A Deep Blue Story
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: Nearly 3 years have passed since Sanji last saw Sher.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Reunion **

1.

The Merry Go had pulled into Port Shannon earlier today. The crew had spent most of the day in town shopping and eating. It was early evening and the sun was beginning to set as Luffy led Zoro and Sanji back to the ship. Behind him Zoro and Sanji were complaining about the prices in town. That kind of talk just bored Luffy, so he pointed his attention elsewhere. They had just passed dock 13 when Luffy spotted a familiar looking figure up ahead. _Is that Sher?_

Sher stood up the pier with Zack and Duke. They weren't far from the foot of the gangplank leading up to the Rose Red. Nails had already gone aboard and Duke was about to as well. She and Zack would wait for Mimi and Charlie to bring Evan back from his trip to this town's kiddie park. The little guy would be about ready for bed by the time they got back.

Luffy broke into a jog. "It is! Sher! Hey Sher!" Luffy trotted away from Sanji and Zoro and made a bee line for Sher. She turned and looked at him as he hurried over. Sher looked surprised to see him and Luffy laughed. Luffy reached Sher and gave her a big hug. He picked her up and twirled her around once before setting her on her feet again. The guys standing with Sher were looking at Luffy kind of funny. "Hey Sher! It's great to see you again!"

Sanji's eyes skipped past Luffy to Sher as he and Zoro came up behind their captain. "Holy jeez, it's Sher," he breathed.

Zoro grinned and stepped a little faster. _What's she doing here? _She was laughing at Luffy now and the two thugs around her seemed to lighten up. _Crew mates?_

Sher laughed at Luffy, she couldn't help it. "Luffy! Good to see you too!" She turned to her mates behind her. "Hey guys, this is Monkey D Luffy. I told you about him." She turned back to Luffy. "This is my first mate Zack," she elbowed Zack not taking her eyes off of Luffy. "The big guy is our very own chef Duke."

"Luffy pirate?" Duke's jaw dropped a little and Luffy giggled.

_Luffy pirate! _Zack's eyes moved past Luffy to the two guys coming up from behind to meet him. He saw the swordsman first, but right behind him was a blonde guy in a fancy suite puffin down a cigarette. Zack's heart stopped beating for a second. _Is that Sanji! _ Of course that had to be Sanji. Evan looked just like that guy. Zack cut his eyes over to Sher. She hadn't noticed him yet, she was focused on Luffy. _He's that weird rubber man right? _

"First mate? Does that mean you're a captain Sher? Awesome!" Luffy beamed. He knew Sher would become a pirate but he was thrilled to hear that she was a captain. "A real pirate captain now! That's great!"

Sher was so busy laughing at Luffy she didn't notice Zoro and Sanji until they were to them. "Zoro, Sanji…" she was still smiling a little. _Sanji…_

Zoro bumped past Luffy. "Hey Sher," he opened up his arms to her and Sher moved in for a hug. "How you doin sweet cheeks?" he asked giving her a squeeze.

Sher turned Zoro to her crewmate with one arm still slung around his shoulder. She would deal with Sanji in a minute. "Zack, Duke, this is Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, these are my mates. First mate Zack and our chef Duke."

Zoro stepped up and extended a hand. Duke shook first grinning at him. Zack shook second, his hand felt funny under his glove. He nodded at Zoro and returned his attention to his captain. Zoro steered him and Sher around to face Luffy again. Sanji had come up to stand beside him. Sanji was looking at Sher kinda funny. "Look who Luffy found," Zoro directed at Sanji. Zoro gave Sher a playful push forward and shoved her into Sanji.

Instinctively Sanji wrapped his arms around Sher to keep her from falling over. It hit him like a ton of bricks to have Sher in his arms again. She had left him sailing away from Ices with a broken heart. "Hey Sher. Where ya been?"

Sanji sounded upset. He was looking at her with sad angry eyes. Sher straightened and pulled away from Sanji. "Nice to see you too Sanji."

Sanji was suddenly aware of how deep some old wounds could be. "What are you doin in the grand line Sher?" Somehow Sanji doubted she had come here to find him. She was wearing guns on her hips.

Sher forced a smile. She guessed Sanji was sore that she hadn't met up with the Luffy pirates in Ices. "Just doin what every pirate in the grand line is doin. Getting rich."

"How come you didn't meet us in Ices?"

Sher shook her head and sighed. "'cuz I was in jail thanks for askin ya big jerk." She turned her attention back to Luffy. She would rather explain to him then Sanji. "I was doing my thing when I got locked up on a 90 day stretch. You guys were long gone by the time I got out, so I just made my own way."

Knowing that there was a reason that Sher hadn't met them in Ices made Sanji feel better. He had always hoped that something had just got in the way. It was better to believe that then to think their whole relationship had meant nothing to her at all. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"That sucks Sher, sorry to hear that," Zoro sympathized. He knew from experience how miserable jail was.

Sher smiled at Zoro. "Yeah well," she shrugged a little. "A little while after I got out, I traded up the Avalon. I got me a ship, and I got me a crew."

"Decided you wanted to be a rich pirate after all huh?" Zoro grinned back at Sher. Sanji might be a little flustered seeing Sher again, he had pined over Sher for a while, but Zoro and Luffy were glad to see her. Zoro had always liked her. She was fun to drink with too.

"Something like that," she said.

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest. "So how long you been in the grand line Sher?"

Luffy cut in. "Yeah, when did you get here? Is this your ship? What's she called?" Luffy had a million questions for Sher too. He wasn't surprised that she had become a pirate captain, but he was excited.

Sher was laughing at Luffy again. Sanji seemed to be calm for the moment. She felt herself beginning to sweat. She tried to focus on Luffy. "We've been here a while, a little over a year. This is my ship, the Rose Red."

"Rose Red?" Luffy recognized the name. "Holy shit Sher! You mean you guys are the Bloody Thorn pirates!" Luffy's outburst snapped Zoro and Sanji to attention too.

Sher waved a hand at Luffy. "Shut up Luffy, it's not that big of a deal." Sher was regretting opening her mouth.

"I heard you guys have one of the fastest ships in the grand line!" Luffy had heard the Rose Red could outrun anything, even storms! "Did you really outrun a hurricane?"

If Sanji hadn't been standing next to Luffy Sher would have loved to gush over her accomplishments to Luffy. Hurricanes weren't the only thing they had run from out here in the grand line. She was so preoccupied staring at Luffy with her mouth open she didn't notice Mimi and Charlie bringing Evan back to the ship.

Evan was walking at Mimi's feet when he spotted his mommy with Zack and Duke up ahead. "Mama!" he ran to her with his arms outstretched to be picked up. "Mama, mama!" he demanded as he pushed through the crowd surrounding his mother.

Everybody froze, all eyes on the little blond boy that had just come running up to Sher. The little boy looked up at Sher as he grabbed for her with eyes like Sanji's.

Sher had to forget about the others for a second and do her duty as mother and captain. She hunkered beside her son. "Evan, we aren't aboard ship. What do you call me?"

Evan frowned at his mommy. "Cap'in." he pouted.

Luffy hunkered beside Sher and stared at little Evan. "Wow Sanji, he looks just like you!" Luffy grinned at Evan. "Hi there Evan, I'm Luffy."

Every cigarette Sanji had ever smoked suddenly tap danced on his heart. He lost his breath for a minute as he stared down at Luffy and Sher and Evan _my son? _

Evan reached over and grabbed Luffy's cheek. Mommy knew a rubber man named Luffy, this must be him. "Rubber man." He pulled Luffy's cheek out and let it snap back. It jiggled and Evan giggled delighted.

Sher looked up and her angry eyes found Mimi. Mimi looked like she had just seen a ghost, at least _that _was something. _Damnit Mimi why weren't you carrying him! _Sher stood up and faced Sanji. His cigarette had fallen into the dirt. "Sanji… look."

Sanji took a step forward and brought his eyes up to Sher. She looked guilty as sin. "Is this my son Sher?" he didn't have to ask really, it was pretty _damn_ obvious. _She had my kid and never told me! _ Sanji couldn't keep his rising anger out of his voice. "I think you better tell me what's goin on here right now!"

Evan didn't like yelling. He ran to Zack and let Zack scoop him up into his arms. He hooked an arm around Zack's neck. Zack took a step closer to Mimi ready to hand Evan over to her should he need to step in between Sanji and his captain. Zack wouldn't mind smashing Sanji's teeth down his throat, no problem at all there. He had developed a nice hatred of the Luffy pirate over the years.

Sanji watched his son go running to Sher's first mate. The guy picked him up and was stepping behind Sher with him. Luffy stood up so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Sanji. Sanji glared at him. "Back off Luffy."

Luffy frowned at Sanji. "Jeez Sanji chill out would ya? At least give Sher a minute to explain what's going on. There's no need to yell."

"Mimi," Sher turned to Mimi as they came over.

"Yes captain," Mimi was already moving to take Evan from Zack. She took the boy and he clung to her. _Poor little guy is probably scared. _"Come on buddy, it's bed time," she said soothing the child.

Zoro had an eye on Sanji too, ready to step in himself if he got belligerent with Sher. It sure as hell looked like the kid belonged to Sanji, but Zoro was up for hearing the explanation. "Don't be an asshole in front of the kid," Zoro warned his crewmate. He ignored the death glare Sanji shot him. He noticed Sher's first mate sliding protectively up beside her. He was watching Sanji with calculating eyes that burned.

Sanji held his tongue as Mimi carried Evan up the gang plank to their pirate ship. He glared at Sher waiting for an explanation. "You gonna tell me what's going on here or what?" he didn't like being left in the dark about Evan; he didn't like his son being here.

Sher sighed. "I need a drink."

"Sounds good," Luffy chimed in.

Sher looked from Sanji to Luffy and back again. "Let's go aboard. We can have a drink and catch up eh?" Sher turned toward the Rose Red and the others appeared to do the same. Suddenly she felt Sanji's hand around her wrist like a vice.

"Catch up?" Sanji was pissed. "Is that my kid Sher!" he was screaming at Sher and hadn't noticed her number one move. The guy was quick. His hand closed around Sanji's arm and he ripped his hand away from Sher. His grip was unnaturally strong, his hand felt weird. Sanji cut his angry eyes up to Sher's mate.

Zack pulled Sanji off of Sher. "Don't touch her," he growled squeezing Sanji's arm harder then he needed too to make his point. He let go of Sanji and the taller man straightened up. _You wanna fight me asshole? Come on. I dare ya. _

"Cool it you two," Sher ordered. She frowned at Sanji, aggravated by his behavior but not entirely surprised. He just had one hell of a bomb dropped on him. "Evan is your son Sanji. Now do you wanna come along and have a drink and talk about this, or do you want to stand here and be a fuckin jerk."

Sanji felt the anger turn over in the pit of his stomach. He really was a father, a denied father. Yes, he wanted to talk to Sher about his son. _Right now. _ "Lead the way Madame captain," he scoffed.

Sher turned and headed back up the gangplank with Zack at her side. She could tell Zack was just looking for a reason to clobber Sanji. Sher had always dreaded this day, always dreaded this sort of reaction from Sanji she supposed. She sighed quietly and led the Luffy pirates aboard the Rose Red.

2.

Sher took them to the captain's lounge and Duke brought them fresh mugs of ale. The Luffy pirates sat on the plush couch with Sanji in the middle. Book ending him in case he got obstinate again. Sher sat in the big armed chair and Zack stood off to her right leaning against the wall. When they were all settled in, Sher began to speak.

"I was on an island a couple of days after I left Antuk. For what it's worth, I was heading to Ices to meet up with you guys." Sher took a deep drink as her eyes swept the Luffy pirates. It had been a long time since she had seen them last, a lot had happened. "I ended up paddling some kid's ass for picking on a couple of little girls. Turned out that the little punk was the constable's bratty kid so I got ninety days on some bloated up assault charge. Right before my stretch was over I got sick. That's when I found out I was pregnant for Evan. By then you guys were long gone."

Luffy was curious, but he wanted to try to smooth things over too. "So what did you do Sher?" he took a big gulp of ale. It was good.

"Did what I thought was best, started makin' some money. I knew of a few places where the treasure wasn't too heavily guarded so I went for it."

It annoyed Sanji to think of Sher burgling while carrying his child, but he had noticed the two side irons she wore on her hips. "When did you start carrying guns Sher?"

"After I found out I had something to protect. You should thank Ussop for teaching me to aim." She smiled a little remembering target practice with Ussop on the deck of the Merry Go.

Luffy grinned. "He said you were a natural marksman Sher!" he took another big gulp of his ale. He hoped that Duke would keep 'em coming.

Sher winked at Luffy. "I am." She drank with him and went on. "I met Doc Mimi first, right before I had Evan. She came aboard the Avalon with me and after Evan came along I got us a bigger ship."

"This one," Zoro was already impressed with the Rose Red. He wanted the grand tour.

Sher nodded. "This ship was a bit much for me and Mimi to pull in and out of port on our own, so first I recruited Zack," she smiled over at her first mate and he tipped his glass to her. "Once I got a crew together, I decided it was time to head for the grand line, time to make some real money."

"Are you looking for One Piece too?" Luffy could barely contain his excitement.

Sher laughed at Luffy a little. "Naw Luffy, you can have it. We've had no problem finding our own treasures out here."

"So I've heard." Luffy winked back at Sher and drank some more.

Sanji had heard of this ship and her crew before. They had taken on other pirates, even sunk a ship. He couldn't believe the captain of the Bloody Thorn pirates was Sher. He couldn't believe that his son was on this ship with these crazy dangerous bastards. He remembered hearing about the sinking of the Twin Moon well over six months ago. "How long did you say you been in the grand line Sher?"

"About a year. We hit these waters about two months ago." There was no need to hide the truth, not if the Luffy pirates had already heard of them here in the grand line.

Luffy tried to keep the conversation light. He could tell Sanji was building up to blow his top. "You been in the Jaya region yet Sher?" He drank his ale feeling a little nervous. He didn't want Sanji and Sher fighting. _Done bun can't be undone_.

"Not yet. Mostly Arabast this past year."

Sanji had heard enough. "Why Sher? Why didn't you find a way to tell me dat I was gonna be a father; that I _am_ a father!" Sanji said getting to his feet. Surely she could have found _someone_ to carry a message to him, especially after Sher got to the grand line.

Sher sipped at her ale. "What did you want me to do Sanji? Go blabbing at every port that I had the son of a Luffy pirate aboard my ship? That would be just askin for some asshole to come and try to jack my kid to get to you or Luffy. The marines sit in the bars I've hit up too ya know, its not always just pirates." She was keeping her cool. Outwardly Sher was calm as the sea on a windless day. She regarded Sanji with her best patient captain stare. It just seemed to be agitating him even further. She looked over at Luffy. "You understand what I'm talking about right?"

It was Zoro that spoke up. "Is that why you don't want Evan calling you mama in public?" Sher had become the captain of quite a pirate crew. He never would have connected Rose Red to Sher; she really had changed. She wasn't just a pirate, she was a captain. Sher had toughened up a lot. She had become wise in the ways of the world, wise in the nature of the grand line itself. She was protecting Evan.

Luffy looked at Sher. She nodded once at Zoro. The swordsman seemed relaxed, but Sanji was about to jump out of his own skin. Luffy couldn't blame him. Evan was quite the unexpected surprise. Sanji felt denied, angry at Sher Luffy supposed. "I hear ya captain," Luffy offered his support. He didn't want to turn his back on Sanji, but he wanted Sanji to see the bigger picture. As far as Luffy was concerned, Sher was right. Tales of the Bloody Thorn pirates had reached his ears as he traveled the grand line. The son of two infamous pirates would fetch a fat ransom. Zoro seemed to understand, Sanji needed to. Luffy sipped his ale and looked up at Sanji.

Sanji looked from Sher to Zoro to Luffy. He knew that they were siding with Sher. It was hard not to. She was just trying to protect Evan, but, "Why would you even bring a little guy like that to the grand line? What were you thinking Sher?" Sanji was angry. Sher had been in the grand line for over a year now with _his son_. This place was dangerous and it looked like the Rose Red could easily find the Merry Go. Sanji was angry she had not made any attempt to let him know about Evan. Had he not run into her this evening, he would still be clueless and his son would still be fatherless. Sanji clenched a fist. "That's my kid too Sher. How could you…!"

Zoro caught the look Luffy shot him. He nodded at his captain. He checked Sher's first mate again. The guy was agitated. It looked like he wanted to toss Sanji out on his ass. He was glaring at the chef over his mug of ale. "Sanji," Zoro commanded Sanji's attention. "Chill out partner. What's done is done. At least now ya know." Zoro sipped his ale and feigned relaxation.

Sher looked at Zoro for a minute then let her eyes go back to Sanji. "Luffy was right."

Sanji frowned at Sher. "Luffy what?" Sanji wondered if he should turn on his captain the way his captain had turned against him.

Sher tilted her head a little to the right. "Luffy was right about the grand line. It calls out to ya. You heard it too Sanji, for you it was the great blue."

Sanji straightened. He remembered Luffy talking to Sher about the grand line years ago. "I found the great blue," Sanji grumbled. The great blue was all he had ever hoped it would be, but even that didn't lighten his mood.

Sher narrowed her eyes at Sanji a little. "Then why didn't you come looking for me then Sanji? You fulfilled your dream didn't you? You told me you were going to the grand line to find the great blue. You did. So what were you doing after that?" She sipped at her ale and looked at Luffy. "Trying to make you king of the pirates I guess." She smiled at Luffy and they both drank. "Me, I came here to get rich. After I'm sure I got enough, I'll retire somewhere in east blue I think." She looked back at Sanji, still smiling a little.

_You bitch._ Sanji wanted a cigarette, but for the moment he refrained. Sher had come to the grand line to cash in. That would have been fine and dandy had she not brought his young son along. Sanji tried to compose himself. He sighed and sat back down to look a little less threatening. Sher's first mate was giving him the hard eyeball over his ale. He reached for a smoke and lit up. His familiar behavior seemed to relax the others. "Would you guys mind if I talked to Sher for a minute alone?" he tried to sound casual as he picked up his mug and took a drink.

Luffy stood up immediately. "No problem Sanji." He looked from Sanji to Zoro to Zack. He wondered if Zack had a problem leaving his captain with Sanji. The guy seemed pretty protective.

Sher cut her eyes over to Zack. She knew she needed to talk to Sanji alone. "Dismissed." She said and looked back at Luffy. Zoro was getting to his feet.

Zoro finished his ale. He waited for Zack to approach the door before he moved that way himself. The first mate seemed angry over his dismissal though he was trying to hide it. "Mind if I check out the ship Sher?" Zoro directed her way.

Luffy jumped in. "Me too!" He was wildly curious about the ship and her crew.

Sher looked at Zack as he retreated. "Give 'em the grand tour Zack would ya?" Zack shrugged his shoulders at her and went out without another word. She knew that he would follow her orders, but his silent reply was disquieting. She dropped her eyes to her mug of ale.

Sanji waited for the others to shuffle out and move away before he spoke again. He sat forward and ashed his cigarette. "I'm pretty pissed off here Sher. I guess you don't know how much I …" he sipped his ale trying to straighten the words out in his mind. He looked up at Sher. She had changed, _a lot. _"So what's the deal Sher? What's up with Mr. hard eyeball huh?" now that they were alone, Sanji could be direct. First things first, why was Sher's first mate wishing him dead with his looks?

It was weird sitting here alone with Sanji. "What?"

Sanji went on staring at his former lover. He remembered how easily his son had gone to Sher's first mate. "Zack. Youz fuckin him now?" Sanji felt anger like a tight little ball in his stomach.

Sher narrowed her eyes at Sanji. She could understand he was angry, but trying to imply that she was screwing her number one was pushing it. "Occasionally," she growled back angrily.

Sanji felt like he got hit in the gut. He stared at his ale. He was hoping that he was getting death glares because Zack was protecting his captain. It cut him to know that Sher had taken another lover. _Occasionally. _ Sanji finished his ale and slammed the empty mug down. "Well aint that nice!" he shouted unable to contain his anger.

Sher almost felt bad for being so cold. "Come on Sanji, its not like you didn't just…" Sher was silenced when Sanji brought his eyes up to hers.

Sanji was angry, but honest. "No Sher. Yer were the one. I was …." Was what? Waiting for Sher? Over the years Sanji had tried to score, but maybe not that hard. He didn't have a lover on the side like Sher did.

She was surprised by Sanji's confession. Her defenses faltered. "Sanji…"

Sanji stood up and stepped over to Sher. He rested a hand on either armrest of her chair and brought his face close to hers. Sanji was hurting, but he was trying hard to stay calm. "You had my baby Sher and then you brought him to the grand line. Not to find me and bring us all together, but to come here and fill yer pockets. Yerz and that guy you is fuckin right!"

Sher got to her feet and pushed Sanji back. "I got every right to be here, just as much as you do!" The grand line seemed to be the perfect place to make a fortune. She told herself she owed it to Evan and her crew to make their fortune here. The pirate in her didn't want to stay silent either. "Red Rose is doing just fine out here and this ship is safe. Evan is safe! Whatever else I do is none of your godamn business!"

Sanji stared at Sher. They were toe to toe. Her hands fell instinctively to the handles of the guns on her hips. _She … really is a pirate now… _ Sanji dropped his cigarette into the ashtray behind him and then faced Sher again. The look on her face right now reminded him of Luffy at his most railed. He rested his hands on her shoulders. She startled for a moment, it just added to Sanji's frustration and sorrow. "Sher…" Sanji hung his head. He pulled Sher up against him and held her close. He kissed her head. "Sher I'm sorry. I…" but Sanji didn't have the words. Instead he just squeezed her tighter and hoped that she would understand.

Sher understood that Sanji had a hard time expressing his feelings with words. It had always been that way for him. She sighed heavily. Seeing him this upset was hard on her too. Sher pulled back a little to look up at Sanji, but she didn't pull out of his arms. "Sanji, look. I want you to understand…"

"You and Evan should be livin' in a house with a white picket fence and a dog," he said quietly staring down into her eyes.

"Houses in the country with picket fences are expensive Sanji. That's why I'm here." Sher wanted to make a fortune for herself and Evan, and for the crew that had become their family. "So yeah, you were right when you said I came here to fill my pockets, but not just mine. My mates too. All of 'em. They're damn good people Sanji and they all treat Evan like he is their own. I couldn't ask for a better crew and I can think of no place safer for Even then here on Rose Red with us."

Sanji could remember the old saying about how it takes a village to raise a child or something like that. It had sort of been like that for him growing up on the Baratie. To Sanji it seemed that Mimi had charge of Evan most of the time. The navigator , Charlie _the guy hidein a sword in that fancy walking stick a his _didn't let Mimi out of his sight. Their cook Duke was as big as Luffy at his most overfed; Sanji doubted that was all blubber. Duke was your typical 'fat and happy' but there was steel in his eye. Zack, Sher's first mate _and occasional fuck buddy_ was protective of both his captain and Sanji's boy. His grip on Sanji's arm had been unnaturally strong, his hand didn't feel normal. Evan was likely safe with all of these guardians, but that didn't make the grand line any less dangerous. "I want to see him Sher."

Sher pulled away from Sanji. "I can take you to see him now if you want Sanji."

Sanji nodded. He wanted to see Evan, to get a good look at his son. "That's good for tonight Sher, but what about tomorrow? And the day after dat and the day after dat?" Sher had the tendency to sail out of Sanji's life. He didn't want her disappearing again, especially for years at a time. Evan was his kid too. Now that Sanji knew he was a father, he wanted to be one.

Sher sighed quietly. They had been planning to pull out of port in the morning. She guessed now that they would be here a little longer. She supposed that she owed it to Sanji to let him at least spend a little time with Evan. She owed it to Evan too. "I'm not going anywhere Sanji, I'm sure we can work something out." Sher headed for the door. She heard Sanji fall in behind her. They headed down to Evan's room.

3.

Zack had given the Luffy pirates a tour of the ship, as promised. They ended up back in the kitchen and Duke was blabbering with Luffy about food. The swordsman was having another ale, so Zack had one too. He figured if he had any of the Luffy pirates to worry about, it was Zoro. Zack sipped his ale leaning against the door he had opened up out to the deck. He didn't want to be sitting here bullshitting around with these guys. He wanted to be guarding his captain.

Luffy seemed to be having a good time talking with the giant cook about fish. Zoro had been impressed with Rose Red's design. The ship was quite unique thanks to the remodeling efforts of her crew. Nails was quite the architect. Zoro supposed that ship would have no problem traversing some of the more dangerous waters of the grand line. He could tell she could hit some pretty high speeds too. Zoro stepped over to Zack. He had kept one eye on the kid since he had grabbed Sanji down by the docks. "Mind if I get a look at your sails?"

Zack was grateful for any excuse to step outside. "Sure, come on," he said turning and going out. Zoro followed as Zack walked toward the bow of the ship.

Zoro looked over the sails and the rigging as they moved over the deck. "Seven sheets," he mumbled counting the sails.

"Mmm hmm," Zach said sipping at his ale.

Zoro took another drink as they approached the prow of the ship. His eyes widened some. "Is that some kinda double boom system?"

Zack stopped and turned around to face Zoro. So the pirate was impressed. Zack grinned a little. "Yeah, she's fast and she can turn on a dime." He took another slug of ale. He was pretty damn proud of the work he and Nails had done to Rose Red.

Zoro was impressed. "Don't tell me you use those things to turn at high speeds. You're lucky you don't keel over." Zoro supposed that if they had adjusted the sails for max warp, they probably had some sort of extensive ballast system way below decks as well. He grinned at their ingenuity. Nails and Zack were young guys, Luffy's age.

Zack could tell by the look in Zoro's eyes he had figured out how the ship worked for himself. _Of course he would. He's a Luffy pirate. _ "She's well balanced."

"I see." Zoro took another drink. If it were Luffy, he'd be gushing over his accomplishment. "Looks like you guys could outrun just about anything."

"We can." Zack wondered if Zoro was fishing for information. Trying to figure out how safe things were aboard the Rose Red for his crewmate's kid. He frowned a little, he was never any good at hiding a bad mood. "Rose Red is quick and she's hearty. She's got a good crew and a damn fine captain."

"I've heard of you guys you know. The Bloody Thorn pirates; that's what they're calling you. I heard you guys took out a couple of pirate ships and got away from the Marines too. You keep that shit up and you're all going to have a bounty on your heads."

"Keh," Zack looked away from Zoro and back at the boom. "No one can touch us and those that try, die. It's just that simple. This is the grand line, not some silly playground."

Zoro frowned a little himself. He knew exactly where he was, he didn't need to be told. The kid was obviously pissed off about something, Sanji was his guess. The rest of Sher's crew had treated the Luffy pirates as guests, but Zack hadn't really given them an inch, not even Luffy. Zoro had noticed that Zack had a hard eyeball out for Sanji all night. "You don't want Sanji around do ya Zack?" Zoro was direct. Zack turned back to him, his frown replaced by a look of surprise. _Thought so. _"Are you worried he's gonna try and move in on the kid?" He remembered the malice in Zack's eyes when he had pulled Sanji's hand away from Sher. "Or are you worried about your captain? Is Sher still in love with Sanji?" Zoro watched Zack's face fall as he spoke.

Zoro certainly didn't hold back when it came to speaking his mind. His questions seemed to hit Zack in the face like a slap. He couldn't say for sure how Sher really felt about Sanji anymore. He thought _hoped_ that she was over him. "Our captain doesn't have time for boyfriends," he growled. He frowned and looked away from Zoro. "Keh, we're outta here in the morning anyway." The sooner the better. Zack wanted the Luffy pirates off this ship.

Zoro doubted that this ship was setting sail at dawn. He was pretty sure that Sanji was going to want to spend some time with his kid. Zoro would if he was in Sanji's shoes. Sher had become a good captain, but she wasn't a total bitch. She would let Sanji visit with Evan for a while. "Whether you like it or not Zack, that's Sanji's boy. He's got a right to see him. Sher knows that too. That kid is gonna know his father so you just better get used to seeing his ugly mug around."

"Whatever," Zack grumbled. He took a deep draught of ale and swallowed it down hard. He didn't _want_ to get used to Sanji hanging around. "You guys travel different waters, I doubt we'll run into each other all that much."

Zoro doubted that too. The Bloody Thorns were beginning to make a name for themselves. If nothing else, the marines would pursue them further into the grand line. Their paths would cross often enough, Evans parents would see to that somehow. Zack didn't seem to want to accept that though. He was past annoyed and on his way to pissed off. Sanji being around Evan wasn't all that was aggravating Zack. Zoro took another swig of ale. "So you bumpin' the captain? Is that it? You don't want the ex lover in the picture huh."

Zack could feel the blood rush to his face as he cut his eyes over to Zoro. "It aint like that Luffy pirate. You better watch how you talk about my captain."

Zack's words contradicted his body language. He could tell looking at Zack's angry red cheeks in the dim light that something was going on between him and Sher. Maybe it was more of a would-be sort of thing, or maybe they just weren't doing the mattress mambo presently. "Take it easy kid, I'm just trying to figure out who's who and what's up around here. Don't wanna step on any toes ya know." He took another swig of ale and tried to look relaxed.

Zack frowned at Zoro, turning to face him a little better. "Let's just say the captain is off limits to all you Luffy pirates. This crew aint gonna let none of you guys come in here and screw up what we got going on. Pass _that_ on to your friend Sanji." Zack took another swig of ale. Zoro wasn't the only one capable of being direct to the point of rudeness.

Zoro had to grin. Sher had quite a protective crew, especially Zack. Whatever was going on between him and Sher had made him even more protective of her, probably Evan too. The bottom line was that Sher and the kid were alright, at least for now. Zoro finished his ale. "I'll pass it on to Sanji later, how's that? For now," Zoro shook his empty mug and smiled at Zack. "Why don't we go hit a bar eh?"

Zack lifted a brow at Zoro. He hadn't expected the invitation, wasn't sure if the captain would get mad if he didn't accept. He didn't really want to leave Sanji around the captain either. _Shit. _"Uh… sure, why not?" He had denied his feelings and his relationship with Sher, it would look weird to stay and watch her.

Zoro thought he might get to like Zack if given the chance to know the kid. He was pretty sure Sanji's son and Sher were alright with Zack around. Zoro turned to return his mug to the kitchen and tell Luffy he was heading out. Behind him Zack finished his ale. A few minutes later they headed into town for a few drinks.

4.

Sanji stared down at his sleeping son. They were in Evan's room. There was a pass door to Mimi's room on one side, a door to Sher's on the other, and one that opened on the hall. The Rose Red had been customized for little Evan as well as for speed. Evan's bed had been customized too; there was seatbelts around snoring child.

Evan looked just like him. The hair, the nose, the eyebrows, the big hands. A mini reproduction of Sanji. It took his breath away. "Look at him," Sanji marveled quietly. "He looks just like me."

Sher hung back by the door to the hall. In a minute she would leave Sanji alone with Evan. She wanted to give him some time with the child, and she wanted a bit of time away from Sanji to collect herself as well. She had somehow always dreaded this day, the day Sanji found out about Evan. He was angry that she didn't go looking for Sanji once she got to the grand line. "I'm heading back upstairs. You stay here with him for a little bit. We can talk later, alright Sanji?"

Now that Evan was in Sanji's sights he wasn't willing to leave his side just yet. Part of him wanted her to stay, to come and stand beside him as they looked at their child; the man inside of him that still loved Sher. But he was also an angry denied father right now too. He needed to calm down so he wasn't yelling at Sher anymore. "Yeah okay. Sounds good." He tried to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't disturb Evan. He didn't look back at Sher. He couldn't right now, not with the boy he had been denied sleeping in front of him.

Sher backed out of Evan's room and headed upstairs. She could hear Duke and Luffy in the kitchen so she headed that way. They were the only two in there when she arrived. Duke was pouring out more ale for him and Luffy. He grabbed a third mug and poured one for the captain. "Hey guys," Sher greeted taking the fresh cup of ale. She took a seat on the empty stool next to Luffy. "Where are Zoro and Zack?"

Luffy downed a big gulp and answered, "They went to a bar I think."

That was a little surprising. Zack and Zoro hittin the bar together. Zack had never really liked it much when Sher had talked about the Luffy pirates before; it was strange that he had taken off with one to a bar. "Okay then," she took a drink

Luffy grinned at Sher. "I like yer crew Sher, and this ship is great! I knew you'd be a great pirate," he dropped her a wink. "I guess you forgot I was supposed to be the first to know." Luffy giggled remembering their pinky swear.

Sher looked at Luffy, he hadn't changed all that much. She found herself smiling back at him. "I remembered my promise Luffy; I'm just a little late is all." She clanked her mug against his and they both drank.

"Evan is real cute Sher. I bet Sanji is really proud. You and your crew are doing a great job with him, I can tell." The little guy had seemed happy to Luffy, and Sher's crew were all soft on the kid. Evan was lucky to have many so guardians, but he guessed he needed his parents too. "Sanji is probably going to want to see him Sher, I'm sure that us captains can arrange that right?"

So Luffy was going to speak up for Sanji after all. "I think we can come to some kind of an arrangement."

Luffy dropped an arm around Sher's shoulder and squeezed her into him grinning like a fool. "Then that means me and you can hang out more too!"

Sher had to laugh. "Sure thing Luffy."

5.

Sanji stood looking down at Evan. He thought Evan was a beautiful name for his beautiful child. He looked well taken care of; there were plenty of toys in his room. Sher and her crew probably spoiled him a little bit. "Hey there buddy," Sanji said softly to the sleeping boy. "I'm Sanji, I'm yer daddy. Sorry I didn't get to meet ya sooner." That was the truth. Evan was almost two now. He had missed his son's first tooth, first steps, and first words. Who did he get up and walk to first? What was the first thing he said? It made Sanji angry and a little sad that he didn't know. It looked to him like the woman doctor Mimi did more mothering then Sher did. That pissed him off too, though he did try to take all of her captain's duties into consideration too.

"I'm gonna be around a lot more often for you now Evan you hear me? Daddy's here now too." Now that Evan was found, Sanji wouldn't lose him again. Sher was going to have to share Evan with him too. He got the feeling she and the crew might kick up a fuss if Sanji said he wanted to have Evan over to the Merry Go, but he supposed that Rose Red could run with the Merry Go. It might be a pain in the ass to convince Sher to do that though. She had toughened up into quite a captain. Sanji doubted she would want anyone else directing her ship. _Too bad ya bitch. He's my kid too. _

Sanji took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Getting pissed and yelling at Sher wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he felt so betrayed. _She coulda brought us all together a whole lot sooner if she wanted to. Dis ship coulda found us. _Evan snored loudly and turned his head. If his eyes were open he would have been looking right at Sanji. The little one had his mother's soft pouty lips.

Sanji could remember what it felt like to kiss Sher good bye. He could still remember a lot of things like that about Sher, that was part of the problem. Sanji might be angry with Sher, but he was heartbroken too. He understood why she didn't meet them before they left Ices, he could understand it took her a while to get to the grand line. Sher had been here long enough to find him though and she hadn't even bothered to try. It was like she had just forgotten all about Sanji. _She forgot enough to let that bastard Zack climb in bed wid her. _Sanji scowled. It bothered him a lot to think of Sher with another man. She was the mother of his child, Sanji's girl. She didn't belong with a man other then him.

Sanji sat watching his son as he quietly debated what to do about Sher; choke her or kiss her, or maybe both. The important thing would be convincing Sher to give him some time with his boy. Sanji tried to think of that and let himself relax. After a while he was composed and ready for a smoke. He kissed Evan on the forehead and headed up to the sound of Sher's voice.

6.

Luffy and Sher were on their third round when Sanji came into the kitchen. His eyes instinctively looked the place over. "Come on over here and look at me kitchen Sanji," Duke waved him over. He was already reaching to pour Sanji a fresh mug of ale.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and looked around as Duke put a fresh drink in his hand. "Nice kitchen, well organized," Sanji was pleased with the galley. He faced Sher and Luffy on the other side of the bar. He set his drink down long enough to light up a cigarette. "I guess you guys already know what I'm about to ask ya right?"

Luffy lifted his mug. "You want the Merry Go and the Rose Red to run together for a while, right Sanji?" he took a deep drink taking notice of the look Sher was giving him.

Sanji exhaled smoke and stared at Sher. "It's a start. I'd like to spend some time with Evan. Here or aboard the Merry go after he gets used to me. I wont force myself down his throat, but the kid is gonna know dat I'm his father."

Sher didn't like the demanding tone in Sanji's voice. It seemed to put everyone in the room on edge. "Luffy and I already discussed it Sanji. We'll get the navigators together in the morning. We'll work it out so that you can be around Evan." Sher and Luffy had decided to sail someplace together, a journey long enough to give Sanji some time with Evan. It seemed the fairest solution, for now anyway.

Sanji looked from Sher to Luffy. He was pleasantly surprised that his captain had worked things out for him already. Luffy had at least bought him some time with Evan, some time to work something out with Sher too. "Alright," he picked up his mug and drank. It was then he noticed the swordsman's absence, the first mate was missing too. "Where's Zoro?" he asked Luffy.

"Went to a bar with Zack." Luffy grinned. "I got to have Sher all to myself." Luffy squeezed the other captain with one rubber arm again. She wobbled a little unsteadily on her bar stool and Luffy giggled. They were a little tipsy.

Sanji frowned at the pair. He wasn't so sure Sher should be tossing them back with Luffy with his son downstairs. Zoro and Zack hitting a bar sounded weird too, unless Zoro was just trying to keep Sher's first mate off his back. It would be easier to talk to Sher calmly if that guy wasn't around giving Sanji the hard eyeball. He took a long drag from his cigarette trying to gage how drunk Luffy and Sher were getting. They were wiggling in their seats. "I'm surrounded by alcoholics," Sanji grumbled and took a drink himself. _ Thanks Luffy, I owe ya one. _

Zoro and Zack took a small table at the back of a busy bar just up the wharf. They were working their way through some hard cider; the whiskey in this place was terrible. _Watered down to piss_ Zoro had explained to Zack after he opted for the hard cider instead. Zack followed Zoro's lead. Maybe Zoro had been here before or maybe he just knew crummy booze when he saw it. The cider was strong. It reminded Zack of the Meade he had drank with Sher before. He hoped that she was alright aboard the Rose Red with the other Luffy pirates. Zack didn't want Sanji putting his hands on his captain again.

Time seemed to slow down for Zack as he sat here in this smoke filled room. All the ciggy's just made him think of that damn Sanji all the more. He finished his first glass much too quickly. Zoro grinned at him as he refilled his cup.

7.

After a fresh round was poured, Duke headed off to bed and Sher led Luffy and Sanji back to the captain's lounge. She told them how she had come by each member of her crew as the night rolled on. Luffy and Sher each helped themselves to some more ale, but Sanji was done drinking for the night. Zoro had taken off leaving Sanji in charge of dragging Luffy's drunk ass back to the Merry Go. Sanji wasn't real thrilled with the idea, but he did owe Luffy something for striking up such a sweet deal with Sher for him.

He asked Sher about Evan. His first word had been Mimi, that didn't surprise Sanji but it annoyed him. _Not mama or dada, Mimi. _The first time Evan had walked was when he tried carrying a ruler to Zack and Nails out on the deck. Sanji tried not to think about Zack. He didn't have to like the guy boneing his baby's mother and he wasn't going to.

Luffy spent at least an hour going on about the adventures he and his crew had these past two years. He was still running his mouth when there was a thump and laughing out on deck. Luffy paused and turned toward the door. A moment later Zoro opened the door. He and Zack each had an arm around each other as they stumbled into the room giggling drunkenly. "Hey guys!" Luffy greeted too drunk himself to be mindful of his tone.

"Tone it down Luffy, jeez," Sanji barked.

Zoro looked over at Sher. He and Zack took a step her way. "Sorry captain, looks like I got yer first pretty drunk here. What can I say? The guy was thirsty." He chuckled and Zack chuckled beside him.

Zack was pretty loaded. The cider had been good and Zoro had been decent company. He pulled away from Zoro and tried to straighten up. "I'm all set captain. Showed the old guy a good time m'am."

Zoro snorted and turned to Luffy and Sanji on the couch. Zack was focused on Sher, ignoring Sanji for the time being. "You guys ready to get out of here or what."

Luffy stood up. It was getting late, time to head back to the Merry Go. Sanji stood up beside him still watching Sher. She was preoccupied looking over her drunken first mate as she got to her feet. "We'll bring Nami over in the morning," Luffy said.

Sher nodded at Luffy. "Alright Luffy. We'll see you guys then I guess."

Zoro headed out first followed by Luffy. Sanji was last to go, still looking at Sher with sad eyes. Zach sat down where Luffy had been just a minute ago and leaned back against the couch. "Everything alright captain?" things looked pretty calm, Sher was just sitting here talking with the Luffy pirates. Sanji hadn't been trying to molest her or anything. Zack supposed that was a good thing. Maybe that stupid Luffy pirate had given up on Sher. Zack could tolerate Zoro, Luffy maybe, but Sanji…probably never.

Sher moved over and sat down on the couch with Zack. "You're seven sheets to the wind there sailor. Didn't I ever warn you about drinking with Roronoa Zoro?" She set her mostly empty mug of ale down on the table and leaned back like Zack was. She and Zack had sat like this many times especially when they were wiped out from a long day's work. Of course they sat here like this in a drunken stupor more then once as well. She sat quietly for a minute wondering if Zack was going to pass out. His eyes were closed. "We're going to run with the Merry Go for a little while, a couple weeks maybe."

Zack's eyes flew open and he looked at Sher. "What?" he was stunned. He was still holding on to hope that the Rose Red would set sail in the morning. He suspected that they might stay in port for an extra day or two so that damn Sanji could see Evan a little bit, but he never thought Sher would agree to running with the Luffy pirates. Zack sat up ignoring the way the world wanted to spin around his boozed up head. "Captain! Running with the Luffy pirates! That's just asking for trouble. Those guys are bad news!"

Sher was watching Zack from the corner of her eye. "It's not a permanent thing Zack; it will only be for a little while at a time. Besides, maybe the Luffy pirates can lead us to some big treasure."

Zack was too drunk and too tired to hide his feelings. He frowned at Sher. "A little while at a time? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He was afraid he already knew. Zoro had been right, Sanji wanted to be in little Evan's life.

Sher sighed tiredly. "It's done Z. Sanji knows about Evan now, he wants to be his father. I have to at least give him a chance. I owe it to him."

Zack got to his feet. "You don't owe that guy anything! Evan doesn't need some damn Luffy pirate screwing up his life. He's got all of us, he don't need Sanji!" he was vaguely aware that his right hand curled into a tight fist. Zack didn't like the idea of Sanji moving in and trying to father the boy. Zack, Charlie, and Duke were all the daddy's Evan needed. Zack didn't want to give Sanji the opportunity to be around Sher either. He was sure that sooner or later Sanji would try to get Sher back in the sack with him. Guys like him always did.

Sher frowned up at Zack. He was more then just a little upset. She understood how he felt about Evan, about her too she supposed. It was obvious he hated Sanji. "I will be the one that decides what Evan needs you got me Z? He's Sanji's boy, I'm not bitch enough to deny him his son. I know that sailing with the Luffy pirates could get a little dicey, but it's nothing we can't handle." She sat forward staring into Zack's angry face. There was more then just a drunken rage in his deep blue eyes. Zack looked worried, hurt. "We came to the grand line to get rich quick sailor, you haven't forgotten that have you?"

Zack was past the point of consolation now, beyond being reasoned with. All he could think of was that _damn Sanji_. "I haven't forgotten why we came to the grand line. We didn't come all the way here to give that bastard a chance to play daddy! The Luffy pirates were never part of the plan Sher!"

Sher could see that there would be no reasoning with Zack tonight. He was too drunk and pissed off. Part of her agreed with Zack, but her conscious wouldn't let her just take Evan away from Sanji. "Well they are now. Captain's orders," she played her trump card. No one serving her aboard the Rose Red would deny a direct order.

"You gonna order me not to smash his face in if he puts a move on ya huh captain?" Zack growled unable to hold his tongue.

"Zack!" Sher was used to Zack being straight forward with her, but this was more then she was expecting. She had been sure that Zack might be a little over protective with Sanji on board, but she hadn't expected him to be this protective of her when it came to Sanji. Zack was worrying that Sanji might want to rekindle the flames with her.

Zack scowled and looked away from Sher. He had said too much. His real feelings were showing. Zack had always tried to keep his more personal feelings for Sher to himself, an unspoken captain's order. Now that his mouth had started to run, Zack couldn't seem to stop it. "You want me to just stand aside and let you go running back to Sanji? You gonna play happy family with that fuck Sher?"

Sher got to her feet quickly. She had no intention to go running back to Sanji. For Zack to even say these things was too bold. "You are out of line sailor. I'm not your squeeze Zack, I'm your captain. I'm not Sanji's girl anymore either. That is in the past and it can stay there!" she yelled at Zack. Even as the words shot out of her mouth she could remember the way Sanji had hugged her earlier.

Since he had already crossed the line, Zack went a step further. Sher was already mad at him, might as well keep going. He needed to know. "Are you all done loving Sanji, Sher?" it hurt Zack to even ask such a thing. He could remember the way Sher had pined over the Luffy pirate. Zack had been the one Sher had turned to in her sorrow and loneliness. He could still remember the first time he took his captain to bed. _This is all I can do for you Sher _he had told her when he took her into his arms.

This conversation was getting uncomfortably too personal. She knew why Zack was asking too. His feelings for her were stronger then she thought, he had done a good job of hiding them from her. The only time Zack ever got _mushy_ on her was in bed. It had been months since she had last been with Zack. She frowned a little. "I don't feel that way for Sanji anymore Zack, you should know that."

It was a relief to hear her say it. Zack put his hands on Sher's shoulders and looked into her eyes. He sighed a boozy breath into her face. "I'm trying to look out for you Sher, I hope you understand that." Zack tried to sound like he was calming down, but even holding Sher like this made his heart pound harder in his chest.

Sher could see how Zack was trying to play things off and she went along. It was easier then trying to figure out what he was making her feel. It was Zack that had helped her to get over Sanji. He had become her perpetual drinking buddy, her caretaker and eventually her lover. She and Zack had been going at it pretty hot and heavy less then a year ago. She looked away from Zack. "I appreciate your concern Zack, but you don't have anything to be concerned about. Evan and I already have our family and Sanji is no part of mine. I'll let him see Evan, but that's it. I consider the Luffy pirates my friends, nothing more then that."

That was the best news Zack had heard this long shitty night. Sher had dropped her eyes and her tone had softened some. If he took his leave now, the argument would be over and they could get a fresh start in the morning. He told himself that he should go, it was the right thing to do, but instead of stepping away from Sher he reached up with his left hand and stroked the hair out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear and she looked up at him. Sher was flush in the cheeks, from the ale or because of him Zack wasn't sure. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her. He wanted to take his captain to bed and make her forget Sanji all over again.

Sher could see what Zack wanted in his eyes. She took a step back and broke contact between them. Sher turned away from Zack and headed for her desk. "It's late Z, you should get some sleep."

Zack watched Sher go to her desk and pull out some sea charts. He was more then just a little disappointed. The past three times Zack had tried to put a move on Sher she had shot him down. It had been months since she had let him into her bed, he was beginning to worry he wasn't going to be invited back again. It was best not to push it though, when Sher wanted him she would come to him. It had just always been that way, mostly. "Right captain," he headed for the door. "Get some sleep soon Sher," Zack said and went out.

Sher sat at her desk looking at a sea chart. "Yeah, I think I will," she mumbled. Her argument with Zack had pretty much killed her buzz. She waited until she was sure Zack had hit the rack before staggering off to bed herself.

20


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pirates Set Sail**

1.

The next morning Sher had only the slightest hangover. A big glass of Duke's 'get the job done' juice took care of it easily. She didn't really know what the cook put in his special hangover remedy, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Luffy brought Nami over to plot out a course with Charlie. Nami and Sher were happy and excited to see each other again. Zoro and Sanji came with them, Sanji wanted to spend the day with Evan. While the navigators charted their course, with a few suggestions from Luffy, Sher took Sanji and Zoro back out on deck. Zack and Nails were already hard at work greasing up the ships upper most pulleys and checking the rigging.

Zoro noticed Sher was dressed for a day of dirty work. Her old white tank top was covered with grease stains so were her shorts, particularly around her pockets. She was looking up at her crewman high above the deck, Sanji was looking at Sher. Having a child had added to her feminine features. Sher looked good despite the ratty clothing and sloppy ponytail that held her hair back. Zoro cut his eyes from Sher to Sanji and grinned a little. Sanji was defiantly checking Sher out. Zoro looked back at Sher still grinning. "If you're going to polishing the deck today, can I stick around and watch?" he teased. Sher polished all wooden floors like she was cleaning a dojo, back and forth with a rag and her tail in the air. It was why Zoro called her sweet cheeks to begin with.

Sher turned to Zoro and smiled. "You remember that huh?"

"Of course I do sweet cheeks."

Sanji lit up a cigarette slightly annoyed with Zoro's flirty teasing. "Don't call her dat no more Zoro," he grumbled. "Sher's a mother now, have some respect." He looked Sher over again from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Look out below!" Nails shouted from above. The three on the deck looked up in time to step back out of the way of a wrench that had slipped from Nails greasy fingers. "Sorry captain!"

Sher bent and picked up the wrench. It was a little slippery so she wiped it off on her shirt. She looked back up at Nails. "You need this?" she hollered back up at him. She saw Nails say something to Zack, but couldn't hear what they were saying. A second later Zack came sliding down the lead line to the deck. Zack touched down between Sher and Sanji and smiled at her.

Zack took the wrench from Sher and stuck it in his back pocket. "Thanks captain."

Sanji was staring at Zack slack jawed. Last night the first mate had been wearing a jacket with long sleeves and gloves, today he was in a t-shirt full of holes. _Holy shit his fuckin arm? _From the shoulder down on Zack's right side, he was made of metal. It explained why Zack's grip on Sanji had felt so strange, so strong. Sanji puffed his cigarette looking Zack's weird arm over from behind. He couldn't believe a _freak show_ like that had touched Sher. _He aint even a real man. _

Zoro addressed Zack. "So that's it huh?" he checked out Zack's prosthetic arm. "That's why they call you Iron Fist only it's not just your fist is it?"

Zack turned to Zoro. He was trying to give Sher some space this morning and it was easy to talk to the other pirate. He pulled his sleeve up and showed Zoro that the arm went right into his shoulder. "Shoulders made of metal too." He wiggled his fingers for Zoro. "It's a good arm, Nails and doc Mimi hooked me up sweet." He smiled at Zoro; he guessed he could like this Luffy pirate. "It's way better then my old arm."

"What happened?" Zoro wasn't too shy to ask. Zack seemed like a good guy, he wasn't even glaring at Sanji this morning.

Zack shrugged. "Got banged up pretty bad when I was a kid. The doctor in our village was kind of a quack. He put a bunch of metal pins in me cuz my bones were shattered. Problem was, I wasn't done growing yet."

Zack had a good attitude this morning. Sher was grateful. She elbowed Zack in the ribs and added, "When I met Zack his left arm was a whole two inches longer then his right one. I thought it was a scream." She smiled at Zoro and then at Zack.

Zack rolled his eyes. He never thought his disfigurement was funny but Sher and the other pirates didn't seem to mind at all. "Yeah real funny."

"So your mates made you a new one." Zoro wondered if Zack got a new arm just because of a size discrepancy or if something else had happened to him that required more surgery. The pins in his arm and hand _could_ have just been replaced with longer ones, "Why did you go for all metal?"

_That might be a touchy subject this morning. _"Shark took a big chunk outta me. Didn't leave me with much flesh to work with." Zack tried to stay relaxed, but the memory hadn't faded much over the past year or so.

"Youch," Zoro offered as condolences.

"Swimin' wid sharks aint too bright," Sanji muttered from behind Sher and Zack. His tone was soft and calm; he tried not to sound condescending to Sher's _freako_ first mate.

Sher turned and faced Sanji. Zack wouldn't have to speak to him; she would do it for him. She was his captain. "Zack got bit cuz of me. I was too boozed up to be swimming, but I was. He lost that old arm saving my ass."

Zoro wanted to keep things cool. He focused on Zack and broadened his grin. "Just had to save those sweet cheeks huh?" he laughed and Zack chuckled along with him.

Sanji didn't like it that Zack had gotten himself busted up looking out for Sher, especially a boozed up Sher. He wondered if she felt indebted to the freak. He lifted his eyes way from Sher to Zoro. He didn't like Zoro talking about Sher's cheeks in front of Zack. "I told youz to stop callin' her dat."

Zack was doing his best to ignore Sanji. He looked from Zoro to his captain and then back to Zoro again. "Sweet cheeks?" He thought Zoro had called her that last night.

Zoro chuckled a little. _So the kid lost his arm saving Sher, pretty brave_. "Haven't ya ever just sat back and watched her polish the deck?"

Zack knew what Zoro was talking about. He tried not to blush as he laughed with the pirate. "Maybe a few times," he tried to make it sound like he was teasing.

Sher turned away from Sanji back to the two he was frowning at. "Alright you slobs." She slapped Zack on the back. "Back to work ya greasy swab!"

"Captain!" Zack saluted, still grinning and shimmied his way back up the lead rope.

Zoro stepped closer to Sher and bumped shoulders with her. He just had to tease. "You look mighty good in them shorts Sher."

Sher just had to tease back. "Yeah well I look mighty good out of 'em too." Sher and Zoro broke into gales of laughter.

Sanji puffed his cigarette down to the filter and pitched it overboard. He knew how good Sher looked out of her clothes. He had looked her up and down a hundred times already this morning. He needed his mind on something other then Sher's form. "So can I see Evan for a little while Sher?"

Sher caught her breath and turned back to Sanji. "Sure, Mimi is giving him a bath right now. They'll be up on deck in a few."

Luffy came bounding out onto the deck. Nami was walking behind him with Charlie. They had hit it off really well. They were still carrying on about sea charts when Luffy reached Sher and his other mates. "We're all set and ready to go!" Luffy was excited to start their journey with the Rose Red running beside them. He wanted to see the ship with the wind in her sails.

Sher put a hand on her hip. "So are we going to Asguard or Tempa?" It had still been up in the air when Sher had come out to the deck, but she was up for either. Each was about a two week sail away. Time enough for her and Sanji to work something out about Evan. She was willing to sail with the Luffy pirates every so often, but she wasn't going to rearrange her life and the life of everyone on board to please Sanji.

"Asguard first," Luffy tested. "Then maybe we'll go to Tempa too. I kinda wanna see both." He smiled at Sher trying to win her over.

A double voyage like that would have the two ships running together for at least a month. Sher wasn't sure she could handle being around Sanji that long, especially if he acted like how he had last night. "We'll see Luffy."

It was a start. "Okay then, me and Nami are heading back to the Merry Go. Let's get underway!"

2.

Zoro and Sanji stayed aboard the Rose Red, Zoro even lent a hand pulling the ship out of port. They met the Merry Go in open water and started off. Once they were underway, Sher, Nails and Zack got back to greasing the pulleys. Zoro sat back on the deck watching them work. Mimi brought Evan up to the deck. She led the child over to Sanji.

Mimi figured dealing with Sanji would mostly be her job. She was in charge of Evan all of the time, she intended to keep it that way. She didn't really give a rat's ass what Evan's birth parents had to say about it either. "Somebody wants to meet you buddy," Mimi said steering Evan over to Sanji.

Evan looked up at the man staring down at him. It was the guy that had yelled at mommy yesterday. He clung to Mimi's skirt with one hand. "Don't wanna."

Sanji met them at the half way point. He couldn't take his eyes off Evan. _It's like watchin a mini me. _Sanji hunkered by the scowling child. The frown made him look more like his mother. "Hey there Evan, I'm Sanji. Nice to meet you."

Evan blinked at Sanji still not letting go of Mimi. "Sanji is my real daddy name."

Sanji was stunned. He remembered Evan pulling on Luffy yesterday; he knew Luffy was a rubber man. _Did Sher tell Evan about me? _Before Sanji could even ask, Mimi was speaking to the boy again.

"This is the Luffy pirate Sanji, buddy. This is your real daddy." Mimi was watching Sanji's reaction carefully. "What, you thought he wouldn't know?" She frowned at the pirate. "I thought you knew the captain better then that. She's an honest woman."

Sanji was speechless. Apparently Sher had told Evan about him, about the Luffy pirates. Maybe she wasn't the wicked bitch he thought she had become. He looked away from Mimi's scolding stare back to his son. "That's right Evan. I'm Sanji. I'm yer daddy."

Evan already had three men fathering him, but it was interesting to meet his real daddy. He reached over with his free hand and pulled off Sanji's sunglasses. He stared at him for a minute then looked up at Mimi. "Looks like me." Evan said and slipped on Sanji's sunglasses.

_Holy tuwrds it is mini me! _Sanji laughed delighted. Evan was smart as hell. Sanji was impressed with his confident attitude and crystal clear speech. "We sure do look alike don't we Evan." Sanji smiled at his boy ignoring the sun burning his eyeballs.

Evan reached over and took Sanji's hand. "Come on. Play with me daddy."

Sanji lost his heart to Evan right then and there. "Anything you say son."

3.

It took the better part of the day for Sher, Nails and Zack to work the pulleys and ropes over. Sanji spent the day with Evan under Mimi and Charlie's watchful stare. Zoro took the day easy. He had offered to help Sher and the guys, but she had turned him down. Zoro was having an afternoon cocktail with Duke in the kitchen when Sher and her tired greasy mates came in for a cold drink. Duke served them all cold water before asking if they wanted booze. It was still early.

Sher sat on the stool next to Zoro and slugged her water. She was beat, hot and filthy. "Man I need a shower."

Nails leaned over and sniffed at Zack. "You aint the only one captain."

Zack flicked Nails off with a metal finger. "You aint no prize smellin' rose yerself."

Zoro chuckled at Sher and her crew. "Nothing like the smell of a working ship." The Rose Red was big; there was never any short list of chores on a ship this size.

Sher finished her water and set her glass on the counter. She smiled at Zoro. "I should hug ya and get ya all crummy." She slid off her stool and headed to the door. "I'm hittin the head boys, line starts behind me." Sher went out to go shower.

Zack slid into the empty seat beside Zoro and downed the rest of his water. He held his glass out to Duke and the chef refilled it for him. He wiped the sweat from his face on his sleeve. "Hotter then fuck up there today," he grumbled. Greasing pulleys in the hot sun was one of his least favorite jobs.

"This ship must keep you guys pretty busy," Zoro sipped at his first ale of the day.

Nails leaned against the bar and Duke refilled his glass too. "You kidding me? I've done nothing but bust my hump since I came aboard this floating asylum." Nails took another drink and quenched his thirst. "First it was the remodel downstairs, then the sails, then we put in all those extra posts so Evan could be up on deck without crawling off into the ocean." Nails sighed tiredly. Adding extra spindles to the rail around the deck had been a great idea. The deck was made safe for the little guy so he could spend more time with the crew. "And of course there's this guys arm," he jabbed a thumb in Zack's direction.

Zoro looked at Nails. "You're quite the engineer Nails. Quite the architect too."

Nails shrugged it off. "If you can do something, do it right?"

The door to the deck swung open. Sanji held the door for Evan and Mimi walking right behind them. "Nails! Z!" Evan called excitedly running over to Nails.

"Hey buddy," Nails said bending to pick Evan up. He set him up on the bar so they were at eye level. "How you doin' today?"

Evan smiled at Nails. "You work up high today."

Nails nodded. "Sure did. I can't wait for you to get big enough to help." Zack and Zoro chuckled, Nails laughed a little too.

Evan puffed up. "Big enough!" he tapped his fist on his chest, a behavior he had picked up from none other then Nails himself.

"Trust me little buddy," Zack spoke up. "You wouldn't want to do all that hard stuff anyway." Evan turned to Zack and walked down the bar to him. Zoro was smiling at the little guy over his mug of ale.

Zack looked hot and tired. "Z works hard," the child empathized.

Zack smiled at Evan tiredly. "I sure do boss. How 'bout some love buddy." He turned his head and Evan planted a big smooch on his cheek. Zack was smiling at Zoro, but he caught the nasty look Sanji was giving him from the corner of his eye.

Mimi came into the kitchen and stood behind Nails. "Duke, would you be so kind as to get Evan some juice?"

"Sure thing!" Duke turned to the cold storage box. "You want red or blue?" he asked the little guy over his shoulder.

"Blue!" Evan turned his attention away from the big cook getting him a drink back to Zack. "Look Z," Evan pushed Zack's face so that he was turned in Sanji's direction. "I got daddy."

For a moment Zack's eyes were locked on Sanji's. The Luffy pirate had pushed his sunglasses up on his head. Zack could tell Sanji hated him just as much as he hated Sanji. "Yeah, I see that buddy." He turned back to Evan. "Get your juice."

Zoro looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye. He was glaring at Zack. "We should be getting back to the Merry Go. You still got your own crew to feed Sanji."

Evan stepped in front of Zoro to address him. "Daddy cook like Duke, but not fat. String bean."

Zoro laughed and gave Evan a playful pat on the head. "You too buddy."

Evan shook his head. "No. Evan captain like mama. Evan pirate!" he puffed up again. "Evan kick rubber man butt and be king instead of that old fart."

Everyone in the room laughed, even Sanji. "Give 'em hell little guy!" Zoro cheered.

Duke handed Evan his juice and turned to Sanji. "Our galley is big enough to feed both crews, why not cook with me tonight Sanji. We'll make a bloody party of it!" Duke smiled. He was dieing to see Sanji in action. The captain had raved about his skills as a chef. "I'll give ya my recipe for the best tasting brown betty in all the seas!"

Sanji nodded at Duke. He liked the idea of being able to cook for his son. "I suppose we could do dat." He was curious about the cook too. He doubted Evan missed any meals, but the kid was long and lean like Sanji.

Zoro set his mug down and slid off the bar stool. "I'll go give Luffy a shout. Let him know what's up."

Zack slid off of his stool too and followed Zoro to the door. "I'm next in the shower," he said to Nails over his shoulder as he followed Zoro out. Any excuse to get away from that damn Sanji. He wasn't happy the Luffy pirates were coming to dinner. "I'll let the captain know we're having a party."

Zoro headed to the port side to shout over to the Merry Go. Zack went another way to go below decks. Zoro thought the dinner party was a good idea. It would give the two crews a chance to get to know each other better. He could run interference between Sanji and Zack too no problem. It was clear to Zoro that Sher's crew loved the hell out of Evan. Zoro was sure Sanji understood that too. _Just deal with it Sanji. Sher isn't selfish with the kid, you shouldn't be either. _Zoro spotted Ussop on deck. "Hey Ussop!" he shouted over. Ussop ran to the starboard side of the Merry Go and waved a hand at Zoro. Zoro knew Ussop was dieing to come over and visit with Sher. He was wildly excited about her choice of weapons. Zoro smiled again and hollered over the plans for a dinner party.

4.

Much to his surprise, Sanji had a great time cooking with Duke. The Merry Go and the Rose Red weighed anchor at sunset and the rest of the Luffy pirates came over for dinner. Sanji and Duke served up some amazing dishes. Luffy stuffed himself before hitting the ale. Sher sat close with Ussop, the two of them swapping stories about some of the bull's eye's they had hit. Zack sat between Zoro and Nails letting Luffy and Ussop take either seat beside his captain. Nails seemed immediately taken with Robin and spent the meal talking to her and Chopper. Sanji sat to one side of Evan's booster chair, another of Nails inventions, with Mimi on the other. Beside Mimi Charlie talked with Nami, more sea chart stuff.

Duke served up desert to those that wanted it; Luffy, Evan and Zack were all up for some pie, and Duke brought out fresh mugs of ale for the others. After dinner Mimi took Evan downstairs to get washed up and ready for bed. Sher suggested to the crew that they "bust out the band." To the Luffy pirates delight, the Rose Red was full of armature musicians. They moved the party out on deck. Nails got his bongos; Duke went and got his guitar, even Charlie got in on the act busting out his reed pipe. The three could make some funky music together.

Luffy and Sher were half way through their second mug of ale when Luffy decided he wanted to dance with her to the music her crew was making. "Come on Sher!" he said tugging her forward to dance with him. They passed their mugs off to Ussop and Zack respectively and hit the dance floor. They were both into the bohemian beat.

Sanji watched Sher with Luffy. She had come back topside all cleaned up and looking like a lady. She was wearing a long flowing skirt and a cute off the shoulder crop top. Her hair was down, it had gotten really long. She looked the part of a beatnik. Her and Luffy were smiling and laughing as they swayed to the beat of Nails bongos. He lit up a fresh cigarette and moved closer to Zoro and Ussop. Zack was over there too, but for the moment Sanji chose to ignore him. Sanji was the only one not drinking ale, but he had allowed Duke to pour him some wine.

"Hey Sanji," Ussop greeted and took a swig of Luffy's ale by mistake. "Your boy is really cute. Smart little guy too huh?"

Zack answered for Sanji. "Evan's smart as a whip. Comes from hanging out with adults all the time." Zack finished his ale. He was ready for another, but he stood where he was for a minute. He was watching Sher dance with Luffy.

Nami strolled up and looked the men over. Finally she decided on Zoro. "Alright swordsman lets cut a rug." She wanted to dance too.

Zoro emptied his mug and set it down on the step behind him. "Whatever you say Nami." Zoro was looking forward to fifth ale, but he wouldn't mind dancing with Nami. He was starting to get a good buzz and his mood was light. Ussop still stood between Sanji and Zack, it would be alright.

They joined Luffy and Sher and it became a sort of dancing circle. Sanji looked at Zack sidelong. He was watching Sher. "You know an awful lot about Evan," he directed at Zack. He was wearing a shirt with long sleeves and a glove on his _fake_ hand.

Zack didn't bother to look at Sanji. "Sure I do. I came aboard the Rose Red when Evan was two months old. Been here for him ever since."

Ussop drank from the right mug this time. "Being the first mate of the ship kinda makes you Evan's step dad right?" Ussop asked before he thought.

Sanji kicked Ussop in the shin. "I don't think so ya moron."

Zack did turn to face Sanji now. Zack was grinning at Ussop's comment. Ussop scowled at Sanji. "What?" he yelled at his crewmate. "Captain's don't get married so duties like that would fall to the first mate right? Jeez, what's your problem Sanji?"

Zack was pretty sure _he_ was Sanji's problem. He wondered if the suite knew he had been with Sher. His captain wasn't one to hide things. She might have said something to Sanji. "We all look after Evan," he directed at Ussop.

Ussop turned away from Sanji glad to have someone else to talk to besides the rude cook. "So what kind of captain is Sher?" he sipped his own ale again.

Zack looked back at Sher. "She's the best," he said with a little smile.

Nails dropped the beat a little giving it more grind. Nami laughed and waved Zoro off. She wasn't going to dance with him the way Sher and Luffy were grinding together. Sher guided Luffy with her hands on his weird rubber hips as he laughed like a loon. Zoro stepped over and pushed Luffy out of the way. Luffy went to Nami and the two twirled around. Unlike Luffy, Zoro knew how to dance, pretty dirty too. Sher threw an arm around Zoro as he pulled her against his gyrating hips. Ussop and Chopper whooped at the dancers and Robin clapped her hands to the beat to cheer them on.

Sanji didn't like the way Zoro was dancing with Sher at all. His hand was too low on her waist _he's practically feelin' her ass _and their crotches kept bumping into each other and grinding together. "Why I outta…" Sanji grumbled under his breath biting down on his cigarette.

Zack wasn't real happy about it either, but he didn't think he had to worry about Zoro putting a move on his captain. He looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye, Sanji looked pissed. "Just leave it alone Sanji, the captain does what she wants." It was well meaning advice, but a bit of a dig at the same time.

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke. He frowned at Zack. "Does she now?"

Ussop broke into a half assed jig between them ignoring their banter and still whooping at Zoro and Sher. "Get funky!" he shouted.

Zack couldn't help but laugh at Ussop. "Sure she does. She _is_ the captain."

Sanji wanted to ask the freak if Sher went grinding her crotch into men all the time, but before he could he caught sight of Mimi and Evan at the head of the stairs. He headed their way to be there when Mimi tucked Evan into bed. As Sanji moved amidships he noticed that Sher didn't even see Mimi and Evan. _'corse not. She's to busy grinding her thing against that fuckin swordsman. Pair of sluts. _Sanji finished his wine and pitched his cigarette. He followed Mimi below deck to Evan's room.

Zack looked back at Sher and Zoro. They were both grinning devilishly as they danced. Zoro had some slick moves, Zack was a little jealous. He finished Sher's ale for her. "Come on Ussop, let's get the refills." Zack led a jigging Ussop back into the kitchen to refresh their glasses.

When the music stopped so the band could have a drink too, Sher fell into Zoro laughing. She had danced with the pirate once before, but it had been far more contained then the funky grind they had just finished doing. "Why Roronoa Zoro! I didn't know you could dance like _that_!"

Zoro still had an arm around Sher's waist. "Of course I can sweet cheeks. I am a dirty pirate ya know." He dropped her a wink and they both laughed.

Luffy came over to Sher and Zoro as Nami went to talk to Charlie and Robin. "Gimmie that captain!" Luffy stretched his rubber arms out to Sher and she went to Luffy. Luffy gave her a big squeeze. "Hot stuff!" he was impressed with the way she had danced with Zoro. It was sexy as hell.

She kept one arm around Luffy and hooked the other around Zoro. "Come on guys, let's have a drink."

Zoro didn't need to be asked twice and Luffy giggled. "Alright!"

5.

Mimi strapped Evan into bed, kissed him good night and went out. She left Sanji in charge of telling Evan a bedtime story; problem was Sanji didn't know any. He was busting his brain trying to think of one as Evan stared tiredly up at him.

"Story," Evan reminded daddy.

"I'm thinkin' son. I guess I don't know too many."

"Mommy and daddy story."

"You wanna know about me and your mommy huh?" Sanji supposed Evan's curiosity was normal. He wasn't quite sure what to tell his boy. It was sort of obvious Evan knew they were pirates, but Sanji doubted he understood all of what that entailed.

Evan nodded and yawned. Playing with daddy all day had tired him out. "Mmmhmm."

Sanji took a deep breath wondering where to start. "I met your mommy a long time ago Evan on an island in the east blue." Sanji smiled a little at the memory. "We got to be friends see?"

Evan nodded at daddy again. "Daddy thought pretty mommy." It was more of a statement then a question. Evan thought his mommy was pretty, daddy must too.

Sanji smiled sadly. "Yeah, mommy is real pretty aint she son. Daddy fell in love wid mommy. I wanted to marry her ya know."

"Daddy love mommy." Even could feel sleep trying to steal over him.

"Daddy loved mommy a lot little man," he said stroking the sleepy boy's cheek.

"Evan love mommy." He let his eyes fall shut.

Sanji could see Evan was about to fall asleep. "I bet you do."

Evan settled himself. "Daddy love mommy and Evan too."

"Sure I do." He wasn't going to contradict the child, what Evan was saying was true. Thinking about his past with Sher like this made Sanji realize he still had feelings for her. He had been crazy in love with her not so terribly long ago. It was the reason his heart felt so chopped up right now. Behind him the door opened and Sher came in. Sanji straightened. "Hey Sher," he greeted.

Sher came up next to Sanji and bent down to kiss Evan good night. "Sweet dreams little buddy," she said to her sleepy son. She straightened and watched Evan drift off to sleep.

Sanji looked from Evan to Sher. He wondered if she came every night and stood over him until he was fast asleep, he thought she might. Evan seemed to drop off right after she kissed him good night. "Sher…"

Sher looked up at Sanji. Her cheeks were still flushed from dancing with Zoro. "Did you have a good day together Sanji?"

"Yeah we did, thanks for dat Sher." Sanji sighed; he was ready for a smoke. "Ya know Sher; you coulda told me last night that Evan knew about me."

"What and ruin the good bitch you had on?" She looked back down at Evan.

Sanji did feel a little guilty for acting like such a jerk last night. "Sorry about that."

Sher shook her head. She kept her voice soft so she wouldn't disturb Evan. "I guess you had the right to be pissed off Sanji. It's true that I didn't go looking for you."

Sanji cut her off. "Why Sher? Why didn't you try to come and find me when you got to the grand line?" his heart was still hurting.

Sher stepped back. "You don't understand Sanji." She could still remember how horribly depressed she had been as the Rose Red had made her way to the grand line. It had been like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

Sanji faced Sher. "Then make me understand." He kept the malice out of his voice; Sanji wanted some answers not just another argument.

Sher swept her bangs back with one hand and sighed. "Things got a little tough for me for a while Sanji. I hit the bottle a little too hard, went a little crazy I guess. Evan and the Rose Red… they were a pretty big pill to swallow all by myself ya know."

Sanji knew some women got pretty depressed after having a kid, their hormones got all messed up and it could make them crazy. It wasn't as if Sher had been all alone though. "What about dat guy Zack," he snarled the other man's name.

Sher frowned at Sanji feeling the first pangs of real anger at him. "If it wasn't for Zack I'd likely be dead now. He even lost his arm saving me. I jumped in the water to swim with the dolphins, but they weren't dolphins Sanji they were sharks. He came in after me because I was too drunk to tell the difference! How do you think that made me feel huh?" Sher's hand clenched into a fist. She hated these memories. "I almost blew my fuckin brains out Sanji, that's how bad it was. If Zack hadn't walked in…" she had to stop herself. Sher had already said too much. She looked away from Sanji's wide eyes.

Sanji could hardily believe what he was hearing. Sher had been so depressed and drunk that she almost died. "Jeez Sher are you kidding me?" He stepped closer so that they were toe to toe. Sanji rested his hands on Sher's shoulders hoping to make her look up at him. "Why…?"

Sher sighed heavily. "I missed you ya big jerk. The pressure of being the mommy and the captain just got to me. I would just sit in the bars listening to stories about the Luffy pirates and get shit faced. It was all I had of you Sanji."

Sanji suddenly regretted every hateful thought he had about Sher. He hugged her against him and kissed the top of her head. "Shit Sher, why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me go on acting like an asshole last night?"

Sher pulled back a little so she could look up at Sanji. "Cuz you had the right to act like one. I _chose_ not to come looking for you Sanji. I didn't want to. I didn't know… how it would be to see you again. It was better for me to just forget you."

Sanji could understand if he tried, and he did. He wasn't the only one who had been heartbroken when they parted company and Sher had Evan there as a constant reminder of Sanji. "I'm… sorry Sher."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be Sanji."

"I shoulda went lookin for you when you didn't make it to Ices." He had thought that more then a few times over the years, now he was just sure of it.

"No Sanji, I knew you were coming to the grand line."

"So what? I didn't know what happened to _you_ Sher. Had I known you were carrying my kid, I never woulda stayed with da Luffy pirates. I woulda been takin' care of you."

"Sanji it was your dream to find the deep blue."

"Deep blue don't mean nothin compared to you and Evan, Sher. Don't you understand how much I love you?" Sanji had meant to speak in the past tense, but it didn't come out that way.

Sher's eyes widened as color appeared high on Sanji's cheeks. He was blushing over what he had just blurted out. "Sanji…" Sher pulled away from him, her own cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

Sanji let go of Sher and let her back off. "Uh… you know what I mean Sher," he was tripping over his words now. "I… It's just dat…" It was almost too much standing here with her like this with their son snoring softly beside them.

Sher wanted out of this uncomfortable situation, now. "I think we better go before we wake Evan up." She turned away from Sanji, she had already said enough for one night. "I need a drink," she grumbled and went out.

Sanji looked at Evan again. He thought about how hard it must have been for Sher to be all alone and pregnant knowing he was getting further away from her every day. She hadn't met Mimi until she was almost ready to have Evan. Sanji sighed. W_hat a big jerk I am. Open mouth, insert food. Real smooth Sanji. _ He thought of Sher sitting in sleazy pirate bars listening to tales of the Luffy pirates and getting bombed out of her mind. Hearing about him had just made it worse on her, how could it not? She was saddled with his kid and a crew of her own while Sanji was off playing pirate in the grand line having a great time. He could really hate himself for something like that. He sighed heavily again. He needed a cigarette desperately. Sanji kissed Evan on the forehead and went out. He headed back toward the sound of the party out on deck.

6.

Sher was leaning on Luffy talking to Ussop when Sanji came up on deck. Luffy had an arm around Sher's waist and he was grinning. Zoro and Zack were standing near them engaged in their own conversation. The others were clustered together, Nails occasionally smacking one of his bongos as he talked to Robin. He looked at both groups wondering which he should join in. Duke waved him over. He had brought the wine Sanji had been drinking out on deck so Sanji went to him. He let the other cook pour him a fresh glass. "Thanks Duke." He nodded at the big guy.

Duke slapped Sanji on the back. "No problem Sanji. I gotta say that fillet you made tonight was divine." Duke was grinning at the other chef. Sanji was tall, but Duke was huge. Sanji had to look up at him.

Sanji smiled satisfied and took a drag off of his cigarette. "Dat soup you made was pretty outstanding too my big friend." Sanji sipped his wine. He liked Duke. He doubted anyone messed with Sher with a giant like him at her side.

Duke laughed heartily and took a big swig of ale. "One of my specialties."

Behind him Luffy, Ussop and Sher busted up laughing again. Sanji peeked at them from the corner of his eye. Sher had one hand on Ussop's shoulder; Luffy still had his arm around Sher. Sanji frowned a little. He had never seen Luffy so touchy feely with Sher before. _Ya getting drunk ya little shit? _

"You guys are crazy," Sher giggled. "Hey Z! Didn't I tell you these guys were nuts?"  
Zack tipped his mug at his captain. "You sure did captain."

Luffy laughed again. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" he took a deep draught of ale.

Zoro chuckled. "Sure Luffy, if ya find one piece before Evan grows up and gets it himself." Zoro thought Evan was hysterical.

"Oh no!" Sher waved her mug of ale and leaned on Luffy. She was drinking pretty quickly, her mug was almost empty. "Evan is going to be a doctor like Mimi."

"Says who?" Zoro grinned at Sher.

Sher took another drink. "Says Mimi."

Ussop looked from Zoro to Sher. "Evan's not going to be a pirate?"

"Hell naw!" Sher finished her ale. "We're all gonna be stinking rich when we leave the grand line. He'll be set for life, no reason for him to be a pirate."

Luffy noticed Sher finished her ale so he did the same. "Come on captain, let's get a refill." Sher let Luffy steer them back to the kitchen.

Zoro shook his head as he watched the captains head into the galley. "I can't believe we're following those nut jobs." He chuckled and sipped his ale.

Luffy took a seat at the bar as Sher refilled their mugs. She handed Luffy his and set to pouring out her own. "I think our crews like each other," Luffy said pleasantly and sipped his ale. "I'm really glad we decided to run together Sher. The Rose Red is awesome." Luffy loved the sight of the Rose Red with the wind in her sails.

Sher filled her mug and turned back to Luffy. She smiled at him. "Thanks Luffy." She sipped her ale. Sher was ready and willing to get plastered tonight. She didn't want to think about Sanji or the horrible memories he had dredged up.

Luffy nodded at her. "Looks like you're doing pretty good Sher, but how are you? Are things okay with you and Sanji?" Luffy needed to know. Zoro had agreed to stay with Sanji on the Rose Red today just in case Sanji and Sher got into it. Zoro didn't want to see them fight anymore then Luffy did.

"It's okay Luffy. I can deal with Sanji."

Luffy sipped his ale studying the look in Sher's eyes. It seemed to Luffy that she didn't want to talk about his cook. "Are ya mad at me for bringin' Sanji to the grand line Sher?"

Sher shook her head. "I could never be mad at you Luffy. Besides, I knew where you guys were going."

Luffy figured it had been hard for Sher being alone and pregnant. It was madness to take on a ship of this size and hunt down a crew so soon after having Evan. Sher must have worked herself half to death. "It musta been pretty tough. Don't worry though Sher, I'm gonna make it up to you."

Sher waved a hand at Luffy. "Don't worry about it Luffy. You don't gotta make nothing up to me."

Luffy thought otherwise. "I am the captain that ordered us out of port at Ices. It was my decision where to go from there and I chose the grand line. Sanji wanted to look for you ya know, but the rest of us," he smiled guiltily, "we all thought you just changed your mind about coming with us and dumped Sanji."

It was nice to know that Sanji had wanted to find her. She had hoped as much when she had been sitting in that smelly jail cell. "Yeah, well," she shrugged and sipped her ale.

"You should come with us to find one piece. We'll be rich as kings!" his silly grin came back to his lips.

Sher leaned against the bar. "I'm not interested in one piece."

Luffy wiggled his eyebrows at Sher. "Sure, and your not a pirate and there's nothing in the grand line for ya either," he teased. All of the things Sher had said the very first night Luffy had met her. Luffy might be getting a buzz, but his memory was sharp.

Sher sipped her ale favoring Luffy with her best 'shit on me' look. "I probably wouldn't be a pirate if it weren't for you guys. I was a nice girl."

Luffy snorted laughter. "Blow it out yer asshole Sher you were a thief."

Sher's jaw dropped and Luffy laughed harder. "Luffy!"

"I'm not saying you weren't a nice girl Sher, but I could see the devil inside. I got an eye for shit like that." Luffy dropped her a wink and took a swig of his ale.

Sher stared at Luffy. He was no where near as patronizing as he used to be. He didn't speak to her like the guest he brought to dinner; he spoke to her one captain to another. They were on an equal playing field now. "I bet you do." Sher took a swig of her ale.

"You're a good captain Sher. Your crew is loyal."

"So is yours Luffy."

Luffy flashed her big smile. "Aint it great being in charge?"

Sher smiled back at Luffy. "Sure is."

Luffy bumped their mugs together. "To being captain," he toasted.

"To being captain."

7.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stayed aboard the Rose Red until it was late. They sat with Sher, Zack and Nails in the captain's lounge drinking until well after midnight. Luffy, Zoro and Sher were pretty drunk when Sanji suggested it was time for lights out. Sher walked them to the gangplank as her mates bid them all good night and headed down to bed. There was a whole other list of chores to do tomorrow.

Luffy hugged Sher picking her up off her feet, twirling her around. They were so drunk they almost fell over. Sanji put out a hand, but Luffy steadied them on his rubber legs giggling like a school girl. "Take it easy Luffy," Sanji growled.

Luffy gave Sher a final squeeze and turned to Sanji. "Lighten up would ya?" he took a step back toward the Merry Go. Sanji was frowning at him.

Zoro stepped between Luffy and Sher for his own good night hug. "Gimmie some sugar," he teased Sher. She hugged him and Zoro bit at her neck playfully making a growling noise. Sher laughed at his ticklish breath on her neck.

Sanji caught Zoro's good bye bite from the corner of his eye. _What the fuck? _He turned to yell at Zoro, but Zoro let Sher go. They were still standing together laughing. "Let's go," Sanji said trying not to sound too pissed off. "Night Sher."

Sher nodded at Sanji. "See ya tomorrow Sanji."

Luffy led Zoro and Sanji across the plank over to the Merry Go. He was ready for bed. "Boy, that sure was fun," he said and yawned.

"Yeah, a real blast," Sanji scoffed puffing on his cigarette indignantly.

Zoro cut his eyes over to Sanji. "What's your problem Sanji? You got to spend all day with Evan. The party after dinner was nice too."

Sanji blew his smoke at Zoro. "I'm sure you think so."

Zoro hated it when Sanji blew smoke in his face. He waved a hand in front of him and frowned at Sanji. "What the fuck is your problem?" Zoro had about enough of Sanji's pissy attitude these past few days.

"Maybe you are," Sanji snapped. Luffy looked over his shoulder at them but kept his mouth shut for the moment.

"What the fuck did I do?" Zoro hadn't yelled at Sanji all night. There was no reason for Sanji to cop an attitude with him.

"What the fuck was you thinkin bitein' on Sher like dat huh?"

Zoro blinked at Sanji. "That? Jeez Sanji we were just playing around. Get over it."

"Eh, fuck you Zoro. I suppose I should just get over the way you was dancing wid her too right? Youz was practically fuckin wid yer clothes on!"

The green eyed monster of jealousy had reared its ugly head. Zoro crossed his arms across his chest. "We were just dancing and having a good time asshole."

Luffy stopped walking two seconds after Zoro and Sanji and turned around to face his mates. They were staring each other down. "Hey guys," he tried to intercede.

Sanji plucked the cigarette from his mouth and pointed at Zoro. "You don't need to be havin' _that_ kinda good time wid Sher ya slut!"

Zoro's frown deepened. He was starting to get angry. "I don't think that's any of your business Sanji. Sher aint your girl no more." Zoro supposed he didn't have any plans to put a move on Sher; he was just having fun with her. Sanji was blowing things out of proportion as far as he was concerned.

"She's my baby's mother," Sanji growled.

"Umm, guys?" Luffy tried again.

Sanji turned his angry eyes on Luffy. "And you!"

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. He pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah you!" All of Sanji's pent up frustrations were coming out. "What the hell is wrong wid you? Hangin on Sher like a monkey all night long." He looked away from Luffy's shocked expression back to Zoro's scowl. "Youz guys better learn to keep yer hands to yerself."

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Chill Sanji."

Sanji pointed his cigarette at Zoro again. "Just stay away from Sher Zoro. No more 'fuck me baby' dancing, you dig? And don't be callin her sweet cheeks no more either!"

Zoro could understand Sanji might be a little jealous, but this was ridiculous. He was being an ass to him and Luffy. They were just glad to see Sher and enjoyed her company. "I have always called her that. She likes it." He grinned at the horrible face Sanji was making. "Look Sanji, you better wake up and smell the coffee. Sher isn't your girlfriend anymore. We all respect the fact that she is your son's mother, but she is also our friend. Just because shit has changed between you and Sher, don't expect any of us to treat her indifferently. We happen to like Sher, a lot. Right Luffy?"

Luffy nodded in agreement. Zoro was right on. "You bet Zoro."

Sanji puffed his cigarette glaring at Zoro. "Bunch a fuckin traitors. You never grind yer junk up against Sher like dat before ya slut."

Zoro was annoyed Sanji was still hung up on their dance. _Jealous prick. _"Yeah well last time we saw Sher she was your girl. She aint no more."

"Shut the fuck up Zoro," Sanji warned. When Sher had spent time aboard the Merry Go she had danced with Zoro then too. That dance had been pretty mild, not the crotch mashing fest Zoro was having with Sher on the deck of the Rose Red.

Sanji was killing Zoro's buzz; turning it into a pissy drunk. "Why don't _you_ shut the fuck up Sanji? You're being an asshole."

"Come on you guys," Luffy said taking a step closer. "Knock this shit off."

Sanji turned on Luffy again. "Fuck you Luffy. You saw the way the slut here was rubbin' Sher all over his dick!"

Luffy grinned, he couldn't help it. He had drunk too much to control his smile. "That was hot." He looked from Sanji to Zoro. The swordsman grinned at him.

Sanji blew a disgusted sigh through his teeth. "Don't do dat shit again," he growled the warning at Zoro.

Zoro had enough. His good buzz was all pissy drunk now. "Sher didn't seem to mind. As I recall she rather enjoyed it. Maybe I should ask her if she wants to try that dance again with no clothes on, eh Sanji?"

"Why you son of a bitch!" Sanji stepped forward meaning to get his hands around the swordsman's throat and throttle him good.

Zoro was drunk, but his reflexes were sharp as ever. He side stepped and got behind Sanji. Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and twisted it up behind his back to hold him. "Pull your head out of your ass!" Zoro yelled close to Sanji's ear.

Sanji was furious. "Let go of me Zoro before I fuckin kill you!"

"That's enough you guys!" Luffy shouted.

"Tell that to him!" the pissy drunk barked.

"Get offa me!" Sanji lurched forward and Zoro let him go. He faced the swordsman with eyes that burned. "You wanna fight me bitch?"

Zoro was frowning. "No, I don't want to fight you Sanji. There's no reason to."

"Sanji," Luffy stepped into the fray to calm things down. "Look, we were just having a good time with Sher, that's all. She's a lot of fun, you know that."

Sanji looked at Luffy from the corner of his eye. "I know what kinda fun Sher can be. That's something you two slobs don't need to find out either!"

"Nobody's trying to fuck your ex," Zoro was feeling pumped up. If Sanji really wanted a fight, he'd give it to him.

"Sanji, are you still in love with Sher?" Luffy asked quietly.

"No!" he snapped at Luffy. "But dat don't mean I want one a you guys all up in her panties!" It was a half truth at best. Sanji realized he not only still loved Sher, but that he was still _in_ love with her. He didn't want her getting _too fun_ with any man other then himself. He didn't want anybody else touching Sher, playing around or otherwise.

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "If the Merry Go and the Rose Red are going to run together for a while Sanji, you better chill out and learn to see Sher as the woman she has become. She's not your girl anymore and neither one of us are trying to get her in the sack. Even if we were, it's none of your business."

"She's da mother of my child. I say that makes it my business."

"Evan is your business," Zoro stressed, "not Sher. She's her own woman Sanji."

Sanji was pissed. He crushed his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "I know dat. I'm just letting ya know I'll have to kill youz if you try putting a move on her." He glared at Zoro. The swordsman had been too flirty with Sanji's love tonight. "You aint good enough for her. Sher deserves better then a slut like you."

"You sayin' you're a better man then I am Sanji?" Zoro grit his teeth.

Luffy jumped in and ended the argument. "Let's just say Sher's too good for both of you and hit the rack. That's an order." He didn't want these two arguing anymore tonight. He could see that Zoro's drunk had turned mean. If they kept going like this, someone was bound to get hurt. He frowned at his mates authoritively. It wasn't often Luffy played his captain trump card.

Zoro turned away and headed below deck. "Whatever you say Luffy."

Sanji waited until Zoro was out of sight before making a move himself. "Fuck you too Luffy," he grumbled at his captain before heading off to bed.

Luffy let loose a frustrated sigh. He had a great time over on the Rose Red tonight, he thought they all did. _Damnit Sanji why you wanna complicate things? _Luffy shook his head and headed off to bed himself.

19


	3. Chapter 3

**The Uncharted Way**

1.

The next day and in the days that followed it was Ussop that accompanied Sanji over to the Rose Red, not Zoro. The swordsman was still annoyed at Sanji's petty jealousy, but tried to be more accommodating. It was best if he just stay away from Sher for a few days and give the cook some time to settle down. Luffy had agreed and sent Ussop with Sanji. He still wanted someone around in case Sanji lost his cool.

Ussop loved it aboard the Rose Red. Sher and Nails tried to make time over the first few days to show Ussop some of Nails more ingenious inventions. The days where afternoon chores were light Sher spent some time with Evan herself. She knew she had to share the child with Sanji and was trying to leave them in peace, but she missed her little guy. She would sit with him for a story or a quick game and then get back to work. By the end of the first week most of the big work aboard the Rose Red was done and the crew had more free time to relax.

It was Ussop's fifth day aboard the Rose Red. He sat amidships drawing a detailed sketch of the bow of the Rose Red. He had drawn a few pictures aboard the ship; most of them had come out quite good. Ussop was pleased with what he was making now. He heard Sanji and Evan laugh and looked up for a minute. Sanji was trying to show Evan how to dribble a ball. Ussop smiled and wondered why Sanji didn't play basketball himself. He had the height. Ussop chuckled and turned back to his drawing.

Sher had just finished writing another long boring entry in the ships log. Mostly numbers, how much of what supplies they had gone through. She would have a list of what they needed by the time they found the next port. She stepped out of the captain's lounge and stretched in the warm afternoon sun. Evan was playing ball with Sanji, Mimi and Charlie had brought out their table and sat to port playing chess. Nails and Zack were swapping out a rope on the fore mast. Ussop was drawing again. Sher had noticed him with pencil in hand a few times. Curiosity killed the cat.

_Yes but satisfaction brought him back. _Sher decided she wanted a peek in Ussop's sketch pad and went over to him. She came up along side of him to peek over his shoulder. "Hey Ussop, what ya doin?"

Ussop stilled his pencil and looked up at Sher. "I was just drawing the bow." He slid over on the bench he had been sitting on to make room for Sher. "You wanna see?" he offered holding his notebook over the empty spot he had made for her.

Sher took the sketch pad and sat next to Ussop. She studied the drawing he was doing of the Rose Red's bow. It was very detailed, simply amazing. "Wow Ussop this is great," Sher marveled. She had seen some of Ussop's drawings before when she had spent time aboard the Merry Go, but his skills were still amazing.

Ussop could see that Sher was impressed with the sketch. "You like it?"

Sher smiled at Ussop. "Yeah." Her eyes went back to the sketch.

"There are a few sketches I did in there aboard the Rose Red. Take a look if you want to." Ussop knew Sher would like the other pictures in the book.

Sher smiled delighted and turned the book back to the first page. It was a sketch of Nami and Luffy asleep in lounge chairs on the deck of the Merry Go. Sher giggled at the details, Luffy was drooling. The second page was the bow of the Merry Go with Port Shannon in the background. She recognized the boardwalk. "Port Shannon right?"

"Yep. I drew that one the day we met back up with you." Ussop had paid particular attention to the boardwalk at Port Shannon. It had a lot of character.

Sher turned the page. The port side of the Rose Red with the wind in three sails. Ussop had drawn it from the deck of the Merry Go as the ships sailed beside each other. Next was a drawing of Evan. It was beautiful. He was sitting on deck stacking blocks. She smiled at Ussop again. "This is amazing."

Ussop shrugged trying not to ham it up too much as his ego inflated just a little. "I thought you might like that one."

Sher looked back at the drawing of Evan. "I love it." She let her eyes linger there a minute longer. She turned the page. It was the port side of the Rose Red; the Merry Go was in the background. Sanji and Evan stood together in the center of the drawing. They were both smiling.

Ussop thought he saw something in Sher soften up just a little as she looked down at her drawing. She was almost smiling. "Sanji is really nuts about Evan ya know? Evan makes him really happy Sher."

She looked up at Evan. Sanji towered over the little guy. Even had grabbed the ball and was making a run for it. He giggled wildly as Sanji tried to chase him without stepping on him. "That's cuz Sanji's just a big kid himself."

Ussop looked up at Sanji and Evan too. "He really should play more basketball," Ussop thought aloud and Sher giggled beside him.

"The ball might get his hands all dirty," Sher teased with Ussop. Sanji was fussy about two things, his clothes and his hands. Ussop giggled with her. Sher shook her head and went back to the art book. Next was a drawing of Sher herself. She was leaning against the starboard side railing with her telescope in her hand. There was nothing but clouds and ocean behind her. She was facing amidships instead of at the ocean. Ussop had done this drawing when he saw Sher watching Evan on deck. She turned the page feeling too modest to take a good look at a picture of herself. She came back to the picture Ussop was working on of the bow of the Rose Red. She looked up at Ussop again. "Those are great Ussop."

Ussop was smiling proudly. "Well the initial sketches themselves don't take that long really. I can fill in a lot from memory, but the longer I look at something, the better the drawings become."

"You're gonna let me have a couple of these right?" Sher was already adding picture frames to the list of things to buy at the next town. "Signed by the artist of course," she flattered.

Ussop blushed a little. He was a pushover at heart. "Sure Sher, any of 'em you want."

Evan let daddy get the ball because he saw mommy. She was looking at something with Ussop and Evan wanted to see too. He side stepped around daddy and went running to mommy. Mommy was looking at pictures that Ussop made. "Evan see," he asked from beside mommy's knee.

Sher handed the sketch pad to Ussop and picked Evan up. He settled on her lap as Sanji came over. Ussop turned back to the first page to show all of his drawings to Evan. Sanji leaned over Ussop a little so he could see too. "What ya got there Ussop?"

"Some of my more recent stuff," he said turning the page for Evan.

Evan sat quietly until Ussop got to the picture of him. "Me!" he said and squirmed.

Sanji was smiling at the picture. "Dat's really nice Ussop," Sanji complimented.

Ussop smiled up at Sanji wondering if Sanji might want the picture too. "Thanks Sanji." He turned the page and Evan got excited again.

"Evan and daddy!"

Sanji moved closer for a better look at the picture. "Yeah, look at dat son. Ya even got the Merry Go in da background." Sanji supposed he might be missing his kitchen a little.

Evan urged Ussop to turn the page. The next picture was "Pretty mommy," Evan smiled up at his mommy.

Sanji liked the picture, but he liked looking at the real thing from behind his sunglasses too. He lifted his eyes to Sher, she was gesturing to Ussop to turn the page. Sanji straightened as Ussop went to the last page to show Evan. "Those are real good Ussop," he said with his eyes still on Sher.

"Yes," Sher agreed. "Ussop is a very talented artist. He can draw anything," she boasted to Evan.

Evan looked at Ussop and Ussop nodded at him. "Ussop make picture for Evan?"

Ussop laughed a little. He wondered what sort of picture a two year old would want. "I can try to draw something for you if you want," he said turning to a clean page. "What would you like a picture of?"

"Mommy and daddy picture for Evan." He didn't even need to think about it.

"You want a picture of your mom and dad?" He looked from Evan up to Sher. Sanji was still as a post next to him.

Sher was hesitant but Evan was shaking his head on her lap. Sher looked up at Ussop. "Uh… sure."

"Why not," Sanji agreed.

"Okay." Ussop directed, "Why don't you guys go stand over there," he pointed to the rail. He liked things in his images to give it scale. Sher slid Evan off her lap and she and Sanji went to the starboard rail.

Sanji had to speak loud for Ussop to hear him, "Hey, I gotta stand still?"

"No, not really," Ussop called back.

"Good," Sanji fished out a cigarette and lit up. "Thought I was gonna have a nicotine fit," he sighed out a cloud of smoke and leaned against the rail. Sher leaned too, watching Ussop and Evan. "How you doin Sher?"

"I'm good Sanji. You?"

"I'm good." A silence fell between them as Sanji smoked. Ussop was talking to Evan, but he couldn't quite make it out over the wind. "You all done with that captain stuff today?" he asked casually.

Sher instinctively looked back toward the captain's lounge, back in the direction of her messy desk. "I'm defiantly all done with that shit for the day."

Sanji was watching her from behind his sunglasses. His encounters with Sher were usually brief; she was always either quiet or pleasant. "I'm hogging up all your time wid Evan aint I?"

Sher laughed a little. "Well, yeah." She looked at Sanji with a guilty smile on her face. "I usually spend free afternoons with him."

"You wanna spend da day wid us Sher? We can all hang out. Make something cool outta blocks or some hip thing." He smiled back at Sher hoping to break the ice. He wouldn't mind at all if she wanted to spend some time with Evan, with him too.

Sher looked back at Ussop and Evan. Evan looked excited. "I wouldn't want to be in the way." Sher would have her time with Evan again after the ships took leave of each other. They would run together from time to time, but they each had their own way to go.

"You wouldn't be in da way Sher. It be kinda nice to have another grown up around to talk to." As much as he loved talking to Evan, it would be nice to carry on a little adult conversation. He wanted to talk to Sher; maybe he would take Zoro's advice and figure out for himself what kind a woman Sher had become. "How bout it Sher? Hang out wid me and Evan today."

Sher looked up at Sanji again. The wind blew the trail of smoke off of his cigarette overboard. He was smiling a little. "Okay Sanji. Why not." She looked back at Evan. She had missed him most of this week. She could deal with Sanji to see Evan. Why not?

2.

The afternoon went well. Sanji was able to get Sher to talk to him a little bit. Mostly they talked about Evan. It was a start. The next morning there was a meeting of captains and navigators in the captain's lounge aboard the Rose Red. They decided on two different islands they might want to stop and check out. The Merry Go needed some fresh supplies; her hold was a lot smaller then Rose Red's. Both ships could do with some fresh fish. Port Stephen was two days away so they headed there first.

It was late the night before they pulled into port. Sanji couldn't sleep so he wandered up to the deck of the Merry Go for a cigarette. He wandered over to the starboard side looking at the Rose Red beneath the bright moon. He noticed someone on deck walking toward the bow. Sanji let the breeze carry the smoke away from his eyes and looked closer. It was Sher. _What's she doin out here at dis hour? Don't tell me she still sleeps on deck. _Sanji took a drag off of his cigarette and watch Sher. She stopped to the left of the bowsprit and leaned against the railing looking out at the open sea ahead of them.

Sher hadn't notices Sanji on deck yet. He wondered if he should just leave her alone, it _was _the middle of the night and they were in the _pajamas_. He pitched his cigarette overboard. _Screw it, ya only live once. _ He stepped into the kitchen for a minute and selected a nice bottle of wine. He grabbed two glasses and went out. The two ships were still linked by gangplank, Sanji walked over to the Rose Red,

Sher heard someone coming and figured it was Zack or Nails. She didn't turn around to look. "You should be in bed mate," she scolded the intruder.

"So should you captain," Sanji said as he came up alongside Sher. She turned to the sound of his voice surprised to see him there. "Hey Sher, how bout a drink."

Sher saw the wine in Sanji's right hand, two glasses in the other. "Sanji…"

Sanji handed the glasses to Sher, he wasn't taking no for an answer. He reached in the pocket of his robe and pulled out a corkscrew. "I couldn't sleep neither. I saw you when I went up on deck so I figured we could have a little nightcap." He twisted the corkscrew in. "Then we can both sleep real good see?"

Sanji's hair fell in his face hiding his eyes from Sher as he opened the wine. She had tried to be nice to Sanji over the last few days. She could see how taken with Evan he was. Sanji was a good daddy to him. Sher sighed quietly. "Sure Sanji, why not."

Sanji pulled the cork out and looked up at Sher. "You aint planning ta sleep on deck are ya?"

She smiled a little. "Naw, I hardly do that at all anymore." She held the glasses steady and Sanji poured the wine.

Sanji tipped the bottle. "Dat was pretty hard core. Ya know Sher, when you didn't come back, Luffy was da only one that said that someday I would see you again and I dun even think he believed it." He smiled at the depressing memory of his crewmates teasing that he had been dumped by sweet cheeks. He finished pouring the wine and set the bottle down. He took a glass from Sher and relaxed against the rail beside her.

Sher swirled her wine. "Yeah, well it was a surprise to see you too Sanji."

Sanji was watching Sher from the corner of his eye. Sanji liked her silky robe; black with embroidered roses. The wind tossed her hair back and rocked the ship gently. "I'm glad I got to see you again, not just because of Evan. I missed ya Sher, I always was wonderin' what happened to you." He sipped his wine and let her think it over.

She cut her eyes up to Sanji. It seemed that he was all done being angry with her now. He had finally come to see the bigger picture. Ussop had told Sher a few things about Sanji this past week when they had been wandering the ship together. It was some consolation to know that Sanji had been broken hearted too. "I was always wondering about you too Sanji." She smiled. "Luffy's crazy. He'll do about anything."

Sanji chuckled. "There a few times I was kinda worried that bastard was gonna get us all killed." Sher giggled beside him and the two of them laughed together for the first time in years. Sanji sipped at his wine again. It was so good to hear her laugh like that again with him.

"He doesn't know when to quit. I bet he will find one piece, somehow." Sher shook her head a little and sipped her wine again.

Sanji turned a little so that he was facing Sher. "You should come wid us Sher. We should all go find one piece together."

Sher dropped her eyes to her wine. "I'm not interested in one piece. Besides, the Merry Go is too slow."

Of course Sanji had expected this sort of resistance. Sher was captain of her vessel, not Sanji and certainly not that crazy Luffy. He doubted Luffy would release the helm of the Merry Go either. "You just gonna take yer cut a da grand line and run, is dat it Sher?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She sipped her wine trying to stay calm.

Sanji was sure he knew things about the grand line that Sher did not. The marines hadn't started chasing them _yet_. "Yer in da grand line now Sher, there's no getting outta here. Once it's lured ya in, it's got ya. Best ya can do is find yerself someplace safe wid a picket fence. I know some nice islands. I'll take you and Evan anywhere in da grand line you wanna go."

She looked back up at Sanji. "I'll go where I want to. This is my ship. I don't need anyone telling me where I have to go or that I'm stuck here Sanji."

Sanji sighed and fished a cigarette out of his robe. "I understand what yer sayin Sher," Sanji lit his smoke. "But I'm telling you now dat if you try to sail dis ship outta da grand line yer gonna have the marines tryin ta sink her."

The captain in Sher realized Sanji was probably right. Nails shooting them the moon as they made their escape probably hadn't made them that popular either. It was a silly memory to have at a time like this, but she couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, the marines don't like us."

Sanji took a fat drag off of his cigarette and frowned at Sher. "I'm bein serious here Sher. Putting the marines' balls in a knot aint funny. Shit like dat puts a bounty on yer head. Other pirates talk about dis ship too Sher. I heawrd about da Bloody Thorns. You guys sunk the Twin Moon. Some of them guys survived. I would imagine they might want to take revenge against this ship."

"Rose Red can outrun and outmaneuver any ship in the grand line," she started defensively.

"And you don't think something like dat aint caught the attention of other pirates and da marines? They're all talkin about this ship Sher."

"It doesn't matter if they're paying attention or not because they can't catch us."

"Just because they can't _catch_ you don't mean they won't _chase_ you!"

Sher straightened and faced Sanji. "What are you getting at Sanji? Are you telling me to take Evan and abandon ship?" Sher was starting to get mad. She wasn't afraid of the marines or pirates either.

"I'm just sayin I want you and Evan to be safe. If there ever comes a time when it's better for Evan not to be on Rose Red anymore, you tell me. I've seen a lotta great places to raise a kid right here in the grand line."

Sher raised a hand. "Whoa, hold on, wait just a minute here. Are you suggesting I raise Evan in the grand line?"

"Sure, I could open up a nice restaurant, maybe take on some apprentices. Make a nice livin fer you and Evan." It sounded like a fair and simple plan. When things got too dicey aboard the Rose Red for Evan, they would all settle down someplace in a nice sea side town. The Merry Go could find a new cook and Zack could take the Rose Red and sail away forever. It sounded good to Sanji.

Sher's anger turned to surprise. "What? Are you suggesting that me and Evan and you…?"

Sanji shook his head. "Hold yer ponies there captain." He sipped at his wine again. "No not together, just in the same town is all. Wherever and whenever you decide to settle down with Evan, you let me know. I wanna be wid him too. I wanna watch him grow up." It was what Sanji wanted. It was a relief to say it to Sher and get it off of his chest.

This was more then she had expected from Sanji. Not only was he being honest with her about her ship, he was telling her what he wanted when it came to their son. "What about Luffy?" Sher would have never have guessed _not in a million years_ that Sanji would leave the Merry Go before Luffy became the pirate king.

"What about Luffy? Luffy aint my problem. He can take care of himself, they can find another cook. So long as I can still prepare delicious cuisine and see my kid, I'll be happy." He took another pull off his cigarette. It had sat there burning up between his fingers why he run his mouth.

"You would really leave the Luffy pirates?" it was hard to believe it was true. _Living someplace with Sanji around? _

"A course I would Sher, I wouldn't even be wid 'em now if I had known about Evan. The three of us would still be back in da east blue. A nice little house outside a town. Maybe we'd have a dog."

Sher lifted her glass and finished her wine. She had often wondered what it would have been like if Sanji had come to get her out of jail. _A house and a dog in east blue huh? So that's it. _She caught her breath after such a deep gulp. Sanji was looking at her funny, that just made her more flustered. "Yeah, well, how bout I'll think about what you said. Why don't you have Nami hook Charlie up with some charts? I'll look into it or something."

Sanji could tell Sher was nervous. _Does it bother her that much to think about us? _He pitched his cigarette into the ocean and picked up the bottle of wine. He refilled her glass without bothering to ask if she wanted another one. This conversation with Sher was getting interesting. Maybe Sanji wasn't the only one with a few lingering feelings. "Am I really that bad of a guy to get stuck wid Sher? You know I think yer da cat's ass right?" he smiled winningly at her.

Sanji flashed her a silly grin and she found herself smiling back for a minute. Sanji finished his own glass of wine and poured himself another. "I know you're not a bad guy Sanji." She sipped her wine dropping her eyes away from Sanji.

"How come I'm da only one of the old skool Luffy pirates you aint hugged yet Sher? Ya had yerself a great time with Luffy and Zoro, ya been hangin out wid Ussop," Sanji sighed a little sadly. "It's like I got cooties or sumthin."

Sher couldn't help but smile at the word cooties. Her damn smile had a tendency of breaking its leash at the worst times. Zack told her once she even grinned during battle. It was a serious question, but _cooties! _ Sher tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. Instead she snorted and that just broke her into hysterics completely. Everything was pretty funny when you were this damn tired. "Sorry Sanji," she said waving off the strange look he was giving her.

"Oh sure," he teased. Sher was overtired, kind of goofy. "My neglect is so funny." He set his drink and the bottle on a barrel close at hand. He took Sher's glass from her and set it beside his. He turned back to Sher and opened his arms to her. "Can I have a hug too Sher."

She looked at Sanji, her laughter dieing off. There was something sad in his eyes. She had been too nervous to hug Sanji, but now he was asking. She took a step closer to him. "Sure Sanji," she said quietly.

Sanji took a step closer to Sher and pulled her into his arms. He felt her arms wrap around him, her cheek leaned against his chest._ Sher… _It had been a long time since Sanji had held her like this. He squeezed her closer to him smelling the perfume in her hair. _Sher, it's been so long. _"I really missed you Sher," Sanji said quietly in her ear as he held her close against him.

Sher never thought Sanji would hold her like this. She had given up on that idea before they even got to the grand line. _But here we are me and Sanji. _"I missed you too Sanji," she guess it was okay to say it.

It was good to hear her finally say it to him. Sher was trembling a little. It was cool out in the night wind, but not cold. Sanji rubbed at her arms for her. Her robe was soft and silky. "You cold Sher?"

Sher looked up at Sanji. He was looking down at her. "No, I'm okay."

It wasn't the cool breeze getting to Sher, it was him. Sanji stared down into Sher's eyes. "You're shaking," he managed to get out before instinct took over. Sanji pressed his mouth over Sher's and pulled her against him. For a moment she was frozen, but Sanji melted her with his kiss.

_Kissing Sanji…_It was like the years between them had only been a day. It was like kissing him on deck of the Avalon the day she left him. It had the same bitter sweet edge.

Sher relaxed into Sanji. She was kissing him with the same sorry longing. _This is what I want Sher. Me and you and Evan. Me and you. _ It was easier for Sanji to try to let his actions speak for him. If he tried to talk to Sher about what he felt, he might say something stupid again. He wanted to let his lips taste her skin, but he thought that might be pushing it just a little. After a minute Sher pulled away from him and Sanji let go of Sher so she could step back. Her cheeks were dark in the moonlight. Sanji stared at her trying to catch his breath. "Sher…"

"I think we better get to bed Sanji. You should go." She turned away from Sanji and walked away without another word.

Sanji stood where he was for a minute, watching Sher disappear below deck. He wished he could follow. _Don't push it._ Sanji picked up his wine and finished his glass. _She just needs some time to see… _he gathered the bottle and the other glass and headed back to the Merry Go. His heart felt lighter then it had in years. Maybe now he could sleep.

3.

The next day the ships arrived at Port Stephen. Sanji was in high spirits today. He was humming the whole time he cooked breakfast with a smile on his lips. Zoro leaned against the counter drinking his juice eyeing Sanji suspiciously. He hadn't seen Sanji this cheerful in quite a while. "What's with you?" he finally asked the cook as he flipped an omelet onto a plate.

"What? Can't a guy be in a good mood?" Sanji wiped the pan and poured in the mix for another omelet.

"Well, you have been pissy Sanji lately." _Pissy Sanji_ was something Zoro called him if Sanji let a bad mood linger. It irritated Sanji more, but Zoro found it amusing.

Sanji picked up another pan off the burner. He gave it a shake and the sausages rolled over to brown on the other side. "Yeah well, I finally got to talk to Sher a little bit alone last night."

Zoro raised a brow. "Oh?" He didn't recall Sanji going back over to the Rose Red after Evan went to bed. _Must have been after lights out, way after. _He grinned. "So you and Sher alone huh? That's what's got you all jazzed up this morning."

Sanji ignored Zoro's teasing. "Let's just say I gave her a few things ta think about." Breakfast was taking care of itself for the moment so Sanji lit a fresh cigarette. He was quite pleased with how it went with Sher last night. He had been able to get a lot off of his mind. He was sure Sher understood what he wanted, what he was feeling. He knew that as the captain of the Rose Red she could understand the dangers she and her crew were sailing into. She even let him kiss her. Sanji exhaled smiling.

"Did ya?" Zoro had figured that once Sanji came to accept that Sher was a pirate captain now not some sweet cheeks in need of his rescue, he would settle down. Zoro guessed Sanji was beginning to accept Sher for who she was now.

"Yeah, it was nice." Sanji looked back at the cooking omelet thinking about the taste of the wine on Sher's lips.

Sanji's lovesick grin spoke for itself. "Just talking Sanji?"

Sanji lifted his eyes to Zoro's devious smile. He hadn't forgotten how Zoro _da slut_ had danced with Sher on the deck of Rose Red, but he had tried to let it go. "What's it to ya Zoro?" he puffed at his cigarette.

Zoro chuckled at Sanji's defensive posturing. "Relax Sanji. I'm just glad to hear that you and Sher are getting along alright now." He sipped his orange juice and Sanji turned the omelet. "So," Zoro couldn't resist teasing, "you bump Sher last night Sanji?"

Sanji frowned at Zoro and plucked the cigarette from his mouth with his left hand. Zoro was laughing at him. "Fuck you Zoro. You dun need to be worryin about me and Sher." He blew his smoke at the swordsman. "You just keep yer slutty body parts off a her." Sanji turned back to the sausage with a little grin on his face.

Zoro rolled his eyes. All was forgiven, but not quite forgotten. "Right Sanji." Zoro finished his juice and waited for his breakfast.

4.

The Merry Go docked in the harbor, but the Rose Red just weighed anchor off shore. Sher did some shopping for supplies with Zack and Duke. Sanji went with Mimi and Charlie when they took Evan to the park. Nails went shopping with Robin and Nami, the others went to eat.

Nails made a particularly good find that day. Having two women with him _must_ have brought him some good luck. He found both pieces he needed to fix Charlie's old victrola. It had been damaged when Rose Red had pulled away from the hurricane, they had been lucky they didn't keel over. The ship took on a lot of water that night. The victrola hadn't played since. Nails could have it fixed in a jiffy. He could have it playing music for them all again tonight. He smiled telling his lucky lady friends about the victrola as they headed back to the dock.

Zack and Duke were loading up the long boat to make a trip back to Rose Red. Sher waved a hand at Nails and the ladies as they head over. Nails excitedly told his captain about his find. His mates seemed just as excited about his find as he did. He suggested an after dinner party aboard the Rose Red so both crews could listen to Charlie's old records. Nami and Robin agreed with Nails right away and Sher caved in. She wasn't planning to party it up with Sanji around tonight, but _whatever. _

Nails and Zack carried the victrola up on deck under Charlie's watchful eye. Duke carried up a box of records then set to serving drinks as the Luffy pirates came aboard. Mimi came up on deck and went to stand with Charlie. He stood close to the victrola listening a piano sonata he had put on.

When Sanji came back up on deck after Evan had fallen asleep, the party had already started. Most of the group was clustered around the victrola. Sher's navigator was already getting another record ready. Sher stood next to Luffy. They were kinda leaning on each other, but no huggy stuff. They were talking to Zoro and Zack. Sanji lit up a cigarette. _Da gang's all here, aint dat nice. _ Duke had spotted Sanji and was bringing him a glass of wine. Sanji took it. "Thanks Duke."

"I got everybody served now Sanji, even me. Let's go give Charlie's records a listen shall we?" he wanted to show off Charlie's treasure.

"You bet." Sanji followed Duke over to the others as Charlie changed the record.

Luffy saw them coming. "Hey Sanji," he greeted. It was his way of inviting Sanji to join them. Zoro had told Luffy today that Sanji and Sher had talked some things over. It was okay for them to hang out now.

"Hey Luffy," Sanji returned stepping over to him and Sher. A new song started up, something with violins.

Zack had found it got easier to ignore Sanji as the days had passed. Sher talked to him a little bit more now, but Sanji wasn't putting any moves on her. He took a big gulp of ale. He recognized the song. "Why don't you let me show you how a real gentleman dances with a lady," Zack directed at Zoro. He handed the swordsman his mug of ale and stepped over to Sher. He extended a hand to her. "Captain, may I have this dance."

Sher smiled at Zack and handed her mug to Luffy. "Certainly mate." She took Zack's hand and he led her away from the others. His left hand fell to the small of her back and he held her hand as they began to waltz.

Zack knew the Luffy pirates were watching him waltz with his captain, he just didn't care. Dancing with Sher gave him an excuse to hold on to her, something he had been missing for a while now. He was smiling at her. "How's it going Sher?"

Sher hadn't really had much time to sit and talk with Zack these past few days. They had caught up a little while out shopping today. "Not bad Z. We should be in the Asguard region by this time next week."

Sher had agreed to sail with the Merry Go to the Asguard region, but there were a lot of islands there the crew of Rose Red wanted to check out. He figured the Luffy pirates would take off for a while. He probably wouldn't have to see them again for months. He liked Zoro and Ussop well enough, but it would be nice to get Sanji off of this ship. "We're about to get pretty busy then eh captain?"

There was money to be made in Asgusard. "We got some pirating to do."

Zack turned them gracefully and pulled Sher a little closer. Not too much, he was still being quite the proper gentleman. "Anything you say."

Sanji was watching Sher waltz with Zack beside his crewmates. He puffed down his cigarette. Zack was being a gentleman, but that didn't mean Sanji liked seeing him holding on to Sher. It was better then the raunchy grind she did with Zoro _da slut_, but it somehow seemed to bother Sanji more then Zoro's dirty dancing. _Cuz she fucked that guy. Sher gave it up to that bastard. _

Mimi and Charlie joined in the waltz. Duke extended a hand to Nami and she took it giggling slightly. To her amazement, Duke was as graceful as a gazelle. That made her laugh all the more. Luffy was watching everyone with a big smile on his face.

Sanji pitched his cigarette. "Screw dis." He finished his wine quickly and set the glass down. He cut past Duke and Nami taking a second to watch them. Duke was a giant man; Sanji was surprised to see how gracefully he moved. _Well he is a chef. _ Sanji stepped up beside Sher and Zack. "Mind if I cut in?"

Sher and Zack looked up at Sanji. Zack smiled a little and stepped back. "You are our guest," he said looking Sanji in the eye.

Sanji had a pretty good idea what the punk meant by that. _If anything, you're da guest buddy. I'm Evan's father; you're just 'occasionally'. _Sanji returned Zack's smug grin and took over dancing with Sher. He watched Zack go walking back toward Zoro.

Sher hadn't expected Sanji to interrupt her waltz. He held her closer then Zack did as they danced. "Uh… Sanji?" she frowned up at him.

Sanji decided to give Sher something to think about before she thought he was being too pushy. "Hey Sher, I was thinkin' dat maybe tomorrow you could bring Evan over to da Merry Go. We'll have lunch and he can see my kitchen. What do ya say Sher?" he spun her a little letting it sink in. "My produce is a mess. Luffy fucked it all up. I gotta system ya know."

The invitation had surprised her, but the mention of his 'system' got her smiling again. Everything in Sanji's kitchen had a proper place and damnit, it better be there or else! He was always yelling at Luffy _Get outta there before ya fuck everything up! _Sher hadn't been on the Merry Go in a long time. The ship was likely as haunted with memories of her and Sanji as the Avalon had been. "I dunno Sanji."

"Come on Sher," Sanji persisted. "We're gonna be near Asguard soon right? Youz guys are probably gonna wanna go yer own way fer a while aint ya? Luffy aint one to sit still too long neither."

Sher frowned up at Sanji. It was weird to see him so excepting of her plans. Sanji had said his peace last night. Half of it had been the 'you better knock your shit off or you're gonna get in trouble' lecture, he had made his intentions toward Evan pretty obvious too. "We'll run together again in a little while Sanji."

"I know dat," he kept talking. He wasn't crazy about the Rose Red taking off on her own for a while; he didn't want Sher to disappear with Evan again. "If you tried to run away from me Sher, Luffy would hunt ya to da ends of the earth," Sanji teased trying to lighten things up. He wondered if time away from Sher would give them time to think, mostly about each other he hoped. Sanji wanted to be on Sher's mind as much as she was on his. "So let's do lunch together on da Merry Go and I'll straighten up my damn crisper."

Sanji was trying to fast talk her into getting his way. "I don't know. Mimi," she played the trump card. Sher was mother and captain, but Mimi was in charge of Evan. The sad fact was, she just did a better job.

Sanji looked down into Sher's eyes. "Mimi what? Mimi's not his mother Sher, you are. None of these guys you got here are Evan's father either, I am. We're his parents. Is it so wrong of me to want the three of us to hang out a little bit? Don't you think Evan would like it if you brought him over to see my kitchen on da Merry Go? We'll bake some cookies or sumthin."

She could see Sanji's point. There was no doubt that Evan would probably love it, but the Mimi comment was a bit over the line. "Sanji," she warned.

"Oh come on Sher, just say yes. Its real easy see? Yes. Yes, yes, yes." He smiled down at her trying to win her over. She was frowning a little but Sanji thought he had won.

Sher let out an exaggerated long suffering sigh. "Fine Sanji. We'll spend tomorrow afternoon on the Merry Go." She looked away from his satisfied grin.

Sanji turned them again brushing up against Sher as he did so. His smile got a little bigger. "See Sher, dat wasn't so hard was it?" Sanji chuckled. He had gotten his way.

Sher rolled her eyes. Sanji was just being Sanji. She smiled. "Screw you Sanji. Now I gotta rearrange my day." Not really, but it was worth reminding him she had a ship to take care of.

"Don't worry about it Sher, we'll have a great time." Sanji laughed again. He already was.

5.

As promised the next afternoon Sher and Evan accompanied Sanji over to the Merry Go. Sanji served lunch to his hungry crew and Sher helped him with the dishes afterward. It was nice to have her at the sink with him again. Evan enjoyed pulling on Luffy and stretching him out of place. Of course Luffy was just as amused as Evan. He laughed until there were tears squirting from his eyes.

Sanji took some time after lunch to get his kitchen organized while he made cookies with Evan. Sher helped too, she stirred the frosting and kept Evan from eating the dough. Sanji had his kitchen under control by the time the cookies were cooling. They spent the rest of the afternoon on deck. Sanji sat close to Sher with Evan on his lap. Once in a while Evan would wander over to one of Sanji's crewmates. He was particularly fascinated with Luffy and Chopper. They were both more then accommodating to the little guy.

Sanji asked Sher to stay for dinner too, he didn't want this day to end, but she said no. Evan would need to settle down before bed. Sanji had been able to talk to Sher a lot today. It was like having her back again, like she had never left. "Okay then, how bout we have a drink after Evan goes ta bed. I'd kinda like ta know what plans ya got for da Rose Red. Ya know, where you guys goin? When we gonna meet back up again. Dat stuff." He asked her loud enough for all hands on deck to hear so she couldn't refuse him.

Sher couldn't tell Sanji to piss off with all the Luffy pirates grinning at them. She sighed defeated. Sanji knew just how to get his way. "Yeah sure, fine," she grumbled.

Sanji laughed and threw an arm around Sher's shoulder. She frowned at him a little and he laughed. "I'll bring da booze."

Sher and Evan returned to the Rose Red at sundown. Sanji cooked up a nice dinner for his mates humming to himself again. He was aboard Rose Red before Evan went to bed. Sher stood with him until Evan went to sleep and then they headed up to the captain's lounge. Sanji had hoped they would sit in the captain's sitting room off of Evan's room downstairs, the one off of Sher's bedroom, but her sea charts were up on her messy desk.

Sanji poured them each a glass of the good rum he had been hiding away on the Merry Go as Sher spread sea charts out all over the coffee table. They drank their way through about half of the bottle as Sher pointed out no less then a dozen places she intended to take Rose Red.

It would be a long run in Asguard. It would take at least a month for her to realize her ambitions. Then there was the sailing time it would take for the two ships to meet back up into consider as well. Sanji wasn't real crazy about the idea of it being months before he saw Evan or Sher again. "Dat will take a while huh Sher?" he said leaning away from her maps puffing on his cigarette.

Sher sipped her rum. This stuff had a kick meaner then Sanji's. It burned all the way down and she let out a hot breath. "Yeah, I was thinking when we were done here we'd turn north a little. Luffy mentioned a few places he's like to go. We could probably meet back up in say… a month and a half? Maybe two?"

Two months with no Evan and no Sher. "Dis is really gonna suck fer me ya know dat Sher?" Sanji leaned back against the couch and sipped his rum. He made a face and swallowed. "If dis rum don't kill me first. Is it just me or is this stuff killer?"

Sher smiled a little. She could already feel how warm her ears were. "It's some pretty potent shit Sanji. I think it's creepin up on us."

Sanji took a drag off of his cigarette. He was feeling it too. He was floating just a little. "I'm gonna miss youz guys ya know?"

Sher gave up on her charts and leaned back too. "We'll miss you Sanji."

Sanji reached for the ashtray and crushed out his cigarette. "You'll get to see Evan every day. I gotta go months. Dat just sucks." He sipped his rum again. "You and Luffy is some hard headed bastards you know dat?"

"We can't sail together all the time Sanji. I need to command my own ship. I could never settle for being less then a captain again." She sipped her own spiced rum to emphasize her point. She favored Sanji with a look that said it all. _I'm the captain and I'll do what I want. _

"Oh really?" Sanji stared at her. "Yeah I figured dat Sher. Being captain has gone to your head a little. I'm not so sure I can fit in dis room wid yer ego."

Sher sat up surprised by the sudden insult. "What?"

"You know which pirates been cruising the waters in Asguard, I know ya do cuz I heard Nails and Zack talkin about it. Yer boy Zack, he likes to talk to Zoro. He dun like me too much. Dat's okay, I dun like him much neither. You guys are going after the Arizona aint ya? Take em out quick and get an assload a treasure. Aint dat right Sher?" Maybe it was the rum, but being direct with Sher seemed best right now. A raid was exactly the kind of crazy dangerous shit he didn't want this ship doing with his son aboard.

"Mind yer own fuckin business Sanji!" maybe it was the rum, but yelling at Sanji seemed the most natural reaction. "You better stop trying to tell me how to run my godamn ship! I'm the captain!"

Sanji raised his voice to be heard over her. "Dat's right, yer da captain. All bow down to da captain of the Bloody Thorn pirates." Sher was glaring at him. Her cheeks were flaming red. "If yer gonna do what I think yer gonna do Sher, dis better be da last time fer you and Evan. If you take out da Arizona you _will _have marines lookin fer yer ass."

Sher had plans to take out the Arizona, but not just that ship either. "I'm not done here yet Sanji."

Sanji set his glass on the table and turned to face Sher. "Then you let me take Evan and settle down somewhere wid him."

"Out of the question!" Sanji was calm, but Sher was not. She slammed her drink down on a stack of charts and faced Sanji.

"Be a pirate captain or be Evan's mother Sher cuz it's pretty clear to me you can't do both."

It was like a slap in the face. "Who in the _hell_ do you think _you_ are? You come waltzing in after almost three godamn years…"

"Cuz you abandon me and didn't tell me I was gonna have a kid."

Sher was furious. "You abandon me Sanji! You left me sitting in that shitty jail cell while you guys all took off to the grand line! All I had was the Avalon and another mouth to feed on the way!"

Sanji recoiled. He hated himself for not looking for her. "Sher, look, I'm sorry. I'm here for you and Evan now."

"Don't bother," She growled hatefully turning away from Sanji. She picked up her drink and took a shot. "I don't want nothin from you."

Sanji sighed and slid closer to Sher on the couch so they were practically hip to hip. She scowled up at him. "But I want something from you Sher. First of all, I wanna make sure my boy is safe. If you aint willin ta give up dis ship and be his mother, I'll leave da Merry Go and be his father. We can all jump ship together if ya wanna I think dat would be pretty sweet. You think about it and let me know."

Sher was flabbergasted. "How dare you give me ultimatums?"

Sanji wasn't done yet. If it was going to be over a month before he saw Sher again, he wanted to leave her with some things to think about. "Second thing I want from you is I want you to swear to me that you aint gonna try and ditch us. I'll make Luffy chase ya down Sher, I mean it."

"Sanji," she warned. She was on the verge on knocking his block off.

Sanji could see that Sher was furious. She did look pretty when she was all flustered like this. "And da third thing I want from you," Sanji leaned in closer to her face. "I want you ta think about me and you Sher. I still love you and I want you back. If you aint done bein a pirate yet Evan and I will wait fer you someplace." Her frown fell away replaced by a naked look of surprise. Sanji hooked an arm around her waist and leaned them into the couch. Before she could answer him, Sanji was kissing her again.

It must have been the rum cuz Sher found herself kissing Sanji back despite the fact that she was completely pissed at him. She broke her mouth away from his trying to catch her breath. "Fuck you Sanji," it didn't come out sounding like the threat it was meant to be.

"Please do Sher," Sanji breathed against her neck and kissed her again. He shifted their weight so that he was mostly on top of her on the plush couch. Sanji reached for her curves.

Sher knew she shouldn't be doing this with Sanji, she outta be _tap dancing_ on the _demanding bastard's_ kidneys, but_… Sanji… it's been so long. _ His hand was sliding up her thigh bringing her skirt with it. He broke his mouth away from hers and kissed her neck. "Sanji…" she had to stop this.

"Don't say it Sher," he breathed against her ear. "Don't tell me to stop," he nipped at her neck. "I want you. Let me remind you what it is that's so special between us. Let me love you." He closed his mouth over hers again. There was no more resistance from Sher. Sanji let all of his heart go to the woman he loved.

6.

His mates hadn't seen Sanji come shuffling back to the Merry Go in the wee hours of the morning, but it looked like as though he hadn't got much sleep. He yawned and smoked his way through cooking breakfast nursing a glass of juice. He wanted to hurry up and feed the crew and get out of here. He wanted to see Evan and Sher.

Zoro was first in the kitchen for chow. "Mornin' Sanji." He looked the sleepy cook over. "You look like about five pounds of shit in a one pound bag this morning"

Sanji swallowed some juice. He would get Duke to fix him up of that hangover stuff when he got over to the Rose Red. "I was up late." He set his glass down and poured Zoro a glass of his own juice. He slid down the counter to the swordsman.

"Sweet cheeks kept ya late huh?" Zoro teased. He could tell Sanji had been drinking half the night with Sher.

"Somethin' like dat." He lit up another cigarette. It tasted like shit this morning. He thought about Sher. She had told him last night _after we got hot on da couch_ that she had some things to do around the ship today. She would probably be stuck doing inventory in the hold with her mates all morning. That was alright, it would give Duke's juice time to work its wonders on Sanji. Sher had promised to spend the afternoon with him and Evan _after I got me dat again_ _on her big fancy desk. _ His lips curled into a little smile thinking about it. Last night with Sher had been wonderful. He was sure she felt the same.

Zoro decoded Sanji's smile as he sipped his orange juice. "No way," Zoro chuckled. "You nailed Sher last night didn't you?"

Sanji blew smoke at Zoro. "So what if I did. It aint none a yer business ya slut." Sher had asked Sanji to keep last night to himself until she had some time to think. She would have some kind of an answer for him the next time the two ships met up to run together. Sanji didn't really want to spend the next month or longer with his crewmates bugging him about Sher all the time either. For now, discretion was the better part of valor.

Zoro didn't need Sanji to admit anything; the look on the cook's face said it all. "I see," Zoro sipped his juice again. Sanji's scowl got something nagging at the back of Zoro's mind. He wasn't sure what it was yet, he was still waking up. "It's my turn to hang out on the Rose Red today. Luffy's got some stuff for Ussop to do."

"I don't need no freekin babysitter."

Zoro shrugged as if to say _not my fault. _"Luffy's orders."

"Fuck Luffy," Sanji grumbled. If Sanji got his way, he and Sher would be taking Evan and getting out of the pirate business. He wouldn't be listening to Luffy's orders much longer. It wasn't until later that Sanji realized he had a lot to thank Luffy for.

7.

Morning was starting to get old. Zoro was hanging out with Zack to the aft of the ship, keeping him company why he did inventory of various rigging components. Sanji was feeling better; he was watching Evan try to draw pictures like Ussop. Sher was down in the hold with Duke and Nails. Mimi and Charlie sat on deck, playing chess again. This time Mimi was winning.

Zack closed up the last of the lock boxes. He scribbled a final note on his tattered notebook. "Alright, that's that."

"That's a long list," Zoro noticed. "You don't need that much stuff do ya?"

Zack smiled at Zoro wondering if he was always this suspicious. "We like to keep the Rose Red self sufficient. We can be out to sea for some pretty long stretches."

"Long stretches huh?" Zoro remembered Sanji asking Luffy and Nami about the Asguard region, particularly a ship called the Arizona. "What are you guys up to Zack?"

Zack just kept smiling. _How do you keep a swordsman in suspense? _"Nothin' man, really." He stared back up the deck to leave his list on Sher's desk. Zoro followed. "So what are you guys going to do once we get to Asguard?" _only a few more days!_

Zoro followed Zack up into the captain's lounge. Zoro could smell rum and cigarettes, but there were no traces of either around. He noticed the way Zack seemed to frown at the smell in here. "That's up to Nami and Luffy. Personally, I don't care."

"Just along for the ride huh?" Zack tore off the notes he had taken in his pad and set the sheet on Sher's desk on top of a stack of sea charts.

"Mostly."

Zack turned and faced Zoro again ready to get out of here. The swordsman was watching him. "Look, I know that Sanji was over here with the captain last night. They went through an assload of sea charts. Those," he waved a hand at Sher's desk dismissively. "The captain was still runnin her jaws when I passed out. I don't care that your friend Sanji was over here talkin to the captain so stop lookin at me like that."

Zoro frowned a little. Apparently Zack had no idea what happened after he fell asleep. "What?" Zoro shrugged. "I don't care either."

Zack laughed a little and shook his head. "Whatever. I think I'll go give the captain a hand. You comin?"

_Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in the grand line. _"Sure." Zoro followed Zack out. He waved to Sanji and Evan and followed Zack downstairs.

Sher was taking notes while Duke and Nails shouted numbers. It was stuffy in here, but she left her hair down. She noticed this morning as she dressed that Sanji had left some love bites on her. She kept her collar up and her hair down. It covered the one below her ear. Zack led Zoro into the hold and they mixed into the fray. "Hey guys," she greeted still doing math in her head.

"What do you need me to do now captain?" Zack reported for duty. He smiled at her waiting for orders.

Sher jot down the number 32 and looked up at Zack. For a second their eyes locked and Sher began to sweat. "You're all finished on deck?"

"Yeah. I left you a list on your desk."

She looked over at Nails. He was almost done counting a crate of some of his more explosive toys. "I dunno Z, what else? You tell me."

Nails looked over his shoulder and said to the captain, "Twelve and I would like at least a dozen more captain."

Sher scribbled the number 12 down twice. Zack sighed. He knew _you tell me_ meant there was some cruddy job she wanted him to do. He was sure he knew what it was too. She had mentioned it to him yesterday. "I guess I could be tarring up the bowsprit."

Sher smiled at Zack. "That's the spirit mate."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ya gonna sit next to me at lunch if I'm all sticky captain?" he teased. He turned back to Zoro. "See ya topside." Zack turned and went out to start tarring the bowsprit.

Zoro stared at Sher. She looked up at him and her cheeks flushed a little. _She knows I know. _ "How you doin Sher?" Zoro asked keeping his tone even.

"Good Zoro, how are you?" She quickly turned back to Duke. He was ready with a number.

"Forty six," Duke called over his shoulder.

Sher wrote down the number. Zoro took a step closer to Sher. "Your office reeks of cigarettes and booze. I'm not the only one who noticed." He spoke quietly so that her mates barely heard him mumble at all.

Sher sighed and looked up at Zoro. It was pretty obvious that he had everyone figured out. Zoro could read Sanji like a book, Zack too she guessed. "Zoro," she started.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone Sher? Good." He grabbed Sher by the arm and tugged her along. "We'll be right back guys."

Sher let Zoro drag her out of the hold. She frowned at him but he frowned back. "Alright, in here." She opened the door to the private office beside her bedroom. Zoro followed her in and Sher went to her desk to sit.

"You don't have to be so formal captain," Zoro teased.

Sher sat at her desk and eyed Zoro wishing it wasn't too early for a drink. "What do you want Luffy pirate?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't want nothin Sher. I'm just curious about you and Z."

"What about Zach," she deliberately used his full name.

"He's your lover isn't he?"

Sher supposed she shouldn't be shocked by Zoro's bluntness, but she was. "No!"

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "No, or just not at the moment?"

Sher stared at Zoro with her mouth agape for a moment. "I ended it with Z months ago. It wasn't like there was much to it. We're good friends…"

"Good friends that just got a little lonely at sea?" Zoro didn't take his eyes off of Sher. The swordsman had been able to tell that Zack was carrying around some pretty heavy feelings for his captain, now he understood why.

Sher sighed and dropped her eyes. "Z has always been good to me. He has always been there for me when I needed him."

"Unlike Sanji," Zoro meant to keep picking it all apart until he had the whole truth.

Sher frowned at Zoro. "I guess you could say that."

"What is it you ended with him Sher? What was the deal with you and Zack?" No need to dance around the subject, probably no time for that either. Zack was in the dark about Sanji and Sher for now, but that wouldn't last long. The kid was too devoted to Sher not to figure it out sooner rather then later.

Sher had kept Zack to herself for a very long time. She knew that her mates knew something had gone on between them, but nobody ever said anything about it. She put an elbow on the desk and leaned on it a little. "Z and I got together a little bit on our way to the grand line. It was alright then, but once we got here we went back to being captain and first mate. It's better that way, especially for the Rose Red."

Zoro remembered how long the Rose Red had been in the grand line. He couldn't help but frown a little. "So when was the last time you two…?"

"It's been a long time. Months."

"So let me get this straight. On your way to the grand line you and Zack had a great time doing the mattress mambo," Zoro was a little mad at Sher, he liked Zack. "And once ya got here, what? It was just occasionally?"

Sher's jaw dropped. Her own words had come back to bite her in the ass. She could see Zoro was irritated. "You got something to say, say it."

Zoro smiled a little. _Alright Sher, you asked for it. _"You used Zack to get over Sanji."

"I never used Z!"

"Sure ya did Sher, and he wanted you to. Sometimes people got a fucked up way of loving each other." Sher looked a little pissed, but Zoro had shut her up. "I know you bumped Sanji last night, it's written all over _both _of your faces. Ya hiding some love bites today there sweet cheeks?" Sher flushed, but Zoro didn't stop. He was on a roll. "All I had to do was _look_ at you, either of you and I could tell. Do you think Zack wont notice? He's got you memorized." He took a step closer to Sher's desk and rested his palms on it. He leaned over her giving her the hard eyeball. "I'm willing to bet there have been long stretches in between bumps, maybe even months, but ya always end up back between the sheets don't ya Sher. I'm pretty sure that's what Z thinks too."

"I am his _captain_ and there is nothing like that going on between us anymore."

"Are you going to tell him about Sanji or are you going to leave it to him to figure it out on his own? He will Sher. Zack knows his _captain_ like the back of his hand."

"There is nothing to figure out," Sher growled back. "What I do with Sanji is none of Zack's business." It was a cold truth, but a captain's privilege. "Yours neither."

"What are you going to do about Sanji huh Sher?"

Sher looked away from Zoro to the ledger on her desk. "We can meet back up in about two months or so."

"Two ships passing in the night eh?" Zoro doubted that situation would last very long. He already had an idea what Sanji wanted and the guy had a way of getting what he wanted outta ya. "Sanji's crazy about you and Evan. He's not going to give up on either of you Sher. He wants you both."

Sher was still wrestling with her feelings for Sanji. "Yeah well I'm a little busy now he can catch up to me later."

Their run together was almost over. Sanji and Sher would part company for a while, have some time to think. Zoro didn't think Sher was ready to give up being captain of this ship for anyone, not even Evan. Sher was afraid to commit to anything but Rose Red, and her loyalty to her ship was absolute. She certainly seemed to enjoy the privileges of her own command. "I see."

Sher wanted desperately to reach for the flask in her desk. It was pretty raunchy bourbon, but any shot sounded good right now. She didn't want to think about Sanji or Zack, she wanted to count boomers and get the _hell _away from Zoro. "You're a real pain in my ass ya know that Zoro?"

Zoro stood up straight. "Thanks Sher, I try real hard to be an asshole. It's nice to be appreciated." He noticed that she couldn't hide her smile in time. Sweet cheek's smile had a will of its own. "Well then, if it's alright with you captain I think I'll just loaf around yer ship for a while. I'll let you get back to work." Zoro turned and went out. He had given Sher enough to think about.

He went back topside and found Zack at the bow of the ship. He was slopping tar onto the head of a string mop. Zoro shadowed him the rest of the day.

7.

After dinner Sher went up to the captain's lounge to make some more notes in the log book. She had spent most of the afternoon with Evan and Sanji on deck. She had some catching up to do, numbers to record. She sat at her desk and opened up the log book trying not to think about what she and Sanji had done in here just last night.

Zack wrapped at the door twice and came in. he had another scrap of paper in his hands. "Here ya go captain," he said walking his notes over to the desk. He handed her the slip of paper.

"What's this?" she looked at the list. "Kitchen stuff huh?" she set the note in with a pile of others.

It still smelled like cigarettes in here. "Jeez Sher, crack a window would ya. Some of us can't stand that stink." He went to the window closest to her desk and popped it open. He stepped to the one next to it and did the same. He looked out the window up at the moon. "Clear skies tonight. Sailing will be a breeze tomorrow."

Sher knew Zack was anxious to raise all sails and go flying out of here. She wanted to let the Rose Red sail with seven sheets too. "Not much on the sheet for tomorrow. We should be coming into our last port before we split with the Merry Go. Sometime tomorrow night maybe. I guess you and Nails could sleep in a little if you're willing to hit up those three posts to port with a fresh coat of paint."

Zack smiled at Sher. "Consider it done captain." He stood where he was watching her as she returned her full attention to the log book. Zack understood she was busy getting a shopping list together, but she had all day tomorrow to do it too. It would have been done already if she hadn't spent the afternoon with Evan and that damn Sanji. "You wanna have a drink with me? I'll go pull us a couple of ales and we can sit and shoot the shit?"

Sher began sorting over her stack of lists. "Maybe in a bit. Luffy and Zoro are coming over. We'll all have one then."

Sure Zack would have a drink with Zoro later, but for now he just wanted to sit and have one with Sher. There hadn't been much time since Port Stephen to spend with Sher. He missed her company. Zack strolled over to the desk and looked down at Sher. For a minute, he thought he saw her straightening up a little. "Come on Sher, you can do this in the morning. I'll even help ya if you want me to. Let's have a drink." He reached over and closed the log book. Sher looked up at him and their eyes locked. _Something… something is wrong. _"Sher?"

Sher swallowed hard. "I'm trying to work here Z, do you mind?"

With Sher looking up at him like this Zack could see what she had been hiding behind her collar all day. _No way, that's not a…_ he reached over the desk and pulled the collar of her shirt down. There was a hickey below her ear. Sher slid her chair back and pulled away from him, but it was too late. Zack saw it. He stared at Sher as she got to her feet. "What did you do Sher?" he breathed.

Sher's heart picked up the pace and she started to sweat. "Look Z, I think we need to talk," she started.

All of the pieces fell into place. This room reeked because Sanji had smoked _a lot_ of cigarettes in here. He had been here _all_ last night with Sher. "You fucked Sanji last night didn't you Sher?" Zack clenched his iron fist.

Sher stepped around the desk over to Zack. "It's not what you think Z."

Zack's stomach rolled over. "You did, didn't you? You went running right back to Sanji and he fucked you!"

Out on the deck, Luffy had come aboard with Zoro and Sanji in tow. He heard the yelling coming from the captain's lounge and quickly moved that way. "Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Sounded like shouting." Zoro thought he heard Zack. Luffy was hustling to the captain's lounge and Zoro stepped behind him. He noticed Sanji was coming along to check things out too.

Sher wanted Zack to calm down. "I think you need to chill sailor, right now."

Zack wasn't going to let Sher pull any of her captain crap on him. Not over this. It wasn't ropes or rigging Sher had shared with the Luffy pirate, Sher had given Sanji her body. "Don't give me your shit Sher!" Zack stepped closer so that they were toe to toe.

The door to the captain's lounge popped open and Luffy came in. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Sher and Zack looked like they were about to throttle each other. Zoro and Sanji stepped through the door behind Luffy.

Zack looked up at Luffy, then Zoro then Sanji. He narrowed his eyes at Sanji. "You," he growled. "You son of a bitch!" Zack tore off after Sanji. He almost had his fist in Sanji's face when Zoro grabbed a hold of him. Sher was running up behind him. That damn Sanji was looking at Sher. "Let me go godamnit I'm gonna kill him!"

"Knock it off Z!" Sher screamed from behind him. Zoro had managed to catch a hold of Zack, but he was still trying to go after Sanji.

Sanji looked from Sher to Zack. "You kill me? Dat's pretty funny. I'd love to see you try it," he snarled at Zack.

Zack lunged forward again. Zoro's grip on him was tight. He didn't want to fight Zoro to get to Sanji, but he would if he had to. "Let go of me Zoro!"

"Settle down sailor," Zoro tried to calm Zack down. He was ready to tear Sanji a new asshole. _He knows. I figured this might happen._

Sanji was thinking the same thing Zoro was, from a slightly different perspective. Zack had found out about him and Sher. He just had to dig. "So she told ya about us huh?"

Zack had figured that Sher had been with Sanji, but Sanji just confirmed it. He broke his metal arm out of Zoro's hold. "You piece of shit! Stay the fuck away from my captain!"

"Zack stop it!" Sher ordered from behind again. Zack was going to get loose. Zoro was grinning.

Sanji _wanted_ to fight Zack. He would make sure that the punk _never_ went near Sher again. "Let him go Zoro." He glared at Zack. "I aint gonna stay away from nobody ya little shit. Not Sher and not my kid. I'm comin back for both of them ya hear me?"

Zoro shook his head. Sanji was underestimating Zack. He let go of Zack and Zack charged after Sanji. Sanji leapt back out onto deck with Zack's fist inches from his face. Sher tried to run past Zoro to go break it up so he grabbed her. "Stay out of it Sher or you're gonna end up getting hurt."

Sher stood at the threshold looking out at Zack and Sanji on the deck. "Then do something Zoro! Stop them!"

"I can't."

"Then let me!" Sher wriggled in Zoro's hold..

Luffy stepped next to Zoro and Sher. "You can't stop them either Sher," Luffy said watching Zack swing at Sanji. "Look at them Sher, they want to do this. I'd almost say they had to do this."

Sher looked up at Luffy confused. "What the hell is wrong with you Luffy? They're going to pummel each other!"

Luffy watched as Zack's fist finally connected with Sanji's face. Sanji went tripping backward a little but rebounded and kicked Zack in the stomach. Zack staggered back a few steps, caught his breath and charged again. "I know they are Sher, they have to. They're both fighting for something they want, something they believe in. Sanji wants to make you and Evan his family, Zack doesn't want to lose his captain." Luffy frowned at Sher a little, something he rarely did. "Getting involved like that with your mate is a bad idea Sher. Shipmates should be your good friends, your companions, but not your bed buddies. You should know that as a captain." He looked back at Sanji and Zack. They were still at it, swinging and dodging. "You had a hard time of it though Sher, I understand that. Even good captains make mistakes sometimes. You are still Zack's captain no matter what though, right Sher?"

Sher was frowning at Luffy even though his frown was already gone. It sounded like he was lecturing her on how to be captain. "Yes Luffy, I'm the godamn captain of this ship!"

Luffy cut his eyes over to Sher. "There's no need to yell at me. I'm not the one who made this mess."

Sher heard Zoro grunt in agreement behind her. "Luffy!" Sher warned.

"Don't worry about it Sher, I'll make them stop. I just want to give them a chance to beat some of the frustration out of each other. They'll both be sore tomorrow, but at least they'll be done fighting."

Sher shook her head at Luffy. Out on deck Zack and Sanji were beating the snot out of each other. "Somebody is going to get hurt."

"A little, but then maybe they'll think twice before they decide to do this crap again."

Luffy logic was the damnedest thing. Sher saw Sanji kick Zack in the chin. A second later Zack punched Sanji in the gut. "You'll stop them Luffy?"

Luffy nodded watching the fight. "Yep, before anyone really gets hurt."

Sher couldn't believe she was agreeing with Luffy, but he was right. He would stop the fight before Sanji or Zack could get hurt, for now they were holding their own against each other. Both of them knew how to give and take one hell of a beating. If Sher tried to break it up they would just get mad at her. She shook her head. "I can't believe we're letting them do this."

"Well, they aint killin' each other or tearing up the ship," Zoro tried to reassure Sher a little. "You know they're holding back some. If they weren't I figure Z woulda made mashed potatoes outta Sanji's face and Sanji woulda kicked Z right off the ship."

Luffy giggled. "That's for sure. They're probably not going all out because of Evan too. He's in bed right Sher?"

Sher thought this was a strange time for Luffy to bring up Evan, but she saw the point he and Zoro were trying to make. Sanji and Zack weren't going all out; they were mindful not to damage her ship, maybe trying not to kill each other with Evan drifting off to sleep downstairs too. She looked back up at the two men fighting on deck. Blood was running down Zack's face from a slice above his right eye and his nose was smashed and bleeding. Sanji was bleeding too. There was a cut on his left cheek and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Sanji dodged Zack again and kicked him in the back. "Luffy…"

"In a minute Sher," Luffy said quietly watching his cook.

Zoro put an arm around Sher to hang on to her in case she wanted to break it up before Luffy did. "Hell of a way to end our first journey together eh captains? Oh well, at least everybody's got their cards up on the table now."

Luffy knew that what Zoro was saying was mostly right. He also knew that the captains standing here hadn't shown their hand yet, not to their crew, not to each other. Luffy didn't have to spend a lot of time aboard the Rose Red to know what was going on over here, what they were up to. Sanji's theory had been correct too. If Sher and her mates went after the Arizona, they would all end up with a bounty on their heads. Sher would be joining Luffy on the marines wall of wanted pirate captains. Luffy decided he better make time to talk with Sher before the two ships parted company.

Luffy waited until it looked like Zack was starting to tire before he interceded. He wrapped them each in a rubber arm and held them away from each other. "That's enough you two. Aren't you done yet?" He gave them a minute to catch their breath and let them go when Zoro and Sher arrived behind him. Sanji was watching Zack, but Zack was focused on Sher.

Sher walked up to Zack frowning. She already knew the best way to handle this, even if it did seem a little mean. "What the hell do you think yer doin brawling all over _my_ deck number one? Ya got blood all over the place!"

Zack frowned a little at Sher. Whatever else might be going on in his head, Zack's ear was still ringing from one of Sanji's kicks, Sher was still captain of this ship. Zack did his best to straighten up, he was pretty sure he had a couple of cracked ribs, but he wasn't about to let Sanji see that he was in pain. "Sorry captain."

Sher took Zack's chin in her hand and turned his face for a good look at him. "Look at you swab, yer all fucked up." She let him go scowling at him. "Get your ass down to the infirmary and let Mimi fix you up. Now sailor." Sher stepped back toward Luffy. Zack shot Sanji one more cold blooded look and headed below deck.

Sanji lit up a cigarette. It muted the taste of blood in his mouth. He stood there bleeding watching Sher. Waiting for her to come over to him, maybe yell at him too.

It was Luffy who got to Sanji first though, "Sanji, you should let Chopper get a look at that cut under your eye." It looked beep enough to need a stitch or two. _Zack's iron fist did that; no normal fist could even scratch Sanji. _

Sanji puffed. "I'm fine, just need to wash my face is all." He watched Sher as she came to stand between him and Luffy.

"Just listen to Luffy, would ya Sanji?" Sanji didn't look as banged up as Zack did, but he had a nasty cut that should be looked at.

"Fine, but only if you come over to da Merry Go wid me." The captain seemed to have Zack under control, he would be busy for a while getting his face stitched up too. _Dat guy is gonna be sore all over tomorrow. _ Sanji didn't want to give Zack the chance to speak to Sher before Sanji could. If he was going, so was she. Sanji started toward the gangplank hooking Sher's arm in his own as he moved by her. Sher resisted a little at first, but Zoro gave her a slap on the ass from behind. Sanji blew his smoke at Zoro and they all headed over to the Merry Go.

8.

Sher sat between Zoro and Ussop on Zoro's bunk watching Chopper sew two small stitches into Sanji's cheek. Sanji sat on his bunk getting stitched, twiddling his lighter in his hand impatiently. He watched Choppers face as his weird hands did the doctors work. Every so often he peeked up at Sher. She had noticed the pictures tacked to the wall behind him over his bunk. The ones that Ussop had drawn of Evan playing blocks and Sher at the rail of the Rose Red.

Chopper finished and stepped back. He reached his hand in his bag and pulled out a band aid. He covered the two new stitches with the soft pad. "You're all set Sanji."

"Thanks Chopper." He waited for Chopper to take his voodoo bag and step away before he lit up a cigarette. "See, I told youz dis was nothin," he directed at the trio on Zoro's bunk as he smoked.

Sher got up and went over to Sanji. She couldn't help but notice what he had done with Ussop's drawings. "You guys shouldn't have been fighting at all Sanji," she sighed.

Sanji grabbed Sher's hand and pulled her to sit down on his bed beside him. "Why not? He thinks he's right and I know I am." He smiled a little at Sher and pointed at his band aid. "See, I even let him hurt me a little."

Sher frowned at Sanji. "That's not funny Sanji."

"You worried how bad I hurt him? I took it _easy _on dat guy Sher."

"You want me to thank you guys for not going nuts and destroying _my ship_!"

Sanji lost his smile. He was aware that his mates were watching and listening. "What did ya want me to do Sher? _He_ came after _me_. He called _me_ a piece a shit."

The captain in her couldn't help but be angry they had fought on her ship; the pirate in her had just wanted to watch the fight. Sher shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You antagonized him Sanji, but that's no excuse either. Z is gonna be doing all of the shit jobs for the next month for pulling a stunt like this."

"Cut the kid some slack," Zoro butted in from his bunk. "Z will be alright after he settles down."

Sher frowned up at Zoro. "He undermined my authority as captain," she growled as Luffy walked in. Luffy stopped in the doorway and listened to Sher. "I gave him an _order _and he didn't _follow_ it. On my ship, that's called mutiny motherfucker."

Zoro recoiled. He didn't want Sher turning that anger on him. She favored him with a look Zoro found to be _meaner then a snake. _He felt bad for Zack, but clearly he couldn't help the guy out. Maybe he could try again after Sher was done fuming. He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright Sher, you deal with it your way."

"Of course she will," Luffy said matter of factly. "Sher is the captain."

Sher nodded at Luffy and got to her feet. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Evan. I think you guys just better hang out over here tonight." She looked at Luffy. "Let's get the navigators together in the morning. Make some final plans."

Luffy nodded at Sher and moved away from the door as Sanji stood up beside her. "I'm going to say goodnight to Evan too." Sher rolled her eyes over to him. "Don't gimme no shit Sher. I didn't get ta tuck him in neither." Sher shook her head and walked out, Sanji followed.

9.

Sher led Sanji over to the Rose Red and down to Evan's room. She resisted the urge to detour to the infirmary and check on Zack. She would just have to deal with him later, better to wait until morning when all was calm again. Evan was snoring when they came in. Sher bent and kissed him and moved out of the way so Sanji could too.

Sanji stared down at Evan. He looked more like Sher when he was asleep. It was the pouty lips and long eyelashes. Sanji was quiet for a minute, letting Sher settle down. He didn't want to hear anymore of her angry captain bullshit. He needed to make her talk to him as a woman and the mother of his son. When he was fairly sure she was calm again, Sanji spoke quietly. "I meant what I said to him Sher." Sanji looked up into Sher's eyes.

Sher thought of the drawings tacked up next to Sanji's bed. "You meant what?"

"I'm coming back for you, both of you." He stepped closer to Sher and took her hand. "I wanna take care of Evan and I want you to be wid us. We belong together Sher, you know we do."

She remembered the way Sanji had presented his ultimatums to her right before they gave in and ended up in each others arms. "Look Sanji, I already told you I'm not willing to give up what I've got going on here."

"Not yet, I know dat." Sher wasn't as done playing pirate captain as Sanji wanted her to be, but he was more then ready and willing to take Evan off of this ship and someplace safe to wait for her. "And I already told you Evan and I will wait for you."

"I'm not letting you take Evan." Sher looked back at her sleeping son. It was better to get out of here if Sanji wanted to have this talk. She didn't want to raise her voice and wake Evan. Sher pointed to the pass door to her room. "Through there."

Sanji didn't need to be asked twice to lead them into Sher's bedroom. It was nice in here, but not too girly. All of the hardwood furniture was secured to the wall or the floor. Sher had a big bed with a dark red coverlet thrown over it. Sher came in behind Sanji and closed the door. "Have a seat," she gestured to an overstuffed reading chair.

Sanji was looking at her dresser. She had framed Ussop's drawing of the Rose Red. The picture of Sanji and Evan was also framed. Sanji noticed the one picture she hadn't got around to framing yet and he picked it up. It was the drawing Ussop had done of mommy and daddy for Evan. Ussop had embellished the picture for the little guy. In the drawing, Sanji was holding Sher's hand and the two were looking at each other with all of the love Sanji felt for Sher in their eyes. Sher wasn't wearing her grubby work clothes either. Ussop had drawn her wearing a pretty dress. She was smiling up at Sanji in the picture. "Dat's real nice," Sanji said smiling at the picture a little sadly. _If only it was that easy._

"Evan likes it," Sher said and sighed quietly.

Sanji looked up at Sher again. "I like it too. Dis is how things outta be Sher." He set the drawing back on her desk and took a seat on her bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on over here Sher. I need to talk to you."

Sher thought so too. She went and sat down on the bed, making her self comfortable. She stared at the bruise coming in on the left side of Sanji's mouth. "Evan and I aren't leaving this ship Sanji."

If Sher put Evan in danger on her next voyage, Evan would be. "I'm a patient guy Sher. I've already waited for you for years, what's a couple more months right?"

"Just what is it with you guys that makes you think I'm just going to go running back to you Sanji huh? In case you haven't noticed, things have _changed_. I have changed. What makes you so sure I want to be with you?" Sher was frustrated with the way everyone seemed to be making all of her decisions for her, telling her how things were going to be.

Sanji took Sher's hand and leaned closer to her looking down into her eyes. He could still picture her wearing his shirt _and nothing else_ last night leaning against her fancy desk and sipping the strong rum. It had compelled him to take her again. "I know you still love me Sher. There is something real special between us and I don't just mean Evan either. I know things are different now but _our feelings for each other haven't changed_. It's like all da time dat stood between us never even happened. I know you felt it too Sher."

Sher looked up at Sanji trying to keep the heat out of her cheeks. Sher thought she had been over Sanji a long time ago, but after last night she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She hadn't abandoned her feelings for Sanji; she had just locked them away deep in her heart where she would never have to feel them again. "The Rose Red," she tried to focus.

"I know Sher. You got a lot goin on right now. I'm not askin for you to jump ship just yet. I understand it could be a while before yer ready ta leave here and make us a family, but I do believe ya will do it Sher. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next month, but sooner or later yer gonna realize dat being wid me and Evan is what you really want. You said you came to the grand line to get rich fer Evan. You're doin it for da house wid the picket fence in east blue right?"

She couldn't pull her eyes away from Sanji's. All of the things he was saying were hitting home. The captain found that the woman in her that loved Sanji and Evan wanted to be the one to answer. "Yeah, that's right Sanji."

"We can all be together. That's my deepest dream. I wanna be wid you and Evan. I _love you_ Sher." Sanji leaned over and kissed her. She startled for a second, but Sanji wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sher melted into Sanji and he held her tighter. _I won't give up Sher, not on Evan and not on you. Look into your heart. See what it is that you really want. _

10.

Zack went to bed miserable and woke up sore. Mimi had stitched up his brow and covered it with a bandage. She had taped up two of his ribs too. He spent most of the rest of last night in the galley drinking with Duke; he hadn't dared go look for the captain. She might have just beaten him up some more. Dawn was breaking when the need to pee got Zack out of bed. He staggered out into the hall in the dim.

Zack was shuffling toward the bathroom when he thought he smelled cigarette smoke. It was way too early for Sanji to be on board. _Smoke stink from last night? _Zack frowned as he moved through the dark hall. He was tempted to turn back toward the captain's room, but he didn't think the smell was coming from there. It was coming from ahead of him, further up the hall.

The door to the bathroom popped open and Sanji stepped out. He was barefoot and shirtless, finishing a cigarette. He saw Zack coming toward him. He looked pissed off, but he also looked _pretty freekin surprised_ to see Sanji coming out of the bathroom. _Guess he didn't know I stayed over. _Sanji grinned a little as he walked closer to Zack. "Mornin' Z. How you doin?"

Zack stopped in his tracks and glared at Sanji. The Luffy pirate did the same. Zack kept his voice low so that he wouldn't wake any of his mates. "Enjoy it while it lasts Sanji cuz once we pull away from the Merry Go it is over. I'm not letting you take my captain away from us and I've got shit loads of time to be the voice of reason in her ear."

Sanji blew smoke at Zack. "I don't think what you got to say means jack shit Z."

"Really?" Zack was getting angrier, but he was staying quiet. "Well ya know what Sanji," he snarled the other man's name. "My captain listens to every word her first has got to say, especially when it comes to this ship. She aint got time for boyfriends and if she gets a little lonely and needs a good fuck, I'm right here." He was pleased with the frown he had worked out of Sanji. There was genuine hatred in his eyes. "Just because you got lucky this time Luffy pirate, don't expect it to happen again. I will _never_ sit back and let Sher go running back to a piece of _shit_ like you. You abandon her Sanji; you've got no right to Sher at all. I am the one that took care of her; I am the one that was there for her. I am the one that she will listen to and I'll be more then happy to take Sher to bed and make her forget you all over again. Why don't you think about _that_ on those long nights out at sea eh Sanji?"

Zack was fixing to be more trouble then Sanji had bargained for, Zoro had hinted as much. "You fuck wid Sher and I'll hurt you for real next time," Sanji warned.

Zack smiled hatefully. "I'd love to fight you on dry land Sanji. You weren't the only one who took it easy because of this ship."

Sanji's lip curled into a snarl. _Obnoxious punk. _"You wanna make a date asshole?"

Zack chuckled. "I doubt that will be necessary. I'll have Sher straightened out before she sees you again. I've got no worries." Zack had accomplished making Sanji feel as pissed and threatened as Zack did right now. With his mission accomplished he pushed past Sanji and headed into the bathroom.

Sanji watched Zack go wondering how much trouble the _little bastard _was going to try to make for him. He knew Zack wasn't about to surrender his captain, things were going well for Sher and her crew.

_You abandon her Sanji_

Sher had said something like that too. He left her sitting in jail while he sailed off to the grand line. Sanji hated himself for it, had tried not to think about it. Now he had to. He needed to know why Sher's heart had turned against him. What had she been through that made Zack hate Sanji so much?

_I'll be more then happy to take Sher to bed and make her forget you all over again._

_Forget me again huh ya little shit. I dun think so. _As far as Sanji was concerned, Zack was just some fucked up version of the 'rebound boyfriend'. Sher would make her subordinate suffer if he showed his petty jealousy, but perhaps Zack had other ways of talking Sher into doing what he wanted. Sanji wasn't crazy about leaving the freak alone with Sher for a month, maybe two. He shuffled back down the hall to Sher's room.

He would talk to Sher this morning; his crew could fend for themselves for once. Sanji wanted things straight with Sher before they set sail. Time was running out. She stirred as Sanji crushed out his cigarette. Sanji went and sat down on the bed and watched Sher come awake. "Mornin' beautiful," he said with a little smile.

Sher stretched and yawned trying to wake up. It had been a long time since she had fallen asleep with Sanji beside her. She had tried to get him to leave last night, but he wouldn't. Deep down, she didn't mind. "Don't you have a crew to feed?"

"They can eat each other fer all I care," Sanji said still smiling. "This is probably our last day on da Rose Red together fer a while Sher. "I'm spending it wid you and Evan. I think we need to talk a little more."

Sher wasn't awake enough to argue. "Jeez Sanji, haven't we talked enough?"

Sanji looked down into Sher's sleep puffy eyes wondering what she had been through, wondering what had made her turn to Zack in the first place. "Maybe just a little more, okay Sher?" Sanji leaned over and kissed her. He was pleasantly surprised she pulled him down on top of her. It was obvious what she wanted to do right now, and talking wasn't it. Sanji pushed Zack out of his mind and focused his attention on Sher; she was still naked under the blanket. Sanji decided their talk could wait, he couldn't resist _early morning sexy_.

11.

Sanji wanted to lie around in bed with Sher for a while, but no luck. She dressed quickly reminding him she had to met Luffy and get the navigators together one more time this morning. She promised they could talk later and headed topside while Sanji got dressed for the second time that morning.

Sher went into the galley to grab some juice and maybe some toast. To her surprise Luffy and Zoro were sitting with her crew having breakfast. Luffy was shoveling French toast into his mouth mumbling about how good it was and how Sanji never made it like this. She looked from her crew; Zack was sitting between Zoro and Nails stirring his scrambled eggs with his fork and not looking up at her, back to the Luffy pirates. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Eating," Luffy shoved another forkful of French toast into his mouth. "I was starving," he said with one hand over his mouth as he chewed.

Duke handed Sher a glass of juice. She took it and guzzled half of it nervously. "What about Nami?"

Zoro sipped his own juice and stabbed a sausage link onto his fork. "You know that girl sleeps in. Why not sit and have breakfast with us Sher."

Sher looked at Zoro; she caught the way Zack had looked at him too. Luffy patted the seat next to him and Sher sat down. "Just toast Duke," she addressed the cook. "I gotta lot of work to do finishing up those lists."

Luffy swallowed a huge mouthful of food and chased it with his orange juice. "We gotta take on some supplies in Coffee Town too. We can all see the sights together." Luffy grinned at Sher trying to brighten her mood and lean him his way. Before Luffy rested his head tonight, he would have his moment alone with the captain of this ship. No doubt about it.

"Sure Luffy," Sher sipped her juice and waited for her toast.

Zack cleaned his plate and stood up. He took it to the sink then headed for the door. He stopped for a second and looked back at Sher. "I'm gonna go get the blood off yer deck captain. After that I'll finish the bowsprit. That okay with you?" It was damn hard to look at her this morning. She hadn't just fucked Sanji again; she had let the bastard sleep in her bed with her. Zack swallowed his jealousy before it could show.

Sher nodded coolly at Zack. "It's a start mate, now move yer ass." Zack nodded and went out. Sher sighed quietly and leaned back in her chair.

Luffy finished his juice and looked over at Sher. He spoke quietly, just to her. "I figure after our meeting this morning you'll probably want to spend the day with Evan and Sanji." Sher looked over at him and Luffy smiled again. "Promise me you'll come ashore with me when we get to port. I wanna talk to ya too before we split up. Captain stuff."

Sher frowned a little at Luffy remembering the way he had stood back and watched Sanji and Zack fight last night. _Luffy always did like a good fight. _"You got it Luffy."

Luffy giggled a little. "Good then it's a date! More juice please Duke!"

12.

Sher spent the rest of the morning holed up in her office making her log book entry and generating a list of supplies that the Rose Red would have to take on in Coffee Town. Sanji went over to the Merry Go to get cleaned up while Mimi gave Evan a bath. The two ships pulled into port in the late morning. The captains and the navigators got together right after lunch and plotted the course. The two ships would split up in Coffee Town and meet back up six weeks from now in Port Christie. It would give Sher pleanty of time to take care of business.

Sanji was able to talk Sher into taking Evan to the park with him while Mimi and Charlie did some shopping. He knew she couldn't stay with them all day, there was still some shopping to do herself for the Rose Red. He had already tried to get her to push the list off onto her crew, but Sher wouldn't hear it. She was the captain.

Evan was making nice with another little man in the sandbox. Sanji and Sher sat together on the bench watching him play. Sanji reached over and took Sher's hand as they watched their son. "Hey Sher," Sanji had been dreading this conversation, but if they had it in a public place they would both have to keep their cool. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Can I ask you something?"

Sher looked at Sanji. He looked upset, depressed. She thought it might be because tomorrow they would be saying good by again. "What is it Sanji?"

"What's da real story with you and Z? What were you doin fuckin yer first mate ta begin wid?" he kept his voice calm and quiet. He didn't want to start a fight, he just wanted some answers. "He seems ta hate me pretty good and I don't think it's just cuz me and you is together again."

Sher sighed and looked down at her hand entwined with Sanji's. The trip to the park had been an ambush; Sher couldn't yell at Sanji in public, but it least that worked both ways. "Sanji…" she hoped he would drop it, but she knew better.

"He thinks I abandon you, so do you don't ya?"

Sher shrugged. "Well, you did. Not knowing about Evan isn't excuse enough. If you had really loved me Sanji, you woulda come to find me."

It hurt him to hear, but he had to know it all. "I didn't abandon you Sher. Don't even think for a minute that I didn't love you either." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I made them sit in Ices fer two whole weeks. After dat, I figured you wasn't comin back, that I scared ya away wid all my grandious plans for our future." Sanji sighed defeteatedly. "I was gonna ask ya if ya wanted to get married when we left Ices, but ya never showed up to be asked."

Sher stared at Sanji. He had never told her that before. "I… I didn't know."

"What happened after ya got outta jail?"

Sher took a breath to compose herself. "They let me out when they found out I was pregnant. I headed to Ices, but you guys were long gone. I sailed east blue for as long as I could thieving myself a fat stash. I was sick a lot near the end, that's how I met Mimi. Her son had died a little over a year before I met her. She was a good doctor too. She came aboard the Avalon and I had Evan in the bed we made him in." Sanji gave her hand another squeeze. His eyes were sad. "It was too cramped on the Avalon for the three of us, so I put almost all of what I had into the Rose Red about a month after Evan was born. I decided that my savings wasn't big enough to support Evan for long, but the treasure in the grand line… I met Z in a bar the second time me and Mimi wrestled Rose Red into port. I needed more hands on deck, and he needed to get out of the shitty town he was stuck in so he came aboard as my first."

Sanji had heard some of this before. Zack had said he had been there since Evan was two months old. It bothered Sanji to think how much time Zack had been able to spend with Sher and his son, but he tried not to let it show. Sanji nodded for her to go on.

"I picked up the rest of my crew pretty quick and pointed us toward the grand line. I hit the bottle pretty hard for a while. It was Z that was there for me Sanji. He became my drinkin buddy, the guy that pulled me out of my own puddle of puke and got me home. He roughed up anybody that tried to mess with me in the bars, he even took over captains duties when I stayed in bed with a hangover." Sher sighed at the horrible memories coming back to her. "I was just… so lost without you Sanji. I had Evan and Rose Red and the grand line… just everything pressing down on me like a big fuckin weight."

"So when did you two go from drinkin biddies ta bed buddies? What's up wid dat Sher?" Sanji was still all calm on the outside, but inside he was a mess. Sher had been through a lot of unnecessary pain _all because I didn't go look for her. _

She frowned a little. She had been expecting some horrible comment from Sanji, but he was keeping his cool. "He had been aboard for about eight months the first time it happened. I remember cuz Evan's first birthday was coming up. We went into town to buy him some preasents and afterword we hit the bar. I spent a few hours in there getting shitty and listening to the stories about what happened in Arlong Park. After a while, Zack dragged me outta there. We went back to the ship and had a few more drinks…"

Sanji didn't need the graphic details he got the point. His heart twisted in his chest. "But dat wasn't da only time was it Sher?"

She looked back at Evan. He and the other child were constructing a fort of sand. "No, it wasn't. We were… together… for a couple of months, but once we got to the grand line it was over."

Sanji felt the knife in his back. _A couple of months? _"Have you been fuckin him since ya got to da grand line?"

"It happened a few times, but he knows that there cant be anything like that between us." She looked at Sanji again. He looked crushed and furious at the same time. "The last time was months ago Sanji and it was _the last_ time."

No wonder Zack hated him. The guy thought that Sanji had just knocked Sher up and run out on her. In a way, he had. When she fell apart over losing Sanji and taking on the responsibilities of mommy and captain, Zack had picked up the pieces. "I'm not so sure he understands that its all done wid you two Sher. The little fucker is in love wid you."

Sher shook her head. "No, he loves the Rose Red."

"Sure as long as yer on it to do the captaining. He's just waitin for his next shot to get you in bed. He wants you on da Rose Red almost as much as I want you and Evan wid me somewhere."

Sher was trying not to get upset. "Z is loyal to me and my ship. That's all it is Sanji."

"He hates me for what I did to you. Dat's okay cuz I hate me too." Sher looked up at him with surprised sad eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't come lookin fer you Sher. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done? For leavin you all alone wid Evan like dat?" Sanji was feeling the bottom line and it told him that this mess was his fault. None of this would have happened if he left the Luffy pirates in Ices and went to find his woman. Sanji sighed sadly. "I shoulda gone lookin fer you. I knew dat in my heart and in my gut. Why da hell didn't I!"

Sher tried to smile at Sanji. "It's okay Sanji. It's in the past. That shit is all over now."

"What about us Sher? I don't want us to be all over now or in da past. I wanna make a life wid you and Evan. I gotta lotta lost time ta make up to both of you."

Sher's emotions wrestled within her. Part of her wanted to tell Sanji to piss off, that he got what he deserved from her which was a big ol' pile of nothing. The part of her that had hurt so deeply because of him. Evan wasn't the only life in her hands either, she had a crew to think about and they had made some pretty big plans. She didn't deny that she still loved Sanji, but she was far from ready to settle down with him and Evan someplace _yet. _"I need more time to think about this Sanji."

"I love you Sher. You know I do," he was ready to plead with her if he needed to. He wanted to bring her around to his way of thinking before Zack bent her ear for the next six weeks. "I understand how you feel about yer ship and yer crew too, I got mates of my own ya know. Every one of em means a lot to me too, but you and Evan mean more then all a them put together." He slid closer to her and put an arm around her. "This is what I want Sher, me and you and Evan. I wanna make you happy."

"I am happy Sanji." She tried to smile again, but it felt fake on her lips.

Sanji leaned his face closer to Sher's. "Do you love me Sher?" he knew she did, but damnit he wanted to hear her say it _just once before we gotta split up._

"Of course I do Sanji…"

"You know what I mean Sher. Are you as in love wid me as I am wid you?" Sanji could see how hard it was for her to admit it, to say it out loud to him.

Sher looked up at Sanji struggling with her emotions; loving him and hating the _demanding bastard_ at the same time. "Sanji I…" he pulled her closer staring down into her eyes. "I love you too Sanji."

All of Sanji's unpleasant feelings melted away in an instant. He felt light as a feather. He kissed Sher, smiled at her and kissed her again. "I want you to be my woman Sher. I want us to be together, a couple ya know."

Sher could see how happy her words had made Sanji. She felt her own heart lighten at his smile. "I know what you want Sanji. I guess we can work something out, but I'm not leaving the Rose Red…"

Sanji didn't need her to finish. He already knew what she was going to say. She wasn't ready to jump ship just yet, _but in time she will. Maybe she'll miss me enough to be ready to settle down next time we meet up. _Sanji kissed Sher again, he didn't even care who was watching. He was too happy to care about much right now. All Sher needed was a little time, then he and Sher and Evan would finally be able to be a family. "It's all gonna work out Sher, I promise. Daddy's home to stay." Sanji hugged her tight and kissed her again.

13.

Later in the afternoon Nails and Duke showed up to confinscate Sher. She went with her mates and finished the shopping. They were headed back to the dock when Luffy came jogging up to them. "Hey guys," he greeted stepping up next to Sher and throwing an arm around her shoulder. Luffy looked over at Sher. "You didn't forget did you? We have a date captain." Luffy favored her with a huge grin.

Sher remembered Luffy wanted to talk to her. She smiled back at him. "Captain stuff right?" he giggled and nodded. Sher turned to Nails. "Go on you guys, get outta here. I'll catch ya later." Her mates nodded and carried their bags in one direction while Luffy spun them around to face the other.

Luffy led Sher back into town and to a huge inn. He already had a room on the top floor overlooking the sea. The materdie should have brought first dinner up to Luffy's room by now too. Luffy brought Sher up to his room, his food was there. A huge table was covered with steaming dishes and they all smelled good. "Oh boy!" Luffy beamed as he sat at the table to dig in. "Come on in and have something Sher."

Sher sat at the table next to Luffy as he proceeded to stuff his face. She reached for the huge pitcher of meade and poured them each a mugfull. "Aint you gonna eat with your crew?"

"Sure I am, but this is first dinner. If I get a little full now I wont make such a pig of myself later." Luffy swallowed some chicken and smiled at Sher. He took the meade she offered him and chased his food down with a cool drink.

Sher snorted a laugh at Luffy and sipped her own drink. "I see." She sipped again. "So what do you wanna talk about Luffy? How come you dragged me up here?"

Luffy finished his mashed potatoes in two heaping forkfuls. "The Arizona is a merchant ship mostly, but they do have a contract with the marines."

Sher took a bigger sip watching Luffy move on to green beans. He was shoveling first dinner down his throat pretty quick. "Yeah I know."

Luffy finished his first plate and set it aside. He reached for the fish and chips next and put the plate in front of him. "Carrying payroll mostly. There's a lot of gold on that ship." Luffy looked up at Sher as he popped a french fry in his mouth. "I'm guessin that you guys are going after all of that gold."

Sher supposed it was natural for Luffy to be curious about her pirate escapades. It was funny how he had figured it all out without anyone ever saying anything to him. _Well, he is a captain. _Sher's naughty smile escaped again. "Yeah, so?"

Luffy returned Sher's devious grin. "It's gonna put your face on a wanted poster Sher. Maybe they'll hang it up right next to mine."

Sher shrugged and took a drink as Luffy forked half of his fillet into his mouth. "I don't really give a shit Luffy."

Luffy washed the fish down with another generous gulp of meade. "I figured you'd say something like that." He stared at Sher, forgetting his food for the moment. "You're not ready to give up being a captain are ya Sher?"

Sher shook her head. "I owe it to Evan and my crew to make us all stinkin rich."

"Then why don't you just come with us to find one piece?"

"Easy Luffy, I got my own plans ya know?"

Luffy already knew what kind of plans Sher had. The Bloody Thorns would become fearsome raiders of the grand line with her leading them. "What's going on with you and Sanji? Are you guys, ya know, all back together now and stuff?"

Sher's cheeks darkened and she hid behind her mug. "We're still working some things out Luffy."

Luffy stabbed the other half of his fillet on his fork. "You guys are in love right? How do you intend to keep something like that going if you go for months at a time without seeing each other and being together?" he stuffed the fish in his mouth and watched Sher while he chewed.

"Why should it matter if we go our own way for a while?" Sher was getting defensive. There was a strange look in Luffy's eyes.

"You might be able to pull that crap with Zack, but Sanji aint gonna go for it."

Sher's eyes widened in surprise. "Luffy!"

Luffy swallowed hard. "Zack is willing to sit on his hands and wait for you to come to him. My guess is that's how it always has been with you two." He ignored the frown Sher was giving him for the moment. "But Sanji, he'll chase ya Sher. He'll hound you until he gets his way. He isn't going to give up until he's got you and Evan at his side."

Sher scowled at Luffy. "Look Luffy, there is nothing going on with me and Z anymore. I told him that a long time ago and I'll tell him again if he needs to be reminded. I'm his captain, not his squeeze." Sher paused to take another swig of her drink. "As for Sanji, well don't worry about it. I aint takin your cook nowhere and I aint leaving my ship."

Luffy sat watching Sher holding his mug in one hand. After a minute he took another drink. It looked to Luffy like Sher was in full captain mode. It was a good thing considering the dicey plans she had for her ship. "Okay Sher, we'll do it your way for now. But I still want you to think about sailing with us. I'm sure us two captains can be pretty damn accomidating to each other while we're lookin for one piece."

Sher nodded once at Luffy. This little argument was over. "I'll think about it Luffy."

Luffy smiled at Sher again. He wouldn't mind at all if Sher led the way for a while. She was smart and tough, maybe she could bring Luffy closer to one piece. It would be nice to be sailing with another captain too. Sher and Luffy were equels in a way the others were not. "Aye aye captain," he said with a grin and drank again.

14.

After a big meal in town the two crews went back to the Rose Red for drinks. One by one they staggered off to bed as the long night wore on. It was late when Sher finally led Sanji below deck to kiss his son good by. Sanji wasn't ready to go just yet so he took them to Sher's room for a while. They ended up in bed again. Sanji spent the night with Sher holding her close while she slept peacefully.

In the morning Sanji said his good by's to Evan and Sher. He made it a point to kiss her passionately in front of Zack. Sanji disembarked as Sher headed off to do her captains duties. The ship was readying to leave port. Sanji looked back at the Rose Red. Zack was watching him go from the bow. Sanji lit up a fresh cigarette and glared at Zack. "Behave yerself around my woman Zack," Sanji shouted a warning.

Zack smiled at Sanji and saluted him with one metal finger. Sanji frowned at him, but Zack was done with Sanji _for now. _ He turned his attention back to getting this ship the hell out of port.

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke. _Stay away from Sher ya little bastard or I _will_ hurt you. _Sanji turned and headed back to the Merry Go. He really hoped that time would fly. He already missed Evan and Sher.

40


	4. Chapter 4

**Troubled Waters**

1.

As promised, Sher made Zack pay for his disobedience. He spent the entire first week at sea doing every crummy job imaginable aboard the ship. Tarring, scraping, painting, all the shit work. Sher seemed to calm down as the days went by, Zack thought she might be getting back to normal, but he waited a little longer. They all had chow together and by their tenth dinner together Sher and Zack were joking around with each other again _just like old times. _

Zack waited a few more days before he started in on Sher. One night after dinner he went to see her in the captain's lounge with a mug of ale in either hand. "Peace offering captain?" he said coming in with the ale.

Sher was at her desk she looked up at Zack and nodded. She guessed she could stop being a bitch to him now, he had learned his lesson. "Alright sailor." Zack came over and handed her a mug. He sat on the corner of her desk smiling down at her.

Zack was smiling at Sher. "Yer a real hard ass captain. I think I've done every shit job on this ship."

"That's what ya get for not following an order Z." She sipped at her ale and closed her log book. She was done for the night.

"Yeah," Zack sighed and sipped his ale. "I sure am gonna miss ya when ya go Sher. You'll be leaving the Rose Red to me right?" he favored her with an innocent smile.

"What?" Sher was genuinely surprised to hear Zack saying these things at a time like this. They would be hitting the Arizona in a few more days. "What the hell are you talking about Z?"

Zack feigned embarrassment. "I just thought you'd leave Rose Red to me. I'll buy her from ya if that's what you want." He took another drink, a bigger one. It looked like Sher was getting mad again. _That's right Sher, protect your ship. _

"This is _my_ ship Z. What the hell makes you think I'd let you have her?" _Nobody_ was pushing Sher out of her captain's chair. Not Evan, not Sanji, not Luffy and sure as hell not Zack.

"Sorry, I thought that…" but Zack didn't finish. Sher took a huge gulp of ale. She was getting mad alright.

"You thought what?" Sher already knew. It was like everyone thought she had gone all soft on Sanji.

Zack knew this conversation might put him in the dog house again, but it was worth it. He had to make Sher want to stay with the Rose Red. He took another drink for courage. "Ya know, you and Sanji and Evan. Yer all gonna settle down someplace together right?" he wanted to watch her reaction, but he hated the words falling from his lips. He stared into his half empty mug.

Sher was getting angrier every time Zack opened his mouth. "Is that what you think? Is that what you all think huh?" Sher got to her feet and glared at Zack. He looked up at her timidly. _Gods damn it! _ "Get it through yer head number one. This is my ship and I aint leavin, you hear me!"

Zack lifted his free hand in surrender. He had done what he set out to do tonight. "Okay captain, ya don't need to take my head off. Sanji said…"

Sher grunted annoyed and slugged her ale. "Sanji said huh? Well I don't take orders from Sanji. I'm the one given the orders around here."

_Mission accomplished. _Zack smiled at Sher. "You bet captain," he said cheerfully and finished his ale.

2.

Zack spent the next couple of days stroking his captain's ego. It wasn't hard to do with a raid coming up. Zack made sure she was puffed full of captain's pride before the Arizona came into sight. He spent two consecutive evenings with Sher drinking and talking. He kept the conversations light and pleasant; always about Rose Red, her crew and their plans for the future. Zack was sure that more then anything else in the world, Sher loved being captain the best. He wanted to keep it that way.

It was late afternoon when they spotted the Arizona on the horizon. Mimi and Evan went below deck to strap in. Sher took the helm and Zack and Duke pulled the sails into attack mode. Charlie and Nails minded the cannons. Nails blew the Arizona's escort ship out of the water before the Rose Red even came up alongside the Arizona. The guns on the Rose Red crippled the Arizona before they even had a chance to return fire.

Sher boarded the Arizona first, shooting anyone that got in her way. Duke was right behind her throwing stars at the crew that was trying to defend their ship. After half of the crew lay dead on the deck at Sher's feet, the Arizona surrendered. Zack and Charlie tied what was left of the Arizona's crew up and the Bloody Thorn's helped themselves to the treasure in the hold.

They had hit the jackpot. Over 7 million beri. Rose Red speed away from the scene of the crime while her crew stowed the loot below deck. All had gone according to plan, hell even better then planned. The treasure of the Arizona was in their hands and the cannons on the Rose Red had crippled her and sunk her partner. Sher was ready to celebrate, but before she could she saw a ship ahead on the horizon. She watched it for a few minutes, watching it move in on a course to intercept.

"All hands look alive!" Sher commanded running from the bow to amidships. "We got company!" Her crew didn't need to be told twice. Mimi grabbed Evan and disappeared below deck again. The others manned their battle stations. Sher turned them so that they would have a better chance of outrunning this new ship. It was closing fast, alarmingly so. The firefight began as soon as the two ships were close enough to try and damage each other.

"Captain!" Nails yelled. "It's the marines!"

"Keep firing!" Sher turned the wheel hard to starboard and the ship canted a little. Sher heard an explosion on deck and a second later Zack was screaming. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"He's hit!" Nails screamed again. "Zack's hit! Our aft mast is coming down!"

Sher felt the wheel jerk in her hand. She looked aft and saw the damage. The marines had split the top of the mast; it was ready to collapse on the deck. Below the mast Zack lay on deck in a spreading pool of blood. He was waving Nails away to get back to his cannon. _Fuck, we're in trouble. _She wouldn't be able to just plug the attacking ship full of holes and run. She had to run _now_, to get as far way from the marine ship as possible before the aft mast came crashing down and they lost the speed of two sails. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed yanking the wheel hard to port.

Cannonballs exploded off the starboard side of the ship as the Rose Red yawed in the water again. The marines pursued still firing, but the aft mast was holding for now and the Rose Red was quickly pulling away. She stayed at the helm until the marines cannon fire sounded distant. "Charlie! Come take the helm now!"

Charlie arrived quickly and Sher ran to Zack. Nails was sitting beside him, Duke had run to the stairs and was yelling for Mimi. Zack was trying to sit up in a pool of his own blood. His right leg looked shattered beneath his pant leg; he seemed to bleeding from everywhere. _Oh gods! Z! _ Sher dropped to her knees beside Zack and took his face in her hands. "Hey Z! Hey! Look at me!" Zack looked a little out of it but he tried to focus on her. "Yer gonna be alright Z. It's gonna be okay. Doc Mimi is coming."

Zack's body was screaming at him. He felt like he was on fire. Sher was there, talking to him. "Sher?"

"Its okay Z," She could see Mimi running up the stairs. "Mimi, morphine now!"

Mimi ran over and dropped to her knees beside the captain. "Gimmie his arm," she said reaching into her bag. She quickly readied a syringe of morphine and Sher held Zack still while Mimi gave him the injection. With that done she reached for her scissors to cut Zack out of his blood soaked clothes. She needed to see what kind of wounds he had and where.

The fire seemed to subside some as Zack stared up at Sher. She had eased him down onto the deck and was hovering over him. Zack reached up with a bloody hand and stroked Sher's cheek. "You okay Sher?" She looked at him and smiled. Sher said something, but Zack couldn't hear anything anymore. Sher came a little closer and kissed him. Zack thought he kissed her back right before everything went dark.

3.

The Merry Go pulled into Jones Town in the early afternoon. Sanji took a fat chunk of his savings into town with them. The Luffy pirates walked up the pier together. Sanji shuffled up behind Nami. She was mad at him again. He ruined another one of her shirts in the laundry. "Uh, hey Nami. I was wonderin if you would do me a little favor."

Nami frowned at Sanji. "Before or after you buy me a new cashmere sweater?" she growled. She slowed down a step so that Sanji could catch up to her. She was curious what he wanted too. It wasn't like him to ask her for favors, especially if she was pissed.

"After a course," Sanji conceded.

Nami smiled satisfied. "Okay Sanji, what do you want?"

Sanji lit a cigarette and puffed at it nervously. "Well, yer a lady wid great taste. I thought dat maybe you could help me pick out something nice fer Sher."

Nami laughed a little. "I aint pickin out sexy underwear with you Sanji."

Sanji frowned at Nami. "Who said anything about underwear? I swear Nami, you been hangin out wid dat slut Zoro too long." Nami giggled and Sanji took a fat drag off his cigarette. Sanji slowed his pace just a little giving the others time to get out of earshot. "I was thinkin it's about time I got Sher a real pretty ring."

Nami almost stopped walking. She looked at Sanji with wide eyes. "You're going to propose to Sher?" She was surprised to see Sanji so serious, so determined.

"I can try right?" he smiled crookedly at Nami. Sher might tell him to blow it out his asshole when Sanji presented her with a diamond ring, but she might not. Engaged would be better then nothing. Engaged would be one step closer to what Sanji wanted.

Nami smiled back at Sanji wondering how much longer he would be cook on the Merry Go. _Not long. He loves his family. _"I'll help ya find something real nice Sanji."

"Thanks Nami." The two strolled off together to do some shopping.

4.

They had moved Zack below deck to the infirmary. Mimi tied him down to the bed and sedated him. He needed about a hundred stitches just about everywhere and his right leg was as chewed up as his arm had been after the shark attack. Zack was in rough shape, but he was strong. He would live through this; he wouldn't lose a fight for his life. Mimi kicked her nervous mates and the captain out of the infirmary. They went topside to deal with the damage to the ship.

The aft mast was holding, but barely. Ropes had come loose from all directions and the sail was floundering in the wind. Sher was hoping she had put enough time and distance between her and the marine ship, because when that sail came down the Rose Red would be down to five sails. Five was a hell of a lot slower then seven. Charlie had the helm, Sher and Nails carefully climbed up the aft mast to try and secure the sail and the ropes before the whole mess could just smash into the deck.

They were trying to figure out a way to jury rig the sail when the marine ship appeared on the horizon. It came sailing out of the sunset, hiding in the light until they were close enough to catch up. "Son of a bitch!" Sher swore again. "Nails, Duke mind yer cannons now! Charlie! Hard to port! Put us full in the wind now!"

The ship lurched and steered into the wind as Nails scrambled down the mast to his cannon. Duke was doing the same. "All set on deck captain!" Nails shouted up ready to start firing on Sher's command.

They needed to get out of here now. "Go like a son of a bitch Charlie and don't you stop for nothin you hear me!" Sher thought she heard aye aye. She focused on the floundering sail again. It wasn't too late to outrun the marines. _Persistent bastards aren't they? _She shimmied up a little further on the broken mast reaching for a dangling rope. _Come on… get in my hand already damnit! _The marines started firing, but they were still too far away to hit the Rose Red. If Sher could just stabilize the sail, they could get the hell out of here. She reached again leaning too much weight on the already splintering spreader.

There was a loud creaking noise as the aft mast gave way. As the top split off Sher instinctively grabbed for something. Of all things she caught the rope that she had been reaching for to begin with. The top twelve feet of mast canted drunkenly over the starboard side of the ship. Sher went with it holding on to the rope for dear life as she swung out over the sea racing by beneath them.

"Captain!" Nails screamed jumping to his feet.

It was too late now and Sher knew it. "Keep this ship moving you son of a bitch! Get Evan and Z out of here! That's an order!"

The mast gave way and toppled into the ocean taking Sher with it. She pushed herself away from the sail and ropes before they could grab her and drag her down to Davey Jones locker with them. She struggled to the surface for a breath of air. Sher looked up and saw the Rose Red sailing away fast. Duke had jumped in after her and was swimming toward her. "Duke!" she called treading water.

Duke swam over to Sher. "Captain, the marines!" he shouted looking over her shoulder.

Sher did a quick 180 in the water and saw the marines coming up on them quick. "Shit." They were caught. "Play it cool Duke, we'll find a way to escape."

Duke tread water beside his captain. There was no way he was leaving her to deal with the marines by herself. He reminded himself his friend Zack would have done the same had he been there to do it. "I'm sure you'll think of something captain." Duke prayed that she would.

5.

The marines had to give up their pursuit of the pirate ship to bring Sher and Duke aboard. Six of them surrounded Duke right away pointing guns at him, another half dozen surrounded Sher. Sher raised her hands in mock surrender. "Hey take it easy fellas. That's no way to treat a lady."

"Shut up bitch!" one sailor yelled.

"Filthy pirates!" another hollered.

The door to the formal bridge opened and a huge man stepped out, Captain Alphonse Dark, the captain of this ship. He looked at Duke first, then Sher. He walked closer to the soggy female on his deck. "Woman pirate," he growled getting closer.

Sher turned her attention to the big guy. "Captain?" he was huge, every bit as big as Duke, maybe bigger. She saw his hand drop to his waist in a blur. A second later Sher couldn't breath.

Dark had snapped his whip and wrapped it around the woman pirate's throat. He gave the whip a quick tug and she flew across the deck to him. She crashed at his feet on her knees gasping for air as the whip slackened. "Woman pirate," he repeated glaring down at her. She looked up at him coughing and holding her throat. "Sher Cerces. Bloody Sher, leader of the Bloody Thorn pirates and captain of the pirate ship the Rose Red."

Sher swallowed hard. Her throat was burning. "Wait a minute buddy, ya got it all wrong," she tried Sanji's fast talk. Most of the time it worked.

Dark reached down and grabbed Sher by the front of her shirt. He hauled her up to eye level, her feet left the ground. "Yer guilty of murdering over a hundred men you bitch. Don't you dare open your mouth to me again." He brought a fist back and piston it forward hard into Sher's stomach. He knocked the wind out of her and slammed her down onto the deck head first. She tried to get up. "Still moving bitch?" he kicked her hard in the side sending her skidding across the deck into a cluster of his frightened looking subordinates.

"Captain!" Duke yelled. He couldn't help it. Sher was taking a beating. "Hey asshole! Why don't ya try pickin on somebody yer own size ya chicken shit!"

Dark flicked his eyes up to Duke. "I think I will."

He looked back to his men standing over Bloody Sher. "Get that piece of shit off my deck and throw her in the brig. Tell the helm to turn around. We're taking these two back to base." He looked at Duke again. "You and your captain are under arrest for murder, robbery, destruction of private property and piracy. I'm taking you back to Central Star where you will be tried for your crimes and executed." He took a threatening step toward Duke rolling up one sleeve. "Now, about that beating."

6.

Zack was in and out of it for two days. Late the third morning he finally woke up with a clear head. He was in a lot of pain; his leg was wrapped up in bandages. He could feel fresh stitches everywhere. He tried sitting up, his body screamed in protest, but he did it. He was still trying to get used to the pain when Nails came into the infirmary.

Nails saw Zack sitting up. "Thank the stars!" he hurried to Zack's bedside. "Z! You're okay!" he looked his mate over. Zack looked like shit, but he was very much alive.

"What happened Nails? Where's the captain?" his first waking thoughts were of the ship and his captain. "Is everything okay? How bad was the aft mast hit?"

Nails felt a cold chill run up his spine. "We got trouble Zack. The captain and Duke got shanghaied by the marines. The aft mast is gone. We've been running."

"Captain…" the shock of Nails briefing hurt more then his stitches or his leg. He reached for Nails and grabbed him by the shirt. "You let the marines take Sher and Duke! What the fuck happened?"

"The marines caught up to us again. The captain ordered us to get you and Evan to safety. She fell overboard… Duke went in after her. The marines picked em up."

"Son of a bitch!" Zack used Sher's favorite curse. Zack tried to slide out of bed on the one good leg he had. "Help me damn you!" he barked at Nails. With Sher off the ship, Zack was in command. "Get me the hell topside so I can command this tub!"

Nails hooked an arm around Zack and got him up out of bed. "What are we gonna do Z?" Zack was clearly in pain, but he was too furious right now to let it bother him.

Zack needed to see the damage to the ship first. After that, "We're getting Mimi and Evan off of this ship. Then we're going after Sher and Duke. You gotta problem with that Nails?"

Nails didn't. "Not at all Z."

"Good, then let's do it."

7.

Sher sat in a tiny cell across from Duke. The ship had stopped; they were in port somewhere she assumed. It would be a few more days before they got near Central Star headquarters. "You okay big guy?" Sher directed at Duke. Sher hadn't received half the ass kicking that Duke had from captain Dark.

Duke nodded. His face was pretty bruised up, but for the most part he was alright. "I'm hangin in there captain. You figured a way outta this one yet?"

Sher went to stand at the bars of her cage. There were armed guards just outside of the door to the brig. Even if she could get them out of their cells, they would still be screwed. "Probably best if we wait for them to transfer us off of this ship, if they're gonna."

"And if not?"

Sher's smile slipped loose again. "Then I guess we'll be the first pirates to escape from Central Star eh mate?"

Duke chuckled at his captain's confidence. He knew this was a one way ticket to Deadsville when he jumped in the sea after her, but he would be damned if he was going to let his captain be executed alone. "You bet captain," he agreed to keep her happy.

Sher leaned against the bars. _Gods I hate these fuckin things. _ She wondered if Evan missed her yet. She wondered how Zack was doing, maybe he'd be up and around by now. She wondered if he'd turn fool on her and try a rescue in her busted ass ship. She sighed wondering last of all about Sanji. _Guess what Sanji, I'm locked up again. Don't suppose you would mind coming to save me this time? _ She turned away from Duke. She didn't want him to see her cry.

8.

A day after the marines holding Sher and Duke pulled out of Port Draven, the Merry Go pulled in. Luffy went ashore with Sanji and Zoro to find a good place to eat. The town was buzzing with excitement. "I wonder what's going on here?" Luffy asked as he moved up the street with his mates. He snagged a guy walking by with one rubber arm. "Hey buddy, what's up with this town? Did I miss something?"

The guy didn't seem to mind being stopped to enlighten the strangers. "Haven't you heard yet? They caught Bloody Sher! One of her crew too!"

The cigarette fell out of Sanji's mouth. "What did you say? What about Bloody Sher?"

The guy smiled up at Sanji. "Captain Dark finally caught that bitch. I heard the Bloody Thorns raided the Arizona. Seven million beri! She'll hang for that for sure!"

Luffy had heard of the marine captain Dark before. He was a pretty tough guy in these waters. Sanji made a move to get closer to Luffy's informant, but Luffy stayed between them. Right now he just wanted Sanji to stay silent. "So what are they gonna do with her?" he asked casually. "Where did they take her?"

"Back to Central Star so she can be tried and executed of course."

Luffy laughed a little and let the guy go. "Of course."

The guy chuckled at Luffy and went on his way. "Luffy!" Sanji choked from behind him. Sanji felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack. Sher captured? What about Evan and the Rose Red?

"I know Sanji; we gotta go get Sher and her mate."

"The fuckin marines!" Sanji started to spaz. "I warned her about da godamn marines!"

Zoro dropped a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Calm down Sanji. Don't make a bad situation worse."

Sanji faced Zoro with his mouth hanging open. "The marines got Sher! What about Evan? Where da hell is da Rose Red?"

Zoro pointed to a bar up the street with the hilt of his sword. He addressed Luffy because he was still under control. "Let's have a drink and hear the gossip."

Luffy nodded at Zoro. "Yep, and then we'll get Nami to plot us a course." He turned to his panicked chef. "Don't worry Sanji. We'll make sure your boy is safe and we'll get Sher back too."

Sanji tried to catch his breath. He knew his mates were right, they needed some information before they went charging blindly after Sher or the Rose Red or both. "Yeah okay Luffy, but be quick. Real quick."

Luffy was. Two hours later the Merry Go left Port Draven. They had heard all about the battles the Rose Red had been in just days ago. The ship was damaged and on the run now. Sher and Duke had been taken by the marines. They were on a ship headed back to headquarters right now. For the first time in a long time, Luffy felt like he needed to hurry, so he did.

9.

Charlie had a hard time finding an island with a port small enough that they would go unnoticed. He led them to an island not terribly far from Central Star. Zack provided Mimi with a king's ransom in gold and put her and Evan off the ship in a sleepy little fishing village with the simple name of August. They would be safe there, forever if need be. They left August before anyone could notice that their aft mast was gone.

Nails had tightened up all the rigging to compensate for the two missing sails, but the Rose Red just wasn't as fast as she could be with seven sheets. At this rate it would be a week before they could reach the captain and Duke. By then they would be sitting in the middle of a big 'ol pile of marines.

Zack sat at Sher's desk in the captain's lounge looking at sea charts of the area around Central Star. There just _had _to be a way to rescue Sher, had to! Zack was lost in his own damning thoughts when Nails opened the door. Zack looked up at him. Nails look like he had just seen a ghost. "What is it?" Zack said reaching for his crutches to get up.

Nails frowned sorryly at Zack. "It's the Merry Go. She's coming up behind us. Permission to slow down and dock with her captain." Nails knew that seeing Sanji was the last thing Zack probably wanted right now but, "We can use their help Z. You know those guys are amazing and two ships attacking a marine base is a hell of a lot better then one. It's suicide to go after Sher and Duke alone. Let them help."

Zack settled his weight on his crutches and hobbled around the desk. He _godamn_ didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. _For Sher. _"Permission granted. Dock with them. I wanna talk to Luffy."

The Rose Red slowed to a stop and the Merry Go weighed anchor beside them. Luffy hurried over followed by Zoro and Sanji. Luffy was looking at the damaged aft mast while Zack hobbled over to them on crutches. "Luffy!" Zack called getting his attention.

Sanji fixed his eyes on Zack. He could see that the guy was all fucked up, but that didn't do much to quiet Sanji's anger. "Where is he? Where's my son! Where's Evan?"

Nails was closest to the Luffy pirates so he answered. "Z put Mimi and Evan off the ship in August. They're both fine. Evan is safe."

Sanji was glad to hear that Evan was finally someplace safe and off of this ship. He turned away from Nails as Zack hobbled over. Sanji glared at him. "You stupid bastard!" Sanji did something then that he hardly ever did. His right hand curled up into a tight little ball and he swung his fist at Zack's face. He hit him hard in the jaw and Zack fell over on his ass wincing in pain. "Dat's for letting da fuckin marines get a hold of Sher!"

Zoro stepped quickly between Sanji and Zack. He could hardly believe that Sanji had hit Zack when he was all beat up like this, let alone _punch_ him. "That's enough Sanji." He supposed Sanji was entitled. Zoro would likely do the same thing in Sanji's shoes.

Nails and Luffy we're helping Zack back up. Nails growled at Sanji, "It wasn't Z's fault the captain fell overboard. He was already sedated because of his wounds when it happened!"

"It's alright Nails," Zack said letting them help him back up on to his crutches. He stood facing Sanji trying to hide his pain.

Sanji was fuming behind Zoro. He let what Nails said sink in. "You guys engaged in ship to ship battle wid Evan on board."

Luffy stepped in to calm Sanji down. He frowned at his cook. "There's no time for this shit now Sanji. You can be mad all you want later, but for now we need to come up with a plan to get Sher and Duke away from the marines before they end up dead!" Luffy's hand was clenched into a fist. The situation was worse then he had imagined. The Rose Red was still slightly faster then the Merry Go, but not by much with her aft mast and sails at the bottom of the sea. "Call me stupid, but by my calculations Sher and Duke will be arriving at Central Star tomorrow morning. It's going to take us a hell of a lot longer then a day to get there and the more time we stand here fighting the worse things are going to get for those two! Now do you want to keep fighting each other or do you wanna save them?" _Six days. If we start out tonight and sail day and night we can be there in six days. _ The question was, would the marines let them live that long. Luffy thought so. Even the marines weren't stupid enough to piss away seven million beri. They would want to know what happened to their gold.

Zack broke the silence that Luffy's scolding brought on. "I've got some charts of the region." He looked into Luffy's eyes. It was the first time he ever saw the other man look angry, anxious. "You and Nami come on up to the captain's lounge. I'll get Charlie. Let's figure out a way to save the captain and Duke, okay Luffy?"

Luffy fixed his eyes on Zack. "Damn right!" he turned to Sanji. "Go get Nami, tell her I need her right now!" the impatience hadn't left his tone of voice. Sanji turned tail and hurried back to the Merry Go.

10.

Sher felt the ship come to a stop in the early morning. There was a great deal of shouting and commotion above decks. _Shit, we're here. _ Soon enough some marines came into the brig. They put Duke and Sher in irons and led them topside and off the ship. Sher stared at the crowd that greeted them quietly horrified. Hundreds of marines lined the dock and the shore, all the way up into main headquarters building. _Son of a bitch. _She cut her eyes over to Duke, he was frowning.

The crowd shouted at them as they made their way toward the base. Mostly it was _kill the pirates! _and we_ got you now you murdering bitch! _They threw stones, food and garbage at her and Duke as they shouted at them. Sher kept her head held high, she owed Duke that much. She would be brave until the very end.

Dark was leading the procession. The door to the base swung open with a heavy sigh. Commander Brett Drella came out to meet them. Dark saluted immediately. His men brought the prisoners up behind him. "Commander Drella, I bring you Bloody Sher and one of her crew." He spoke respectfully to his commanding officer, mostly out of fear. Drella was even bigger then Dark and twice as mean.

Drella stepped up to Bloody Sher. He took her face in his hand and looked the woman over. She stared at him hatefully, unblinking. "You're done for missy, you and your mate both. I don't want you thinking that I plan to execute you right away either, not until you tell me where your ship is. Where my gold is."

"Your gold?" Sher was genuinely surprised that the commander made such a bold statement. She knew they had heisted the marines' payroll, but that didn't make the treasure solely the property of the _big bastard_ in front of her.

Drella slid his hand from Sher's face down around her throat. He squeezed a little. "Did I give you permission to speak yet filthy pirate?" he squeezed a little harder and shook her back and forth by her neck. "You wanna run your fuckin mouth bitch? Then tell me where you've taken the treasure! Seven million beri sea whore, where is it?"

The world started to go dark around the edges as Sher was throttled by Drella. She couldn't breathe and was having a hard time staying on her feet as she swayed back and forth in the giant man's hand. "…fuck…you…" she managed to squeeze out.

Drella let go of Sher's throat and punched her in the face. She hit the ground with blood streaming from her split lip. "You better watch what you say to me little girly," he growled down at her from above. "There are a lot of things that can happen to you and your friend here that are _worse_ then death." Bloody Sher scowled up at him and Drella smiled. _Good, yes very good. It will take some work to break this one. That's just how I like it. _Drella licked his lips savoring the moment. He looked back up at Dark. "Put the big guy in a cell. Take the sea whore out to the yard and lash her to _the cross_."

Duke suppressed a shudder. He saluted again. "Yes Commander!"

Drella looked down at Sher once more. She was struggling to get to her feet. He smiled at her. "I'll get what I want out of you, one way or another." Drella turned and went back inside. A moment later Dark followed with the prisoners.

11.

They led Duke one way and Sher another. She could taste the blood in her mouth as she sucked on her split lip. The marines led her through the base, following Dark to the courtyard. They stepped back out into the sunlight and Sher saw 'the cross'. It wasn't really a cross at all; it was a big anchor that had been slammed into the crusty sand to make a cross. _Shit, this looks bad._

"The commander put that here himself," Dark informed Bloody Sher with an evil grin. "Slammed it right into the ground with one hand. Consider yourself lucky he used some restraint when he hit you." Dark stepped back to let his men tie the woman pirate to the cross. Her feet barely touched the ground when her wrists were tied to the horizontal bar of the anchor. He walked away from her grinning. He would deal with her big mate first. Bloody Sher was a treat best left to the commander.

Sher kept her hateful stare on Dark's back as two ensigns tightened the ropes holding her arms to the cross. She almost had to stand on tip toe to stay balanced. She thought about what kind of strength it would take to slam an anchor of this size into the ground like this _with one hand! _ Sher spit blood. Things looked pretty bad, but there had to be a way off of this atoll. _There has to be a way out of this! _

12.

The Merry Go and the Rose Red ran side by side beneath the moon. Luffy sat on the deck of his ship wishing he could make them go faster. He tried to remember what he had heard about the marines in this area. Dark was some big wig captain. A dangerous man by all counts. He served a vicious commander by the name of Drella. The commander had a nickname amongst his sailors. They called him The Torturer. He was supposed to be excellent at extracting information from unwilling prisoners, one way or another.

Sanji came out on deck and lit a cigarette. Luffy had been acting weird all day. Sanji was certain it had something to do with Sher. He seemed in a big hurry to get to her. Sanji went to Luffy and sat on the step beside him. "Hey Luffy."

"Hey Sanji."

Sanji took a drag off of his cigarette and studied Luffy in the moonlight. "What is it Luffy? What's got you so worked up?"

Luffy didn't face Sanji. He didn't want the cook to see the look in his eyes. "I just wanna get Sher back safe is all. Duke too." He let the silence fall between him and Sanji.

Sanji watched Luffy as he smoked. He didn't think that was all. Luffy was hiding something from him, Sanji was sure of it. "Don't jerk my chain Luffy. What's going on in dat head a yers?"

Luffy sighed quietly and hung his head a little. "Drella," he said quietly hiding his eyes with his hat.

"Who da hell is dat? He a marine?"

Luffy nodded. "Mmm hmm. They call him the Torturer."

Sanji exhaled smoke feeling his heart pick up the pace. "You sayin dat guy has got Sher?" Sanji didn't like the sound of that at all. He scanned his memory for any information he had heard about the marine. Sanji drew a blank. "Luffy?"

"We've got to hurry up and get Sher out of there." Sher was tough, could be downright brutal herself when she wanted to be Luffy was sure, but _that guy… _Luffy was sure that the Torturer would take advantage of Sher's feminine form sooner or later. Sher might still be alive when Luffy got to her, but she could be damaged in more ways then one.

"Yer scared Luffy," Sanji was sweating himself. Sher in the hands of some marine called the Torturer scared the hell out of Sanji too. _She's tough, strong. She'll be okay…_

Luffy lifted his head still hiding his eyes beneath his hat. "I'm not scared of the marines. I will take Sher back. Don't worry about that Sanji."

"What should I worry about then huh Luffy?" the cigarette was doing less then nothing to calm Sanji's nerves. Seeing Luffy all quiet and serious was scaring Sanji more. "Some guy pullin out Sher's fingernails?" Sanji got to his feet and moved in front of Luffy. "What Luffy? What da hell are you…" Luffy brought his eyes up to Sanji's and Sanji fell silent. _No. No way! Don't say it, don't even think it!_

"She's a woman." Luffy thought that said it all. He could tell by the way the color was draining from Sanji's face that the cook understood what Luffy meant.

Sanji shook his head at Luffy. "No. No!" he yelled at his captain. "Sher would never let them…!" he didn't say it. He didn't even want to think it. Sanji had heard more then one bastardly marine gloat about raping a woman and now Sher was in the hands of _scum_ like them. _No…Sher!_

Luffy hid his eyes again. He wouldn't let Sanji see how angry he was. "We will sail day and night, both ships. We'll be to Central Star by the end of the week."

_The end of the week?_ "Luffy…" Luffy had said it would take six days to get to Central Star. Six days suddenly seemed like an eternity.

Luffy stood up and rested a hand on Sanji's shoulder still not showing the other man his eyes. "Don't you worry about it Sanji. We'll get her back." _And if any of those fuckers so much as lay a finger on her, I will kill them. _ "I'm sure they won't resort to such drastic measures right away," Luffy lied trying to ease Sanji. "We'll get there in time, no problem."

13.

They kept Duke locked in a small cell for three days. He hadn't seen the captain, but some of the guards had gloated about what had become of her. Apparently she was being crucified out in the training yard. Sher had been lashed to the infamous cross and put on display. Duke was still getting food and water, Sher was not. A guard boasted about smashing cake into her face _"Sweets for the sweet!"_ and throwing stones at her from a safe distance after she kicked him in the balls. _Keep fighting captain. It aint over yet. _

A guard approached Duke's cell carrying shackles with him. "Put your hand through the bars big guy," the guard ordered.

Duke stepped over to the bars and frowned at the guard. Reluctantly he stuck his hands out of his cage and the guard slapped the irons around his wrists. "What's this all about?" Duke grumbled to the guard. The guard didn't answer. He turned and walked out. A minute later, Commander Drella came into the jail followed closely by _that bastard_ Dark. Duke watched the two big men come his way. _So it begins huh? Then have at me ya fucks! You'll get nothing out of me!_

Drella stood in front of Duke's cell with Dark right behind him. "You're name is Duke right? You're that wench's chef. Seeing as how you're a little too tied up to cook for your dear captain, she hasn't had a bite to eat since she's been here. I bet she's hungry."

Duke frowned up at Drella. "Her ass was getting fat anyway. I'm sure she'll be thankful for the crash diet," he shot back at the commander.

Drella reached forward and grabbed the small finger on Duke's left hand. He snapped it backwards breaking it with ease. The pirate grunted in pain and Drella smiled. "No food, no water. Your captain is going to die out in my yard and stink up the place." Drella moved on to the next finger, snapping it in his grasp. Duke struggled to pull back, but his hands were helplessly exposed. "Such suffering isn't really necessary big guy." The next finger snapped back out of joint and broke.

There were tears of pain running down Duke's face, but he refused to cry out. _My hands_ the chef mourned. "Then throw her in jail with me!" he winced as the last finger on his left hand was broken and Drella grabbed his thumb.

Drella was enjoying himself, too bad he was running out of fingers. He crushed Duke's thumb in his fist. "I'm afraid I can't do that pirate. Bloody Sher is far too entertaining where she is. The boys have made a bit of a sport out of your captain." He moved on to the pirate's right hand. "It's a bit dangerous to get in front of her you know." He started with the pinky again, snapping it back and breaking it. "The men all test their bravery with her around." He broke Duke's right ring finger. "Who can get close enough to her to rub food into her face or cop a feel before they get kicked in the balls." Drella passed over the middle finger and went to the index finger. He broke it smiling at the furious pirate. "She's still quite feisty, but give her a few days. Her strength is fading a little more each day. She can't live on rain water forever." He closed his hand around Duke's thumb and squeezed until there was blood running from his fist.

"You bastard!" Duke bellowed in pain as his thumb was mutilated.

"Where is your ship? Tell me where to find the Rose Red and I'll give you a quick death. Its better this way, you know that."

"I don't know where the hell the ship is! Even if I did, I would never tell you!"

Drella stepped back and shook Duke's blood from his hand. "That's too bad for you pirate. Perhaps some time alone with your broken hands will jog your memory." He turned and went out still smiling. Dark followed.

Duke waited until the marines were long gone before he broke into real tears. "Sons of bitches," he sobbed quietly. "My hands… my hands. Oh captain, stay strong."

14.

The fourth day it was Sher's turn to have a chat with the commander. She felt weak and thirsty as hell. She glared at Drella and Dark as they came up to her in the late afternoon. Dark was carrying a bag. _What ya got in the sack ya big chicken shit asshole. _ She noticed the way the men in the yard were watching their superiors; frightened of them but in love with their cruelty at the same time. _They should all burn in hell. _

Drella stopped a safe distance from Sher with Dark right beside him. He smiled sadistically at Bloody Sher. "You stink pirate, you know that?" he waved a hand in front of his face. "The smell coming from you is terrible."

"Your men threw garbage at me," Sher growled back Drella. She would die before she showed that bastard an ounce of fear.

Drella laughed heartily and Dark chuckled beside him. "Did they?" Drella teased. "I thought the smell might be coming from your cunt. You are the pirates cum bucket are you not?" Sher struggled against her binds trying to kick at Drella.

"You bastard!" he was just out of reach. "Come a little closer and say that!"

Drella eyed her coldly. He was glad she still had some fight left in her. "Certainly. Dark?"

Dark and Drella advanced on Sher. Dark reached into his bag and handed a knife to his commander. He tossed the bag by Sher's feet and moved in to hold her legs. "Get offa me you fuck!" Sher struggled against Dark as Drella stepped up to her with the knife. She stared at it as he pointed it at her chest.

"Be still," Drella said in a calm voice. "You wouldn't want me to cut you by accident now would you?" The furious pirate woman stilled herself glaring up at him with eyes that burned. _Oh yes, that's it my beauty. Get angry. Get so angry. _Drella laid the tip of the knife against the top button of Bloody Sher's shirt. He flicked his wrist and sent the button flying. "Oops," he said grinning moving the knife to the next button. "Hold still."

Sher wouldn't. This fucker was going to cut her right out of her shirt in front of all of these leering marines. "Get off!" Sher squirmed again. She felt the point of the knife dig into her skin. A second later she felt the blood oozing from the fresh wound.

Drella brought the knife up to his lips and licked the blood off. "I told you to be still."

"You sick fuck!" Sher screamed. She would rather die then let this whacko torture her.

Drella dropped the knife beside Dark and smiled twistedly at Sher. "You just have to be difficult don't you bitch." He brought his hand across Sher's face hard. Before she could even recoil from his first slap, he knocked her head back the other way. He struck her in the face another five times, once for every million beri she had cost him.

Sher was struggling to stay conscious. Her lip had split open again. Her nose was bleeding. She could feel blood weeping from cuts on her cheeks. Her left eye was already swelling shut. Sher spit blood into the dirt and tried to focus on Drella. He was watching her with a sort of lunatic pleasure in his eyes. "That all you got?"

"Hardly you bitch." Drella returned and punched the pirate in the gut. She gagged up blood as the air went whooshing out of her. Drella stood patiently waiting to see if she could regain herself and face him again. To his delight she did. "Now then, let's do something about that stink of yours you dirty pirate bitch. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled hard tearing it right off her back.

Sher felt the burn of fabric moving over her body much too quickly. She blinked and saw her shirt was a tattered rag in Drella's hand. She frowned at him, still refusing to show any fear. The commander reached right up between her boobs and grabbed her bra. It hurt being pulled off but she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. There were gonna be some nasty welts on her shoulders in the morning. _If I live that long._

Behind Drella one of his subordinates let out a cat call and another whistled at Bloody Sher. Drella grabbed hold of the woman's stretchy shorts and tore those off too. He grabbed at her crotch through her panties. "Dirty sea whore," he breathed in her face and ripped her panties off.

Sher bit her tongue again to keep the tears of humiliation out of her eyes. "You pig," She hissed at Drella still giving him her best death glare.

"You had better be nice to me," Drella warned. "I'll leave you out here naked as the day you crawled outta your mothers filthy twat and let my men have at you. A lot of these guys haven't had pussy in months bitch, I'm sure some of them wouldn't mind wetting their dick in a pirate."

With every fiber of her being Sher wanted to bite Drella's face off. She clenched her teeth and dropped her eyes. Being tough was one thing, antagonizing the bastard into leaving her naked and mostly defenseless in a pit of horny sailors was another.

Drella smiled. "I thought so." He patted Dark on the shoulder and Dark pulled a clean dress out of the bag. It was one of those numbers that tied around the neck, easy to slip on and off. Dark was mindful of the woman pirate's feet as he slid the dress up her legs to cover her body. She stood still facing the ground as Dark dressed her. Dark finished and stepped back picking up the knife as he moved.

Sher looked down at the clean dress. She could see the blood from her wound already staining the thin white fabric. Her head was fuzzy from being slapped around and her smile broke loose. "Sacrificial virgin huh?" she said what came to mind aloud.

"You're no virgin, whore," Drella growled at the pirate. Behind him, the men were still making cat calls at the woman. It brought the smile back to his lips. "I'll give you a day, two if I'm feeling generous. I'm pretty sure you aren't going to drop dead on me just yet." Drella brought a hand up and stroked his five o'clock shadow thoughtfully. "Oh what the hell, I'll be Mr. Nice Guy and give ya two whole days."

Her eye was purpling quickly. "You gonna kill me?" _finally!_

Drella stepped closer so that the woman pirate could feel his hot breath in her face. "I'll give you two days to tell me where your ship is."

"And if I don't?" Sher was feeling defiant again now that her nakedness was covered, not that the dress did much for her. It was pretty sheer. _Guess he couldn't find a slip._

Drella leaned in and smelled the blood weeping from the wounds he had inflicted on the woman pirate's face. "Then I'll let every swinging dick in this joint tear off a piece of ass sea whore. I can arrange it so that somebody is fuckin that filthy pirate cunt of yours every minute of every day for the rest of your short life. One way or another, you will be useful to me. Understand?"

_Just bite his fucking face off already! _Her mind screamed at her. Sher narrowed her eyes at Drella. She would either have to escape, or get her ass killed before her two days was up. "Yeah, I understand." She fought the urge to add a dozen or so colorful phrases to her answer, perhaps something about him having male inadequacies, but she kept her mouth shut. That was best for now.

Drella stepped back nodding at the woman pirate. "Good, very good. Now you think it over Bloody Sher." Drella favored the pirate with one more sadistic smile and walked away. Dark followed him out of the courtyard silently.

Sher watched the captain follow the commander away. She turned back to the sailors that had been making cat calls at her and glared at them. Drella was probably right. She was fairly certain he could round up a rape committee in no time, these guys were a bunch of slobs. Sher swallowed her blood. By the gods she was thirsty! _I've got to get the hell out of here. _She eyed the ropes holding her wrists tightly to the anchor/cross for the nine hundredth time. She couldn't even reach them to chew through ropes. _Son of a bitch. _

15.

Much later that night, Sher heard someone approaching from behind. She lifted her head and shook off her light sleep. "Who's there?"

A sailor with a canteen in his hand stepped out from behind and stood in front of Sher. "Take it easy," he said nervously. He looked left and right again as he unscrewed the canteen. He smiled a little at Sher as he raised it to her lips. "Water. Go on, drink."

Sher couldn't help herself. She was literally dieing of thirst. She let the sailor pour the water into her mouth guzzling as much of it as she could. It ran down her chin and splattered on the horrid dress. After a few seconds the sailor stepped back. Sher caught her breath to thank him, but he spoke before she could.

The sailor steeped back further and looked all around again. Satisfied that they were alone he turned back to the pirate. "Don't die on me yet Bloody Sher. I want my turn too. I can't wait to tell all my buddies back home that fucked Bloody Sher!" he giggled excitedly and turned away. The sailor ran off in the direction of the main building.

Sher watched the sailor slink off regretting every swallow of water she took. She wouldn't be dieing of dehydration before her time was up and Drella let his underlings at her. _Shit. _She was mad at herself for letting her thirst overpower her will to die. Sher looked at the setting moon. Her time was almost up. _Sanji… take care of Evan for me. _

She watched the moon quietly fighting the urge to cry. Sher didn't think she had tears anymore anyway. She hung her head tiredly still racking her brain to come up with an escape plan. She was helpless tied so tightly to the cross and she knew it. Sher took a deep breath and let it out slowly. All wasn't lost yet, she still had her life. It dawned on her suddenly that there was still hope. "Luffy," she whispered to the moon. "Help me."

16.

Chopper went over to the Rose Red and stayed there to tend to Zack's injuries. Mimi had done an outstanding job sewing the young man back together, but there was extensive tissue damage to his right leg. The bandages needed to be changed frequently and Zack had to follow a strict regimene of antibiotics. Chopper was pleased with how well stocked the infirmary was aboard the Rose Red. The bed was comfortable too.

Ussop practiced using the cannons aboard the Rose Red. He and Nails adjusted the sites for accuracy. A lot of Luffy's daring rescue plan was riding on Ussop and the Rose Red's big guns. Ussop wasn't too worried. He knew he could hit anything. The gun torrents of Central Star would feel the wrath of the great captain Ussop and his mighty cannon.

Nails paled around with Ussop. He had already begun preliminary sketches and notes for a leg for Zack. He was pretty sure he could make him a leg as good as the arm he made for his mate a year ago, but Z's swimming days would be over. With two metal limbs, his buoyancy would be gone.

Zack spent most of his time in the captain's lounge. Occasionally when no one was watching him, he would go down to Sher's room and lay down on her bed for a while. Chopper gave him something for pain a couple of times a day, sometimes it made Zack drosey. He would bury his face in Sher's pillow and breathe deep the smell of her shampoo and perfume. His heart ached for her.

Zack wasn't the only one with an aching heart, Sanji was a mess on the inside himself. He had taken over the duties of cooking for both crews, at least that kept him busy. Charlie had assured him that Evan and Mimi were safe. Zack had left her with enough money to finish the job of raising Evan if they never made it back to August. Sanji was glad that his son was finally off of the pirate ship, but he missed him terribly. He missed Sher too, was worried sick over her. He tried not to think about what might be happening to his woman in the hands of the marines. He did okay by day, but nightmares haunted Sanji. He would wake up from the horrible dreams in a cold sweat with the name of his love on his lips. He kept the diamond ring he bought her under his pillow. When he woke from the nightmares he would hold the small box in his hand until he calmed down again.

Luffy was unusually quiet this journey. The Rose Red was still mostly supplied, but the Merry Go would need fresh water sometime soon after they rescued Sher and Duke. He put Nami to work finding a place for the two ships to hide out for a while after the rescue. The night before they attacked Central Star she had found something. A deserted island with a lagoon deep enough to pull the Rose Red close to shore. They could hide there while the Rose Red was repaired and the Merry Go could find fresh water. It would take them a few days running day and night to get there, but Luffy didn't seem to care. He would go without sleep if he had to.

After Luffy finished talking to Nami, he went out on deck for some air. He saw Zack at the bow of the Rose Red and used his rubber arm to get himself over to the other ship. Zack saw him coming and hobbled toward Luffy. Luffy met him amidships. "Nami found us a good place to lay low for a while when this is all over," Luffy informed the temporary captain. "We'll all pitch in and get the aft mast fixed up."

Zack nodded. He thought Luffy's plan was slightly suicidal, but there really was no other way. "That would be great Luffy." Zack leaned tiredly on his crutches. His leg was throbbing again. It was almost time for another shot of pain killer.

Luffy stood watching Zack try to hide the pain he was in. Chopper had told him how bad Zack's leg was. He knew Nails was working on how to make a new one for his mate too. Luffy could see more then pain in Zack's eyes. The guy was miserable. "After we grab Sher and Duke, we're going to have to run like hell."

Zack nodded affirmitevely again. "We'll plug every ship at the base so full of holes they wont be able to chase us." The Rose Red would do more then just take out the turrents, Zack meant to sink any marine ships in the harbor too. They would need time to run from the marines, that meant slowing them down as much as possible.

Luffy stood quietly. He knew that there was something more Zack wanted to say so Luffy waited. He relaxed against the rail watching Zack.

"Luffy…" Zack didn't want to grovel, he didn't want to sound weak. They were alone, no one was around to hear Zack's plea so he spit the words out. "I know you can do it Luffy. If anyone can save Sher, it's you." He looked up into the captains cool stare. "Help her Luffy. Save my captain." With the words finally out, Zack dropped his eyes.

Luffy was still for a minute then reached over and dropped a hand on Zack's shoulder. "It's alright Z. I'll get her back." Luffy moved his hand away from Zack and let it fall to his side. He made a fist. "I will destroy anyone or anything that stands between me and Sher. I promise."

17.

D day had arrived. The marines in the yard seemed to leer a little harder at Sher this morning. She was thirsty again, her empty stomach had quit complaing for the time being though. Her hands and arms were mostly numb from being tied in place for so long. She knew they wouldn't be much good to her if she got the chance to fight. She wasn't sure how strong her kicks would be either. She had weakened considerabally tied to the cross out here in the yard beneath the beating sun. She kept her eyes on the main building all morning waiting for Dark or Drella to come and hand down her sentence.

There were about twenty or so sailors finishing their lunch in the yard when Drella came out of the main building. Dark was behind him and a squad of marines was following him with Duke in their midsts. Drella led the procession over to the pirate tied to the cross. Drella didn't address the woman first though, he turned to her big chef. "I left you with one good finger pirate. Salute your captain with it."

Duke was bound in irons hand and foot. His hands were mangled, purple and disfigured. He saw his captain grimace at his hands. "I'll do no such thing," he growled. Duke looked up at Sher. "Hangin in there captain?"

Sher was horrified by what they had done to Duke's hands. She clenched her teeth, determine to die fighting. "Never give up," she snarled.

Dark reached over and grabbed Duke's last unbroken finger. "You're not very smart pirate." He crushed Duke's finger and the pirate grunted.

"Leave him alone you coward!" Sher screamed enraged. "Yer a real big man torturing prisoners that can't defend themselves! Whatsa matter Dark buddy, trying to compensate for that teeny weenie ya got hangin between yer legs!"

Dark let go of Duke and turned to face Bloody Sher. "Tell the commander where your ship is filthy pirate or I'll shove my weenie right up your ass."

The smart thing to do would have been to lay off of Dark, but Sher was too furious too stop now. They had tortured her mate, right in front of her too. "I aint telling you shit needle dick! Bug fucker!" Sher tried to kick at him, but he and Drella were out of reach. "You're all a bunch of bug fuckers! There aint a real man on this whole damn base!"

Drella stepped forward and caught one of Sher's flailing legs by the ankle. "I guess I'll just have to show you."

_This is it…this is the end. _Sher let Drella think she was still and waited for him to take a step closer. With the last of her strength she brought her other leg up and kicked Drella in the face as hard as she could. "Never!"

Drella stepped back, letting the woman pirate go. He smiled at her and wiped away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Her kick had hurt him, but just a little. Drella was thrilled to see she still had so much fight left in her. "Stupid bitch, real stupid." He lunged forward and punched her in the stomach seven times, once for each million. The pirate coughed up fresh gouts of blood as Drella stepped back. She was having a hard time catching her breath. Drella figured it might have something to do with the ribs he just broke.

"You bastard!" Duke yelled struggeling against his bonds. "Leave her alone."

Dark turned around smoothly and punched Duke in the face. This time there was no holding back. He launched the big guy half was across the yard. "Duke no!" Sher screamed in alarm. "Duke!" Duke wasn't moving.

"Last chance," Drella offered the feisty pirate. "Tell me where your ship is or he dies now. My men will shoot him where he lays and then I'll turn them on you." He stepped forward and grabbed Bloody Sher by the throat. "Tell me where the ship is and I'll give you both a clean death."

Angry tears stood in Sher's eyes. She tried to fight them, but it was damn hard seeing Duke laid out like that. He had always been ready to serve his captain a mug of ale or tell her a funny story when she was feeling a little down. He had been a good mate, a good friend. _Duke… I'm sorry. I can't let them find Evan. _"Burn in hell you bastard!" she screamed in Drella's face.

Drella grinned at her again. "You first pirate." He cut his eyes over to Dark. "Get that fat shit up. I want him to watch what I'm about to do to his captain." Dark nodded and motioned for his men to drag the pirate chef back over. They obeyed immediately. Drella looked back at Bloody Sher's hatefull glare as he dropped his free hand to his belt buckle. "As commander, I get to go first. Dark is next and the line forms behind him." Drella heard some of the sailors cheering him on as he unbuckled his belt.

Sher's fury was sliding into panic. "Stay the hell away from me you piece of shit!" She tried kicking at him again as he undid his pants, but her kicks didn't stop him.

Drella let go of her throat and hooked his arm in the crook of the woman's knee bringing her leg up. He bumped his crotch against her. "You better spread em wide pirate cuz I'm hung like a bear."

Sher screamed and something exploded. Everything seemed to stop for a minute, all eyes moving back toward the building. There was another explosion, then another. Drella let go of Sher and stepped back frowning. A sailor came running from the shadows of the base as more explosions were heard. "We're under attack!" the sailor screamed. "Commander! Two pirate ships are taking out our torrents and blowing holes in the docked ships!"

"What!" Drella snarled furious.

Sher found that she had hope after all. "Luffy!" She could think of no one else crazy or strong enough to save them. A smile stretched her bruised, split lip. "Luffy!"

"Man every gun we've got! Blow the bastards out of the water!" Drella barked as sailors began to scramble all around him. He glared at Bloody Sher again. "Luffy huh? The straw hat pirate has come for his cum bucket I see. You should have told me you were in cahoots with the Luffy pirates bitch. Now I'll make you watch as they die." Drella buckled his pants angrily. The pirates would pay for this interruption.

Sher laughed at Drella. She couldn't help it. Her mind was about to snap. "Luffy! Luffy! Luffy is gonna _kill_ you fucker! You're _all_ dead now!" _Luffy! And Sanji! I'm here!_

18.

From his place aboard the Rose Red Ussop took out one gun torrent after another. For a marksmen like him, they were _easy pickin's_ even from their relatively safe distance. At the cannon to either side of Ussop, Nails and Charlie were fireing on the two marine ships docked at the base. Crippling them so they wouldn't be able to sail and give chase. The Merry Go raced toward the base firing her own main cannon. One of the marine ships was floundering already, it would soon sink. Ussop had picked off the cannon turrents so there was no return fire. Hoards of marines poured from the base drawing their swords and readying their rifels.

The Merry Go rolled into port. Luffy stood on deck looking down at the sailors trying to shoot him. "Gum gum whip!" his right leg kicked out and stretched. Luffy swept the pirates in front doing the shooting away with his whip leg. He leapt off the ship and landed in front of the marines. Those with swords in their hands charged at him. Luffy stood where he was unmindfull of them looking for the entrance to the base.

Zoro and Sanji stepped in before the marines could reach their captain. Zoro sliced and diced them a clear path to the door on the left while Sanji took care of the marines to Luffy's right. Luffy walked right in and through the base out to the courtyard. He had seen Sher and Duke out there through Nami's spy glass just moments ago. Luffy stepped out into the sunlight while his mates slaughtered marines behind him.

Sher saw Luffy step out into the yard. She thought her heart was going to burst with joy. "Luffy!" she screamed for him.

Luffy saw Sher and headed her way. There were close to three dozen marines scrambeling to get in his way. One big man was standing over Duke glaring at Luffy. Luffy knew at once that he had to be captain Dark. Behind him and closer to Sher was an even bigger man. Commander Drella Luffy assumed. "Hey Sher," he addressed his smiling friend still moving closer.

Dark pulled out his side arm and laid the barrel against Duke's head. Behind the straw hat a swordsman and a guy in a suite smoking a cigarette came hurrying into the yard. "Stop right there!" Dark stayed focused on Luffy.

Sanji made quick work of the marines that had tried to stop him from getting to the yard. His eyes found Sher tied to some weird anchor looking thing in the middle of the yard. It looked to Sanji like Sher had been beaten. "Sher!" he yelled enraged.

Dark pulled back the hammer and cut his eyes over to the smoking blonde. "I said stop."

Sanji cut his eyes down to Duke. _His hands!_ Sanji stared at Duke's mangled hands his fury growing. "How dare you fuck up a chef's hands!"

Luffy looked at Sanji sidelong. "You want that one Sanji?"

Sanji pitched his cigarette staring Dark down. "You bet I do Luffy."

Luffy looked back at Dark. "I'll get rid of the gun then for you." He brought his arm back. "Gum gum pistol!"

Dark watched in surprise as the straw hat's arm did its trick. Luffy's fist knocked the gun out of Dark's hand and snapped back to the pirate. Straw hat was grinning darkly at him. A second later the blonde on his right was running at Dark. Dark stepped forward to meet him in the yard. It didn't matter to him which pirate he killed first.

"Kill them!" Drella ordered his men in the yard. He was mad as hell now. The pirates had worked their way all the way out here. That was far enough.

The sailors charged at the pirates and Zoro jumped in the way. "I don't think so," he said deflecting their swords with ease.

Sher wiggled in place on the cross. Sanji had reached Dark and was trying to kick him. The big guy was fast, but Sanji was connecting. "Get him Sanji! Kill that fuck!" she cheered. She watched Zoro take down six marines in one turn. "Give em hell!" she screamed. She grinned crazed at Luffy. He was walking towards her again.

Drella was furious. The swordsman was taking out his marines like they were toddlers with pointy sticks rather then men with swords. Dark had his hands full with the kicking pirate. The blonde's heel connected with Dark's chin and the huge captain went flying back off of his feet and across the courtyard. The pirate pursued him. The rubber freak in the straw hat kept advancing. Drella narrowed his eyes at captain Monkey D. Luffy. "Come for your whore eh pirate?" he snarled.

Luffy stopped in his tracks and pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

Drella chuckled. He reached over and grabbed the iron of the anchor Bloody Sher was tied to. "You ate the devils fruit. You can't swim can you?" he moved his arm just a little but the whole anchor shook in the ground.

Luffy took a threatening step toward Drella. He saw the way the anchor moved easily in the commander's single hand. The guy was obviously strong. "That shit don't matter. I'm here to kick your ass!" Luffy brought an arm back ready to hit the commander in the face.

Drella could see the rubber man was getting ready to try that punch of his again. He flexed his muscle a little and the anchor shook violently. Bloody Sher cried out in alarm as Drella ripped the anchor right out of the ground. "You're too late straw hat!" Drella hefted the anchor and gave it a toss. All eyes fixed on the anchor sailing over the wall and into the ocean behind them.

"Sher!" Sanji screamed.

"Gum gum pistol!" Luffy shot his arm out and grabbed the anchor as it plummeted into the sea. He was dragged forward toward the low outer wall. Luffy tried to dig his heels into the crusty sand, but he couldn't stop. He slammed into the wall and grabbed hold. He could feel the anchor in his hand with Sher tied to it sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "Zoro! Sanji!"

Luffy didn't need to yell twice. Zoro ran for the wall. Sanji slammed Dark down with a final kick and tore off after the swordsman. They scrambled over the wall and dove into the sea after Sher. She was sinking fast, Zoro and Sanji had to swim hard to get to her. They reached Sher and Zoro drew a sword to cut the ropes.

Drella took advantage of the situation and started toward Luffy. The rubber bastard couldn't fight with one hand in the sea and the rest of his limbs clinging to the wall for dear life. "It's over pirate. You can kill all the grunts you want, but you can't defete me."

Zoro cut through the ropes. Sanji grabbed Sher and pointed them back toward the surface. She was struggling to hold her breath. Trying to swim with useless arms and weak legs. Zoro gave Luffy's arm a tug to let him know it was all clear and he made for the surface himself.

Luffy turned his head and faced Drella with his teeth barred. "The only thing over around here is you."

Sanji, Sher and Zoro broke the surface of the water gasping for air. Sanji dragged Sher to shore, she was on the verge of passing out. Zoro flanked them looking at the wall. A second later he left Sanji and Sher on the shore and scaled the wall to see what was happening. Sanji peeled off his wet jacket and put it around Sher's shoulders.

Drella smiled at the murderous look the Luffy pirate was giving him. "You're a fool pirate and your whore is dead. This is the end." Drella stepped across the courtyard in the bright sunlight cracking his knuckles.

Luffy had enough of this fuckin guy. He gnashed his teeth together. "A whore is what you woulda liked to make her," he growled. "Sher is not my whore, she's my hana! Gum gum pistol!" Luffy called back the arm still holding the anchor. The anchor burst from the sea in Luffy's hand.

All eyes watched the anchor fly from the sea and over their heads. It came down just as fast as it had gone up. Drella realized too late that he should move. Luffy guided the anchor bringing it down on the surprised commander. The anchor did more then crush him, it splattered him. Luffy let the anchor go trying to catch his breath as his body snapped back into place.

Zoro looked from the dead commander, to Luffy and then back over the wall at Sanji. "You guys okay?"

Sanji figured it was over when he felt the ground shake from the anchor's crash. He was kneeling beside Sher. She was on her hands and knees still retching up sea water. "Sher? You alright?"

Sher spit once more and looked up at Sanji. She had never been happier to see him in all her life. "Sanji…" happy tears started to flow. Sanji pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sher wanted to hug him back, but her arms were still pretty useless. "Sanji!"

Sanji held his wet woman against him. "It's okay now Sher. I got you. Yer safe now."

Sher buried her face against Sanji's neck and cried. "Sanji, you came for me."

"I'll always come for you Sher. I wont never leave you again."

Zoro spoke up from the wall. "I hate to interrupt, but we better get the hell out of here before reinforcements arrive." Zoro was certain someone on the base had called for help while they were under attack.

Sanji helped Sher to her feet and handed her off to Zoro. Zoro pulled Sher up and over the wall with him, Sanji came down right behind them "Duke!" Sher yelled running to her chef. He was pretty beat up, but he was alive. Sher collapsed beside him on her knees in the rough sand.

"I'm alright captain," he looked up at the three Luffy pirates coming up behind his captain. "Thanks to them."

Sher turned and looked up at Luffy as he made his way over to them. "Luffy…"

Luffy smiled at Sher. "What's say we get outta here captain?" Zoro and Luffy each took one side of Duke, Sanji picked Sher up and they carried them back to the Merry Go.

On the deck of the Rose Red Zack watched the Merry Go backing away from the base. "They did it!" he cried triumphantly to his crew. Zack grabbed the helm. "Hang on ya swabs, we're heading into the wind!"

The Rose Red and the Merry Go were long gone before reinforcements arrived at Central Star.

19.

As the ships raced away from Central Star with the Rose Red slightly ahead, Sanji sat Sher down on the step. Sher was staring at her cook's mangled hands. "Is Evan alright?" she asked Sanji quietly. Robin and Nami were hurrying to Duke.

Sanji unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie. He was looking at Duke too. "Evan is okay. Zack put him and Mimi off the ship in August before the crazy bastard headed out to go save yer ass."

Sher wasn't happy that her son was not waiting for her on her ship, but she understood why Zack had done such a thing. He meant to take her ship and remaining crew on a possible suicide run to regain her and Duke. She inhaled slowly, two broken ribs screaming in protest. "Sanji… can't you help Duke?"

Sanji pulled his tie off. "Yeah, lets do something about those hands." He stepped away from Sher over to Duke and his female crewmates. "Lets get those hands a yers into some ice water big guy. Get the swelling down so Chopper can get a good look at ya." The four started into the kitchen. "Hey Nami, do ya think ya could hook Sher up with some dry clothes?" Sher was still sitting in the wet dress covered by Sanji's soggy jacket. Nami nodded and took off ahead of them. Sanji and Robin led Duke inside to see to his hands. Sanji was furious and disgusted over the way the chef had been tortured. He wanted to help the big guy that had become his new friend.

Sher watched Sanji and the others lead Duke inside to see to his hands. She forced herself to stand as her eyes went to her ship. She went to the rail and leaned against it watching the Rose Red with the wind in her sails. _It's okay now. Everything is okay. _The world was fuzzy around the edges, exhaustion and pain was getting to her but she tried to fight it. Luffy came up and stood next to her. Sher looked at Luffy and tried to smile. "Luffy… thank you."

Luffy was watching Sher, from somewhere behind him Zoro was too. "No problem Sher." Sher didn't look so good. She was on the verge of collapse.

Sher looked at her ship again. She was about ready to keel over herself, but she tried to fight it. She wanted a glimpse of her crew. It was a fight that Sher was going to lose. "I never saw her like this, with the wind in her sails." Her perifferial vision went black. "So beautiful." Her eyes rolled back in her head and Sher fainted.

Luffy caught her as she started to fall backward. He eased down to his knees on the deck with Sher in his lap. Zoro was coming up behind them. "It's okay," Luffy directed at the swordsman without taking his eyes off of the woman captain. "She just fainted." Luffy looked Sher over. She has a black eye and the left side of her bottom lip was bruised and split. Luffy counted six cuts on her cheeks. He brought a hand up and felt along Sher's rib cage. Even unconscious she flinched when he touched her broken ribs. "They beat her," he said quietly.

"Maybe we should get her below deck. Get her into bed." Zoro stood over Luffy looking down at Sher. It looked like she and her big cook had spent a week in hell.

Luffy let out a long quiet sigh. "Yeah," he scooped Sher into his arms and stood up with her. Sher was lighter then she had been just a few weeks ago. Her cheeks had a sunken look. _They starved her. Probably didn't even give her water. _ "Get the door for me would ya?" Luffy asked hiding his eyes from Zoro beneath the brim of his hat.

Zoro had the feeling that his captain was rippin' pissed, but trying to hide it. He stepped in front of Luffy; Luffy followed carrying Sher. Zoro played doorman as the two brought Sher down to the guy's room. Luffy laid Sher down gently on Sanji's bed. He stood looking down at her with his eyes still hidden. Zoro knew that curiousity killed the cat, but, "Something wrong Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head negatively. "I should probably go over to the Rose Red and tell Chopper what's going on. He'll need to see to Sher and Duke." Luffy took one last look at his battered flower and turned to go out.

Zoro watched Luffy go. His captain was defiantly pissed. _Luffy will get over it. We got the assholes that did this. He splattered that one guy. _Zoro looked back down at Sher. It made Zoro mad too to see what they had done to his sweet cheeks and her poor cook. Zoro was all too familiar with the cruel way marines had of torturing their prisoners. Luffy had rescued Zoro from a cross once himself. "Bastards," he grumbled.

Zoro moved over to his bunk and set his swords down on it. He peeled off his wet shirt and dropped it to the floor. With sweet cheeks passed out, it was okay to change into some dry clothes, so he did.

20.

Luffy used his rubber arm to bounce himself over to the Rose Red. Zack passed the helm off to Charlie and hurried out to Luffy on the deck. "Luffy!" Zack called moving toward the captain on his crutches. "How is she? Is Sher alright? What about Duke?"

Luffy met Zack amidships. "They're gonna be okay," Luffy tried to soothe. Zack was excited and nervous. "I need Chopper."

Zack felt like he had been hit in the gut. If Sher and Duke were alright, then why did Luffy need his doctor? "Luffy!"

Luffy adjusted his hat sighing quietly again. "They broke his hands. It's bad. I think Sher is suffering from dehydration and exposure too. Chopper can help them."

"I want to see her!" Zack started to panic.

Luffy shook his head. "When we stop. I'm not taking you over to the Merry Go. I could hurt your leg moving you. Besides, you have a ship to run." He fixed Zack with a stern look, the look of a true captain and the other man relented.

Zack frowned a little, but he could see that Luffy wasn't going to budge. He had come for Chopper, not him. "Yeah okay Luffy," he conceded. "Just tell them to hang in there for me okay? Tell Sher… tell her…"

Luffy started for the stairs. He needed to get Chopper back aboard the Merry Go. "I'll let them know you want them to get well soon. Anything else you've got to say to your captain can wait." With his point made, Luffy went to find Chopper.

Zack swallowed hard watching Luffy disappear below deck. It sounded to Zack like the captain had given him a scolding. Zack looked up and over to the Merry Go. _Sher, I just want you to be okay. I want you to come home to us. Come back to me soon. _ Zack turned and hobbled back toward the helm.

21.

Sher slowly opened her eyes. Sanji was there, sitting beside her knees on his bed. "Sanji?" she croaked. Her throat was dry.

Sanji looked down at Sher, smiling at her a little. "Hey beautiful." He grabbed the glass of juice he had brought down for her from off of the nightstand. "How bout a drink? Can you sit up?"

Sher was still feeling light headed and sleepy, but she was terribly thirsty so she tried. Sanji hooked his free arm around her and helped her sit up. She leaned against him and let him bring the glass to her lips. Her hands were still feeling numb. She drank the juice slowly, it felt heavy in her empty shrunken stomach. As she drank, Sher noticed that she had been changed into dry clothes, Nami's, and she could feel that her ribs had been taped up. She swallowed and caught her breath. "How long have I been out?"

Sanji was looking at Sher's battered face. He dropped his eyes to the rope burn around her wrists. _Bastards. How could they do this to a lady! _"A couple of hours," he said bringing his eyes back up to hers. "How ya feelin Sher."

Sher smiled weakly at Sanji. "Five pounds of shit in a one pound bag," she tried to make light of her condition.

Sanji set the glass down and wrapped Sher into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay Sher. Chopper says you'll be alright. He's workin on Duke right now too. He'll get da big guy fixed up."

"Duke…" she could still see him laying in a heap in the courtyard in her minds eye.

"It's a crime what they did to his hands. A chef aint nothin without his hands." Sanji was still quite appauled. He pulled away from Sher enough to look down into her eyes. "I got some soup on when yer ready. Duke told me… he told me they didn't feed ya."

Sher dropped her eyes and looked at the raised red skin of her wrists. "Yeah, well…"

"Sher…" Sanji was afraid to ask. He saw what she had been wearing when they rescued her. "They didn't…. I mean you're…"

Sher knew what he was getting at. "No Sanji, they didn't rape me." _But they were gonna… _"You guys got there before things got ugly."

Sanji thought things already were ugly. The chef's hands were crushed and Sher had been beaten, probably repeatedly. It was hard to keep the frown off his face, but Sanji tried. "They hurt you."

Sher looked back up at Sanji. She could see the fury in his eyes. "I'm okay Sanji." Sher didn't feel okay though. She was sore, tired.

"I aint never gonna let anyone hurt you again Sher, I promise." His words seemed to melt her tough facad some and Sher softened.

"I'm glad you came for me Sanji," Sher could feel the sad tears that wanted to flow. She didn't think she had the tears to cry or the strength to cry them.

Sanji felt his heart twist in his chest. At least this time he had gone to find her, gone to get her out of jail. "I aint never leavin you again Sher," he said staring into her sad eyes. "I'll protect you from now on. You and Evan." He kissed her lips softly being careful not to push against her bruised mouth too hard. Sher tried to hug him, but her arms were still too stiff and weak from being tied to the anchor. _They had her out there in da yard like that fer almost a week da bastards! _ Angry tears stung Sanji's eyes. He wanted to squeeze her tightly against him, but he couldn't. She had two busted ribs and a squeeze would hurt her. _They starved her, beat her, even cut her! _

Sanji kissed her gently and eased Sher against him. She wanted to hold him too, but her damn arms wouldn't cooperate. She nestled her face against his chest. "Oh Sanji." To her surprise Sher found that she could cry, so she did. She leaned against Sanji and wept quietly as the Merry Go rocked gently around them.

30


	5. Chapter 5

**Oasis in the Sun**

1.

Luffy kept both ships running day and night. He wanted to get to the island Nami had selected as their hide out. By now, reinforcements would have arrived at Central Star, by now there would be a bounty on Sher's head. For the time being, running and hiding were the best options. The Rose Red needed repairs and her crew was in rough shape. Between Zack's leg and Duke's hands, Chopper had his hands full treating their mangled limbs. Sher recovered slowly. She couldn't stomach solid food yet, but she was keeping the soup Sanji made for her down. She spent most of the time in Sanji's bed drifting in and out of a restless sleep. When Sanji wasn't cooking, he was at Sher's side. Most of the time he would just lay beside her holding her while she shuddered in her sleep.

Luffy had taken Sanji over to the Rose Red to do some cooking for the crew. Zoro went down to his room to change his shirt before dinner. He had worked out hard on the deck of the Merry Go and he was a little sweaty. He peeked over at Sher when he came in; she was asleep, but mumbling. Zoro set his swords on the bed and stretched his arms. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it into the hamper. Sher mumbled louder. He thought he could make out _don't touch me. _ Zoro turned and looked at her. She was clutching a fistful of blanket tightly and she was frowning. Sher was having another nightmare. She had been having a lot of them lately.

Zoro forgot about the clean shirt for a moment and walked over to the sleeping woman. He sat down on the bed beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Zoro shook her a little. "Sher, hey Sher wake up." He shook her a little harder to bring her around. Her eyes flew open and the scream died on her lips when she saw who was doing the waking.

"Zoro!" she panted. She was on the verge of screaming bloody murder. She had another bad dream. She sat up feeling dizzy, hearing her heart pounding in her ears.

"It's okay Sher. It was just a bad dream." He sat where he was for a minute watching her try to calm down. "You alright?"

Sher was a little embarrassed that she had to roused from her nightmare. She had been sleeping a lot these past two days. Her body was healing, her strength was slowly returning. She took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay. It was just a dream."

Zoro had an idea what her nightmares were about. "Dreamin about that damn cross again huh?"

Sher cut her eyes up to the swordsman surprised. "How did you…?"

Zoro smiled a little. "I got busted by the marines myself once. Spent three weeks tied to a cross in the yard." He dropped his eyes to her damaged wrists. "Luffy saved me from my cross too."

Sher had heard the story. It was almost comforting to know that she wasn't the only would be crucifixion victim floating around in the grand line. "I remember."

Zoro looked back up at Sher. Her face looked better this evening. The bruises seemed to be a lighter purple and her eye wasn't swollen anymore. "You'll get over it sweet cheeks. In time it will be just another bad memory."

Sher tried to smile. She doubted she would be getting over Drella's torture anytime soon, but she didn't want Zoro to see how deeply traumatized she was. "Yeah, sure."

He could see she was still hiding her anguish. Sher was a tough woman; she didn't want anyone to see her pain. Zoro stared into her eyes holding her attention. "He's dead Sher. He can't hurt you or Duke anymore."

"Duke…" she thought of how twisted and mangled his fingers had been. Frustrated tears wanted to come but she fought them. "Those bastards! Those filthy marine bastards!"

Seeing her get angry was preferable to seeing her break down, but Zoro knew what she was feeling in her heart. He had been down that road himself. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Sher. I understand."

Sher startled at first, she wasn't in a real huggy mood these past few days, but Zoro didn't let go. She realized that of all the swabs on these two buckets, it was Zoro who could truly understand what Sher had gone through. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him back. "Damnit Zoro!" she pressed her face against his shoulder.

Zoro held her carefully. He couldn't give her the squeeze he wanted to because of her healing ribs. "I know Sher, I know."

She fought back the tears. "They should all burn in hell!"

"I think most of 'em are," he tried to sooth. Zoro rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's not like we showed them any mercy."

Sher stifled the ludicrous laugh that tried to escape. As far as she was concerned everyone on that base needed to die. The bastards that threw stones at her, the bastards that made a sport of her in the yard, the bastards that wanted to rape her. "They all…" she grit her teeth unaware that her fingernails were digging into one of the swordsman's shoulders.

Under different circumstances, Zoro might have enjoyed Sher digging her claws into him. Her warm body was pressed against his bare chest, it was kinda nice. He tried not to smile. _This is no time to be a slut, _the thought almost made him laugh. "Take it easy sweet cheeks. You keep clawing on me like that and I'm gonna get all horney." Sher straightened at once, releasing his shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Zoro laughed a little.

"Sorry," Sher said pulling away from the swordsman. It was slightly embarrassing to find herself in such a compromising position. "I didn't mean to…" Sher dropped her eyes and sighed heavily.

Zoro was grinning devilishly. "Yer hella sexy when yer mad ya know that?" he teased. He liked to see her cheeks turning pink because of his flirting. _Knock it off. Sher is Sanji's woman. _That made him smile more.

Sher looked at Zoro sidelong trying not to appear as embarrassed as she felt. "Oh really? Is that so?"

Zoro chuckled and stood up. It was too much fun to flirt with Sher. If Sanji came down and saw them like this he would be _shiting kittens for a week_. The thought made him chuckle again. "That's so," he said with a grin and turned back to his own side of the room. Zoro grabbed a fresh shirt and pulled it on. "So how bout it sweet cheeks? Wanna join me for some grub? Sanji's had some soup going for ya all day. Smells real good." He turned back to Sher. She was smiling a little.

Sher swung her feet to the floor slowly. It still hurt her taped ribs to move around too much. "I suppose so."

Zoro went to her and helped her up. He steadied her with an arm around her waist, still grinning a little. "Nothing I like better then having dinner with a beautiful lady, except maybe drinks afterwards." He dropped her a wink and she laughed a little. Zoro led them up to the kitchen for chow.

2.

Duke was having dinner with the rest of the crew when Zoro led Sher in. Her cook stood and went to her. They gave each other a careful hug. "Yer too skinny captain," Duke teased. "Ya better eat some of this food Sanji made." His hands were splinted and bandaged. He let his captain go and gave her a wink. "Aint so bad havin a couple of pretty ladies feedin' me." Behind him Robin and Nami giggled. Duke couldn't use his hands so they had been assisting him at meals.

Sher pat Duke on the shoulder and stepped back. "You been hangin around Zoro too much," she teased back. "He's gonna turn ya into a slut." Zoro and Duke laughed and Sher smiled satisfied. "So where's Luffy?" Now that she was awake, she wanted to talk to the captain.

"Luffy and Sanji are over on your ship," Nami answered. She was cutting Duke's steak into bite size pieces. "Sanji has been pulling double duty feeding two crews."

Robin smiled sheepishly at the woman captain. "And when he's not cooking, he's with you." She thought it was romantic. Nami had told her about the engagement ring. She wondered when Sanji was going to pop the question. Probably soon, after Sher was feeling well again. She sighed dreamily.

Zoro couldn't resist being a dirty pirate. "They aint bumpin. I'd know. I sleep in that room too."

Ussop stood up blushing as the others laughed. He slept in that room too. He didn't think Sanji and Sher were getting funky after the other guys fell asleep, but Ussop had walked in on them kissing a few times. "How bout some soup Sher?" he asked moving toward the stove.

Sher Duke and Zoro took a seat as Ussop dished out a hot bowl of soup for Sher. "Thanks Ussop." She could see that he was red in the face. He had come down to his room for his sketch pad last evening and walked in on her and Sanji kissing in bed. She blushed a little herself as he set the bowl on front of her.

The soup seemed to revive her more and after dinner she went to sit on deck with Zoro and Ussop. Zoro pulled them all a mug of ale, Sher had agreed to have one or two. She didn't want to risk getting sick and throwing up with healing ribs. They sat on the steps with Sher in the middle sipping her drink and watching the Rose Red sailing beneath the moon. She missed her ship. She missed Evan too.

"I'm glad to see you up and around tonight," Ussop said after swallowing a big gulp of ale. He smiled at Sher. "Ya had me worried for a while."

Sher smiled back at Ussop. "I think I'm getting my strength back."

"That's great. I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Zoro was watching the Rose Red. He saw Luffy and Sanji walk to the port rail and Luffy stretched a rubber arm over to the Merry Go. He came bouncing over with Sanji clinging to his back. They landed on deck and started toward the trio on the steps. "Hey guys," Zoro greeted and sipped his ale.

Sanji was happy to see that Sher was up and around. She looked better tonight then she had in days. He lit a fresh cigarette as he followed Luffy over to their friends. "Hey Sher. How you feelin? Did ya get something to eat?"

Sher nodded at Sanji. "I had some soup." She looked at Luffy. He was smiling at her a little. "So Luffy, where we going?" She was sure that Luffy was leading both ships even if Zack was acting captain on the Rose Red in her absence.

"Nami found an island with a secluded lagoon. Tala… uh… Tala…"

"Talamasca," Zoro filled in for Luffy and slugged some ale.

Luffy snapped his fingers. "Yup, that's it Talamasca."

Something about the name sounded familiar, but Sher couldn't quite place it. "A port in a lagoon?"

Luffy shook his head. "No way. The Rose Red can't be seen in port in these waters."

Sher frowned at Luffy a little. "Why not? I still have a mast that needs fixing."

Luffy eyed Sher down. He knew she didn't like to be told where to point her ship, but the Rose Red was a hot target right now. "We'll get yer mast fixed. I'm sure there's timber on the island. Nails will be able to make a new one and we'll all help get it up. No problem Sher." He flashed her a smile trying to win her over.

Sher lifted an eyebrow at Luffy suspiciously. "What's going on in that rubber brain of yers Luffy? It will take a week, longer maybe to make a new mast from scratch. Why the hell not just find a shipyard?"

"Cuz yer ship is hot Sher," Zoro grunted.

"And you probably got a bounty on yer head," Sanji added puffing on his cigarette. It cut him a little to see how eager she looked to get back to her ship. _She don't belong there no more. She belongs wid me and Evan. _

Sher looked up at Sanji. She knew he was right. "So what? So does Luffy."

Sanji shook his head. "Luffy aint recovering from getting his ass his crew and his ship all busted up. You are. It's better fer you ta stay outta sight fer a while."

She frowned at Sanji. Knowing he was right didn't make it any easier to hear. "Yeah yeah," she grumbled and sipped at her ale.

"I got it all figured out Sher," Luffy said confidently. "A week or two on Talamasca, then we'll go get Evan in the Merry Go."

She could understand why Luffy would want to go after her son in the Merry Go, it wasn't as big or as obvious as the Rose Red, but "It's better to go get Evan on the Rose Red. Faster."

Luffy nodded. "It's true that the Rose Red is faster, but the ship shouldn't be seen in these waters Sher. After we get Evan back, we'll all head further into the grand line. Put some distance between us and the marine ass we kicked all over the place."

"Oh yeah!" Ussop cried out. "I blew those fuckers straight to hell!" he took a big swig of ale puffing with pride.

Sher knew that it was Ussop's marksmen skills that had cleared the way for the Merry Go to rescue her and Duke. She patted his thigh. "You sure did."

Ussop blushed a little loving the praise. "Anything for you babe."

Sher and Ussop tapped their mugs together grinning. Sanji stepped forward. He looked from Zoro to Ussop. "Is one a you sluts gonna move yer ass so that I can sit wid my woman or what?"

Zoro chuckled. "Jeez Sanji, don't you know anybody that's not a slut?" the others broke into laughter and Sanji puffed his cigarette indignantly.

"Fuck you swordsman," Sanji teased back. He was too tired to argue.

3.

Late the next day the ships eased into the lagoon on the south side of Talamasca. They slid the gangplank into place and Sher stepped back onto her ship for the first time in what felt like forever. Her mates were on deck waiting for her and Duke. Sanji Luffy and Zoro came over with them. Nails was first to greet them. He hugged Sher carefully and squeezed the big cook hard. Charlie was next, and hobbling behind him was Zack. Sher hugged Charlie and looked at Zack as he came to them. She saw the crutches and his busted leg. Sher stepped forward to hug Zack next.

Zack hustled out of the lounge when he saw his captain come aboard. The others had got to her first, but he didn't mind. Sher looked a little rough, too thin and a little beat up, but she was smiling at him. "Captain!" he hurried over to her.

"Z!" Sher was happy to see him. He looked a little worse for the ware, but he was still very much alive. His eyes were bright and he was smiling broadly.

Zack reached Sher and let go of his crutches. He wrapped his arms around Sher using her to stand up. "Captain," he hugged her against him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Same here sailor, same her." Sher was happy to be home.

Zack knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. "I missed you so much Sher," he whispered against her ear as he hugged her. "I was so worried." He shifted his weight slightly so that they were face to face. Zack pressed his lips to Sher's and kissed her.

Sanji was standing a couple of steps behind Sher. He saw Zack hug her, then the _little bastard _kissed her! Sanji stepped forward. It was no little peck on the lips Zack was giving his woman. He saw Zack trying to part Sher's lips with his own. "Hey!" Sanji snarled. "Hey hey hey!" He stepped up beside Sher as she turned her face away from Zack's. Sanji glared at Zack.

Zack flushed a little. He had almost got a little too carried away. He couldn't help it really. Sher's soft lips were intoxicating. "Sorry captain," he said quietly staring down at her. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the crutches he dropped to hug her.

_I'll make ya sorry ya little shit. Real fuckin sorry. _"Take it easy there gimpy," Sanji growled reaching for Zack's crutches. He didn't want Zack holding on to Sher anymore. That little kiss had been proof enough that the _little shit_ still wanted Sanji's woman.

Sanji held Zack's crutches out to him and Sher helped him adjust his weight off of her and back onto them. Zack's kiss had been a little too friendly. Sher frowned at him. "You make a mess of my log book?" she wanted her mind elsewhere. Sanji was giving Zack the hard eyeball, biting on his cigarette some.

Zack chuckled a little. Sher was mad, but Sanji was stone cold furious. "I did my best captain." He smiled winningly at her. "I'm not as good at it as you are."

That was a fact. "When was the last time somebody did inventory around here? How are our supplies?" She looked up at the captain's lounge eager to get to her desk and see what kind of a mess she had aboard this tub.

"Umm," Zack hadn't thought about much beside Sher in better then a week. "I have some lists. Charlie and Nails have been keeping track of a lot of stuff. I'm not sure about everything though, Sanji has been in the kitchen."

"I been feedin' yer ass," Sanji snapped defensively.

"Okay guys, enough with the testosterone already," Sher barked. Behind her Luffy smiled. She sighed aggravated. _Good to be home eh?_ "If you make a mess outta my ship's log I'll bust ya back down to chore boy," she growled turning to go to the lounge. "Enough with the welcomes, we got work to do."

4.

Sanji and Duke went to the galley to start up an inventory. Duke was relived and happy to be back in his kitchen again. He offered Sanji some wine while they counted sacks of potatoes and rice; Sanji accepted gladly. He was still pretty pissed over _da little shit_ kissing his woman like that. The wine put him in a better mood and loosened his tongue. Duke was an easy man to talk to. "You believe dat guy? He practically stuck his tongue down her throat," Sanji complained making some notes in Duke's notebook.

Duke chuckled. Sanji had poured him a big mug of ale and Duke was sipping it through a straw. "Zack's crazy about the captain. Sorry Sanji, but that's just how it is. Don't think that the captain is gonna let him get away with that though. If he wasn't all busted up right now she'd have him swabbing the deck."

Sanji finished his glass of wine and poured himself another. "Yeah well, dat guy better realize dat it's over wid him and Sher. Daddy's home." Sanji lit a fresh cigarette and took a deep drag.

Duke nodded. "Sher told him that a long time ago Sanji, but the heart does what it wants despite what the brain tells it."

It was good to hear Duke confirm what Sher had told Sanji herself. It was all over with her and _dat little shit_. "I dun care what dat guy does wid his heart. It's what he did wid his lips that steams my clams."

Duke sipped at his ale. Drinking through a straw would get him tipsy quick. "You broke Sher's heart, Zack put it back together. They had a thing for a little while."

Sanji exhaled frowning at the other chef. "What are ya telling me dis shit for huh? You think I wanna hear dis shit?"

"Z is my mate Sanji. I love the son of a bitch. Sher will deal with him, its best to let her handle it." Duke smiled and sipped more ale. "You're crazy in love with her aren't ya Sanji? You mean to take our captain away. I'll warn ya now, the only way yer getting her off this ship is kicking and screaming."

Sanji could understand what Duke was trying to do. Zack had been his mate these past years, they were good friends. It was better to let the captain handle _da little shit_. "I'll throw a burlap sack over her head if I have ta," Sanji said relaxing again. He smiled at Duke as he fished in his pocket. "I don't think dat will be necessary though." Sanji pulled the ring box out of his pocket and popped it open. He showed the ring to Duke.

Duke's mouth fell open as he looked at the big diamond on the engagement ring Sanji produced. "Holy hell!" Duke sipped his ale again. "You're gonna ask the captain to marry you? Are you crazy?"

Sanji puffed on his cigarette. "Crazy like a fox."

Duke laughed heartily. "Good luck with that mate. But let me give ya a piece of advice, get used to this ship and get used to being the captains bitch cuz there's no way Sher is giving up the Rose Red. You might as well call this place home Luffy pirate."

Sanji laughed too. He closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket. "We'll just see about dat big guy." In his heart Sanji knew. It would likely be a battle getting Sher off of this ship and settled down in the house with the picket fence, but Sanji would never give up. And things were different now.

Sher was a wanted pirate captain. Her ship would be chased by every marine vessel that caught site of her. There were battles ahead for this ship and her crew. Sanji didn't want Evan to have any part of it, Sher neither. He wanted his family safe and that meant leaving the Rose Red. Whether she was done being a captain or not, Sher couldn't deny the cold hard facts. Sanji would have to make her choose between her ship and their son sooner or later.

5.

While the chefs were in the kitchen, Sher was trying to sort out what Zack had written in the ships log. His penmanship was terrible, but Sher was able to decipher most of his chicken scratches. Evan had been off the Rose Red for close to two weeks. It pained her to think of her little buddy so far away.

Zack hobbled into the captain's lounge carrying two notebooks. "Here ya are captain. Mimi and Choppers notes from the infirmary. We're out of morphine." He crutched his way over to the front of her desk and set the ledgers down on it.

Sher leaned back in her chair giving Zack the hard eyeball. She had missed him, she had worried about him. She kept it to herself how happy she was to see him again. She could tell from reading the log he had made the right decisions when it came to her son and her ship. That couldn't stand in the way of her doing her duty as his captain though. "You like this ship Z?"

_Uh oh. _Zack started to sweat. "I love the Rose Red, you know that Sher."

Sher tented her fingers. "So you don't want me kicking your ass off my ship in the next port?" She was going to have to be a hard ass to get through to him.

Zack blinked surprised. "I did my best captain! The logs can't be that bad!"

"The logs are fine it's your behavior that is unacceptable."

_She's mad that I kissed her… _"Sher?"

"What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that? I'm your captain Z, not your girlfriend. You were out of line sailor."

Zack figured he might get in trouble for kissing her in front of everyone. Even when she had been with him, it had been on the down low. "Come on Sher, I was just happy to see you. I missed you." He sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at her. "I miss you Sher. I miss us. If it weren't for that damn Sanji…"

Sher stood up. "That's enough Z!" She sighed frustrated. "There is no us. There hasn't been an us in a long time."

_Then why did you let me into your bed after you dumped me Sher? _"You were fine without Sanji around," he grumbled. Zack had been making progress until the battle that cost him his leg.

Sher was getting angry. "This isn't about Sanji," she growled.

Zack frowned. He was getting angry himself. "Sure it is Sher. He's the one fucking you now. He's got you all fucked up. Is it that good huh? Better then me?"

Sher was just as shocked as she was pissed. Zack was usually pretty direct with her, but this was too much. "What!"

Zack slid off the desk and balanced himself on his crutches. His anger was inflating like a balloon. "Is that it Sher?" he narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't hide his hurt anymore. "Sanji does it for ya? That _loser_ that left you and Evan to fend for yourselves? That fuck went and had himself a great time with his pirate pals while you were drinking yourself to death! I was there Sher I saw it!"

Sher clenched a fist. "That is enough Z!"

Zack didn't think so. He was angry and hurt, but he wasn't ready to give up on his captain, his love. "It will never be enough. That guy can _never _make up for what he did to you and Evan."

Sher stormed around her desk and got in Zack's face. "You better shut your mouth right now sailor!" Zack was stirring up bad memories. She was getting angrier.

"Why don't you tell Sanji to piss off? We were all doing just fine before he showed up."

"Shut up about Sanji already. This isn't about him, this is about you."

Sher was already furious with him so Zack kept going. He would leave his captain with a thing or two to think about. "Sure, it's about me. I'm the bad guy right?" Zack hissed through his teeth disgustedly. "I'll bet you every beri that I got saved up that piece of _shit _doesn't love you like I do. Not in his heart and not in your bed."

Sher's hand came up in a flash and connected with Zack's cheek. "How dare you!"

Zack let go of his crutches and grabbed the furious woman by her shoulders. "That's enough Sher!" he shook her a little. "I can't take it anymore! Wake the fuck up!"

"Let go of me Z," Sher warned.

"I won't. I can't. I'll never let you go to Sanji. You should be with me not him and you know it!"

Sher pulled away from Zack. He almost fell over, but Sher didn't care. She glared at him furious as he grabbed her desk for support. "I'm not the one that needs a wake up call Z, you are. It is over between us and what I do with Sanji is none of your business. I'm your captain and if you can't accept that then get the fuck off of my ship!"

Zack stared into Sher's burning eyes feeling the sting of her slap and her words. For now, it was best to back off. He swallowed hard. "Whatever you say captain," he snarled. Zack picked up his crutches and steadied himself. His words might have angered Sher, but he gave her something to think about. Hopefully he had planted the seed of doubt when it came to that damn Sanji. He looked at her once more, and then hobbled out closing the door behind him.

Sher sighed heavily. She was angry at Zack. Angry at herself too. Luffy had been right. Getting involved with her mate had been a bad idea. She didn't want the Rose Red to lose Zack. She owed him her life and she knew it. Sher clenched a fist. "Damnit." She had never needed a drink more in her life then she did right now.

6.

Sher stayed at her desk and started making lists of needed supplies. After Zack had left, she went ahead and poured herself a glass of decent whisky. She downed the first drink pretty quick and poured another. She sat staring at the log book with a pencil in her hand and the half empty second glass in front of her on the desk. She was trying to concentrate on making her lists, but her mind wanted to wander.

She couldn't help but think about Zack. Sher owed him a lot and she knew it. She could remember the day he had saved her from the sharks, the day he lost his arm. While Zack was bleeding all over the deck Sher had been hanging over the railing pukeing booze and salt water into the sea. They had been lovers in those days.

_Is it that good huh? Better then me?_

Sher looked for the notes she had made in the margins about cannon balls. Her mind didn't want to focus on her work. She could still remember the first time she let her first mate take her to bed. Zack had been a giving lover. He had made her forget Sanji, the only other man she had ever been with. Things had been pretty hot and heavy between them for a while, before things got dicey here in the grand line. Sher ended things with Zack then. There was no time for their quiet affair with ships to raid. She picked up her glass and downed half of what was left.

_That guy can never make up for what he did to you and Evan._

Zack loved the hell out of Evan, the whole crew did. She could still see Zack playing monster with her son on the deck of her ship. Zack would chase Evan around growling and making silly noises. Evan would run giggling and screaming. Eventually Zack would catch him, tickle him a little or throw him up in the air and catch him. Sher remembered the first time Zack ever held Evan. Evan was just a tiny baby and Zack was nervous as hell. He beamed with pride when he got the baby to fall asleep in his arms. He had been a good pseudo father to her son. Sher sighed tiredly and scribbled some numbers down on a scrap paper.

_You used Zack to get over Sanji._

_I never used Z!_

_Sure ya did Sher, and he wanted you to. Sometimes people got a fucked up way of loving each other._

The door to the lounge popped open and Sanji came in. "Hey Sher. Dinner is ready. Ya gonna come and eat wid us?" he walked into the middle of the room looking at Sher. She looked aggravated; she had hit the booze already. Sanji frowned. "You really should eat something before ya go and get yerself sauced Sher. Yer still healing."

Sher looked up at Sanji. "I'm busy." She turned her attention back to her log book.

_What's got into her? _Sanji took a step closer. "You can do that later. Come have dinner." There was a dark look on Sher's face.

Sher sighed annoyed. "I'm not hungry." That was the truth. Her stomach was a tight little ball, she didn't want to eat. _But I wouldn't mind drinking myself stupid._

"What's a matter Sher? You look pissed." Sanji wondered if Sher had laid Zack out yet. From her foul mood, Sanji guessed she had.

She picked up her glass and knocked back the rest of her drink. "I'm busy Sanji. I'm up to my ass in lists and logs. I have a lot of shit to do."

"You want me ta bring ya some chow?" he offered. He wanted to turn her bad mood around. He was hoping to spend some time with her alone after dinner. They would be sitting in the lagoon for a week or longer. Her damn lists could wait.

She shook her head and flipped through the log book. She didn't want to deal with Sanji right now. It was too hard. Some of the things Zack had said about him had hit home. She could feel her old anger at him rearing its ugly head. "No. I'll get something later."

Sanji knew something was wrong. Sher wasn't just busy; she was worked up over something. She was short and cool to him. She downed her booze like it was water. "What's wrong Sher?"

Sher didn't look at Sanji. She jotted another number down on her scrap paper. "I said I'm busy. I have to get a handle on what's been going on on my ship." She wanted to get up and pour another drink, but for the moment she resisted. _Just get out of here Sanji. I can't look at you right now. _She flipped through Mimi's log book looking at her notes.

Sanji thought there was more to her attitude then messy ship's logs. "You talked to Z didn't ya? Did he give ya a bunch of shit? Is that what's got yer panties in a knot?" _that little shit got her all pissed off like this? _

Sher frowned up at Sanji squeezing her pencil tighter in her hand. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. I had a talk with my number one."

"Not my business?" Sanji was a little surprised and annoyed. "He tried to stick his tongue in yer mouth. I think dat makes it my business."

Sher was getting angrier. "My crew is none of your concern."

"But yer little boyfriend is," Sanji snapped back. He was getting angry himself.

"Shut the fuck up Sanji. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't huh?" Sanji knew damn well what he was talking about. "I know all about you and dat freak. I know he still wants to do ya too."

_Freak?_ Sher felt her anger rising. "Don't you talk that way about Z." She squeezed the pencil tighter.

Sher was sticking up for Zack. Sanji was hurt, angry. "You tell that little shit to stay da fuck away from you?"

Sher glared at Sanji. "I said I talked to him didn't I? I put Z in check." She didn't want to talk about Zack with Sanji. She didn't want to talk to Sanji at all right now.

_That loser that left you and Evan to fend for yourselves_

Sanji lit up a cigarette. "I don't like him putting his hands on you Sher," Sanji couldn't help but admit it. "Yer my woman not his."

The pencil in her hand was as strained as her mind. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

Sanji's eyes widened some. "What the hell does dat mean? You sayin me and you aint together Sher?" Sanji took a fat drag off of his smoke. "What the fuck is goin on here? You were fine wid us back on da Merry Go."

The pencil snapped, so did the captain holding it. "This isn't the Merry Go. This is _my_ ship! My ship, my crew, my business!"

"Sher," Sanji hated this ship. He hated her being captain. "Me and you and Evan is outta here soon."

"Like hell!" Sher said getting to her feet. "I'm not leaving the Rose Red and neither is Evan! I'm not letting you take _my_ son anywhere!"

Sanji could see how mad Sher was, but he was getting just as angry. "Evan is my son too."

Sher coughed an angry laugh. "Yeah right," she growled.

Sanji frowned at Sher. "I'm a good father to him Sher."

"Sure ya are, now."

"It aint my fault you never told me about him! If I had a known about Evan I woulda been wid him! Yer not being fair…"

Sher cut him off. "Woulda been with him my ass! You wanna know what's not fair huh Sanji? I'll tell you what's not fair! You thinkin you can just stroll on up here and pick up right where we left off. You left me Sanji. You left me sitting in that shitty cell while you went off with yer buddies to the grand line. While you were playing with your friends I was taking care of Evan without you!"

Sanji thought they had worked through this. He was willing to accept his part of the blame, but Sher was at fault too. "Don't you mean Mimi was?" he couldn't keep the words from slipping out.

"You son of a bitch," Sher hissed. She let go of her broken pencil and it dropped on her desk in two pieces. "You've got no right to talk shit to me. Everything I have done has been _for_ Evan! This ship, this life, it's all for him!"

Sanji thought that if anyone had a right to talk shit to Sher, it was him. He was Evans father and Sher's future husband. "Yer a fuckin pirate Sher! Dat aint no life fer Evan!"

The empty glass was in her hand one second, flying at Sanji's head the next. "Get out!"

Sanji dodged the glass flying at him. It hit the wall behind him and shattered. "Hey!" perhaps he had pushed Sher too far. She was fuming.

"I said get out!" Sher wasn't going to stand here and listen to Sanji tell her how to raise her boy. Evan's life aboard the Rose Red was a happy one.

Sanji took a step back trying to figure out what to do. Sher was mad, but Sanji was aggravated too. "Calm down ya crazy bitch. Whatsa matter wid you throwin' shit at my head!" Sanji was hoping that this wasn't a preview of married life. He didn't want to spend the next forty years or so dodging flying dishes.

"Crazy bitch? You callin me a crazy bitch?"

O_h shit. Did I say that out loud?_ "Ya tried ta bean me in da head!"

"Then get out!" she screamed clenching her fists. Sher tried to put her temper in check. It was hard. She resented Sanji's criticism. He hadn't been the one providing a life for Evan these past few years, Sher was. She had turned to piracy _because_ of their son. Everything she had done she did with Evan in mind. Her life was like this now because she had needed a way to take care of Evan on her own. She could feel tears of anger and hurt stinging her eyes.

Sanji realized that Sher wasn't just angry. She was hurt too. He puffed at his cigarette nervously. "Sher…"

Sher looked at her desk. She couldn't face Sanji anymore. "I said get out."

Sanji sighed looking at his woman. "Okay Sher, I'll go. I think you could use some time ta calm down." He back peddled toward the door. "I'm gonna go get something ta eat before Luffy inhales it all. I'll save ya a plate." Sanji slunk out and closed the door behind him.

Sher let out a long sigh and sniffed back her tears. She went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle she had been drinking from. She twisted off the cap and downed a generous swallow. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _Fuckin Sanji…_She took another swallow and brought the bottle back to her desk with her.

7.

Zoro kept one eye on Sanji and the other on Zack all through dinner. Zack looked miserable, Sanji was agitated. Zoro guessed that Sher had laid Z out and maybe Sanji too. She never showed up for chow. Zoro had a drink with Zack after dinner, but after just one Zack made himself scarce. Sanji and Duke stayed in the kitchen talking while Sanji did dishes. Zoro finished his second ale and went out on deck for some air.

He looked toward the bow and saw Sher standing at the rail. She was throwing a rope ladder over the side of her ship. Zoro strolled over to see what was up. "Hey Sher," he said coming up behind her. "Ya missed some good eats."

Sher turned around and faced Zoro. "Wasn't hungry."

Zoro noticed the way she staggered slightly when she turned around. He walked closer to her and smelled the booze. _Is she's drunk? _"What are ya doin Sher?"

Sher had drunk herself into a better mood. She had killed the bottle of whisky while the pirate crews ate dinner. After her good buzz got rolling she decided she needed some down time. She tied a jug of Duke's homemade gin to her waist and came out on deck. She was gonna go ashore for a while. Sit on the beach and get stinkin' drunk. She smiled at Zoro. "I'm running away fer a while. You gonna tell on me?"

"You're going ashore?" he noticed that she was packin more booze. He wondered what it was in the jug that hung at her hip.

Sher nodded. "Gotta get the hell outta here."

Zoro stepped up beside her. Looking down at her he could see that that she was on her way to getting plastered. "We haven't even been on the island yet. You don't know what's out there in that jungle." It was the truth. Zoro was worried about predators. Night had fallen, it was time to hunt. "I think you better …"

Sher cut him off. "Don't tell me I can't go ashore Zoro." She wanted to get off of the ship for a while. She didn't want to be in the same place as Zack or Sanji anymore tonight. She just wanted time away, time to herself.

Zoro supposed he could understand Sher wanting to go hide someplace for a while. He was pretty sure she had exchanged words with Zack and Sanji. The faces they made at dinner said it all. She just wanted to get away from them, to go where they couldn't bug her anymore, at least for a little while. "Okay then, why don't you let me come with ya? I wouldn't mind feelin dry land beneath my feet."

Sher giggled. "I'm swimming to shore. You still wanna come?"

Getting wet hadn't been part of his plan for the evening, but Zoro wasn't about to let Sher go ashore unprotected. "Sure why not. You're gonna share that booze with me right?" he nodded at the jug on her hip.

Sher's smile turned devious. "This is the good stuff. Duke made it himself. It will knock ya for a loop swordsman."

Zoro grinned at the idea. He loved strong booze. "Alright then sweet cheeks, lets go."

Sher went down the ladder first. They swam to shore together and Zoro followed her down the beach. She was leading them away from the ships. Zoro got the idea she didn't want to look at either one of them right now. He supposed he couldn't blame her. Sanji and Z had likely given her a hard time. If it had been easy, she wouldn't be half cocked. The jungle was quite. If there were predators here, they were further inland.

They found a quiet stretch of beach to sit and drink. The Merry Go and the Rose Red were blocked from view by the trees at the last bend. Sher relaxed and brought out the booze. She handed it to Zoro smiling devilishly. "Go ahead. Try that stuff."

Zoro pulled the cork and sniffed at it. It smelled strong. He smiled and took a cautious sip. It burned all the way down. He puffed out a hot breath and took another swallow. He handed the jug to Sher. "Holy crap."

Sher giggled delighted. She was proud of Duke's home brews. "Duke is da shit." She took a swig off the bottle. Sher made a face as the booze went down. With this stuff, she couldn't help it. "Damn!"

Zoro chuckled at her. "Ya gonna make it Sher?"

She laughed a little. She felt better being off the ship, away from anyone that might feel compelled to _lecture_ her some more tonight. She set the jug in the sand between them and started out at the sea. "Yeah I'll make it. I think I'll be okay now," she sighed.

Zoro let a long silence fall between them as they passed the jug back and forth. Sher seemed to relax, Zoro was relaxing too. The couple of ales he had were just the warm up for what he was drinking now. The first few sips of Duke's booze had gone down hard, but it was smooth sipping after that. The jungle was still pretty quiet behind them so Zoro set his swords beside him in the sand. Sher passed him the jug again and he took another swig. Finally Zoro asked, "Those guys givin' you a hard time sweet cheeks?"

Sher stared at the reflection of the moon on the water. "I guess."

"You hand Z his ass for kissing you like that?" he passed her the jug.

Sher sipped. "Sure did." She handed back the booze. "I had to. Luffy…Luffy was right. Getting involved with my mate like that was a bad idea."

Zoro shrugged. "Shit happens I guess. Yer only human Sher." He took another pull of Duke's brew. Zoro figured it had been hard on Sher taking on her ship and crew so soon after Evan had been born. Sanji hadn't been there for her, Zack had.

Sher shook her head. "As captain I should have known better."

Zoro didn't want to argue with her. They were both right as far as he was concerned. He passed back the jug. "What about Sanji?"

"Sanji," Sher grunted. She took a long drink. "He just wants to control me. He wants me off _my_ ship. He doesn't understand what I've been through for the Rose Red, for my crew, for Evan either." She sighed tiredly and stared at the moon.

"What are you gonna do Sher?"

"What is there to do?" she shoved the jug in Zoro's hand. "I'm going to fix my ship and go get my son. Evan belongs with me and I belong on my ship."

Zoro took a long drink himself. "The marines are going to be looking for you sweet cheeks. I imagine they've got a bounty on your head now."

Sher turned her head and looked at Zoro. "You taking Sanji's side?"

"No," Zoro answered immediately. He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "Can't a guy worry about you without you biting his head off?"

Sher dropped her eyes. "There's nothing to worry about. Luffy has had a bounty on his head for years. The Rose Red is faster then the Merry Go. Nobody's gonna catch me. I'll never let that happen again." The stiffness had left her arms and her hands were her own again, but her wrists were bruised.

Zoro took another deep drink of Duke's brew. He studied Sher in the moonlight. Her face was healing up pretty good. He could imagine the beating she had taken to get those marks on her. It made him angry and a little sad. "You okay Sher?"

Sher took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can feel my fingers again." She emphasized her point by yoinking the jug back from him. She took another long sip trying not to think about Central Star.

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Zoro didn't blame her. He didn't like to think about his three weeks on the cross either. "Back to your old self huh sweet cheeks?" he teased pulling the bottle away from her again.

Sher smiled at Zoro as he drank. She knew he had been worried about her, he just didn't say much about it. He had shown the marines no mercy when the Luffy pirates came to rescue her and Duke. "Just about."

Zoro handed her the booze. His cheeks and ears felt warm. "We'll be dancing again in no time." Sher drank and Zoro chuckled. "Sanji didn't like that too much."

Sher swallowed. She was on her way to plastered. "I could care less what Sanji wants."

"You mean likes, what Sanji likes." Sher looked at him confused and Zoro laughed. "We already know what Sanji wants. He wants you Sher."

Sher shook her head and handed the jug to Zoro. "He doesn't want me; he wants to make me into some Suzy home maker bitch. Gods I'd shoot myself." Zoro snorted laughter and Sher giggled. It hurt some to laugh and she winced. "Oww damnit."

Zoro caught his breath. The idea of Sher trying to be Suzy anything she was not was ridiculous. "You okay? Does it hurt?"

Sher hadn't realized she said oww out loud. She looked back up at Zoro. "Huh?"

He took a slug of Duke's brew. "Hurts to laugh huh?"

She smiled at Zoro sadly. "Yeah, I guess." She dropped her eyes. Laughing wasn't the only thing hurting Sher right now. She thought about Zack and Sanji. She was so angry with both of them right now that she could spit nails.

Zoro saw Sher's good mood slipping away. He leaned a little closer to her so he could get a look into her eyes. "Hey, sweet cheeks." Sher lifted her eyes and looked at him. He could see anger, sorrow, frustration; a mix of emotions in her eyes. He felt bad for her. Z and Sanji were leaning on her pretty hard lately. "Hey come on," he said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't drive yerself nuts thinking about those two jerks."

"They're your good buddies aint they? I'm surprised yer not on their side. Well, one of em anyway." She looked away from Zoro. Sure he was her friend, but he was Sanji's mate and he had made fast friends with Z.

Zoro took Sher's chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I'm not on anybody's side. There is no side. You're gonna do what you want right? Neither one of those guys is gonna tell you what to do. You're the captain and you're your own woman."

When Zoro turned her head, the world seemed to tilt a little. "I…" she felt dizzy.

Zoro saw Sher sway and slid up next to her. He let go of her chin and dropped his arm behind her to steady her. _Bad nerves and too much moonshine. _"Take it easy sweet cheeks," he tried to sound like he was teasing, but he was just a bit worried. Maybe they should stick a cork in Duke's brew and head back. They had been sitting out here drinking for an hour, maybe longer. Nobody even knew where they were.

Sher grabbed the front of Zoro's damp shirt to steady herself. She took a breath and pulled herself together. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" he was looking down at her. Her cheeks were rosy. At least she wasn't turning white. He knew Sher could handle her liquor, but she was still recovering.

She brought her eyes up to meet Zoro's. "Yeah."

Zoro looked down at Sher and swallowed hard. She clung to him loosely; their faces were only inches apart. Sher might be a little beat up, but she was still _damn pretty_ in the moonlight. He could remember the way she had dug her nails into him the last time he had held onto her. _Don't think about that shit. Sher is Sanji's woman. _ Before Zoro had a chance to shake the thoughts loose, they were kissing. He felt Sher's warm mouth against his own. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck. Zoro pulled her closer.

Kissing Zoro seemed like a good idea. He could relate to her, understand her in ways that Z or Sanji could not. He was never mean or judgmental, he was just her friend. Her very flirty friend. Why not share her pain with him? Just kiss him, just let go of everything else for a minute. She didn't have to be his captain or his baby's mother. She could just be a woman. Zoro could understand. He was kissing her back.

_Shouldn't be doing this. _Zoro carefully pulled Sher up against him. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her, but he didn't stop. If Sher needed this from him, he would give it to her. She didn't want to be the captain or the mother right now, her choice of location made that clear. You couldn't even see the ships from here. The Rose Red, Sanji, even Zack were all far away from her now. She was just Sher, just a woman.

It felt good to kiss her, incredible to hold her warm body up against him. He knew she was kissing him out of frustration. Sher felt like she was backed into a corner. _Better me then some guy that would take advantage of her. _ He eased Sher back down on the sand kissing her heatedly. _She'll make me stop. She loves Sanji; she just needs to face it. _ If Sher didn't stop them soon, Zoro would have to. Sanji's woman or not, sweet cheeks was pushing Zoro's buttons. Her lips were as intoxicating as Duke's booze. His hand slid up her thigh.

Kissing Zoro had been alright, but he took them to the sand. The kiss was turning into more then she had bargained for. He was touching her. _I can't do this… _She thought of Sanji. Sanji's kiss, Sanji's touch. It was nothing like this. Zoro was gentle with her, but it wasn't like it was with Sanji. _Because Sanji really loves me… _Sher broke her mouth away from his slightly panicked. "Zoro… stop."

He pulled away from her at once. Zoro looked down at her flushed face in the moonlight. He could see the panic in her eyes. _Looks like she's figuring it out. _"Sher?"

"I… I can't." She slid away from Zoro and sat up. He sat beside her looking at her. Her cheeks were burning.

_She's never even kissed a guy besides those two. _ "Is it Sanji?" he wanted them both thinking about his mate. _Lucky bastard._ Zoro took a deep slow breath and tried to cool his jiving hormones.

Sher felt terribly embarrassed. _What the hell was I thinking kissing Zoro! _"Sanji…" Zoro was right. Whatever might be going on with her and Sanji, it was enough to stop her from letting another man at her. She sighed defeated. "I guess it is."

"You love him Sher. I know you do."

She looked up at Zoro. He didn't look upset that she had stopped them, if anything there was patience in his eyes. "You knew," she suddenly realized. "You knew that I would stop before we …"

Zoro nodded and grinned a little. "Yeah, I knew. I thought you needed to know too. You're turning me away because you're in love with another man Sher. You're in love with Sanji. Nobody but him will do. You can deny being committed to Sanji all you want, but the truth is you are. You _are _Sanji's woman. That's what you want to be."

"Sanji's woman," she sighed. Even though the booze was working on her, she could still see the truth clear as a sunny day. Kissing Zoro had opened her eyes. He had made her see how much she loved Sanji. "I guess that I'm lucky it was you huh?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and reached for Duke's brew. "I'm your friend Sher. I wouldn't pull any punches with you." He took a big swig trying to drown his horney. "I just wanted you to see for yourself what it is you really want." He grinned at her slyly. He would be thinking of Sher's kiss for a long time himself. "Lucky for Sanji what you want is him."

She smiled at him a little, still feeling slightly embarrassed. "Lucky Sanji huh?"

"Yer hot stuff sweet cheeks, ya know that? If Sanji weren't my buddy and you weren't hung up on the guy," Zoro growled and nipped at her playfully.

Sher smacked Zoro in the arm joking with him too. She giggled a little. Sher's heart felt lighter then it had in a long time. She knew her heart now and her heart wanted Sanji. "Gods, he'd kill us both if he saw us like that."

Zoro shook his head. "Sanji don't need to know Sher. He'd just scream at you and pick a fight with me. He wouldn't understand I was trying to help you guys out. He thinks I'm a slut ya know." He emphasized his point with another swig of Duke's brew.

Sher knew Zoro was right. Sanji could hardly understand what Sher was thinking as it was. She had a hard time deciphering her feelings herself. "I spent a long time missing him. I spent a long time hating him too. It was like I trained myself to stop loving him." She sighed and Zoro passed the booze. Sher took a big swig.

"You guys will work it out Sher. Sanji is crazy in love with you." Sher passed the jug back to Zoro. He smiled at her. "And if things don't work out with Sanji, I'm here for ya sweet cheeks," he teased and dropped her a wink.

Sher giggled a little. "You really are a slut aint ya?" she teased back.

"I try." They both laughed.

Zoro and Sher sat on the shore a while longer drinking Duke's bathtub gin. After a while, they went back to Rose Red.

8.

Sanji had looked for Sher all over Rose Red before he saw the ladder over the side of the ship. Zoro was nowhere to be found either. Sanji figured out that they had gone ashore together, but why? _He better not be putting a move on my woman da slut. _ He was standing on the deck of the Rose Red smoking a cigarette when he heard them coming. Sanji went to the rail and looked for them in the moonlight. The pair waded into the lagoon and swam back to the Rose Red. Sher came up the ladder with Zoro close behind her. "Hey," Sanji greeted slightly annoyed.

Sher came over the rail and Sanji stepped over to her. He was scowling a little and she smiled at him. "Hey Sanji." Looking at him she knew. Sanji really was the love of her life. Zoro came aboard behind her.

"Hey yerself Sher. What are you two doin?" he eyed Zoro suspiciously.

Zoro grinned. Duke's booze had given him a good buzz. He had the jug of gin tied to his waist. "Just checkin out the beach."

Sanji puffed his cigarette annoyed. "What you need to check out on da beach in da dark? Is dat booze?" he gestured to the jug at Zoro's hip. "Takin my woman off alone in da dark wid booze? Ya need yer ears boxed swordsman?"

Zoro chuckled, but Sher stepped in between the two of them. She was feeling pretty good herself now. She laughed a little at Sanji's jealousy. "It's alright Sanji. We just went for a walk."

Sanji looked away from Zoro _da slut_ back to Sher. She seemed to be in a much better mood now. "You okay now Sher? Ya aint gonna hit me or nothin are ya?" he could still recall dodging the glass she threw at him vividly. Sanji was cautious.

Sher laughed a little. "Yeah well…"

Zoro started away from them heading back toward the Merry Go. "You two kids have fun. I'm gonna go get into some dry clothes. See ya sweet cheeks." With that Zoro left them. Sher needed to talk to Sanji alone.

Sanji watched Zoro go then turned back to Sher. "You should get outta that wet stuff too. You'll catch a cold."

Sher just looked at him for a minute. Sanji appeared less agitated with Zoro gone. "I think we need to talk Sanji."

Sanji took one more drag off of his cigarette and pitched it. Sher looked like she was in a better mood, but he hadn't forgotten what she had said earlier. "You gonna dump me Sher?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No Sanji I'm not dumping you." She turned and headed for the stairs. She pulled out her hair tie and shook her long wet hair. "I gotta change. You coming or what?"

Sanji didn't need to be asked twice. He followed Sher below deck to her room. He took a seat in her reading chair while Sher pulled dry clothes out of her dresser and threw them on the bed. "You wanna talk to me Sher?" he asked a bit nervously. He was a little worried what she might have to say to him.

Sher pulled her wet shirt off and reached back to unhook her bra. "Look Sanji, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Her bra hit the floor next to her shirt and she slid out of her wet shorts. "I was just… I was just pissed. Z got me pretty mad."

Sanji stared at her naked body as Sher turned to face him. "I see," he said trying not to leer at her. He couldn't help it, seeing her naked was arousing.

Sher grabbed a towel hanging from a hook near her dresser. She threw it over her head and rubbed some of the water out of her hair. "I set him straight Sanji. If he can't accept me as his captain and nothing more, I'll put him off this ship." She hung the towel back up and sighed. Zack was a good first mate, one hell of a sailor. She didn't want to lose him, but enough was enough. She couldn't go on like this anymore.

Sanji was stunned. He never would have guessed that Sher would threaten to throw him off her ship. "You serious Sher?"

Sher faced Sanji again. "Yeah, I have to be."

Sanji got up and went to her. He took her in his arms and pulled her against him looking down into her eyes. "What about us Sher? What about me and you?"

Sher wrapped her arms around Sanji. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I want to be with you Sanji. We can work something out."

Her body was cool from the swim but Sanji was more then willing to warm her up. Her words made his heart happy. "You mean it Sher?"

"Yeah, I do." Sanji smiled at her a little and kissed her. Their kiss became passionate and Sher let herself go to Sanji. _This is what I really want. _

Sanji backed them over to Sher's bed and laid her down gently. Her broken ribs were still healing, he would be careful with her. It felt like it had been forever since he had touched her, loved her even though it had only been weeks. "Oh Sher, I missed you so much," he breathed against her neck as she helped him out of his clothes.

They made love slowly, carefully. Sanji didn't want to hurt her, but he had to have her. Sher felt the same. When it was over they lay in bed. Sanji held Sher close to him. "I love you Sher," he sighed and kissed her. Even though she wasn't feeling a hundred percent yet, the sex had still blown Sanji's mind.

"I love you too Sanji." Sher felt content, peaceful and a little sleepy. She snuggled against him letting him wrap her into his arms.

"I was thinkin dat since I'm cookin' for both crews now that maybe I should just stay here on da Rose Red wid you." He watched her for her reaction. Sanji wanted to be with her. He had become used to waking up with his woman in his arms since they escaped Central Star. He wanted to keep waking up to her and her to him. It would bring him one step closer to what he wanted.

She smiled a little. "You suggesting we live together Sanji?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I am." He looked down into her tired eyes. "How bout it Sher? Wanna give it a try?"

She studied Sanji's hopeful face in the soft lamp light. _Live with Sanji… be with Sanji…_ "I… I dunno…" it was a big step.

"Come on Sher, let's try it. I wanna be wid you. Don't kick me outta yer bed and send me back to da Merry Go. Let me stay. Let me hold you all night long and wake up to yer beautiful face every morning. It's what I want." He had worried she might resist him moving in with her. Screwing around and occasionally sleeping over was one thing, living together was another.

"Sanji…" he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He was begging her with his eyes. Letting him move into her room here aboard the Rose Red was one step closer to living with Sanji in a house with a picket fence. "I…" she was still a little scared.

"Say yes Sher. Let us be together." He stayed focused on her eyes. He wanted her to know how much he wanted to be with her.

_Sanji…_Sher gave in. "Alright Sanji. Let's give it a try."

Sanji grinned. His heart was filled with happiness. "I promise you Sher, I'll make you happy. I'll give you a good life." Sanji kissed his woman again thinking of the ring box in the pocket of his pants on the floor. _Soon Sher. I'm gonna make you my wife._

9.

The next morning Zack, Duke, Chopper, Nami and Robin stayed aboard ship while the others went ashore to investigate the island. Nails could build them a new mast, but he was going to need good timber to do it. Not far from the shore the island turned into dense jungle. There was no sign of large predators as they worked their way inland. Bigger trees would be further from the shore, beyond the hurricane zone. The problem was that the island hadn't been hit in years. They would have to clear a path from the trees Nails selected back to the shore. Backbreaking work in sticky heat.

Nails found their trees just before noon. He marked them and they tromped their way back to shore. Sanji went back to the Rose Red to cook lunch. Nails stood on the shore staring back in the direction of his trees. They would have to clear a decent path to bring the trees to shore where Nails could get to work on them. "It's gonna be shit work captain."

Sher swatted at a mosquito. "So what else is new," she grumbled.

Zoro grinned at Sher. "You know how to swing an axe sweet cheeks?"

Nails chuckled. "Captain is almost as good as Duke when it comes to swingin sharp objects around."

Sher thought of Duke's hands and sighed. _The way Duke used to be. Damnit…_

"I can take out a bunch of those trees at once no problem," Luffy offered.

"Sure but then we still gotta move all that shit outta the way," Nails reminded. "It's gonna be shit work," he repeated. Nails spit into the sand. _This is gonna suck. _

After lunch Nails, Sher, Luffy, Ussop and Zoro started with what would be three long shitty days of hauling trees and prickly bushes out of the path. They had to try not to bang up the wood Nails would use too much. Sher spent most of the day tying ropes and directing traffic, she couldn't lift much without aggravating her healing ribs. Luffy tried not to tear up the jungle too much to make their path.

After Sanji finished the dishes he went back to the Merry Go to pack some things. He wasn't going to take everything all at once; he didn't want to make Sher nervous. He packed some of his clothes into duffel humming to himself. From this day forward Sanji would really be with Sher. He would fall asleep beside her every night and Sher would be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes in the morning. The thoughts made Sanji happy and he smiled. He hefted his bag and went to the kitchen. He grabbed his case of knives. Duke had some nice ones, but Sanji preferred his own. They were more comfortable in his hand. With his favorite things in hand Sanji went back to the Rose Red.

Sanji was amidships when Nami spotted him. She had been watching the work on the beach from the starboard side of the ship. She noticed his luggage and lifted an eyebrow. "Hey Sanji," she greeted as she intercepted him on his way to the stairs. "Whatcha got there? " Nami grinned. She thought she knew.

Sanji shrugged, still smiling. "Just some of my stuff."

"Shacking up with Sher?" she teased.

Sanji adjusted his duffel and reached in his pocket for a cigarette. "Yeah actually I am." He lit his smoke watching Nami's eyes grow larger.

"You're leaving the Merry Go?"

"Not really. Not yet anyway. It's just easier to use da galley on dis ship ta feed everybody. If I'm gonna be over here all da time, might as well make myself comfortable." He took a fat drag off of his cigarette.

Nami was smiling. She was happy for Sanji and Sher. "Comfortable eh? You settling in with Sher or what?"

"Tryin to. I figure it's a good time fer us to get used to livin together."

Nami chuckled. Paling around with Duke and taking care of the big guy, Nami had learned a thing or two about this ship and her crew. Sher's first mate wasn't going to like this. "Have you asked her yet?"

Sanji could feel the ring box in his pocket. "Not yet."

"Waiting till she's feeling better before ya freak her out huh?"

"Just waitin fer da right time." Sanji didn't think Sher was quite ready to be engaged just yet. He was hoping living together for a while would make her see what he wanted, what Sanji knew she wanted too.

Zoro shouted curses at Luffy down on the shore and Nami looked that way. She sighed a little. "Looks like we'll be here for a while. I guess you'll have all the time you need."

_Time is on my side. _Sanji exhaled smoke and grinned. Time with Sher was all he needed.

As the sun began to sink into the sea those on shore were attacked by bloodthirsty mosquitoes. After the first fifty feet of path was cleared they headed back to the Rose Red scratching at their fresh bites. Sher went down to her room to change out of her dirty clothes. She opened her wardrobe to grab a skirt and saw Sanji's suits hanging next to her clothes. She stepped back staring into the closet stunned. It was beyond weird to see her things hanging side by side with Sanji's shirts and jackets. Sher grabbed a skirt and quickly closed the door of the wardrobe.

She threw the skirt on the bed. She noticed her bed was made. Sher hadn't done it, Sanji must have. She swallowed hard. _Holy crap I really am living with Sanji… _She went to her dresser and pulled open the drawer where she kept her shirts. There was a clean ashtray on top of her dresser sitting next to an unopened pack of cigarettes. She scratched at a mosquito bite on her arm absentmindedly as she stared down at her dresser. After a minute she grabbed a clean shirt and got changed. Sher went up to the galley to check on dinner.

Sanji was cooking, Duke was standing behind him and they were talking about what temperature pork had to be heated to to kill harmful bacterium. Duke noticed Sher come in first. He turned and greeted her. "Hey captain. How did it go ashore today?"

Sher noticed Chopper had re bandaged Duke's hands. His fingers were individually splinted now. "Shit work Duke. How are you?" she nodded at his hands.

Sanji stirred some beans and turned to look at Sher while Duke answered. "Chopper lined my fingers up for me. He says I should be ready for duty in about a month. Sorry it's takin so long captain."

Sher shook her head. "Don't worry about it Duke. You just mend up."

Sanji had the stove under control. He looked Sher up and down. Her arms were dotted with mosquito bites. "Hey Sher. Wanna drink?" he asked smiling at her.

Sher looked up at Sanji. He looked happier then she had seen him in a while. "I guess you could pull me an ale."

Sanji pulled a mug out of the cupboard and drew Sher a glass of ale. She stepped to the other side of the bar and he handed it to her. "How was yer day beautiful? Looks like da mosquitoes made a snack outta ya."

Sher picked up her ale and sipped it with her eyes still on Sanji. "It got buggy when it started to get dark." _He really does look happy…._

"Cuz you was in da jungle. You better not get malaria or some weird shit," he teased. Sanji was in a fine mood. He knew Sher had been down to their room, had seen the evidence of Sanji's invasion. He chuckled. Sher looked nervous. "Whatsa matter Sher? I'm not dat bad of a room mate. I made da bed and everything." Sher's cheeks darkened and Duke laughed behind Sanji.

Sher opened her mouth to tell Sanji to shut up, but before she could speak he leaned over and kissed her. It was nice, Sanji kept it polite with Duke in the room. After he kissed her he turned back to the stove. Sher caught her breath and sipped her ale. "Fine then, you can be the one to keep the place tidy." Sher was never a neat freak. At the end of a long sail there were usually piles of laundry all over her room. She kinda liked the idea of having someone straighten out the mess for her and she smiled.

Duke chuckled again. "Boy are you in for a ride Sanji. The captain here is a slob."

"Hey!" Sher turned to Duke. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Sanji laughed as he flipped steaks. "Yeah I know. She never could keep her room clean."

"Or her desk," Duke continued the teasing.

Sher frowned at them both. "I'm a little too busy to be worrying about making the bed ya jerks." She sipped her ale again. Sher knew she would never be Suzy Homemaker. She knew now that Sanji didn't care either.

The door to the galley popped open and Zack and Nails came in. "Food!" Nails groaned. He was starving. He came up and stood next to Sher, Zack stood beside him moodily watching Sanji prepare dinner. "Feed me Sanji!" Nails bleated.

Sanji grinned at Nails. He was covered with mosquito bites too. "It's almost ready. Youz guys wanna drink?"

Nails bumped shoulders with Sher. "I'll have what the captain is havin." He smiled at Sher and she smiled back.

"Same here," Zack grumbled looking away from Sanji's happy face. _What's he so fuckin cheerful for? _He turned his attention to Nails and Sher. "How's it going on shore? Any idea when we'll have a new mast?"

Sanji handed Nails his ale. "Thanks Sanji," he said to the cook as Sanji turned to draw one for Zack. He turned his head to his mate. "I found some good trees. No sign of rot and they're pretty straight too. Problem is they're inland." Nails sipped his drink and went on. "We'll have a path cleared out in a couple of days. The woodwork itself will take some time though."

"So we're stuck here for a while then huh?" Zack grunted. Sanji set his ale in front of him and Zack looked up at the grinning chef.

Sanji smiled at Zack. The _little shit _wasn't going to be a problem anymore. Sher had set him straight. "It's cool. We still got plenty of supplies. Da Merry Go is gonna need fresh water soon though." He turned back to Sher. "Luffy mention that?"

Sher nodded. "We were planning to look tomorrow."

Sanji shook a pan tossing its contents. "I'll go wid ya to look for water Sher," he volunteered. He wouldn't mind strolling through the jungle with Sher alone.

Sher sipped her ale. "If you wanna help Sanji, there is a path to clear. I'm afraid I'm not much help hauling that shit out of the way."

"Take it easy captain," Nails said and sipped his ale. "Yer still busted up. Besides, you were a lot of help today. At least you gotta good sense of direction."

"Anything I can do to help captain?" Zack asked trying to keep his voice even.

Sher turned to Zack and let out a long tired sigh. "Actually, yeah. I need you and Charlie to finish inventory in the hold. Double check with Chopper too on what we need in the infirmary." She sipped her ale watching Zack. He appeared calm, but Sher could see the storm clouds behind his eyes.

Zack stared into Sher's eyes. Her words last night had hurt him, but he was trying not to let it show. The more time she spent with Sanji the further from Zack she had become. "Sure captain." He picked up his mug and downed a generous gulp of ale.

"Hey," Nails piped up. "Did Z tell ya about the cool new leg I've been working on for him?" The captain shook her head negative. Nails was instantly excited. "It's kick ass cool! I gotta go over some stuff with Mimi, but I think my schematics are right on!"

Zack stared gloomily into his mug. His right leg was in horrible shape even with all of Chopper's doctoring. Nails design would make Zack mechanical from the thigh down. "No more swimmin for me," he mumbled quietly.

Sher forced herself to smile at Zack. She was still a little upset with him, but it was best to just let it go. "Don't say that Z. I'm sure Nails will figure something out."

Zack looked at Sher. He rested his metal elbow on the bar and wiggled his fingers. It was a quiet reminder that he had sacrificed his arm for her. "Sure."

Sher looked away from Zack. She watched Sanji moving food onto serving platters. A few minutes ago she had been hungry, but guilt was stealing her appetite. "You want some help getting that stuff on the table?" she asked Sanji.

Sanji poured steaming vegetables into a dish and turned back to Sher for a second. "Sure thing beautiful," he said grinning at her. "We're about to be invaded by hungry pirates."

Sher smiled and Zack hid a snarl behind his mug of ale.

10.

After dinner the two crews lingered in the galley having drinks and talking. Sher helped Sanji with the dishes. Zack noticed that in that short time Sanji kissed his captain three times. Once on top of her head, once on the cheek, and once on the lips when he thought no one was paying any attention to them. Zack swallowed his anger and chased it with another mug of ale.

Slowly the party broke up. There was a lot of grunt work to do tomorrow and those that had spent the afternoon ashore were exhausted after such a long day. Sher snuck off to the bathroom for a long hot shower when the Luffy pirates returned to their own ship, minus Sanji of course. Zack was in his room when he heard the other pirates go. He waited about fifteen minutes and went up to the captain's lounge. Sher wasn't there so he hobbled downstairs to her room. He had a few questions for his captain, nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow, but he wanted a few minutes alone with her.

Zack rapped twice on Sher's bedroom door and pushed it open. "Hey captain," he said stepping in. Zack froze. Sanji was sitting in Sher's reading chair with a book in his lap smoking a cigarette. Sanji was in his pajamas. "Uh…" Zack was surprised.

Sanji looked up at Zack. "Usually when you knock on someone's door ya wait for them to say come in," Sanji frowned a little at Zack. He didn't like that he had just walked in. What of _da little shit_ just walked in on Sher while she was changing? What if he walked in on Sanji and Sher in bed?

_Why is he in his pajamas? _Zack ignored Sanji's scolding. "Where's the captain?" his throat felt dry and Zack swallowed hard.

"She hit da shower," Sanji took a drag off his cigarette. "You need something Z?" Sanji thought it was a little late to be bugging Sher. His frown deepened.

"The loot book," Zack answered looking away from Sanji and taking in the room. There was a suit hanging on the wall, Sanji's shoes were beneath it. The door to Sher's wardrobe was open enough for Zack to see inside. More of Sanji's clothes were hanging next to the captains flowing skirts. Zack felt his heart dive into his stomach. "What…" he whispered as his mind worked. _Did that fucker move in!_

Sanji leaned forward and crushed out his cigarette. "What's it look like? Aint it up in her office?" he marked his place in the book and set it on the table next to the ashtray.

Zack noticed something else out of place about Sher's room. It was spotlessly clean. Sher never kept her room _this_ clean. _Sanji's stuff, Sanji in his pajamas. _"You join our crew or what?" Zack tried to keep the malice out of his voice.

Sanji stood up and faced Zack. It wasn't as if he had announced that he was moving in with Sher, but there were enough of his things around to make it obvious. Sanji thought his p.j.'s said it all. "Not exactly, but I am cookin fer everybody on dis ship. It just makes more sense fer me ta stay over here."

Zack let his eyes go back to Sanji's face. Sanji was smiling a little. "Makes sense huh? Looks to me like you just moved in on Sher."

Sanji sighed patiently. "I moved in _wid _Sher. Me and her is together Z, I think you better get used to it."

Zack was terrible at keeping a straight face. He glared at Sanji with eyes that burned. "I don't need you telling me what to do Luffy pirate. You aint my captain."

Sanji rolled his eyes. He was getting aggravated. He had tried being nice to Zack these past few days, Sanji hadn't even clobbered _da punk_ when he kissed Sher. "No, I aint yer captain," Sanji sighed. "But I aint goin no place Z. I got Sher back and I aint never letting her go again. Deal wid it."

Zack felt rage turn his stomach. "You aren't good enough for her," he growled.

Sanji didn't want to spend the next few weeks or months _or however long it's gonna take ta get Sher off a dis ship _dealing with Zack's bad attitude. "Neither are you, but dat don't change what's going on here. Sher is yer captain, but she's my woman. Me and her and Evan is gonna be a family on or off dis ship."

Zack's grip on his crutches tightened. The idea of Sanji trying to make Sher and Z's little buddy his family enraged Zack. "You don't know a fuckin thing about Evan."

"I know he's _my_ son," Sanji snapped back feeling his patience with _da gimp _sliding away.

Zack narrowed his eyes at Sanji. "He's only your son cuz you busted a nut in Sher."

_I'm gonna kill dis little bastard. _Rather then do something rash, Sanji pulled a fresh cigarette from the pocket of his robe and lit up. "Get it straight Z. Sher and I never wanted ta be separated in da first place. We're together again and that's how it's gonna stay. I appreciate what youz guys have done fer Evan and fer Sher too, but daddy's home. They are _my_ family and I'll be da one taking care a them from now on."

Zack wished with all of his heart and soul his leg wasn't busted up right now. He was ready to kill Sanji. "You hurt Sher so bad…"

"She wasn't da only one hurtin Z. My heart was busted up too. I thought she ditched me," Sanji answered trying to clam down. He puffed his cigarette. "I waited fer her in Ices fer weeks."

"But you never bothered to look for her! You just left her!"

Sanji stared at Zack's furious face. He knew that Zack was trying to stick up for Sher. "I'm sorry shit went down like dat, but there's nothing I can do ta change it. It's in da past, I can't change da past. I can make it up to her and Evan though. I will give them both a good life. I aint never leavin her again." Sanji spoke calmly, almost melancholy. He was hurting himself over not finding Sher sooner.

Zack shook his head and turned away. He wouldn't be fooled by Sanji's sweet talk. "Whatever," he grumbled and hobbled to the door.

"Z," Sanji said to Zack's retreating back. "I love her. Evan too."

"Yeah, well so do I." Zack went out letting the door close hard behind him.

Sanji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I know ya do Z. Yer just gonna have ta get over it. _ He took a drag off of his cigarette and sat back down. _I'll spend da rest of my life making it up to Sher and Evan. _He picked up his book trying not to feel the weight of his heart and went back to his reading.

Sher came back to her room feeling refreshed, but still tired. Sanji was sitting in her chair reading when she came in. She smiled at him a little. _Brought his jammies and everything. _ "Hey Sanji."

Sanji looked up at Sher and smiled. "Hey yerself beautiful." He closed his book and set it on the table next to his ashtray. He watched Sher slip off her robe and throw it on the bed. Sanji liked her silky nightgown.

Sher sat on the bed and looked around her room. "Makin yerself at home I see."

Sanji chuckled. "It took me two hours ta dust da place Sher. When was da last time ya cleaned up in here?"

Sher shrugged. "I dunno. Couple months ago maybe," she laughed a little.

Sanji left his chair and went to sit next to Sher on the bed. He studied her face in the soft lamplight. "Ya look a lot better Sher. How ya feelin?" her bruises were fading and the cuts on her face were reduced to cat scratches.

Sher looked into Sanji's eyes. It was weird having him here like this with her, but if felt good at the same time. It felt right. She could still see the worry in his eyes as he looked her over. "I'm okay Sanji. A little tired, but I'll live."

"Yer still to skinny. Ya gotta eat more." He pulled Sher into his arms and hugged her carefully trying not to think about how horrified he had been when he saw her tied to the anchor at Central Star.

Sher hugged him back. "I'm okay Sanji," she repeated. She was feeling better, healing up just fine. She didn't want Sanji to worry.

Sanji kissed Sher's forehead. "Yeah yer okay. Yer gonna stay that way too."

Sher pulled away enough to look up into Sanji's eyes. "Is something wrong Sanji?"

Sanji wondered if he should tell Sher about his little encounter with Zack a few minutes ago. He decided against it, he didn't want to give her a reason to think about Z. "No. I'm just glad to be wid you Sher." He pressed his lips to hers and ended their conversation.

11.

The tedious work of clearing the path resumed after breakfast. Nami and Sher went in search of fresh water. Nami wanted a better look at the island so her map would be perfectly accurate. Sher wore her guns on her hip, just in case. There had still been no sign of large predators, birds and bugs mostly. They found a stream rolling down a slippery hill to the east of the lagoon. Nami sketched out a map while Sher marked trees to guide the path. Neither of them envies the _poor bastards _that were going to have to drag barrels all the way out here and then lug em back loaded.

Zoro ended up being the one lugging water back to the Merry Go all afternoon. Ussop helped roll the empties out to the stream and fill them, but Zoro had the strength to carry them full that Ussop didn't. Sher walked in front of Zoro beating back the path with a machete. They cleared another twenty feet by late afternoon.

The third day seemed to go by the fastest. All hands went ashore to help out, even Zack and Duke made the trip to shore to 'help supervise'. They were finally hitting area's that weren't too terribly thick with trees, but the bugs were terrible. Everyone was bug bit and stung up by dinner time. It was chow and off to bed for the exhausted pirate crews. Sanji was annoyed that he had come down with a headache. Sher laughed him off and told him to go to sleep.

The next morning Sher was up before Sanji. It was a bit unusual. He was almost always the early riser. He was still sawing logs when she was half way to dressed so she woke him up. "Go feed the crew."

Sanji's headache still lingered. Nami didn't show up for breakfast, the others figures she slept in. After breakfast Nails, Sher, Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop went ashore to finish up their path. They spent the better part of the day deep in the jungle. When Luffy's stomach insisted it was lunchtime, they head back.

Nami was in bed with a headache. Sanji was going to lie down after lunch because of his own _freekin_ headache. Chopper thought it was likely heat exhaustion from busting ass ashore yesterday. Clearing the path resumed after lunch. They stayed in the jungle until they were losing the light.

Sanji made dinner, but he didn't stay to eat it. It was obvious his head was still hurting. He retreated back to bed. Robin took Nami some soup. Zack didn't eat much. He had asked Chopper to up the dose of his pain medication; he had been getting body aches since last night. Zack was sort of floating on his medicinal cloud. Sanji was asleep by the time Sher came down to bed.

The next morning Sher woke before Sanji again. She was lying against him, his body felt unusually hot. _Sanji? _Still half asleep Sher reached up and pressed her palm to Sanji's forehead. He was burning up. Sher forced herself awake and sat up to look at him. Sanji was pale, but there was the color of the fever on his cheeks. "Sanji!" Sher shook him a little to wake him up. "Sanji, hey. Wake up."

Sanji floated out of a dream. It was incredibly hot in here. Sher was looking down at him. "Jeez Sher how hot ya gotta have it? Open a freekin window."

"You have a fever you idiot. I'm gonna go get Chopper." Sher slid out of bed and grabbed her robe.

Now that Sanji thought about it, he did feel terrible. _Freekin crummy. _"Yeah, okay." Sanji closed his eyes again and slipped back into his dream.

Sher checked the infirmary first, no Chopper there. She went up on deck and headed over to the Merry Go. Zoro came out to greet her. "Hey Zoro, Chopper over here?"

Looking for Chopper meant someone else was sick. "He's with Nami right now. She's sick. Running a fever."

Sher stood facing Zoro. She swallowed hard. "Sanji too."

Zoro nodded. "Robin says she has a headache, that's how it started for Nami and Sanji. You better go check the rest of your crew. I'll send Chopper over to Sanji as soon as he's done here." _This could be bad…_

_Shit… _"Right." Sher did a 180 and hustled back to the Rose Red. Duke was in the galley, he admitted he wasn't feeling _too smooth. _ Headache, body aches. Nails was in the galley too. He was perfectly fine. She head below deck to Zack's room.

He was barely awake, but tried to sit up when Sher came in. He was burning with fever too. "Hey Sher…I feel like shit…."

Sher made Zack lay back down and went to find Charlie. He was reading in bed. He told Sher he felt rather exhausted today, bed rest was all he needed.

Sher hurried back to the Merry Go. She found Luffy and Zorro in the lounge. They both looked fine. "Who's sick over here?"

Luffy turned to Sher. "Nami and probably Robin has got it too."

Sher nodded. "Sanji and Zack both got it bad. Duke and Charlie seem to be getting it too. You guys are okay though?" Sher's mind was already looking for the common thread that tied the illness together.

Luffy pointed to himself then Zoro. "We're fine. Ussop is too."

"Me and Nails are okay too."

Chopper came in carrying his bag. He looked right at Sher. "Who on the Rose Red?"

She looked down at the doctor. "Sanji in my room, Zack in his room. They both are burning up. After ya look at them ya might wanna look at Duke and Charlie too."

Chopper frowned a little at the number of patients. "You and Nails are unaffected? Yer not sick are ya?"

"No, we're both fine."

Chopper eyed Sher and his mates beside her. "After I look at the others I wanna see all three of you in the infirmary on the Rose Red."

Luffy shuffled his feet. "Aww man, how come? We aint sick."

"I know you're not sick, it's precisely why I want to see you. How come they are sick and you guys are not." Chopper hurried to the door. "I expect to see you _all_ soon." He went out letting the door bang shut behind him.

Zoro waited until he was sure Chopper was gone. He hissed annoyed through his teeth. "I don't wanna be his fuckin Ginny pig."

Luffy cut his eyes over to Zoro. "Ginny pig?"

Zoro folded his arms across his chest. "Come on Luffy, don't you get it? We are where he is going to get all of his healthy samples."

Luffy shuddered. "Samples? Like I gotta pee in a cup?"

Zoro frowned. "I dunno maybe that too, but likely what he wants is blood samples from each of us."

Luffy shuddered again and Sher turned to follow Chopper. "I'll give Chopper a hand. There are a lot of sick people on my ship." Sher returned to the Rose Red to try to help out.

12.

All work ashore was put on hold while the healthy tried to care for the sick and themselves. Sher admittedly wasn't a great cook, but she tried. She and Ussop made dinner. She carried a tray down to Sanji. He was mostly awake. Chopper had given him something to reduce his fever and elevate pain. He sat up in bed smiling at Sher dreamily when she came in. She smiled back. "Dinner," she brought the covered tray to Sanji.

Sanji smiled at Sher and took the tray. "Did you make dis?" Sanji pulled the cover off of his plate and looked down at the food. _Holy jeezum crap…_

Sher smiled. "I cooked dinner tonight. Ussop helped a little." _It doesn't look that bad does it? Naw… everybody ate it…_ She watched Sanji eyeing his dinner.

Sanji picked up a fork and turned over a charred tube of some sort of meat. "You made dis huh?" he moved the fork from the mystery log to some rice. He speared a forkful and popped it into his mouth. _Oh gods…It's terrible. _The rice was horribly undercooked. Sanji tried to swallow it whole but it was _dry as dirt_ too. He reached for his glass of juice and downed half of it. "Jeez Sher are ya tryin ta kill me?"

"What?"

Sanji laughed a little. "If dis is what yer feedin da crew I better hurry up and get better." He looked at his plate and poked the log with his fork. "What da hell is dis?"

"It's kinda like a chicken tender only… bigger." Sher and Ussop had thought it a great idea at the time.

Sanji looked up at Sher. Her smile had slipped loose again. He held the tray out to her. "Here take dis mess." He passed the tray off and slid down to the end of the bed shaking his head. "Just be glad I can cook, if you had ta cook all da time it would probably kill us." Sher set Sanji's _terrible _dinner on the table. Her back was to him when he reached for the ring box in his pants. Sanji slid back up to his spot. "Come over here Sher, there is something I gotta ask ya."

Sher took one last look at the dinner and covered it back up. Sanji wasn't going to eat that crap. Now that she thought about it, the others had downed a lot of ale with their dinner, even her and Ussop. She turned back to Sanji. He was sitting up in bed grinning at her. Sher walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She reached up and felt his cheek. He was still warm, but not burning up. "You should be resting Sanji."

Sher's hand was cool _sweet _relief on his face. He grabbed her other hand and brought it up to his other cheek. Sanji closed his eyes for a minute. "I am resting," he sighed.

Sher wouldn't argue with him. The medicine made Sanji feel better, but he was still sick. "You should be laying down resting."

Sanji smiled and hooked an arm around Sher's waist. "Then get in bed wid me woman." He leaned back down on the bed bringing her with him. She lay across his warm chest still cooling his cheeks with her hands. Sher was smiling at him. Sanji took a long deep breath and let it out slowly. It felt like his lungs were mucking up a bit.

"I think the point of bed rest is to actually _rest_ in bed," Sher said with a grin. Sanji was too sick to do anything but get a good nights sleep.

Sanji relaxed against his pillow looking up at Sher. "You happy Sher? Me and you, like dis? Does it make ya happy?"

She looked down into Sanji's tired eyes. "Yes Sanji. It makes me happy."

Sanji smiled. "Me too." He pulled Sher closer with one hand while the other grabbed hold of the ring box. He squeezed it in his hand. _It's too soon. She'll say no…._ "Sher…there is something..."

Sher got comfortable against Sanji. They could lay here and talk for a while. "What is it Sanji? What can I do for ya?"

That was an open ended question Sanji would have answered differently had he been feeling just a little better. _Just ask her. The worst that can happen is she'll say no… but even if she does say no, she'll know I'm serious. _"You can," he brought the box up between them and popped it open, "agree to be my wife."

Sher's eyes fell on the ring and her heart stopped for a second. "Sanji…"

Sanji reached up and took Sher's left hand in his own. He had gone this far, night as well go for it. He pulled the ring from the box. The box fell to the blanket beside him. Sanji moved his ring closer to Sher's finger. He looked up into her eyes. She was staring at him wide eyed. "Will you marry me Sher?"

_Marry me…marry …marry Sanji… _It was like a dream. Like something she had wished on a star for, but kept secret for fear it wouldn't come true. _Yes…this is what I want! _"Yes," Sher gasped a little and her smile broke loose again.

For a second Sanji thought he heard wrong. _Yes! She said yes! _"Yes," he beamed up at her. Sher nodded and Sanji slipped the ring on her finger. "Engaged ta be married. How do ya like that Sher?" Sanji asked with a grin. He pulled Sher down to him and kissed her. _She said yes! _

13.

The next morning the sick seemed to be on the decline. Chopper spent most of the morning in the infirmary. Just before Sher could try to cook up another horrible meal Chopper got her and Luffy to come to him up on deck. He was carrying a list and frowning as she scurried amidships. Sher and Luffy met him in front of the galley.

"How are Sanji and Z?" Sher asked right away. They both seemed worse today.

Chopper frowned at Sher. "They're getting worse. Zack was in no condition to try to fight off this dysentery or whatever the hell it is to begin with and Sanji is a heavy smoker. This shit is kicking their ass." Chopper paused as the captains' faces fell. Now that he had their attention, he went on. "Whatever we are dealing with here is viral. There is only so much that I or any doctor can do for a virus, however I do believe I can reproduce the anti bodies I found in you guys blood stream. It would give our sick mates a better fighting chance. There are a few other things I need to have to try to boost their immune systems too. Gotta get the white cell count back up."

"You have a list?" Sher swallowed hard. Luffy had stepped closer to her and was looking at Chopper.

Chopper handed the list to Sher and looked up at Luffy. "Get the Merry Go ready. You guys need to leave now."

Nami was moved to the infirmary and Robin took Mimi's room. Zoro Luffy and Ussop readied the Merry Go to sail. Sher went below deck to check Sanji and Zack once more. She would have to navigate the Merry Go in lue of a navigator. She was sure she could find Iolis, it wasn't far. They could get Choppers medicine there too. There was a big city.

Sanji was half awake. He hadn't smoked a cigarette in almost two days. Sher came in to kiss him good by. He hugged her and held her close. "Don't go getting lost on me. I got big plans fer you ya know."

Sher kissed Sanji. "I hope you start to feel better. We'll be back soon."

Sanji kissed Sher again pulling her closer. He didn't want her to be gone three or four minutes let alone three or four days. "You be careful Sher. Keep a low profile."

"I will Sanji," she hugged him harder wishing she could stay with him, but she needed to hurry after the medicine.

Sanji looked down into Sher's eyes. "I love you Sher."

She smiled at him. "I love you too Sanji." She kissed him again and headed out.

She crossed the hall to Zack's room. She opened the door and looked in on him. He looked up at her half asleep. She took a few steps into his room. "Hey Z, how ya doing?"

"Sher…" Zack felt hot, his body felt numb, his brain too. He tried to reach for her, but his arms wouldn't move. "Sher…"

Sher stepped to Zack's bedside. He looked even worse then Sanji. _Because of his leg. Damnit. _"It's okay Z. We're headin out to get some good medicine. You just hang in there okay? Try to get some rest."

Zack was able to move his hand. He grabbed for Sher. He caught her left hand in his own and felt something dig against his palm. He looked down at Sher's hand, at the engagement ring on her left ring finger. _Engagement ring what? No! _ "Sher…" his voice cracked and broke up. Zack coughed a little.

Sher squeezed Zack's hand. "It's okay Z. We won't be gone long." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It looked like he wanted to say more, but Sher had to go and Z needed to rest. She turned and went out as quickly as she had come in.

_No Sher wait! _He wanted to scream. The coughing had burned his chest and stolen his breath. _Sher_ _come back! Tell me that wasn't… Don't tell me you're going to marry Sanji! _ Zack tried to sit up, but couldn't. He collapsed on his bed feeling the first fever heated tears sting his eyes. _No Sher…no…._

Sher boarded the Merry Go where the Luffy pirates were waiting for her. Nails had joined them as well, he was going to go get the rest of the parts he needed for Zack's new leg. He wanted to do what he could to help and Chopper told him he would just be in the way on the Rose Red. It was almost lunchtime when the Merry Go sailed away from Talamasca headed east to Iolis.

35


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pirate Gods **

1.

It would take a little over a full day to sail to Iolis, two if they dropped anchor for the night. Sher stayed on deck making sure that the Merry Go stayed on course. She had a fantastic sense of direction and could sail by the stars too if need be. Luffy and Ussop spent most of the day checking out which supplies the Merry Go would need in port. The ship had been running like crazy without re-supplying. Luffy messed up the kitchen trying to figure out what food they needed. He thought they needed everything _and a lot of it!_

Sher made a questionable looking lunch. Zoro suspected the thing he ate was supposed to be a hamburger. He wolfed it down thankful to be fed at all. Luffy ate everything with no complaints. Zoro wondered if his captain could even taste the charcoaled mess Sher was feeding them. He chuckled to himself doubting Luffy cared.

After a late lunch Zoro worked out on deck. Sher sat on the steps watching him a little, but watching the sea more. Ussop and Luffy finished their half assed version of inventory and came up on deck too. Ussop watered Nami's trees and Luffy went to his spot on at the bow. Zoro worked up a good sweat (and unfortunately an appetite) working with his weights. He set his dumbbells down and went to Sher on the steps. Maybe he could help her not burn dinner tonight. "Hey Sher," he greeted coming over.

"Hey yerself." She put up a hand to halt him when he was a few feet away. "Hold yer ponies swordsman, I can smell ya from here," she teased.

Zoro was sweaty, but not too terribly stinky. He smelled at his armpit. "It aint that bad." He grinned at Sher. "I'll get cleaned up and help ya cook, how's that sound sweet cheeks? Maybe you can make something that aint burned beyond recognition." Zoro thought of the chicken flavored meat log Sher and Ussop made the other night and busted out laughing. "Good thing Sanji is a chef," he chortled between bouts of laughter. Sher was frowning at him, but the corner of her mouth was curled into a smile.

Sher pretended to dust something off her skirt. "Yeah well, I never said I was a good cook." She lifted her nose at Zoro and looked out over the sea.

Zoro composed himself. It was great having something to pick on Sher about, but he was getting hungry too. Looking at her he noticed something different. It took him a moment to figure out what it was. He stared at her hands on her knees and it hit him. "Holy shit Sher, is that an engagement ring!" _Sanji and sweet cheeks getting hitched? _

The mention of the ring brought a blush to Sher's cheeks. She looked at Zoro. He was smiling at her a little with his mouth hanging open. She giggled. "How observant," she teased Zoro back.

Zoro's grinned broadened. He looked from the ring she wore up into her eyes. "You and Sanji are getting married?" Sher smiled and nodded. Zoro stopped caring how sweaty or smelly he was. He grabbed Sher by the hands and pulled her to her feet. He yelled over his shoulder so Luffy and Ussop could hear him. "Hey you slobs, check it out! Sanji and Sher are engaged!" he turned back to Sher, she was blushing worse. He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations sweet cheeks."

Sher hugged Zoro back. Over his shoulder she saw Ussop and Luffy breaking the speed record hurrying over. She laughed a little. "Thanks Zoro."

Ussop came running over with Luffy on his heels. "Really Sher? You and Sanji are getting married?"

Zoro and Sher stepped apart so the others could stand in their circle. Sher smiled and held out her left hand. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Ussop gushed. He was terribly excited.

Luffy was excited too. Sanji and Sher engaged presented the captain with some bright ideas for the future. Luffy grinned. "When's the wedding!"

Sher chuckled and stepped back. "Hey, slow down you guys. Sanji just proposed last night. There aint gonna be a wedding right away ya know." With everything that had been going on, there was no time to announce their engagement to their crews. In a way, Sher was glad. It would give Zack some time to settle down some before he heard the news.

Zoro whistled through his teeth in fain disgust. "That Sanji, what a lucky bastard." Zoro jabbed Sher playfully with his elbow. "Ya sure you wanna string bean like that sweet cheeks?" he dropped her a wink and she laughed at him.

_No wedding soon means… _Luffy's grin became devious. "So I guess that means we'll be sailing our ships together for a while eh captain?" Aside from Sanji filling in for Duke, there was now another _damn good _reason for the Merry Go and the Rose Red to sail together. It would be another month before Duke was ready for duty and hopefully a good long while before Sanji and Sher made it official and the cook left the Merry Go.

Sher cut her eyes up to Luffy. She thought he had asked him a dozen times or more about sailing together or both of them looking for one piece. _So Luffy gets his way… big surprise. _Sher had to laugh. "I think we can work something out Luffy."

Luffy stepped forward and hugged his hana. "I bet we can Sher," he chirped happily in her ear.

2.

Back aboard the Rose Red, Zack awoke from a terrible dream. He dreamt that Sher was going to marry Sanji. Zack was looking for the church to stop the ceremony before it was too late, but he got lost trying to find it. He woke feeling miserable. His head was pounding and his lungs were filling up. He coughed weakly as he came more awake. To his horror, he remembered something equally nightmarish outside of his bad dream. _Sher was… was she really wearing an engagement ring?_ Zack forced himself to sit up. His stomach rolled over and his head pounded worse.

Zack ignored his aching body and reached for his crutches. It took some effort but he finally got to his feet. He stood by his bed for a few minutes waiting for the world to stop spinning. He felt cold even though he was aware he was sweating. _Fuck this bullshit. I'll find out for myself. _ He regained himself and hobbled out of his room.

The trip across the hall to Sher's bedroom door seemed to take forever, but Zack kept going. He reached Sher's door and pushed it open. Zack crutched his way in. His eyes found Sanji in bed. The chef was half asleep with one arm thrown over his eyes. "You," Zack growled. "You son of a bitch…"

Sanji moved his arm away from his burning eyeballs. He peeked at Zack. Sanji didn't want to, but he made himself to sit up. Zack sounded pissed off about something _again. _"What's da fuckin problem dis time Z huh?" Sanji let out a slow sigh. His lungs were full of crap. Coughing fits had started up today. They hurt like hell.

Zack came to the middle of the room and stopped. He glared at Sanji. It was some consolation to see that the other man looked as bad as Zack felt. "You're the problem around here Luffy pirate." He thought of the ring on Sher's finger. "You asked Sher to marry you, didn't you?"

Sanji frowned at Zack. Sher had just accepted his proposal last night; he wondered how Zack knew already. Maybe everyone did; Sanji didn't know, he had been asleep almost all day. "Dat's right I did and she said yes. We got ourselves engaged." _Deal wid dat ya little shit. _ It hurt his lungs to take in big breaths of air to speak.

Zack's hands tightened their grip on his crutches. _No…no Sher you can't! _Zack let his eyes fall from Sanji's smug face. "You think you've won don't you asshole."

"I have won Z," for the first time in two days Sanji craved a cigarette. Dealing with Zack was aggravating.

Zack cut his baking eyes up to Sanji. "The captain is never leaving this ship."

"Then you better get used to me. I already told you Z, me and Sher is together."

Zack turned toward Sanji and straightened. "I aint gonna get used to shit. I aint gonna have to. Sher might still be a little pissed at me, but I can bet ya she's real worried about how sick I am right now." Zack grinned a little. "I bet she's worried about me, probably even misses her _good buddy_ Z."

Sanji grit his teeth. "I'm sure Sher and da others are worried about all us sickies."

"I'm sure they are," Zack's voice was eerily calm. "I can't wait for them to get back. I'm sure Sher wont mind nursing her number one back to health. She has done it before ya know. Sher and I have always taken real good care of each other."

Sanji was loosing his patience. He didn't want to hear about Zack and his woman. "You got something ta say Z, spit it out." _Go ahead ya little bastard. Talk shit to me. I'll get up outta dis bed and thump yer cripple ass._

Zack's smile fell away. There was nothing in his expression now but hatred. "I will get rid of you, one way or another. I'm not going to let you have Sher."

Sanji wished he was smoking. "Give it yer best shot gimpy," he returned angrily.

Zack felt a sickening mix of emotion churning his stomach. _I won't let him have Sher. I'm not letting him take her and Evan from me. _ "Don't worry, I will." Zack turned and went out letting the door close hard behind him.

Sanji stared at the door for a minute before he lay back down. Sanji had figured Zack might get a little bent when he heard his captain was engaged, but he hadn't expected threats. "Get rid a me huh ya little shit," Sanji grumbled as he settled back onto his pillow. _I aint goin nowhere. _ Sanji sighed and coughed carefully. He didn't want another coughing fit to take over. He wished Sher was in bed next to him, that would calm his nerves and he could sleep.

Sanji rolled over and looked at the empty place where Sher slept beside him at night. _Come back soon… I miss you…_

3.

The Merry Go pulled into port at Iolis in the early afternoon. Sher tied a scarf around her head and slipped on sunglasses to disguise herself, just in case. Zoro Ussop and Nails picked up supplies for the ship and parts Nails needed for his projects while Luffy and Sher scouted the city gathering the medicines on Chopper's list. By early evening, the Merry Go was re-supplied and Zoro went looking for Luffy and Sher while Nails helped Ussop put things in their place aboard the Merry Go.

Zoro found them coming down the street headed back toward the docks. He met them on the sidewalk as people went about their business all around them. "Hey guys, he greeted as they came to meet him. Sher had the bag of medicines slung over one shoulder. "You find everything?"

Sher nodded at Zoro. "We got everything on the list and then some." She had nearly doubled the order of pain medication and tranquilizers. After their crews got through this virus, Zack still had surgery to go through for his leg. Sher wanted to be sure Mimi could keep Z comfortable when that time came.

Zoro figured they would find all of Choppers ingredients; it would just take some hunting is all. With that matter attended to, Zoro set his mind on something else productive. "How bout we slip into one of these bars, have a few drinks, listen to the gossip." He was sure that by now the pirates were all talking about what happened at Central Star. It was drawing down to dusk; the bars would be busy this time of evening.

Luffy looked around. He thought it was a good idea too. He was curious about the bounty on Sher's head. There would defiantly be one now, how much was it Luffy wondered. "Okay, how about that one?" he gestured to a place across the street where a troop of pirates was heading inside.

"Do we really have time for this?" Sher was eager to set sail.

"I think we better make time sweet cheeks," Zoro said stepping to the curb to cross the street. "We can use some info." He crossed the street with Luffy and a reluctant Sher in tow. They entered the bar and took a table near the back. They ordered a round of ale and their drinks were served quickly.

The pirates in this joint seemed pretty worked up about something. Zoro was sure that they would hear something about the Luffy pirates or the Bloody Thorns come from one of them; he wasn't disappointed. After about ten minutes and half a mug of relatively watery ale, Zoro heard someone at the table ahead of them say _straw hat. _ He nudged Sher and focused on the pirates at the table ahead of them. Sher tapped Luffy's knee under the table and the three did a little eves dropping.

"It's true," the fat pirate said gesturing with his mug of ale. "Bloody Sher is Straw Hat's girlfriend. He went and busted her out of Central Star. Took out the stinkin _marines _fer her!" the fat one drank.

"I heard straw hat commanded both crews and both ships to rescue his woman!" another pirate threw in his information.

The pirate to fatty's right spoke up. "I heard that they're running their ships side by side."

"That accursed Rose Red! She's a dangerous ship," someone growled from the other side of the table. "Crew of cold blooded murderers and that Bloody Sher is the worst!"

"Bloody Sher's bounty is up to twenty five million beri," another voice from the other side of the table.

Sher cut her eyes over to Zoro. He was frowning. She looked from Zoro to Luffy. Luffy was grinning. Zoro frowning at the pirate talk she could understand, but _what the hell is he smiling for? _"Luffy?"

Luffy looked away from the pirates back to Sher. He took a big swig of his ale. "This stuff is pretty crummy booze huh Sher?"

Luffy looked back at the pirates ahead of them so Sher did the same. _25 million beri…jeez…that's high…_

"Straw Hat's bounty went up too," the voice on the other side of the table continued. "He greased the commander at Central Star for messin with his woman. Some say it was a message straw hat was sendin out to the world."

"What message?" a much drunker pirate challenged.

"Not to mess with his bitch you idiot!" there was a round of laughter at the table.

The pirates went on babbling information. "Didja hear Captain Dark survived his fight with the Luffy pirates? I bet that guy is all kindsa pissed off." More laughter.

"Yeah, straw hat made the marines look like fools. They had their ships sunk in their own port!" laughter again from the pirate gang having drinks oblivious to who was behind them.

"I heard straw hat and Sher are on the run together heading further south."

"Bullshit! The Bloody Thorns will raid ships in the west! I bet Straw hat will be with Bloody Sher too!" a yet unheard voice from the end of the table.

"What a dangerous mix. Straw hat and Bloody Sher. Better watch yerselves boy-o's!"

"Straw hat and Bloody Sher!" one of them whooped. It became a toast at the table. "To straw hat and Bloody Sher!"

Zoro Luffy and Sher sat through another round listening to the conversations around them. Most of the stories were over romanticized versions of Luffy and Sher. The buzz was that Luffy had rescued Sher because she was his girlfriend. Straw Hat commanded his ship and the Rose Red in an attack on Central Star. They wrecked the place up. He slaughtered Commander Drella as a warning for others to leave his girl alone. Luffy thought it was great. He sounded like the hero rescuing the princess. Luffy puffed with pride. Sher rolled her eyes, and Zoro just grit his teeth. Pirates never could get a story straight. After a while they had heard enough to give them something to think about. They left the pub.

4.

They headed back down to the wharf. It was dark; Nails and Ussop would be back aboard the Merry Go and ready to leave. Sher walked between Zoro and Luffy. Zoro walked a few steps ahead of them eyes always watching the shadows. Sher wasn't worried though. Nobody had recognized her or Luffy either. She was lost in thought when she noticed Zoro stop short ahead of her. Sher froze behind the swordsman as someone stepped from the shadows ahead of them.

The great swordsman and bounty hunter Hawkeye Mihawk stepped into Zoro's path. _Son of a bitch…you gotta be kidding me! _ "Mihawk!" Zoro half gasped he was aware that behind him Luffy and Sher had stopped moving.

Mihawk took a step closer to Zoro, but it wasn't him he was looking at, he was looking at the woman behind him. "Twenty five million beri Sher." His hand fell to the hilt of his sword. "The marines want you alive. You're coming with me."

Zoro hurriedly put himself between Mihawk and his friends. "I'm afraid you wont be taking anyone anywhere." He readied his swords._ Shit… holy shit are you kidding me? I've got to…! _ "You're going to have to fight me!"

Mihawk looked away from his bounty to the swordsman. He recognized this one, he remembered their duel. "Roronoa Zoro, I see that you survived." Mihawk took a stance as the younger swordsman did the same. "I have come for the bounty on your woman's head," he tested. He had heard the Luffy pirates were involved with this woman pirate. His eyes flicked up to Sher briefly to make sure she wasn't going to run. She was moving toward someone else behind the swordsman, but she wasn't trying to flee.

Zoro heard Sher and Luffy step closer together behind him. "My woman," Zoro grunted through the sword in his teeth. "Sorry buddy but I aint that lucky. That don't mean I'm letting you near her though either." Zoro heart hammered in his chest as he took another step closer to Mihawk. _I can't lose to him this time! Sher will…! _ "I've been looking forward to a rematch."

Mihawk smirked. Getting information was such easy work. "I hope you have been practicing Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk drew his sword. Zoro had been an interesting opponent previously. He would be great one day if Mihawk didn't kill him now. He decided he wouldn't before the duel even began.

Zoro charged at Mihawk and Luffy stepped up in front of Sher. "Get back," he said moving the two of them back a few steps. _This is bad. That guy is Hawkeye Mihawk… _Steel clanged against steel as Zoro launched an all out attack on Mihawk. The duel was beyond impressive. The power of their swings, the strength of their swords, the grace of their movements. Luffy felt Sher wrap her hands tightly around his arm. He looked down at her. She was watching the fight with wide terrified eyes. _Sher is scared. _ Luffy looked back up at the swordfight.

Mihawk enjoyed fighting with someone with some skills, but enough was enough. He meant to set sail immediately. "That is enough now Zoro." Mihawk swung his sword up. It sliced Zoro across the chest and sent him flying backward. The chi in the blast knocked the wind out of the young swordsman and he flopped on the cobblestone bleeding and struggling to breath.

Sher saw Zoro go down covered in blood. "Zoro!" she screamed.

Luffy looked from Zoro to Mihawk. He took a step forward, closer to Mihawk. Luffy would fight the guy himself if he had to. He lowered his head and watched Mihawk from beneath the brim of his hat. Zoro gasped in a ragged breath at Luffy's feet. Sher's fingers dug into Luffy's arm. _Shit this is bad. _ "Hey there Zoro, you okay?" Luffy tried to sound unbothered as he studied Mihawk.

Sher tried to take a step closer to Zoro, but Luffy stiffened the arm she held on to to make her stay put. She lifted her eyes up to the swordsman that had cut Zoro. He looked like the devil sent from hell to fetch her. _By the gods…his eyes…! _She felt the strength running out of her legs. "Luffy…" she whispered.

Mihawk looked over the man protecting his bounty. _So she is with the straw hat kid after all. _ "You there, Monkey D. Luffy. There is a big bounty on your head too." Mihawk noticed the way Sher Cerces was clinging to Luffy. He saw a diamond ring on the woman's finger. The stories that claimed Luffy and Sher were a couple. Zoro wasn't with Sher _I aint that lucky_; she really must be with Luffy. The kid had stepped up to protect her.

Luffy nodded. "That's true." He watched Mihawk trying to predict his next move.

Mihawk suppressed a smile. _Haven't you hooked yourself quite the wild one little Luffy? _ He sheathed his sword. "Another day perhaps," Mihawk said turning away. "Perhaps I'll return for both of you. You should look after your swordsman. The wound is far from fatal." Mihawk strode off into the darkness. He would set sail alright, but his corse would be slightly different.

Luffy blinked as Mihawk turned and walked away. _Holy shit he left us alone! _ Sher let go of Luffy and hurried to Zoro. He was breathing again, but there was a nasty slash across his chest. Mihawk disappeared into the darkness and Luffy looked down at Zoro and Sher. She was trying to help Zoro sit up. "Come on you guys," Luffy said crouching to help get Zoro up. "We better get outta here, yes?"

"Yes," Sher agreed immediately. She wanted to sail as far away from that _demon from hell_ as she could.

"Yes," Zoro grunted as Luffy and Sher helped him to his feet. He was in pain, but he would live. He was going to need stitches though. "Let's get the hell outta here before he changes his mind and comes back." _Mihawk… he just left…_

The idea terrified Sher. She hurried them back toward the Merry Go in the dark.

5.

Zack lay in bed for a long time just listening to the sounds of the ship around him. It was late and he floated in the mix of medicines Chopper had given him. _The doctors a reindeer and the captain is a rubber man and let's not forget that chick Robin, oh Nails just loves her…and Sanji calls me a freak? _ Zack chuckled softly, half asleep. _That fuckin Sanji… that bastard. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll die from this. _ Zack almost felt like he might. There was a steady dull pain with every breath.

He thought about what he should do. Sher was wearing Sanji's engagement ring. She was taking things too seriously with that _damn fuckin_ Sanji. _Why? Why would she…?_

"_Evan and I already have our family and Sanji is no part of mine." That's what ya said Sher. Why are you fallen for that piece of shit now? What did Sanji do, what did he say to fuck you all up like this! _Zack sat up. His vision dimmed at the edges for a minute. He wasn't quite sure if he was all the way awake. It sure didn't feel like it.

"Sanji," he grumbled. _It's all Sanji's fault. He's got Sher all fucked up. She'll listen to his line of shit…and then he'll hurt her again. Evan too. He'll just fuck up their lives. _ Zack put his feet on the floor and reached for his crutches. He couldn't feel much and his vision was spotty. He thought he was awake because he was moving. Zack went to his door and pulled it open. He stepped out into the hall.

_A guy like him could never be faithful to a wife and a kid. He'll end up hurting them. _Zack made it across the hall and opened the door to Sher's room. _He'll probably abandon her again. Like he did before. It would hurt Evan too. _ Zack stepped into Sher's room and looked at Sanji. He was asleep. He didn't hear Zack come in.

Zack hobbled closer to Sanji and looked down at him. Sanji was pale; there were dark circles under his eyes. He was sweating through another fever. _Die you bastard. Die right here in the bed I shared with Sher! _His metal hand tightened on Zack's crutches. Zack had almost forgotten about his arm, he was so used to it now. Even sick like this _there's still enough strength in my arm to finish Sanji off. _

Zack stared down at Sanji. Of course it would be easy to just reach down and snap his neck. Sanji probably wouldn't even wake up before Zack killed him. It would be… humane. Sanji was suffering after all. _Just helping the poor bastard out._

It wasn't as if Zack had never killed to protect his captain before. Dozens had fallen at his feet. Sanji was just another pirate after the treasure aboard the Rose Red, Zack's treasure. _My family you stinking Luffy pirate!_

The problem was, Chopper would know. The reindeer would know Sanji was murdered. He would tell Sher. _And she would know it was me. She would know I killed Sanji…for her. Would she…hate me…?_ Zack tried to imagine how Sher might react to coming home to find Sanji dead and Zack guilty. Knowing her she would be rippin pissed and _sad. Sher would really be sad… if Sanji died…damnit. _

Zack squeezed his crutches with his iron fist. There was still plenty of strength there to crush Sanji's throat into a memory _but she would know. Sher would hate me! _ Killing Sanji would be both easy and pleasant, but it wasn't worth risking losing Sher for good. There was still time to talk sense into her. It wasn't as if she would marry Sanji right away _I should hope. _He had to tread carefully; Sher had already threatened to throw him off the ship. If he murdered Sanji in cold blood he might as well just say good bye to Sher forever. _Damnit. Gods damn you Sanji. I hope you fuckin die. _

Reluctantly Zack turned and headed for the door. Maybe someday he would get to kill Sanji, someday before it was too late to stop him from taking Sher away, but today wouldn't be that day. _I will get rid of you Sanji, one way or another. _ Zack went out and headed back to bed. He was exhausted and heartsick. He needed sleep.

6.

They got Zoro below deck to his room. Luffy cleaned him up while Sher got Nails and Ussop to pull the Merry Go out of port. She pointed them in the right direction and filled them in with what had happened ashore. Nails almost had a heart attack when he heard how big the bounty was on Sher's head. Ussop's palpitation came from the mention of the bounty hunter Mihawk.

Once they were underway, Sher brought the bag of medicines down to the guy's room. Luffy had helped Zoro out of his shirt and they had cleaned him up some. Luffy looked green around the gills. Sher stepped over to Zoro and looked at the gash on his chest. It was terrible; it was going to need stitches. "Gods, that's sick." She knelt and dug into the bag. Luffy stepped back to let Sher take over.

Cleaning the wound had stung like a bastard. Zoro was still clutching a fistful of his blanket. "Yeah well it hurts too! I need some fuckin stitches! You gonna do em?" he couldn't help but shout. His pride was just as slashed as his body.

Sher held a bottle in one hand, a syringe in the other. She poked the needle through the rubber of the bottle. "Not with that attitude." She drew out some morphine and set the bottle aside. She glared at Zoro. She knew he was probably the world's worst patient. "You gonna hold still and let me do this or what?"

Zoro eyed the needle. "What is that?" _Please be something for the pain._

Sher moved the needle to Zoro's arm. "Morphine, be still." She jabbed him and Zoro tried to relax as she shot the drug into his bloodstream. "You'll be floaty in a few." She set the needle aside and looked at the gash on his chest. She had seen Mimi do stitches plenty of times. "I better stitch this up."

"Jeez do ya think?" Zoro grunted. He was frowning a little. He felt bad that Sher was taking care of him after he had failed to protect her. "Sorry Sher," Zoro took a deep breath. Morphine worked fast. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Mihawk either." Zoro relaxed down on his bunk.

Sher sighed tiredly. She had seen how hard Zoro had fought for her. "It's okay Zoro. You scared him away at least."

"Bullshit. I don't know why he left, but it wasn't because of me." Zoro looked up at Sher, Luffy was standing behind her. There was a squeamish look on Luffy's face. "Hey wait a minute. He said something to you didn't he Luffy?"

Luffy rolled his eyes up and tried to remember. "Sure. He said something about the bounty on my head."

Zoro frowned a little. "That means Mihawk knew who all of us were then. So why didn't he collect the bounty for either one of you guys?"

Luffy shrugged and smiled. "Who knows? He said he might be back."

Zoro thought Luffy foolish to take Mihawk so lightly, but he had other problems to deal with right now. At least they were all safe and headed back with the medicine. Zoro relaxed into his bed _melting into it. _He started to float. "Okay Sher. Sew me up sweet cheeks. I'm ready."

Sher rummaged through the bag again and set out what she would need to stitch Zoro up. "You better hope I can sew better then I can cook swordsman." The gash was nasty; it was going to need a lot of stitches. _Gonna be here a while. _

Zoro rolled his already glassy eyes up to Sher. She was getting a needle ready. "Sorry Sher," he said quietly. "I couldn't protect you from Mihawk." Zoro was beginning to succumb to the morphine but his mind still worked for the moment. If Mihawk had wanted to take Sher with him, there would have been nothing Zoro could have done to stop him. _I'm just not good enough yet!_

Sher started stitching Zoro. He flinched as the needle poked through his skin so close to his open wound. "You stood up to that guy Zoro. That's all that matters."

Luffy was hanging back behind Sher trying not to watch the stitching. "You woulda got back up and kept fighting if he had tried to take Sher," Luffy said matter of factly. "You aint hurt that bad ya big pussy."

Zoro smiled. The morphine made getting stitched up feel weird. "Yeah," Zoro agreed dreamily. "I wouldn't let him take Sher." He looked up at her again. She was frowning with concentration. Luffy was right, he would fight to his death if he had to to protect Sher. Zoro knew that his captain would too. "You're Sanji's girl but we love ya too sweet cheeks. You're kinda like our sister." Zoro chuckled a little. "No that aint right. Not a sister. I'm not a total incest bastard."

Sher shook her head and Luffy snorted a laugh behind her. "I get ya Zoro. I love you guys too. Now be still so I can do this." Sher was nervous, but the first few stitches looked pretty good. _Not as good as Mimi… _ Sher sighed thinking of Mimi and Evan. She missed her boy.

Zoro smiled up at Sher one last time before he slipped into a morphine dream. _I'm glad you're still with us sweet cheeks. Don't worry we'll protect you …_

7.

Captain Alphonse Dark sat at his big desk looking over the reports sent to him from a small Island in the east blue called Day. This is where Bloody Sher first began to gather her crew. A woman doctor, to deliver Sher Cerces child.

_The woman pirate is a mother. The child would be about two years old by now. Where is that baby now? Who was the father?_

There was a stack of letters on his desk from all over the grand line and east blue too. It would take time, but Dark could track the Rose Red. He would find out every thing there was to know about the woman pirate, every secret Sher Cerces had.

What was her tie to the Luffy pirates? Were they merely partners in crime, or was there more to it then that? Three Luffy pirates slaughtered a third of his men and straw hat killed the Commander. Dark had been beaten senseless himself by the smoking blond. He sighed angrily at the memory and reached for another letter on top of the pile.

Dark would be up most of the night reading reports, but that was okay. He would do whatever it took to catch the woman pirate.

8.

Luffy went back up on deck before the stitching was over. Zoro fell asleep, Sher needed to concentrate and Luffy needed some air. Ussop and Nails both looked exhausted. Luffy wanted to sail through the night, they would sleep in shifts. He sent them both off to bed for a while and went to his spot at the bow of the ship. He sat there for a while thinking about Mihawk. He hadn't challenged Luffy for Sher. Luffy doubted it was because he was afraid of the wanted captain. _So then why? _Mihawk hadn't even hurt Zoro that bad. Just enough to knock him on his ass and bruise his pride. _Why? _

When Sher was done with Zoro she left the room so the guys could get some sleep. She went topside and saw Luffy at the bow. She headed his way to let him know Zoro was alright. "Hey Luffy," she called coming up behind him. Luffy turned to Sher. "Zoro is all set. Everybody's takin a nice nap."

Luffy nodded. "Okay. We'll let em sleep for a while. I'm wide awake anyway."

Sher went over to Luffy and leaned against the rail. "Yeah, me too." She thought of the bounty hunters scary eyes. "Luffy…"

Luffy adjusted his hat so it was smushed further down on his head. "It's okay Sher. Zoro woulda got back up and if he didn't I woulda taken care of that guy." Sher had been genuinely afraid of Mihawk.

"Twenty five million beri, I'm gonna have alotta guys like that lookin for me." It was a horrible reality to face up to.

Luffy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I run into bounty hunters once in a while. Its nothing we cant handle."

Sher stared at Luffy. His confidence never ceased to amaze her. "What do you think Luffy? What should I do?" she was pretty sure she already knew, she was ready to agree with him.

Luffy smiled at Sher. "Stick with me Sher. We'll run our ships so far into the grand line nobody will know who we are. Come with me and find one piece." It was simple Luffy logic. If Sher and the Rose Red stuck by Luffy he could protect them both. Luffy would have another ship he could be on when he started to go stir crazy on the Merry Go. Two ships and two chefs, double meals! They would go get Evan soon and Luffy would have someone fun to play with! And best of all he would have Sher to pal around with and talk captain stuff to.

Sher laughed a little. "I don't know about the whole one piece thing Luffy… but sailing together further into the grand line sounds like it might be a good idea."

Luffy nodded again. "The best thing for us to do right now is get moving and _keep_ moving. You can call it running if you want to, I prefer to think of it as exploring." Luffy dropped Sher a wink. He was getting his way. Luffy was getting excited.

"Exploring huh?" Sher wondered how long they would have to _keep moving. _She didn't like the idea of doubling up the captains, but Luffy would be accommodating. "Listen Luffy, I got enough loot aboard the Rose Red to keep the ship sustained for about a year."

Luffy chuckled. Sher's last haul had been seven million. "A year? Wow!"

Sher shrugged. It was only part of the fortune she had intended to usurp from the grand line. "Yeah well…" She turned and looked out at the sea. "I think your right. We just need to go, get the hell away from here. Just get Evan and go." Sher realized she needed the Luffy pirates protection tonight. They were willing to help, she had to accept it.

"We can go get Evan whenever you want to Sher." Luffy was sure she missed her son. Luffy thought Evan was adorable. _Chibi Sanji! _

"I want to be able to just go get them and get gone. I'm not really sure where August is though. I need Charlie to make me a map or something." Sher sighed and leaned out over the rail a little putting her face in the wind. It was cool and smelled like salt.

Luffy watched Sher. "We can do it however you want to Sher. I'll let you guide my ship. You can be my captain too." He grinned at her. Luffy knew that sometimes situations seemed to find him, but he would try to let Sher have control over their ships too. Where they went wasn't that big of a deal to Luffy so long as they were looking for one piece. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates," his excitement was building. The next few months were going to be a lot of fun for Luffy.

Sher smiled a little. She knew that Luffy could understand a captains need to point her ship her way. "Okay Luffy. You get yer way. The Rose Red will sail with the Merry Go. We'll head further into the grand line. I'm sure Nami or Charlie can think up some far away place for us to go." She turned to look at him. "I guess I need you guys to protect me too don't I?" Sher was good with her guns, but Mihawk had scared her so bad she almost wet her pants. He was fast, intuitive. There was no way she could get a shot off on a guy like him. She would be dead before she could draw.

"I'll protect you Sher. You and your ship and your crew. We all will." Luffy didn't want Sher to worry. He didn't like the look in her eyes when she was afraid. It made him angry. Almost as angry as when Drella called his hana a whore. _A flower should never wilt in the shadow of fear and lies. _ "You're gonna be with me now Sher, its gonna be alright." Luffy leaned back a little and looked up at the stars. His grin never faltered. "Besides, straw hat has gotta look out for his girlfriend right?" Luffy giggled.

Sher rolled her eyes. "Sure Luffy. Wouldn't want to want to disappoint the other pirates right?" she laughed a little at some of the foolish rumors they had heard in the pub. _Dumb ass pirates. Whatever. _

Luffy laughed up at the stars. "This is gonna be awesome!"

9.

Early the next morning, Sher spotted a marine ship on the horizon. Reluctantly she made them turn the Merry Go away from the marines. It would add on to their time to sail back, but it would avoid an encounter with the marines for now. Sher directed Luffy to wake her in exactly four hours so she could put them back on course. Sher went below deck and collapsed on Sanji's bed.

She looked up at the pictures still tacked over his bed. She reached up and stroked Evan's cheek. _Evan… _ Sher rolled over and hugged the pillow. It smelled like cigarettes and cologne. It smelled like Sanji. Sher hoped that he was feeling better. She was worried about him. Z looked terrible when she left too. She sighed missing all of them.

10.

Duke and Robin were feeling the least miserable, the virus was more like a flue for them. Duke went into the captain's room with a fresh towel for Sanji late in the afternoon. He was trying to be helpful. Sanji was awake but he looked terrible. "Hey Sanji. How you feelin?"

"Shit-ty," a coughing fit took over. Sanji gagged his way through it as Duke moved closer. Duke stuck out his arm and when Sanji quit choking he grabbed the towel. He wiped the tears from his face as he tried to catch his breath. His chest was on fire.

"Take it easy." Duke looked down at Sanji nervously. He looked as bad as Zack did today. Everyone but them seemed to be getting through it none to bad. _Sanji smokes and Z was fucked up to begin with cuz of his leg. _ "The captain will be back soon. We'll get ya fixed up Sanji."

Sanji caught his breath and nodded. He had lost track of time being in and out of a fevered sleep again all day. "Sher's on her way back right?"

Duke nodded. "By now they should be getting close. We'll probably see em by morning."

Sanji relaxed into bed and rubbed his face with the towel to get the sweat off his brow. _Sher's comin. She'll be here soon. _Sanji closed his eyes. He was very tired. "Okay" he managed to get out.

"Get some rest Sanji," Duke said quietly. He turned and went out. Maybe he should have Chopper check on Sanji once more before lights out.

11.

Mihawk arrived on Syrackas in the early evening. He could hear the party further inland from the shore. He sighed annoyed. _That guy does nothing but party his fuckin balls off. _ He tromped up the shore toward the sound of the party in the dieing light. It was a short walk to find the crew sitting around a bonfire and getting stinking drunk. Mihawk spotted the red head across the fire and made his way to him. "Shanks," he called a greeting.

Shanks looked up and saw Mihawk moving past his cautious looking crew. "Mihawk! Well hey there buddy, what brings you here?"

Mihawk reached Shanks and stared down at the pirate. "I saw that straw hat friend of yours. Luffy." Mihawk reached into his cloak and grabbed Sher's wanted poster. "I assume you've heard about Luffy and Bloody Sher by now."

Shanks was curious, excited. "Luffy busted her out of prison. I heard that much."

Mihawk dropped Sher's rolled up wanted poster in Shanks lap. "Sher Cerces was with Luffy when I saw him." Shanks was unrolling the wanted poster. "She was wearing an engagement ring. I saw it when Luffy stepped up to protect her."

Shanks stared down at the wanted poster of Sher Cerces. "This is Luffy's woman! Why that sly son of a bitch! Look at her!" Shanks whistled. He couldn't help himself.

"I've seen her," Mihawk said patiently.

Shanks turned to Yassop. "Hey, check it out! This is Luffy's girlfriend!" he held the poster out and Yassop reached over and grabbed it.

Yassop looked at the bounty before he looked at the picture. "So this is Bloody Sher eh? Luffy's really gone and got himself mixed up with a woman like this?"

"Yeah, lucky bastard!" Shanks beamed excitedly. He laughed and Yassop laughed with him. _Luffy… I can't believe it! _ He turned back to Mihawk. "Engagement ring huh?"

Mihawk nodded. "Roronoa Zoro challenged me to a duel. He said that Sher was not his woman. She was holding on to Luffy and he stepped up to protect her when I laid Zoro out flat on his back."

Shanks grinned. He had heard what Luffy had done to the Commander at Central Star. "Luffy fights for her."

"It appears to be that way. The crazy bastard did attack a marine h.q. to rescue her. He Pulverized the Torturer; Drella was the c.o. on Central Star."

Shanks shuddered at the idea of Luffy's girl being in the hands of Commander Drella. The world was a much kinder place with him gone. "Drella's had it comin for a long time. Good for Luffy. Prick probably tortured his woman."

"I would imagine so," Mihawk said in his same patient tone.

Shanks lifted a bottle of wine to his lips and downed a big swallow. "So why don't you have a seat, have a drink, and fill me in on what you've heard about Luffy's girl and her ship. The Rose Red isn't it?"

Mihawk was satisfied he could get Shanks to engage in more serious conversation. He sat down and Shanks handed him an unopened bottle of wine. "Yes, the Rose Red. Its one of the fastest ships in the grand line. A raider actually, a very efficient one."

Shanks sipped his wine. "So Sher is a pretty dangerous pirate captain herself?"

Mihawk uncorked his wine. "Indeed." He took a big swallow.

Yassop passed the wanted poster to Lucky and he hooted, "Hot stuff!"

Shanks grin deepened. He was impressed. Luffy was making quite the name for himself here in the grand line. Shanks found his choice in Sher a perfect match. Luffy needed someone just as crazy as he was, Sher seemed to fit the description _and she's a total hottie! Alright Luffy! _ "So tell me what they're all sayin about Luffy and Sher," he directed at Mihawk from under his hat. Shanks was getting ideas. Maybe he would have to stretch his sea legs.

Mihawk talked well into the night re-telling tales he had heard from pirates and marines. He talked of the Rose Red, the Bloody Thorns and captain Sher Cerces. He repeated the gossip he had heard about Luffy and Sher. They had been in Coffee Town together some weeks ago. Luffy took Sher up to the best room in the best inn in town for the better part of the evening.

Shanks drank his wine and listened, chuckling occasionally. He was happy for Luffy. He missed the kid. Maybe a little sailing would do Shanks some good.

12.

Sanji was half asleep when he heard noise coming from Evan's room. He opened his eyes and looked over at the pass door. He was feverish, weak and a little disorientated. _Sher? _He sat up and waited for the dizzy spell to pass. When he felt steady Sanji got up and made his way to the door that opened up on Evan's room. "Sher? Is that you?" Sanji pushed the door open. It wasn't Sher, it was Zack.

Zack stood holding on to the rail of Evan's crib bed staring down at the empty space where his little buddy should be sleeping. He was sweating, his head was pounding. The fever was making him somewhat delirious. He had come in here thinking he heard Evan crying. He heard Sanji, but he didn't look up at him. He thought of hugging Evan good bye before he put him and Mimi off the ship. "I miss him," Zack finally said quietly.

Sanji leaned against the door frame. He wasn't sure how long he could stand here, not long was his guess. His legs felt weak and rubbery. "I miss him too Z. Don't worry, we'll go get him back soon."

"And then you'll take him away," Zack was breathing hard. His lungs felt like a swamp in his chest. _Evan… my Evan. _"My son. Evan is my boy."

Sanji wondered if Zack was delirious. He looked worse then Sanji felt; there was sweat running down his face. "I think ya better get back ta bed Z. Ya look terrible."

Zack chuckled softly. "Why don't you drop dead?"

Sanji sighed tiredly. "After you," he grumbled back at Zack.

Zack reached down and picked up one of Evan's teddy bears. "He calls this one Pete," he thought aloud bringing the bear up to his face. Zack smelled the toy. Strawberry preserves and baby shampoo. _Smells like Evan._

Sanji leaned some more of his weight against the door frame. He wouldn't be able to stand here very much longer, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to go. He stood watching Zack holding his son's stuffed animal. It took Sanji a minute to notice that it wasn't just sweat running down Zack's cheeks. There were tears too. Though Sanji hated to think about it, he knew Zack loved Sher and Evan _almost as much as I do. _Sanji took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. It hurt to breathe. Sanji's lungs weren't as fresh and clean as the other _sickies _on board. He was a smoker, a heavy smoker no less. "Hey Z…"

Zack set the bear next to Evan's pillow. He shook his head slowly. "Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

"Cuz Evan is my son, my flesh and blood and I love Sher," Sanji caught his breath. It took something out of him just to speak.

"I love Sher," Zack's voice was soft. "She and Evan are my family. My wife. My son. You're nothing." Zack looked up at Sanji. The chef looked pale and weak. "You're worse then nothing. You're a monster like the things in Evan's story books. You just show up and take what you want not caring whose life you destroy in the process."

Sanji frowned at Zack. Zack might think Sanji was some kind of bad guy, but Sher loved Sanji enough to accept his marriage proposal and Evan loved his daddy too. "It aint like dat Z. I aint forcing Sher ta marry me. She wants to."

"You're stealing my family." A coughing fit tickled its way up Zack's chest. He broke into jagged coughs holding himself up on Evan's crib.

Sanji watched Zack nervously as his body shook through the coughing fit. Sanji had a few of them himself. It felt like burning up inside. _That's what ya get fer talkin shit ya little bastard. I hope it hurts. _ Sanji waited for Zack to stop choking and catch his breath. "Ya gonna live?" Sanji growled.

Zack hung his head breathing slow shallow breaths. His head was pounding, his chest burned. He closed his eyes against the spinning room. "Just die Sanji. Just fuckin die already!"

Sanji could see that Zack was ready to fall over. "Tell you what Z, when you is feelin all better yer more then welcome to take yer best shot at me."

Even with his eyes closed Zack still felt like he was turning circles. Sanji's voice sounded far away. There was just dizziness and pain. So much pain. "Sher…" he croaked. Zack lost his balance and the strength ran from his legs. He fell to the floor bringing his crutches down with him. He landed on his ass and put his arms out for balance. The hard landing had kept him from passing out, for now at least.

Sanji forced himself to stand and took a step toward Zack. Z needed to get back to bed now. "Hey Z, you alright?" he made his way to Zack's side. Just because he didn't particularly like Z, didn't mean Sanji wasn't going to help him. Cruelty wasn't in his nature. Zack would need a hand up, if Sanji could help at all in his condition.

Zack was able to focus again. Sanji was standing to his right. "Fuck you asshole," Zack snarled. With the strength he had left Zack grabbed Sanji's leg in his metal hand and yanked. Sanji came crashing to the floor beside Zack. Zack grinned satisfied.

Falling had made Sanji dizzy. He landed flat on his back and banged his head too. "Oww! Dat hurt ya little bastard!" yelling at Zack stole his strength for a moment. He glared up at Z. Zack was grinning, but he was still crying. Sanji propped himself up on his elbows. "What da fuck is wrong wid you huh? I was gonna help yer cripple ass up asshole." He forced himself to sit up and could go no further.

"Fuck you Sanji. Just die." Zack had to sit still for a few to get some strength back. He would rather die then let Sanji help him up.

Sanji managed to get in a good breath. "Would ya stop telling me ta die already? It feels like I'm half way there." He was mad Zack had drug him down to the floor with him, but it was hard to feel hate seeing the other man cry. _Does he even know he's crying?_

"I almost killed you yesterday," Zack said closing his eyes. He could remember standing over Sanji as the cook slept in Sher's bed.

Sanji frowned at Zack. "What?" _he must be delirious._

"You were asleep," Zack spoke slowly as if in a dream. "I came into the captain's room. You were asleep. I might be half dead, but there is enough strength in my right arm to snap your fuckin neck. I stood over you, thinking about killing you. It would be so easy."

Sanji felt something sink into his stomach. He didn't think what Zack was saying right now was some part of a delusion. He thought he might be sweating a little harder. _Stood over me…snap my neck? _"You tried ta kill me Z?"

Zack's eyes were still closed. His strength was returning very slowly. "There would be no try about it Sanji. If I wanted to kill you, it would be done."

Sanji's lip curled into a snarl. _Ya think so ya little shit. _"Then why didn't you?"

Zack let out a slow breath and opened his eyes. His face felt hot and wet. "Cuz she would know. Sher would know I killed you. It would make her… sad. Unlike _you_ I can't bring myself to hurt Sher even if it means that I have to keep suffering myself."

Zack just had a way of making Sanji pissed off and guilt ridden at the same time. "I'm not gonna hurt Sher, Z. I love her. Evan too. I'm gonna take real good care of em both from now on. They're my family."

"They are _my_ family!" Zack roared. The outburst made him dizzy again and he swayed. He felt Sanji steady him with a hand on his shoulder. Zack tried to knock it away. "Don't touch me you bastard!" Zack overexerted himself. To his dismay he collapsed up against Sanji. "Don't…touch me…" he panted.

Sanji held Zack up and let him lean against him. Zack's whole body burned with fever. "Dat's enough Z. I'm gonna stick a fork in ya cuz you're done." Zack need to calm down and get to bed. Sanji wondered if he should go get Chopper.

Zack couldn't move. The strength had run from his limbs. "Bastard," Zack hated being held up by Sanji. He would rather have hit the floor. He couldn't move his limbs to hurt Sanji, but his mouth still worked just fine. "You think you're entitled to Sher cuz you knocked her up eh Sanji? Well, yer not the only one that ever got Sher pregnant ya know. I did too. She coulda had my kid."

Sanji lifted an eyebrow trying to figure out if Zack was just rambling from delirium. He spoke in that same eerie calm voice. "What the fuck you talkin about Z?" Evan was the only child aboard this ship.

It was hurting to breathe from talking so much. "Back when me and Sher was together. She got pregnant, but we…we didn't know until she miscarried. We drank a lot back then…" Zack couldn't talk anymore. If things had worked out differently, if they had suspected she was pregnant, if they hadn't been getting so shitty drunk every night… _Evan woulda had a little brother or sister and Sher and I would still be together…_

Sanji frowned. Sher had never mentioned this before, but something told him that Zack wasn't just making it up. Sanji swallowed hard. "You shittin me?"

Zack breathed slowly to catch his breath. The pain in his lungs was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "No."

"Sher never said nothin…" Sanji was stunned and a little hurt too.

"Like she'd tell you that," Zack mumbled. He knew that Sanji didn't want to hear anything about Sher and Zack from anyone.

Sanji swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm just sayin she never told me." He wondered why Sher had kept it from him, his hatred of her relationship with Zack he supposed. It cut Sanji to think of Sher and Zack in such an intimate way.

"Yeah well…" Zack had never missed Sher more then he did now, not even when she was a prisoner of the marines.

Sanji studied Zack's face in the dim light. He was still crying. "When?" Sanji wanted to know. He prayed to the gods that it had been a long time ago.

"On our way to the grand line."

Sanji knew how much he loved Sher for mothering his child; he supposed he could speculate what Zack was feeling even if he didn't want to. Sanji knew Zack was in love with his woman, he had just hoped that it was more of a captain and number one or a fuck buddy thing. It bothered him to think that Zack loved her so deeply, that he would have made Sanji's family his own. Sanji sighed tiredly. "Sorry ta hear dat Zack."

"No you're not," Zack scoffed. "If Sher had my baby I woulda married her. Maybe we wouldn't have even come here. She'd never have seen you again."

"But dat aint how things happened. I'm here Z and I aint goin anywhere." Sanji's voice wavered. He felt drained, depressed, but he wasn't willing to give an inch when it came to Sher or his son.

Zack turned his head and looked at Sanji. "How can you say you love her when you just left her like that? I gave Sher my life. I gave her my heart, my arm, even my gods' damned leg! Everything for her, that's how much I love her Sanji! Sher loved me too, I know she did. I know she still does!"

Sanji couldn't take much more of this. Sher and Zack was always a topic best avoided. Sanji didn't like to hear about it. Sanji lifted a hand and cut Zack off. "If Sher was in love wid you she wouldn't be wearin my ring. I asked her ta marry me and she said yes. Dat is da way it is Z. And don't you even think fer a minute that you love dat woman more then I do. I might have been a flirt in town but I never had no piece a ass on da side like youz two fucks." It almost felt good chastise Sher right along with Zack. Sanji wasn't just hurt that Sher and Zack had been lovers, he was _pretty freekin pissed _about the whole thing too. "I held da Merry Go in Ices fer weeks listening ta Nami and Zoro and eventually every freekin body tell me dat Sher got cold feet. Dat she decided she didn't want nuttin ta do wid da grand line…or me neither." Sanji sighed and hung his head. "After a while, I believed em. Thought maybe I scared Sher away. I was gonna ask her ta marry me when she met us in Ices, but she never showed up. I thought…"

Zack was watching Sanji with eyeballs that burned. The fever was baking him from the inside out. "Liar," it came out a hiss."

Sanji cut his eyes up to Zack's. Sick or not there was still plenty of hate in his stare. "Fuck you Zack. You don't know what the fuck yer talkin about. You don't know a gods damned thing about me or about me and Sher. I spent a long time wishin I didn't love her so freekin much, but as soon as I saw her again… I can't even explain it too ya. Fate brought us back together. I am meant to be wid Sher. I can feel it when I'm wid her, when I look at her!"

"Shut up," Zack snarled. He tried to push away from Sanji a little, but he couldn't yet.

Sanji did just the opposite. Rather then stow it, he kept going. It was time to make Zack understand; time to make him deal with reality. "Me and Sher belong together. We always have and we always will. Whatever happened while me and her was apart is nothing anymore."

Zack was furious. He wouldn't let Sanji run away from the past two years. "You can't erase it. You can't erase what I had with Sher!"

Sanji's heart was beating harder in his chest. "I'll erase you ya little fuck if ya don't leave Sher alone!" he could feel angry tears stinging his already burning eyes. Zack frowned at him. Sanji caught his breath and went on. "Look Z, whatever ya had goin on wid Sher, its yer business, but dat shit is in da past. It's over. She's wid me now. She's back where she belongs. I love her in ways you couldn't possibly understand. She and Evan are everything to me."

Zack sniffed back a sob angrily. "Yeah well they're everything to me too."

"No they aint. Take a look around you Z. Sher aint da only mistress of yer heart. You got her too, da Rose Red."

Zack frowned at Sanji. "So what, you get Sher and I get this ship? Fuck you Sanji."

"I know Sher will want you ta have her. In a way yer kinda right when ya said she still loves you. Yer her number one Z. Yer her friend. I can't say dat I appreciate dat ya banged my woman and all, but I am grateful dat you was there fer her and Evan." His eyes were too hot to hold back the tears. Sanji felt the fever kicking his ass.

"I don't want your fuckin gratitude." Zack looked away from Sanji. He knew some of what Sanji was saying was true. He was Sher's very best friend in the world. It was only slightly gratifying to know that hurt Sanji a little.

Sanji sniffled looking at Zack. "Did Sher ever tell you about us? About what it was like? It was a good thing, a great thing. We was real happy together. We was really in love. We still are. She's more then my first love Z, she's my one and only, my true love. You believe in dat shit?" Zack didn't look at him. Sanji swallowed and went on. "I believe in dat shit every time I look at Sher. And Evan… he looks just like me. He's so…perfect. Perfect like my love fer Sher and her love for me."

Zack didn't want to think about what Sher was feeling for Sanji. He was hoping it was old ghosts until he saw the ring on her finger. "How can she…" the hot tears flowed. "How can she love you… that bitch…"

Sanji sighed heavily. Zack was pretty broken up. Sanji wasn't exactly giddy either. His pajama top was wet with sweat and tears of his own making. He did feel bad for Zack in his own way. _It sucks to lose, don't it buddy. _"I never meant to do Sher no wrong. She knows dat. I could never stop lovin her neither. She knows dat too." He shifted his weight so that Zack was sitting up on his own. Sanji slowly got to his feet. "I thank da stars and da sea and da gods every fuckin day dat she is giving me a second chance. I aint never leavin her again." Moving was harder then standing, but Sanji forced himself to the door. He stepped back into Sher's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Zack let himself fall to the floor. He did his best to curl up into a little ball. _Sher… _ After a while he cried himself to sleep beside Evan's crib.

13.

The Merry Go arrived in the lagoon mid morning. Luffy bounced Sher and the bag of medicine over to the Rose Red post haste. Sher passed the bag off to Luffy and hurried to her room to check on Sanji. He was in bed, twisting in a feverish sleep. _Sanji! _Sher hurried to his bedside. She put her hands on his face, he was burning up. "Sanji, Sanji wake up," she called to him.

Sanji heard Sher's real voice calling him out of a horrible dream. "Sher," he grumbled sleep fuzzy. His eyes rolled beneath their lids.

"Yes Sanji, I'm here," Sher was worried. Sanji was in rough shape.

Sanji's opened his eyes half way. Sher was there holding his face in her hands. _Sher, yer back… _he tried to smile. "Hey beautiful…"

Sher kissed Sanji. She was going to go get Chopper now. "Hang in there, I'll be right back." She stepped away from Sanji and hurried out into the hall. The door to Zack's room was open, Sher heard Chopper and Luffy in there so she went in. "Chopper I need…" Sher didn't finish. She saw the doctor injecting Zack with something. Zack looked terrible, he looked like… _Oh gods is he dieing!"_

Chopper finished with his unconscious patient and turned to Sher. "I know. I'll get Sanji next." He slipped the needle back into its case and gathered the various vials of medicine he had pumped into Zack just now. Chopper would be back in a couple of hours to hit him up again. Zack was in dire straights.

Sher saw all of the bottles Chopper stuffed back into his bag. There were a lot. "Z…?"

"He's in shit shape," Chopper growled gathering the last of his things. "Now that I have the proper mix of electrolytes I can finally get an i.v. into him." He picked up his bag and hurried to the door. He had a round of injections for Sanji next. "Excuse me," he bumped his way between the two captains and headed into the hall.

Sher stared at Zack a minute longer then looked at Luffy. He had turned and watched Chopper go to Sher's room. Luffy looked up into Sher's worried face. "Luffy?"

Luffy swallowed hard. "It will be okay Sher. They just need to rest. Chopper will fix them up." He took a step closer to Sher and took her hand. "Lets go see if we can help with Sanji."

Sher looked at Zack one more time and let Luffy pull her back to her room.

By that afternoon Chopper had the _sickies_ on a proper medicinal schedule. He set Zack up with an i.v. he was dehydrating on top of everything else. He secluded himself in sick bay working on a brew to counter the virus; he came up with something before dinner. Chopper made another round of house calls to inject the sick with what he hoped would bring them back to better health.

Sher burned dinner, but she didn't stick around to eat it. She went back below deck. She went into Zack's room and sat by him for a while. His breathing was slow and shallow. His eyes rolled in his morphine dream. _Don't die Z. Please don't die…_ Sher watched him sleep for a while. She wiped the sweat from his brow. Sher kissed Z softly and stepped quietly out of his room.

She went to her room and went in. Sanji was asleep, but fidgeting. It looked like maybe he was having a bad dream. She went to the bed and sat down beside him. She rested a hand on his cheek. He was still warm, but not as bad as he had been this morning. "Sanji," she called softly to see if he would wake easily. "Sanji?"

Sanji was dreaming. In his dream he walked down a pleasant country road. At the end of the road there was a big house. From behind the house Sanji heard Evan laughing. Sanji stepped through the front gate and headed for the back yard. He thought this must be his house. As he came around the side of the house he heard the laughter of a second child. Sanji rounded the corner and saw Evan playing with a younger child. Zack was watching them play with a smile on his face. Sher came out of the house and went to Zack. None of them even seemed to see Sanji at all. Zack took Sher into his arms. _Why don't you play on the swing with sissy _Zack said to Evan and then he turned and kissed Sher. Sanji's heart stopped when he realized what he was seeing. Sher and Zack as a family with two children, what could have been.

"Sanji wake up. Please wake up." Sher leaned in and rested her forehead against his.

The dream fell apart. _Sher? Sher!_ "Sher?" Sanji groaned coming awake. He reached up and put his arms around her. Sher was here, with him. It was just a bad dream.

"I'm here Sanji," she said softly as Sanji stirred beneath her. "It's okay, you're going to be just fine."

Sanji hugged Sher closer. _Its okay, she's here wid me. _ "I missed ya Sher."

Sher kissed Sanji. "I missed you too."

Sanji tried to shake the dream from his mind. He was still feverish, he felt lousy. His chest hurt, his heart ached. He opened his eyes and looked at Sher. She had cuddled up to his chest. Sanji had done some thinking since he had that little chat with Z in Evan's room, he had a few nightmares too. In one of them Sher had shot herself. Sanji had dreamed that one after thinking about her miscarriage and the brief story she told him about considering using her gun on herself. Even sick Sanji's brain still worked. He did the math. Sher had become suicidal after Zack's accident, after she lost their baby. It tore him worse then the most heinous coughing fit to think of Sher and Zack as a couple. It hurt him, it made him angry. Sanji felt disconnected. As he came awake, the medicines made him lightheaded, loopy. "Sher…"

"Can I get you anything Sanji?" She propped herself up and looked down into his tired eyes. "You hungry or you want a drink?"

Sanji stared up into Sher's eyes. _Why didn't you tell me Sher? _Sanji swallowed hard. His throat was dry. "Yeah…a drink…" it still required some effort to speak.

Sher sat up and poured Sanji a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. He sat up slowly next to her. Sher handed him the glass carefully, she wanted to make sure he wouldn't drop it. Sanji guzzled the entire glass and handed it back to her. "Easy Sanji," Sher said nervously. She poured him another glass, but Sanji waved it away.

Sitting up made his head pound. He hung his head catching his breath, his hair fell into his eyes. After a long minute Sanji was able to speak again. "Get me a cigarette, would ya Sher?" he nodded at the dresser. It had been days since Sanji smoked, but he needed one now. He would ask Sher for the truth himself, but first a smoke.

"I don't think you should be smoking Sanji," Sher said with a frown.

"Just get me a fuckin cigarette!" Sanji snapped. He didn't mean to yell, but he needed a smoke. He needed to calm his nerves.

Sher stood up. She was a little surprised to hear Sanji yell at her like that. _Nicotine withdrawal? _ "Fine," she grumbled. Sher went to the dresser and pulled a cigarette from the pack. She stuck it in her mouth and lit it.

Sanji watched Sher light his cigarette from behind his hair. _That's hot. _The smell of smoke wafted over and Sanji straightened. Sher stepped over to the bed and handed Sanji the cigarette. She set the small ashtray on the bed next to him. Sanji took the cigarette and inhaled a tentative drag. _Thank da fuckin gods… _Sanji let his eyes fall to the ashtray as he exhaled. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Sher figured it Sanji had probably gone a good long while between smokes being sick like this. There seemed to be something else wrong with him too though, he wasn't looking at her, he wasn't reaching for her. Usually Sanji was all hands. _He must feel really shitty. _"Been a while between butts eh?"

Sanji nodded a little. Now that he had his cigarette he could forget about it and set his mind on other things. Sanji took another slow drag and let it out easily. "How come you never told me Sher… you and Z was gonna have a baby…"

For just a second, Sher thought she had been struck by lightning. "Who told you that?" it came out in one quick breath.

Sanji cut his eyes up to Sher. The look on her face was answer enough. Sanji felt his heart twist in his chest. "Zack did."

"Z…" _he told Sanji? Why! What did he say?_

"Ya kinda lied ta me a little Sher. You made it sound like you and Z was no big thing, but… it _was_ a thing wasn't it?"

Sher shook her head. Bad memories were creeping up on her. "I didn't lie to you Sanji…"

"You didn't tell me he knocked you up!" Sanji yelled cutting her off. Yelling made him see spots in front of his eyes. Sanji frowned. "You made it sound like Z was just yer fuck buddy fer a while, but there's more to it then that aint there Sher?"

Sher stared at Sanji's angry face with her heart in her throat. She was stunned; she didn't know what to say. She thought about Mimi yelling at her as her body rejected the baby she carried. "It was an accident…."

Sanji swallowed hard again. He wasn't sure what she meant; the pregnancy or the miscarriage, or maybe both. He took another drag off his cigarette and dropped his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure Z stickin his dick in ya was an accident too," he grumbled angrily.

"Sanji!"

"Would you have married him if ya hadn't lost the baby Sher? Would you have married Z?" Sanji was trying to keep his hurt and anger in check, but the medicine had loosened his tongue. He knew he was upsetting Sher, maybe even hurting her, but he couldn't stop. "Did you love him? Enough to marry him?"

It was like being in one of those horrible nightmares where the monster is creeping up behind you and you can't move. Sher was frozen. She remembered blood, her gun, Zack crying and holding her. Horrible bits and pieces from long drunk days. "…I…."

Sanji tried to think of Sher's feelings. She sounded sad and nervous. He took another drag off of his cigarette. "I asked you if you loved him Sher. Answer me."

"Of course I love Z, he's my number one," she started to babble. It was somewhere next to never Sher thought about her and Zack being together. It was just better that way.

Sanji turned his head slightly and looked up at Sher. The color had run from her cheeks, her eyes had a vacant look. "I don't give a shit if he's yer number one. Dat aint what I meant. You can love yer mates all ya want. I asked you if you loved him as _your man_." Just saying it made Sanji's temper inflate.

Sher frowned down at Sanji. She was unaware that she had begun to shake. "It wasn't like that Sanji."

"He was _fuckin_ you. He got you pregnant fer fucks sake Sher! You told me yerself dat youz guys was together fer a couple of months," Sanji crushed his cigarette into the ashtray. He felt angry tears sting his hot eyeballs. "You loved him, didn't ya?"

Sanji's hair had fallen into his face when he looked down to put out his cigarette. Sher couldn't see his eyes, but she heard the hurt in his voice. "Sanji…"

Sanji felt miserable, his chest hurt from the cigarette, his heart was hurt by Sher. "You almost killed yerself after you lost da baby. Dat's how it went down right?"

"I…." Sher sighed remembering a past she would rather forget. "Yes." Sher squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that wanted to flow. She tried to push Mimi's hateful scolding from her mind. _You drunk bitch…._

Sanji took a slow deep breath. Sher's breathing had changed some. It sounded like she was crying. "I… I'm real sorry you had to go through something like that Sher." Sanji was sure he heard her crying now. _You should cry Sher. Getting all boozed up and fuckin around wid yer little boyfriend like that. _ Sanji knew it was her heavy drinking that had caused the miscarriage, hell it was her drinking that got her in bed with Zack in the first place. _And her drinkin was my fault right? _Sanji shook his head. Fever heated tears slipped down his cheeks. "I… I just can't believe… you and dat guy…. It hurts so bad." Sanji couldn't hold back any longer. He hung his head and cried.

Sanji broke down in front of her and Sher could take no more. She was crying herself now, but it didn't matter. Right now the only thing that mattered was Sanji. She sat on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Sanji put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his hot wet face against her neck and cried. "Sanji…" Sher let her own tears flow. It had been a long time since she had cried over her retched past. "Oh Sanji," she wept.

Sanji held his woman tight. "I coulda lost you," Sanji sobbed against Sher's neck. If things had been different, Sher might have given Zack a child or maybe she would have succeeded in offing herself. Sanji cried harder. "How could you love somebody else Sher? How?"

Sher shook her head. "No Sanji, it isn't like that." Seeing him like this was heartbreaking. "Sanji, please. Try and understand…"

"You're the only woman I've ever really loved Sher. You… just you. I knew from da very first day I kissed you on da Merry Go that I would love you forever. Just you Sher…just you." Sanji tried to bring himself under control. He was crying like a baby, but it seemed like the only way to elevate the pain in his heart.

"Sanji…" Sher rubbed his back trying to ease him. Sher ran a hand through Sanji's damp hair wishing there was a way she could make him understand how much she loved Sanji back. "I love you Sanji…so much."

Sanji sniffed back a sob and looked into Sher's eyes. She had been crying with him, now she tried to smile at him. "Sher…" Sanji pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. He wanted to kiss her tears away, wanted to kiss her until they both stopped feeling so sad. Sher wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_Sanji…I do love you so much. _Sanji was sick, not dead. He pulled Sher down onto the bed beside him and kissed her. She thought Sanji was still too sick to get too railed up, but she wanted to lay with him. Wanted to kiss him and hold him. That would be alright.

Sanji held Sher close to him in bed and kissed her until he felt some of his sorrow draining away. _Its gonna be alright. I got her now. Everything is gonna be okay. _ Another strong emotion took the place of Sanji's sadness. Even this sick his body still reacted to Sher's kiss, to the feel of her body pressed against his own. Their kisses became more heated. Sanji wanted to show his woman just how much he loved her. His hand slid up to the swell of her breast and Sanji nipped at her neck. "Oh Sher," he breathed against her ear. "Let me love you."

Sher did.

14.

The next morning Sher let Sanji sleep in. She felt his forehead before she got dressed and again afterward. It felt like his fever was gone. _I hope so. _ Sher went to find Chopper. He was preparing syringes for morning injections in the infirmary. "Chopper," Sher said coming in. "I think Sanji's fever has broken."

Chopper looked up at Sher. "Oh, you're the doctor now?" he snapped. Sher recoiled and Chopper sighed angrily. "Sorry Sher, glad to hear Sanji's on the mend. The others seem to be doing well too… except for Zack that is."

"What about Z?" Sher asked nervously. She hadn't checked him this morning.

Chopper set some things down on the counter. "Look Sher, your number one is in tough shape. He…" Chopper hated giving up bad news. "He slipped into a coma last night."

"What?"

"I think it's septic shock related, its in his blood stream, the infection…"

Chopper lost Sher at coma. "What the fuck do you mean he's in a _coma_? Z is gonna get better aint he!"

"Do you want me to explain this to you or not?" Chopper yelled, he didn't care how early it was or who he woke up.

Sher stared down at Chopper. Her heart was thumping in her ears. "You better explain yourself rodent," her hand dropped instinctively for the gun that wasn't there.

"I'm a reindeer not a rodent!" Chopper tried to calm himself. Bickering like this was useless. "Look Sher, Zack's immunity system was severely weakened when his leg got blown apart. His body was trying to heal; tissue damage, broken bones, you get the point. This virus moved in and his body tried to fight the invading organism and heal _at the same time_. White blood cells spread too thin. I think he went into the coma due to shock. Do you understand me Sher?"

Sher nodded. It felt like she had just swallowed hot lead. It sat heavy and burning in her stomach. "I understand."

"Good." Chopper sighed and went on. "I'm doing what I can to stabilize him right now, but…" Chopper frowned.

"But what?" Sher swallowed hard.

"I have to take his leg Sher. From a medical standpoint, he would be better off without it. Its beyond damaged. He's shattered from the knee down. The infection goes to the bone. He can't fight both at once."

Sher felt the cold fingers of panic creeping up her backside. "Are you saying that Z will die if you don't operate?"

"More then likely, yes he will. He's out of it so the permission to operate has to come from somebody. You're his captain. Make the choice for him Sher, and make it _today_."

Sher didn't even need a_ second_ to think about it. "Do it. Save him." Sher took a step back toward the door feeling the cold blooded pirate captain in her scream from the inside. "If you don't, I'll shoot you." Sher turned and stomped out of the infirmary.

"Great," Chopper threw up his hands. "I always work so much better under pressure."

Sher hurried down the hall to Zack's room. She pushed open his door and stood holding it open staring at Zack. It looked like he was sleeping. _No, not sleeping. Coma. _His skin was ashy. He breathed in slow wheezing breaths. _Gods…Z…damnit…_ She stood there frozen in place watching Zack struggle to breath. _Don't die Z. Please don't die on me!_ There was noise behind her, Sher turned expecting to see Chopper heading in to check on Sanji, but Chopper wasn't standing at her bedroom door staring at her. Sanji was. "Sanji…"

Sanji felt a whole _shit load _better today, at least he did until he saw Sher standing half way in Zack's room. He watched her with wounded eyes. "What's going on Sher?"

_Sanji… _"It's Z…he…" she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears away.

Sher looked like she was ready to snap. _Shit, is he fuckin dead? _Sanji hurried across the hall to Sher's side. He looked in on Zack. He was breathing, but _jezuz, he looks dead! _ "Holy shit," Sanji breathed. He wondered how someone that looked that far gone was even still alive. Sanji looked down at Sher. Her fists were clenched.

"He's in a coma. Chopper is gonna operate. Gonna take his leg so he wont…" Sher started to break up. "So he won't die!" She looked up at Sanji with tears standing in her eyes. "He's… Z is…."

_He's dieing. _"It's okay Sher." Sanji pulled Sher to him and hugged her. He looked at Zack over her shoulder. Sher squeezed Sanji back. _Zack is dieing. Can he even handle going under anesthesia like this? _"Chopper will take real good care of Z. He'll be okay Sher." Sanji wanted Sher out of here. He didn't want her looking at Zack too closely. He looked like a corpse already. He pulled her to his side and stepped them away from Zack's door. Angry tears brimmed Sher's eyes. "Come on Sher, let Z rest."

Sher let Sanji lead her away from Zack's room. It was hard to look at Zack right now, it made her lose hope. _Z is tough. He'll be okay… he'll pull through this… _Sher leaned into Sanji and he led them back to their room. His arm around her was comforting, it was a relief to see Sanji doing so well this morning. She didn't want to fall apart over Z in front of Sanji; Sher didn't want to hurt him anymore. They went to the bed and sat down. "Chopper will be in to look at you in a minute Sanji."

Sanji kept his arm around Sher. He wanted to keep her close. They had laid together talking things through after they made love last night. Sher had tried to make it clear to him that she loved Z as her number one, as her friend and nothing more. Sanji still wondered about that. He wondered what Sher would do if Zack really did die. "I'm feelin a lot better today Sher." He gave her a squeeze and she looked up at him.

Sher lifted her hand and rested her palm on Sanji's cheek. "I was worried about you Sanji." His eyes still looked sad.

Sanji took Sher's hand and kissed it. He could see relief and worry all mixed up in her eyes. _I was worried about you too Sher. _"I'm okay." He wanted to kiss her, but Sanji was feeling better this morning. He wasn't sure he could trust himself not to try to get her in bed. He certainly didn't want Chopper walking in on _that_. "I'll show ya later," he tried teasing. He just wanted to see her smile. She did, a little.

"I better go burn breakfast before Luffy starts eating raw meat," Sher tried teasing back. Sanji smiled some and it made her feel a little better. She kissed him and got up. "Can I bring you something Sanji?"

Sanji shook his head. _Hell no. _"Naw, that's okay Sher." Maybe Chopper would let Sanji out of this room for a while so Sanji could cook something decent before the day was through.

Sher sighed. "I'll bring some juice down for you when I come back." She turned and headed for the door. At least cooking would distract her for a while.

Sanji waited for Sher to leave before he let out a long sigh. It still hurt some to breath. deep. _Shit._ Sanji got up and went for his cigarettes. He plugged one in and lit up. It wasn't as if Sanji doubted Chopper's abilities, but how much could he really do for a guy that was already at deaths door? Sanji would ask him when he came in. if Zack was going to die, Sanji wanted to be prepared to take care of Sher. _That bastard is her best fuckin friend_ he thought exhaling a cloud of smoke. _Z dies and Sher will…_ Sanji wasn't quite sure, but she knew it would hurt her. _Damn you Zack… _Sanji took his smoke and his ashtray back to the bed to lie down and wait for Chopper.

15.

Chopper stepped into the captain's room frowning. He could smell the cigarette smoke from down the hall. There was an ashtray on the nightstand next to Sanji in bed. "Smoking again already you son of a bitch?" he scolded as he made his way to the bed.

"No fly's on you," Sanji grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Chopper set his bag down and pulled out the case with the ready syringe. His sensitive nose smelled more then just cigarette smoke in here. "You shouldn't be smoking yet, or getting laid for that matter." He opened the case and pulled out the needle. He grinned at Sanji's _oh shit! _face. "Roll up your sleeve."

Sanji quit gawking at Chopper _how da hell did he know? _and rolled up his sleeve to receive the shot. "What is dat stuff?"

Chopper tapped Sanji's vein until it lifted some. He stuck the needle in. "It's a mix of vitamins and pain reliever. Mostly B12 and C."

Sanji watched Chopper. "You givin dis stuff to Zack?" he started off the questioning.

Chopper pulled the needle out and pressed a cotton ball over the hole. "Zack gets this and a whole lot more."

"Is he dieing?"

Chopper looked up into Sanji's face. He was frowning a little. "You care?"

"I care about Sher." Sanji kept his eyes fixed on Chopper.

Chopper sighed. He suspected Sanji and Zack were rivals for Sher's affections. He had been taking care of Zack long enough to know that he was in love with Sanji's woman. He called out to her in his fevered dreams. Sometimes he spoke as if he were having a conversation with her. "Zack is in love with Sher."

Sanji swallowed. "I know dat. I know she cares a lot about him too. I think she would get kinda upset if da little bastard keels over."

"She threatened to shoot me," Chopper grunted. " 'Save him or I'll shoot ya'. Something like that."

Sanji doubted Sher would shoot anybody, but it bothered him to hear of her being so protective of Z. "Can you help him?"

"I've got to amputate that leg. It's not just the tissue that's infected its bone too. His chances of survival will increase almost exponentionally without that damn leg to worry about." Chopper moved the cotton ball and reached for a band aid. "Hopefully I can operate in a day or two." Chopper stuck the band aid on.

"Why not now?" Sanji didn't understand much in the world of medicine.

Chopper frowned. "He's still too weak ya moron. He could go into cardiac arrest. As soon as this virus abates some, I'll be able to do the surgery then."

Sanji returned Chopper's scowl. "He gonna make it dat long?"

"I will _not_ lose a patient," Chopper growled and meant it. He put his things back in his bag and closed it up. He looked at Sanji once more. "Lay off the cigarettes." Chopper turned and went out.

Just the word _cigarettes_ made Sanji want one. He refrained for now and lie back in bed. He was feeling better, but still not a hundred percent. He just needed a little more rest. Chopper could take care of Z, Sanji would worry about Sher. _Its gonna be okay Sher. I'll be here for you no matter what happens. _

16.

Sher did a decent job with breakfast; she could cook eggs at least. Zoro asked about Sanji and Zack, Sher filled him and the others in. After he ate, Zoro went down to check on the sickies while Luffy helped Sher with the dishes. He stood looking down at Zack for a long time. The kid really did look like he was dieing. _Well don't that just fuckin suck. _Zoro sighed heavily and went across the hall to check in on Sanji.

Sanji was awake having his first cigarette of the day. "Hey Zoro," he greeted the swordsman as he came in.

"Morning Sanji, how you feeling today?" Zoro came in and stood beside the reading chair. Sanji looked better today but there were still dark circles under his eyes.

"Better," Sanji said exhaling smoke. He ashed his cigarette and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Guess that medicine Chopper sent ya after is da good stuff."

"Pain in my ass," Zoro grumbled half heartedly.

Sanji noticed something that looked like a fresh bandage peeking out of Zoro's shirt. "You get busted up Zoro?"

Zoro grunted. "Very funny asshole."

Sanji frowned. "What? I was just askin. Looks like yer wrapped up."

"That's probably because I _am_ wrapped up ya ass. Seventeen stitches." Zoro thought about Mihawk's eyes and suppressed a shudder.

_Stitches? What da hell? _"What happened? You run into trouble or something?" he eyed Zoro suspiciously. Zoro looked confused.

Zoro frowned at Sanji. "Sher didn't tell you?"

Sanji felt his fingers tighten around his cigarette. "Tell me what? What da fuck happened?"

Zoro sighed. _Shit, sorry about that sweet cheeks. _ He thought Sher would have told Sanji what happened in Iolis by now. Zoro leaned against the chair. "After we got the medicine, we hit the bar for some info."

"Youz got into a bar fight?" _Damnit I told her to keep a low profile!_

"No. We just had a couple drinks and got some information."

"What information?" Sanji took a big drag off of his cigarette. It hurt his lungs some, but he barely noticed. "What's da story?"

Zoro sighed quietly. He didn't like being the bearer of bad news. "Everybody's talkin about Central Star. Rumor mill, ya know."

Sanji figured as much. "What they saying?"

"They're saying straw hat rescued his girlfriend and greased the c.o. as a warning to marines and pirates alike to leave his woman alone."

"His woman!" Sanji felt his anger rising.

Zoro shrugged. "Pirates can't get a story straight Sanji, you know that."

"Sher aint Luffy's woman she's mine." He crushed out his cigarette annoyed.

_No shit. _Zoro rolled his eyes and waited for Sanji to get over his jealous fit. "Anyway," he went on. "We were on our way back to the ship when he came looking to collect the bounty on Sher's head."

"What bounty? He who?" Sanji felt his nerves jacking up. _Bounty? Damnit I knew dis shit was gonna happen!_

Zoro stared Sanji down. "Mihawk came after Sher. She's worth twenty five million and the marines want her alive."

Sanji took it like a punch in the gut. "Twenty five million…. You mean Hawk Eye Mihawk? Dat swordsman!"

"Yeah. I fought him again, but …I lost. Luffy stepped up to protect Sher and he just… left." Zoro still wasn't sure why.

Sanji was reeling. The bounty on his woman was huge. Big enough to attract one of the most dangerous men in all the seas. "No freekin way," he half gasped. Sanji got to his feet. "Son of a bitch!"

_Uh oh. _"Hey, take it easy Sanji. We got away. Sher is fine."

Sanji ignored Zoro. He stomped to the door. _Twenty five freekin million? Why da hell didn't you tell me Sher gods damnit? _He pulled the door open and headed into the hall. He was vaguely aware Zoro was following him.

"Hey Sanji," Zoro chased after the pissed off cook. "Hey, take it easy."

Sanji didn't. He flew up the stairs and hurried to the galley with Zoro hot on his heels. Sanji threw the door open. Luffy and Sher had just finished the dishes. They were at the sink drying their hands. They turned and faced Sanji and Zoro as they came in.

"Hey Sanji," Luffy greeted trying to smile. Sanji looked upset and Zoro looked frustrated. _What the hell?_

"Don't you hey Sanji me!" he barked at Luffy. Sanji glared at Sher. "Twenty five million Sher? Hawk eye Mihawk? Why da fuck didn't you tell me!"

Sher looked from Sanji's angry eyes to Zoro. He shook his head. _Thanks Zoro you asshole. _She focused on Sanji again. "Sanji, it's okay…"

"No it's not okay Sher!" Sanji was yelling. He could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest. "Why da fuck didn't you tell me dis shit last night huh? Why I gotta hear dis shit from Zoro huh Sher?"

Luffy stepped closer to Sanji putting himself between Sanji and Sher. "Calm down Sanji. Stop yelling at Sher." Luffy didn't like it, not at all.

"Shut the fuck up Luffy! Stay outta dis!" he turned his angry eyes away from his captain and back to his woman. "I warned you ya stupid bitch! I told you dat you'd end up wid a freekin bounty on yer head!" A huge bounty no less. This was bad news.

Luffy thought _stupid bitch _was way out of line. "Hey, calm down Sanji." Luffy felt himself getting angry. Sanji's girl or not, he had no right to call her names. _Not while I'm standing right the fuck here asshole. _

Sanji frowned at Luffy. "Protecting yer _girlfriend _straw hat?" he growled.

"Sanji!" Sher snapped. "That's enough!"

Sanji turned his frown on Sher. "I'll tell you what's enough." His hand clenched into a fist. "Twenty five million beri! Dat's enough Sher!"

"Chill out Sanji," Zoro spoke up from behind. "There is nothing that can be done about the bounty. The one on Luffy's head went up too." Zoro looked at Sher sorrily. _Shouldn't have opened my big fuckin mouth._

Sher stepped up next to Luffy. "Look Sanji, these guys scared Mihawk off." She didn't want to think about the bounty hunter with the scary eyes.

Sanji was furious. The bounty was huge, hiding Sher and protecting her would be far more difficult now. "Zoro got his _ass kicked_," Sanji growled. The rumors were aggravating Sanji too. "Yer little straw hat _boyfriend_ protected you!"

Luffy had enough. He took two quick steps forward toward Sanji. "Yep, that's right asshole. I protected Sher. And I'll do it again. I will _always_ protect her."

Sher could see this was turning ugly. Sanji was even pissing Luffy off. She quickly stepped past Luffy to Sanji. "Sanji, it's okay. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"It's not fine!" Sanji was yelling in her face now. "Just what in da fuck do you think yer gonna do now huh Bloody Sher!" Sanji could see his peaceful happy future falling apart in front of his eyes. "How da hell are me and you and Evan…"

"We're going to run," Luffy said calmly hiding his eyes beneath his hat. "We're going to run these ships so far into the grand line that nobody will ever find me and Sher."

Sanji snapped his head up to look at Luffy. Sher reached for Sanji's hand and he pulled away from her. He frowned down at Sher. "First da shit wid Z and now dis. You better quit keepin shit from me Sher. I mean it."

"I wasn't keeping it from you Sanji," Sher felt herself getting angry. She was hurt too. Sanji had never pulled away from her like that before.

"You didn't tell me."

Sher sighed frustrated. "Yeah well we were kinda talking about other things Sanji."

Sanji shook his head. The bounty and the rumors on top of everything else… "Fuck you Sher." Sanji turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Sher looked after Sanji. Her eyes floated over to Zoro. He looked terribly guilty. Sher hadn't mentioned what happened in Iolis to Sanji last night. She and Sanji had other things to discuss, more important things. Besides, she was okay. Zoro and Luffy had protected her. "Shit," she said in a breath.

"Sorry Sher," Zoro said stepping over to her. He wondered what conversation Sanji and Sher had last night, something about Zack. Whatever it had been, it was more important then pirate rumors or even Mihawk. "I thought Sanji knew. I didn't think he would flip out like this. The guy's got a big fat hair up his ass."

Sher shook her head. "I shoulda told him."

"I don't see why he's gotta get all bent outta shape. It's not like we didn't know they would put a bounty on you after the shit at Central Star. Luffy's had a bounty on his head for years. We've always managed just fine before." Zoro looked from Sher to Luffy. His captain was hiding his eyes beneath the brim of his hat. _Luffy? Is he pissed?_

Sher got moving. "I better go try to calm him down." She stepped past Zoro and went out. She had to talk to Sanji and make him except reality. She was a wanted pirate captain now. He was just going to have to deal with it along with the rest of them.

Luffy took a long slow deep breath and let it out. He turned and threw the towel he was holding on the counter. He didn't like the way Sanji had just yelled at Sher, but he supposed he could understand why his cook was upset. It was a big bounty, but it shouldn't come as any surprise. They had wrecked up a marine base and busted her out.

"Luffy?" Zoro was watching his captain trying to gage his emotions.

Luffy looked up at Zoro. "I think I'll go see if I can do anything to help Nails with the mast. You coming?"

"You pissed?" being direct always worked best for Zoro.

Luffy frowned a little. "He didn't have to yell at her like that. Sher is safe with us."

"I know she is, Sanji does too. He's just upset about the bounty. Probably a little bent that the world thinks Sher is your partner too."

"Sher _is _my partner now Zoro."

"I don't mean that kind of partner Luffy." Zoro knew that Luffy and Sher had discussed their plans for their immediate future. After the Rose Red was repaired and Evan and Mimi were back aboard the two ships were going to run together, maybe even indefinitely. "Sanji is a jealous guy, you know that. I'm sure it's bugging him that the pirates and the marines think Sher is your girl."

Luffy shook his head. He knew Sanji was protective of Sher. "He didn't have to call her a stupid bitch. Sher is _not_ stupid. She knew raiding ships could put a bounty on her head, but that's the life of a pirate. It was her choice. I think she's a great captain."

Zoro thought Sher's bounty had more to do with Central Star then the raid on the Arizona. "Yeah, well…" he sighed. Zoro thought back to the attack on Central Star. Something was tickling the back of his brain, but he couldn't figure it out just yet. "Alright Luffy. Lets go give Nails a hand." Zoro turned and walked out, Luffy followed.

17.

Sher went back down to her room. Sanji was sitting on the bed puffing down a cigarette. She came in and stood by the door. He looked up at her with angry eyes. _Like I need this fucking shit today. _"Sanji, look…"

He cut her off. "I don't wanna hear yer shit Sher. You shoulda told me about da bounty on yer head. Shoulda told me dis shit about Luffy too."

"What shit?" she sighed exasperated. "There is no shit! It's a bunch of pirate rumors Sanji, that's all it is."

"And the twenty five million beri Sher? How is me and you and Evan supposed ta live in peace wid dat kinda price on yer head?" Sanji had hoped that in time he and Sher would take Evan and settle down somewhere. Away from this ship, away from that _little bastard _Zack. Now living in peace on an island somewhere seemed like an impossible dream. Sanji was crushed.

Sher took a deep breath. "We're just fine here on the Rose Red. They can't catch us."

"You got caught before."

"Because I fell overboard ya ass!" Sher's patience was thinning. She didn't want to stand here and argue with Sanji. She wanted him to rest and she wanted to look in on Zack. She was terribly worried about him and couldn't let Sanji see it. It would just upset him even more.

Sanji took a deep drag off of his cigarette. It tickled his lungs and he suppressed a cough. "You sayin we're stuck on dis fuckin tub?" _No. No freekin way! _

Sher narrowed her eyes at Sanji. She couldn't help it. The captain was damn protective of her ship. "This _fuckin tub_ is my home. Evan's too."

Sanji hated the idea of Sher and Evan staying here on the Rose Red, here with Zack. "It shouldn't be. Dis never shoulda happened Sher."

"Well it did. Deal with it!" she snapped.

Sanji stared her down. He could see she was getting angry. "Why you gotta be so protective of dis ship Sher? Home is wherever me and you and Evan make it."

Sher was beginning to come unwrapped. Her emotions churned up in her stomach. "The Rose Red is home. It's gonna stay that way for a while." She couldn't leave now, they had to run. There was no way she would abandon Zack in this condition either. "Luffy and I are going to sail these ships as far into the grand line as we can go."

Sanji sighed disgustedly through his teeth. He couldn't help it that he was acting like a jealous fool, especially after everything he and Sher had talked about last night. "Straw hat and Bloody Sher," he growled. "You gonna get yer little boyfriend to protect you?"

Sher's hand tightened into a fist. Sanji worrying about rumors was just stupid, petty. "Don't be an ass Sanji; you know damn well there is nothing going on between me and Luffy. Stop being such a jerk."

Sanji wasn't up for name calling this morning. It made him angry that she could even stand there and call him a jerk after last night. His temper got the better of him and Sanji opened his mouth before his better sense of judgment could stop him. "You gonna have Luffy's baby too huh?"

Sher froze. She stared at Sanji in disbelief for a moment. He brought his eyes back up to hers. _You bastard. _

Sanji regretted the words as soon as they were out. Sher was looking at him with eyes full of hurt and anger. _Shit… _"Sher…" She turned quickly opening the door. "Sher wait!" Sanji scrambled to his feet, but it was too late. Sher ran out of the room letting the door bang shut behind her. "Sher! Sher come back here!" Sanji hurried to the door and pulled it open, but Sher was already gone. _Shit…why did I go and say something like that? _

Sanji knew why, he was hurting. It crushed him to think of Sher and Zack together. He couldn't bring himself to bitch about Z now that he was at deaths door, so Sanji had just displaced his anger taking it out on Sher and Luffy instead. He stood at the door wondering if he should go after his woman. _Oh man… she's probably really pissed. _Sanji sighed aggravated and went back inside. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Damnit Sher… why you gotta do this crazy shit? Why you gotta hurt me like this? _

He thought of his dream, him and Sher and Evan in a house someplace safe. A dog maybe and a restaurant of his own. _How da hell is that ever gonna happen now?_ Sanji shook his head sadly and crawled back into bed. After a while, he cried.

18.

Sher flew up the stairs to her office. She didn't even notice Zoro and Luffy amidships as she went. The tears in her eyes were blinding. _How could you Sanji? How could you be so cruel? _

Zoro and Luffy saw Sher go racing into the captain's lounge behind them. "Sher?" Zoro called after her, but Sher ignored him. She went into her office slamming the door behind her. Zoro looked from the lounge to Luffy. Luffy was looking at the door too. _Was she crying? _"You catch that?"

Luffy nodded once. "Sher was crying."

Zoro sighed heavily. "Damnit Sanji, what did you say now." He took a step toward the lounge but Luffy put out a hand and stopped him.

"I think Sher needs to be alone right now Zoro."

"She was crying Luffy. Obviously she's upset."

"I know. I saw. But Sher is the captain of this ship and I'm not letting you go in there."

Zoro was stunned. "What? Should I just let her go crying her eyes out then?" he frowned at Luffy.

Luffy was calm. "The captain's lounge is her safe haven now that Sanji has moved in with her. It's the only place she can be alone. That's why she went there. No one should ever see their captain cry."

Zoro was getting agitated with all of Luffy's damn captain talk. "She's not my captain she's my friend."

Luffy nodded again. "Sher is my friend too, but I am your captain. Leave her alone for now. That's an order."

"When the fuck did you become such a cold hearted bastard?" Zoro snapped. _Just leave her alone and let her cry? That's bullshit. _

Luffy frowned a little at Zoro. "The only one who should be comforting Sher right now is Sanji. He's the one that made her cry. It's his job to fix it."

Zoro stepped away from Luffy annoyed. "Whatever Luffy," he grunted. Zoro did an about face and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going Zoro?" Luffy was sure he already knew. Zoro looked mad, ready to tear Sanji a new one.

"I'm gonna ask that idiot what he said to Sher."

Luffy hurried between Zoro and the stairs. "It was probably just something stupid." _Or he said something mean. _

Zoro stopped because Luffy was in the way. "Yeah? Well I wanna know what it was."

"Let it go Zoro. Come on, lets go give Nails a hand."

Zoro was getting angry. He didn't like to see his sweet cheeks crying and he didn't like Luffy telling him he needed to mind his own business either. "Fuck Nails and fuck you too Luffy. Sher is in there _crying _and I wanna know why."

Luffy sighed and stood his ground. "Don't you think Sher has enough to worry about right now, huh? Her son is gone, her first mate is a wreck, her ship is busted up and she's got a bounty on her head. There's alotta things Sanji could have yelled at her about, but it's none of our business."

"How can you say that? Sanji and Sher are our friends. Don't you want to help?"

"Of course I do, but not this very minute. Whatever is going on they obviously need some time to calm down." Luffy was fairly certain that Sanji and Sher had some argument when she went after him. Sometimes people say stupid things when they're all tensed up like Sanji was right now. "If you try to talk to Sanji now he's just gonna say 'eat me asshole' and you know it. Then you and Sanji will be fighting too. Just let it go for now. We can talk to them both later, for now lets just help Nails. We need to get this ship fixed and get out of here."

Zoro frowned. He was pissed, but Luffy was right about the ship. They needed the Rose Red back up and running. _Gods damn it. _"Fine," he sighed. Zoro turned away from the stairs and Luffy followed.

19.

Sher sat at her desk crying for a while. She let it all out and then composed herself slowly. After she was calmed Sher opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out a small photo album she kept hidden in there. She sat it on her desk and flipped through it. Pictures of her son, her crew, her ship. Pictures taken on the way to the grand line. _Evan… _she missed him terribly. She missed being there every night watching him close his little eyes and fall asleep.

The last picture in the book was one that Charlie had taken. Sher stood between Zack and Nails. Zack was holding Evan and they were laughing at each other. _Z…please be okay. _Sher was worried. Zack was going to have to go through surgery _again _any day now. _Damnit…Z. _ There was a knock on the door and Sher closed the book. "Come in," she called stuffing the photo album back in the drawer. She kicked it shut and looked up expecting to see Charlie _he always waits for me to say come in. _It wasn't Charlie standing in the doorway, it was Sanji. He was looking at her with sad eyes. Sher straightened in her chair. "Sanji," she greeted coolly.

Sanji stepped in and let the door swing shut behind him. For a long minute all he could do was look at Sher. He could still see the hurt and anger in her eyes. Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hey Sher. Mind if I come in?"

"You should be resting." Sher looked away from Sanji and reached for her log book. She wasn't so sure she could handle another conversation with Sanji right now.

"What I should be doing is apologizing to you," Sanji said quietly. Sher still didn't look up at him. _Damnit… I hurt her. _ Sanji walked over and stood in front of her desk looking down at her. "Sher… I'm real sorry I said that. It was…mean."

Sher opened her log book. "Don't worry about it Sanji."

"I am worried about it Sher." She still didn't look at him. Sanji rested his hands on the desk and leaned over getting closer to her. "Look at me Sher…please."

She didn't want to. His words had hurt her. Sher forced herself to look up at him. "Forget about it Sanji."

"I can't." Sanji sighed. He and Sher had talked a lot last night, but all the talking in the world couldn't erase the pain. "I shouldn't have said that Sher. I'm sorry I did."

Sher swallowed hard. She could see the hurt in Sanji's eyes. "It's fine Sanji."

_No it's not Sher. _"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to…"

"I know Sanji." Sher dropped her eyes. It was too hard to face him right now, looking at him made her want to cry.

Sanji reached over and took Sher's hand. "Sher…please. Don't do this. Don't shut me out like this. I know what I said was wrong. I know not coming to find you when you didn't show up in Ices was wrong."

"Sanji…don't. We already discussed this."

"I love you Sher. I always have. I was a fool to let you go," Sanji's voice wavered as he struggled to keep the miserable tears away. "I never want nothin ta come between us again." He squeezed her hand harder wishing she would look at him. "I'm gonna marry you Sher. Me and you and Evan are gonna be a family. I don't even care where anymore. I just wanna be wid you."

Sher looked at Sanji's hand holding her own. "Sanji…" she looked up into his eyes. They shimmered with the tears he was trying to hold back. Sher felt her heart breaking.

"I just love you so much I get a little crazy sometimes ya know? It cut me bad to hear about you and Z, and then I hear all dis shit about Straw Hat and Bloody Sher…" Sanji sniffled. "It just hurt me Sher."

Sher couldn't stay mad at him. She loved him too much. She got up and went around the desk to stand in front of him. "I love you Sanji. You. I always have, even when I didn't want to. You are the one I want to spend my life with." She tried her best not to choke up, but it was damn hard. She felt the bitter tears sting her eyes.

Sanji wrapped his arms around Sher and pulled her to him. He held her tightly. "I don't wanna fight no more Sher. I don't wanna hurt no more. I don't want you to hurt neither."

Sher hugged Sanji back as the first tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh Sanji."

"Sher," he felt his own tears flow. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna go get Evan and then we can all get outta here. I'll protect you Sher. I'll protect both of you. Forever."

_Forever… _Sher buried her face against Sanji's shoulder and wept.

20.

Sanji helped Sher with dinner later that night and the crews finally had an un-burnt meal for the first time in days. After they ate Sher and Sanji talked to Luffy and Charlie about going after Evan and Mimi. Luffy insisted they take the Merry Go. The Rose Red could stay in the lagoon and repairs could be finished. Luffy would sail with Sanji, Nami and Charlie to go get Evan. Charlie knew where August was and Mimi would go with him.

Ussop and Zoro would stay behind to help Nails with the mast and protect the ship and her captain if need be. Robin would stay to continue looking after Duke. As much as she wanted to go get her son, Sher had to stay with her ship. Her crew, especially Zack, needed her. August was about a four day sail from Talamasca. Neither Sanji nor Sher wanted to be apart that long, but it was for Evan. Chopper decided that Luffy's crew would be fit for duty the day after tomorrow. They could set sail then.

Sher checked on Zack once more before bed. She thought he looked a little better. She hoped that it wasn't just wishful thinking. Sher went off to bed, she went to Sanji. He took her into his arms and loved her. They spent their last day together and the next morning Sher kissed Sanji good bye. She stood on the deck of the Rose Red with Zoro and Ussop watching the Merry Go sail out of sight.

_Bring him home Sanji. Bring our son home. _

41


	7. Chapter 7

**Home**

1.

With Sanji gone Sher was able to sit with Zack, so she did. She pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat with him. He looked a little better; the mix of medicines Chopper had been injecting into him seemed to be helping. His color was better, but his lips were still kind of blue. Sher remembered what Chopper said about the infection ravaging its way through Zack's bloodstream. Zack had been comatose for almost five days now. Sher was worried he was never going to wake up.

Robin cooked dinner under Duke's supervision, but Sher never showed up to eat. After dinner Zoro went looking for her. He didn't have to look too hard. He knew where she was. Zoro went below deck to Zack's room. He found Sher at Zack's bedside watching over him. "Hey sweet cheeks," he greeted coming in. "You missed dinner. Nails saved you a plate. You should go eat."

Sher didn't look up at Zoro. "Maybe later. I'm not real hungry Zoro."

"Sanji will get mad if he knows you're not eating," Zoro tried. No response from Sher, Zoro sighed. "So how is he?" he asked looking at Zack.

"Chopper says he's getting better. He's going to operate tomorrow." Sher bowed her head. "Z is gonna lose his leg."

"Better then losing his life aint it?" Zoro could see how worried and depressed Sher was. He felt bad for her. He went to Sher and stood next to her. Zoro rested a hand on her shoulder. "Z will be okay Sher. He's a tough guy, a real fighter and Chopper is a good doctor. It will be okay."

Looking at Zack like this made Sher feel hollow inside. "He… he wont wake up."

"Sher…"

"It's my fault. He got hit in the middle of a ship to ship battle…"

Zoro shook his head. "You can't control where enemy fire hits your ship Sher."

Sher sighed tiredly. "I never should have let that ship get that close to us. I shoulda… I shoulda…" but Sher couldn't finish. She turned her head away from Zoro and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears.

Zoro hated to see her like this. Sher had been sitting with Zack since late afternoon. Sitting here getting more depressed. "Zack is going to be fine. He will make it Sher." Zoro sighed quietly. Maybe it was best to just leave her alone for now. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze. Zoro wanted to talk to Chopper. "Don't beat yourself up Sher. I'll be topside if you need me." Zoro looked down at Zack once more _he'll make it _and went out to find Chopper.

2.

The Merry Go sailed full into the wind heading to August. Sanji made dinner and Luffy ate like a pig. He was glad to be eating Sanji's good cooking again. After dinner Luffy went to his spot at the bow to watch twilight take over the sky. He was excited to be going to get Evan. Having their son back would make Sanji and Sher happy and Luffy would get to play with Evan the whole sail back to Talamasca. He grinned at the thought. Evan liked to pull on Luffy and watch him snap back into place. The little guy thought it was a scream and Evan's laugh cracked Luffy up. Luffy giggled thinking about Evan _chibi Sanji. _

Sanji came out on deck for a smoke and spotted Luffy. He strolled over to his captain. "Hey Luffy, how's it going?"

Luffy was still grinning. "Hey Sanji. Dinner was great!"

Sanji grinned. "Yeah I know." Sanji puffed his cigarette. "Sher is great, but she sure as hell can't cook."

Luffy laughed. "Her cooking aint that bad," he lied. Luffy hadn't particularly enjoyed Sher's burnt cuisine, but he had been thrilled to eat something Sher had made for him. "She does okay with breakfast. Makes good eggs." At least that was true. Luffy laughed again. Sanji was smiling.

"You must got a cast iron gut Luffy." Sanji teased. "I tried dat rice she made. It almost killed me." Sanji could still remember the rice and meat log Sher had tried to feed him.

Luffy shrugged. "She tried her best. I couldn't not eat something Sher made from the heart, ya know?" Luffy lowered his voice a little. "Besides, I was starving."

Sanji laughed. "You'd eat anything." He remembered Luffy eating the fishing bait and laughed harder. He wondered which was worse; live meal worms or Sher's burnt mystery meat log. "Damn," he said catching his breath. "I miss her already."

Luffy nodded. "So everything is okay with you and Sher now?" He supposed it was. They seemed to have gotten over their fight.

Sanji leaned over the rail a little. "Yeah. It's gonna be okay."

Now that Luffy had Sanji to himself, there were a few things he wanted to say to his friend. "Sanji, you know that we'll all protect Sher and Evan."

"I know dat Luffy." Sanji looked at Luffy sidelong wondering what was going on in his rubber brain. He remembered Luffy calling him an asshole in the galley when Sanji had confronted Sher about Iolis.

"Zoro would have got back up and if he didn't I would have stepped in. I won't let anything happen to Sher."

Sanji sighed and faced Luffy. "I know Luffy. It's just…. Dat's a real big bounty she's got on her head."

"Not as big as mine," Luffy said with a grin. He couldn't help it. He thought it was _awesome_ that he and Sher were such notorious pirate captains.

"Yeah well you aint my baby's mother and I aint gonna marry you." Sanji looked out at the sea. "It's gonna be hard to protect Sher wid dat kind a bounty on her head."

Luffy shrugged. "Not really. Me, you, Zoro, Ussop and her whole crew. It will be fine."

Sanji shook his head. "I know dat Luffy. I'm sure she'll be fine so long as we're all sailing together, but … I want a life wid Sher ya know."

"You got one."

"I don't mean on da ship. I want a home for me and her and Evan."

"The Rose Red _is_ Sher's home Sanji. She wouldn't be happy on dry land. She's spent most of her life on the sea. You can't expect her to just give it up."

Sanji frowned. _Sure I can. _"Why da hell not?"

Luffy turned so he could face Sanji. "Because she's a captain. She's a pirate."

"Cuz you put all dat pirate shit in her head," Sanji scoffed. He remembered the way Luffy had gone on about what a great pirate Sher would make, even talked her into joining his crew.

Luffy shook his head. "No, it's cuz you left her." Sanji straightened and faced Luffy wide eyed. "We all did."

"Fuck you Luffy, it wasn't like dat and you know it." Sanji felt the guilt creeping up on him. _So Luffy blames me fer dis shit?_

"I should have kicked you off my ship in Ices," Luffy sighed. "Or better yet, we should have gone to find her. I just thought…"

Sanji loosened his tie. "Yeah, we all thought she just split." He took a fat drag off his cigarette and pitched it. "Don't you think I kick myself every day fer not going to look for her? I missed my son bein born, missed out on da first years of his life. I wasn't there for Sher… dat kills me." He hung his head and tried to keep the thoughts of Zack away.

Luffy could see that Sanji was wrestling with his guilt. Luffy had guilt of his own. He never would have taken Sanji with him if he knew that Sher was locked up and pregnant. "Sher's crew took care of her. She's okay."

"Yeah, they took real good care a her," Sanji grumbled. _Sher and I have always taken real good care of each other _Zack's voice echoed in Sanji's head.

Luffy had the feeling Sanji was thinking about Zack. Zack was in rough shape, but Luffy had total confidence in Chopper's abilities. Chopper would take care of him. Sher would too. "Zack will pull through this."

"I don't wanna talk about dat asshole Luffy."

"He's Sher's number one Sanji. That aint gonna change. I've seen the way he handles the Rose Red. He's damn good at his job."

Sanji looked away. He didn't want to talk about Zack, didn't want to think about him. Part of Sanji wanted Zack to die. He couldn't help it. "I don't give a fuck."

"Well ya better _start_ giving a fuck. Sher is not going to get rid of her number one just because you got a jealous hair up your ass."

Sanji felt his anger rising. "Shut up Luffy, you don't know what da fuck yer talkin about."

Luffy leaned closer to Sanji. He wanted to make Sanji understand. "Z is Sher's number one. He aint going anywhere. He's an asset to that ship and he's damn loyal."

Sanji was pretty sure he knew exactly where Zack's loyalties lie. "Would ya shut da fuck up about Z already?"

Luffy didn't. He wanted Sanji to accept their situation. "We're all going to be sailing together Sanji. You gotta get over this petty bullshit with Z."

The petty comment tipped Sanji over the edge, he lost his cool. Sanji turned on Luffy. "Petty bullshit? Fuck you Luffy, you don't know nothin! That little shit knocked my girl up!" Sanji blurted before he could stop himself.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "What!" it came out in a breath. _Sher and Z had a baby? What? No way. There's only Evan…_

Sanji stared at Luffy. He hadn't meant to say it, it just popped out. _Cuz he was harping on me about Z._ Sanji took a deep breath. Now that it was out, he felt like he could breathe a little easier. Sanji spoke quietly, slowly. "Sher got pregnant, but… she lost da baby."

_Lost the baby. _Luffy felt his heart sink. "Sher…" Luffy shook his head. "Why?"

Sanji dropped his eyes. "Drinkin."

"They…" Luffy wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "They wanted to have a baby together?" He felt horrible for Sher. _She's been through so much…my hana._

Sanji shook his head. "It wasn't like dat. They was fuckin around and she got pregnant. Sher said it was an accident. They didn't know until she miscarried." As much as Sanji hated to talk about it, hated to think about it, it felt good to get it off his chest. Luffy was more then just Sanji's captain he was his friend, his nakama.

_That's why Z loves her so much…_ "I…I'm sorry Sanji."

Sanji let out a long sigh. He felt a little lighter. "Yeah well, dat shit is in da past." He reached for another cigarette and lit up.

Luffy now understood why things were so tense between Sanji and Zack. Zack thought of Sher and Evan as his family, so did Sanji. Another thought crossed Luffy's mind. "Is Sher okay? Can she still have children? Did it… ya know, mess her up inside?"

Sanji looked up at Luffy stunned. The thought had never crossed Sanji's mind. _Mess her up inside… No more kids? _"I…" Sanji swallowed hard. "I don't know."

Luffy frowned at Sanji a little. He couldn't understand how someone who wanted to marry Sher and have a family could not know such a thing. "Didn't you ask her if she is alright Sanji?" _how could he not!_

The truth was he hadn't. "Sher woulda told me something like dat," Sanji wanted to believe that, but Sher had kept things from him before. It was Zack that had told him about the miscarriage, not Sher.

Luffy couldn't believe it. _No way, he had to have asked her. _"Did you ask her Sanji?" Luffy repeated. He could understand Sanji being upset over the accidental pregnancy, but surely he would be worried about Sher enough to ask a simple question.

Sanji lowered his eyes. "No. I didn't ask her. I… I didn't really wanna hear about it Luffy. It was bad enough just knowing something like dat happened to begin wid."

Luffy shook his head. _Unbelievable…selfish bastard. _ "I sure hope Sher is alright." Luffy thought Sher was a good mother. It would be a shame if Evan never had brothers or sisters. He was a little angry at Sanji for not asking her if she was okay.

Now that Luffy had put the thought in his head, Sanji couldn't shake it loose. It wasn't as if he planned on getting Sher pregnant right away, he wanted to get married first, but after that it would be nice to give Evan a little brother or sister. _But what if Sher can't do that? _"I'm sure Sher is okay," he said looking back out at the sea.

Luffy was trying not to frown at Sanji. He hoped that Sanji was right, that Sher was okay. _You should have asked her you jerk. _Luffy shook the thoughts away and directed his attention elsewhere. "Look Sanji, I know Sher set Z straight. You and Sher are together, you're gonna get married. You two guys are gonna have to work your shit out. We're going to be sailing together for a long time. Months, maybe even years."

"Da fuck you say," Sanji's response was immediate. He could deal with spending a few months on the Rose Red, but years? _No freekin way. _

Luffy's frown slipped loose. "Sher and I are taking our ships into the grand line, together. We're partners now."

"Since when?" Sanji grumbled. He knew they would run the ships together, but he didn't consider it a partnership, not really.

"Since Iolis." Luffy straightened some. The tip of Sanji's cigarette glowed in the dieing light. "Me and Sher will take turns plotting our course."

Sanji thought about the stupid pirate rumors about Luffy and Sher. "Dat don't make you partners."

Luffy was starting to lose his patience with Sanji. "Protecting Sher and her ship makes us partners. I'll do whatever she wants."

Sanji turned some of his agitation on Luffy. He turned to his captain with his cigarette in his teeth. "As soon as we find a nice quiet little place, I'm takin Sher and Evan off a dat godamn ship. Her pirate captain days are numbered. Ya all need ta get dat through yer heads."

"_You _need to get it through _your_ head that the safest place for Sher right now is on the Rose Red with the Merry Go right beside her! There aint gonna be no quiet little place for Sher and there is no way she would let you take Evan and split. Sher _has to_ run Sanji."

Sanji frowned. "Just like you, huh Luffy? You happy now? You got yer way."

Luffy thought about Sher, tied to an anchor in the yard at Central Star. "I never wanted this for Sher. I wanted her to come with us, but not like this."

Sanji realized he was being unfair. He took a drag off his cigarette and let it out slowly. "I know Luffy… I know. It just burns my biscuits dat all a dis shit is goin on."

Sanji relented and Luffy relaxed. He let out a long cleansing sigh. "I know Sanji. I'm sorry you and Sher gotta go through all of this shit. I don't want you to worry though, I'll protect Sher. I'll protect your family Sanji."

Sanji smiled a little sadly. He knew his family was safe in Luffy's hands. "I know ya will ya shit head."

Luffy's smile returned. "I love you guys, you know that."

Sanji's smile spread. It felt more genuine. "Sure," Sanji teased some. "Straw Hat and Bloody Sher. A real pirate love story."

Luffy giggled. His grin grew huge. "I sound like a real hero!" he giggled again.

Sanji rolled his eyes. Sher had repeated the pirate gossip to Sanji. Luffy _did_ sound like Sher's hero. "Yeah well, don't let them stories go to yer head. Sher's my girl." Sanji chuckled a little and shook his head.

Luffy giggled again. Sher was Sanji's girl, but she was Luffy's hana and now his partner at sea. He thought about their ships sailing together. "I'm gonna eat twice as many dinners!" Luffy laughed out loud at the thought.

Sanji sighed. He was just going to have to deal with being stuck on the Rose Red for a while longer. At least the Merry Go and its crew were extra protection for his woman and child. _We'll all protect them. All da Luffy pirates. _Sanji smiled a little wondering how much longer he would be a Luffy pirate.

3.

Nails wanted to check in on Zack once more before he turned in for the night. He made his way down to Zack's room. The door was slightly ajar. Nails pushed it open and saw Sher sitting by Zack's bed. "Captain?" he said softly coming in.

Sher turned and saw Nails come in. She was half asleep. It was late. "Hey Nails."

Nails came and stood next to Sher. He looked down at Zack. "How's he doing?"

Sher sighed. "He still hasn't woke up. He looks a lot better though, don't you think?" Sher tried to sound hopeful.

Nails thought he did. He had talked to Chopper this evening about his friend. "Chopper said Z is gonna be okay. We gotta trust him. Mimi will be back soon too." Nails tried to smile. "Mimi will smack Z back to health if she's gotta."

Sher looked from Zack to Nails. He was trying to joke about their doctor's sometimes rotten disposition. Sher smiled some. "Yeah, Mimi will be mad if Z aint up huh?"

Nails nodded and the two of them looked back at their friend in bed. "Ya know, I heard it's a good idea to talk to people that are in a coma. Some people think that they can still hear us even out of it like this." Nails swallowed the lump in his throat. "You should talk to him Sher. Let Z hear your voice."

Sher was still for a minute. It was next to never that Nails called her Sher, it was almost always captain. "Talk to Z…"

Nails could see how broken up his captain was. Whatever might be going on with her and Z, no matter how angry she might be with him, Sher still loved her number one. Nails decided the best medicine for his friend Zack right now was Sher. "Talk to him," he repeated trying to keep the despair out of his voice. "Z will come back to you."

It hurt her heart to hear Nails say it. _Z will come back to me… _She leaned closer to Zack. "Hey Z," she started quietly. "How you doin huh? Things have been real busy around here lately. We've been busting our humps getting the new mast ready." Sher stopped when she felt Nails hand fall on her shoulder. Sher looked up at Nails.

Nails shook his head slowly. "No Sher. _Talk_ to him." Nails stared down at his captain. "Zack would walk through hell for you, for Evan too but our little buddy aint home yet. Z needs to hear your voice. He needs a reason to come back. He needs to know you care."

"Of course I care," Sher could feel herself tensing up. She wanted to cry but swallowed her sorrow. "Z knows that."

Now that Nails had said this much he kept going. If his captain made him pay for getting out of line later, so be it. "He thinks he's lost you Sher. It aint just his body that's sick. His heart…" Nails took a deep breath. "His heart needs you. He loves you."

Staring up at Nails Sher could feel the first sad tears trying to form in her eyes. She looked back down at Zack. "Z hasn't lost me. I'm still right here."

"Sher," Nails was trying to be patient. He understood Sher and Zack had tried to keep their more personal relationship private, for the sake of the Rose Red he guessed. Sher had ended things with Z shortly after losing his baby, but Nails knew there were times when Z had taken the captain to bed even after their break up. It was always written all over Z's face the next day. The last time Nails saw Z's silly happy morning after smirk was months ago, but Z had remained hopeful. He had never given up on Sher. Not when Sanji showed up. Not when Sher was a prisoner of the marines. "One more time Sher, just one more time. Open your heart to Z. Let him know you love him."

Sher sniffed back the tears as quietly as she could. She didn't want Nails to see her break down and cry. "Nails," she said quietly.

Nails gave his captain a final pat on the shoulder. "He'll come back to you Sher." With a heavy heart, Nails turned and went out shutting the door behind him.

Sher stared down at Z as the first tears slipped down her cheeks. She reached for his hand and held it. "Z…it's Sher." Sher sniffed back another tear. Her heart ached seeing him like this. She thought back to the one and only time Zack had ever told her he loved her. It had been when he found her with her gun, ready to die. He had hugged her, he had cried and he had said _I love you Sher so damn much. _ Sher swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached up with her other hand and pushed the hair away from his clammy forehead. "Z, can you hear me? It's Sher. I'm here Z. I'm right here for you."

Zack's eyes rolled beneath their lids. From somewhere in the darkness he thought he heard Sher's voice. He tried to go to it.

"Come on Z, come back. Please come back. I… I need you. I need you with me. I need your strength. I need… I need…" Sher was starting to fall apart. She stroked his cheek. "Please Z. Don't leave me. Come back to me. I… I love you." Sher rested her head on Zack's shoulder and let the tears flow. "Zack please…don't leave me. Come back to me. I need you. I…" it was getting harder to keep talking.

Zack thought he heard Sher crying in the darkness that surrounded him. He wanted to go to her, he wanted to find her.

Her mind was flooded with memories of Zack. Z smiling proudly the first time a tiny Evan fell asleep in his arms. Zack standing behind her, holding her in the dark as they watched Evan sleep. Evan taking his first steps to Z. Z teaching Evan to give kisses on the cheek. "You… you were such a good father to him. Evan loves you so much."

The memories didn't stop there. She remembered teasing Z, calling him lopsided when he still had two arms of flesh and blood. Sitting with him in the captain's lounge drinking and laughing. She remembered the first time Zack kissed her, the first time he loved her. He took away her loneliness. "Z… please." Sher could recall how heartbroken he was when he found out they had lost the baby. Zack had held her tight, crying quietly. _Please tell me you're going to be alright Sher. _

In the darkness, Zack started to run. He ran looking for Sher. It sounded like she was in pain. It sounded like she needed him.

"You've always been there for me Z. For me and Evan. I love you for that. I always will." Sher struggled to bring herself under control, but it was damn hard. "I never…I never told you I love you. I couldn't. I just…couldn't. I had to be the captain Z. You know that right?" Sher did her best to catch her breath. She felt like her heart was being torn into pieces. "I do love you Z. I love you for what you are to the Rose Red, to Evan and to me too. You're the best friend I got in this shitty world. Nothing will ever change that. You…you've done so much for me. I… I need you. I love you."

Sher felt Zack's fingers twitch in the hand she held. She sat up staring down at his face. His eyelids were fluttering. She felt her heart jump into her throat. _Is he… waking up! _ "Z?" She rested a hand on his cheek and patted his face. "Z come on. Z, come back to me. Please wake up. Wake up Z. Come back to me."

Zack heard Sher calling to him. He felt something against his face. It felt like Sher's hand. _Sher…_

Sher was shaking, but for the moment she had stopped crying. She leaned over Zack with wide hopeful eyes. "Come on Z. Come on you bastard come back to me. Wake up, wake up. Come back to me Z, please!" she begged.

The darkness melted away. Zack opened his eyes part way. When he could focus, he saw Sher hovering over him. Her eyes were wide; tears were running down her face. _Sher… _"Don't…cry…baby…"

"Z!" her heart hammered in her chest. "Z!" She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That's it, come on!"

Zack felt Sher holding his hand. Most of him was numb and he was so very tired. "Sher…" it was hard to talk, but Zack had to try. Sher was crying.

Sher was crying again. "Z…" she kissed his lips. "Oh Z…it's okay." Sher kissed him again. She was elated. "You're okay. You're really okay!"

Zack tried to hold Sher's hand. He thought he might be, but he was too numb and tired to be sure. Sleep was trying to take him. He thought she was squeezing his hand. He tried to focus on her face. _So beautiful…Sher, I _"…love…you…" _so much. _ Zack's eyes fell closed and sleep took him.

Sher stared down at Zack breathing hard. "Z?" She watched him for a long minute and then she heard him snore. _He's asleep? Just asleep? _She got to her feet quickly upsetting the chair she had been sitting in. _I have to get Chopper! _ She let go of Zack's hand and hurried to the door. Sher ran down the hall to find the doctor.

4.

Though Zack only regained consciousness for a few minutes, it was enough to satisfy Chopper. He was pleased his patient had come out of the coma before surgery, it was a good sign. Chopper operated late the next morning.

While Zack was in surgery Nails and Ussop worked on the mast ashore. Sher paced the deck moving from the head of the stairs to the starboard rail to watch the work on mast proceeding. After a while, Zoro couldn't stand to watch her fretting anymore. He caught her at the rail and stood beside her. "Work is coming along nicely," he wanted to get her mind off of Zack. "Nails is quite the talented carpenter."

Sher watched Nails and Ussop plaining the wood into shape. "Mmm hmm."

Zoro sighed. "He's gonna be okay Sher. Stop your stressing."

Sher looked up at Zoro. She had barely heard him. Her mind was busy praying to the gods that Z was going to be alright. "Huh?"

Zoro smiled a little. "Z is gonna be okay. Chopper has it all under control."

Sher turned away frowning. "Yeah." _If you call losing a leg okay._

"How about you sweet cheeks? You okay?" Sher looked tired, strained. It had been days since she got some decent sleep. Sher had been keeping a vigil at Zack's bed side.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" she stopped short biting her bottom lip.

_Worried _Zoro finished the thought for her. Zoro leaned against the rail watching her. "I'm not Sanji. You can talk to me about Z."

Sher looked back at Zoro. For a long moment she just stared at him as he watched her patiently. Finally she said, "I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Of course you are." Zoro had found Sher asleep in the chair by Zack's bed the past few nights in a row. "He's really special to you, isn't he Sher?"

Sher dropped her eyes. "He's…my best friend…"

"Been with ya for a while huh?" Zoro wanted to keep her talking.

Sher nodded and looked back at the work on the beach. "About two years."

"You two have been through the shit together eh?" _Come on sweet cheeks. Talk to me._

"Yeah…a lot."

Zoro didn't like seeing her so despondent. "How long were you and Z together, lovers?"

Sher looked up at Zoro surprised that he had asked such a thing. "Zoro!"

Zoro shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

Sher's defenses flew up. "Haven't we already had this conversation?" she grumbled.

Zoro remembered calling Sher out about Zack some weeks ago. "Not really."

"I told you…"

He cut her off. "All you told me is that you two got together a little bit." He took a step closer to Sher. "You never told me you love him."

Sher's mouth fell open. "It wasn't like that!"

"How long were you with him?"

Sher shook her head. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand what? That you're a human being? That you were lonely? That Z was there for you? Come on Sher, don't bullshit me."

"Zoro," Sher warned.

"I already told you, I'm not Sanji. I aint gonna get all bent out of shape if you talk to me about Z." he paused letting his words sink in. "How long?"

Sher stared at Zoro wondering what to say. _It's okay…I can talk to Zoro… _She sighed tiredly. "Me and Z…were together for a few months."

_Finally, a straight answer. _"Were you happy with him?"

This conversation was uncomfortable to say the least. "Our relationship wasn't like that. We weren't a couple, we just…"

Zoro nodded. He already had the idea that Sher and Z had tried to hide their affair from the rest of their mates. "Were you happy?" he repeated.

Sher looked away thinking about her and Z. "It was…good for a while."

He tried to read her, it wasn't that hard. _They were in love. _He sighed quietly. "So what happened? What split you guys up?"

"The grand line."

Zoro thought that was a bullshit excuse. "I'm slow not stupid sweet cheeks. Why did you end it with Z?"

"I'm his captain," Sher growled.

"It didn't matter that you were his captain when you were bumpin your way to the grand line. Was it because of his accident? His arm?"

Sher's emotions were jumping around like a flea on a hot brick. "No, it was after that. After I…" she stopped herself.

"After you what?" Zoro suspected there was more to the story then Sher had told him.

Sher took a deep breath. She had already told him this much, might as well keep going. Besides, deep down she knew she needed to tell somebody. Somebody that wouldn't judge her or hate her. "We…were screwing around and…I got …pregnant. We didn't know…I lost the baby."

Zoro was floored. _Baby! _ He stared at Sher. She looked miserable. "Sweet cheeks?"

Sher shook her head. "It was an accident. All of it, but… after I lost the baby Z was… I just… I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't go through something like that again."

Zoro felt his heart sink. _Shit. That must have been horrible. _"But you guys… ended up back in bed after you ended it, didn't you?"

"A few times."

It made it easier to understand Zack's love sick obsession with his captain. Zack had been waiting for his next chance with Sher when Sanji showed up and changed everything. "So it was never really over then."

"It was over, a long time ago. I told him that then, and I reminded him of that after he kissed me in front of all of you guys. He's my best friend, my number one. That's all it can be."

Zoro sighed. He had the feeling that nothing was really over until Sanji showed back up in Sher's life. "He loves you Sher."

"Well, I love him a lot too. But I'm with Sanji. I'm going to marry him."

Zoro tried to smile. "Never got over Sanji, did ya?"

Sher tried to think about Sanji. She missed him, but in a way she was glad he wasn't here. She didn't want him to see her fuss over Zack; it would only hurt him, make him angry. "I guess I didn't. I've never loved anyone like I love Sanji."

He could believe that. Sanji had been Sher's first boyfriend, first lover. They had been deeply in love, so it had seemed. It didn't take Sanji long to win Sher back either. They were even engaged already. "Sanji is crazy about you. Evan too. He's damn proud of that boy." Zoro smiled thinking about Evan. He was the spitting image of Sanji.

Sher smiled sadly. She missed her son too. "We're all proud of Evan."

"He looks just like Sanji," Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah. He does." Sher leaned on the rail. "Made it kinda hard to take care of him sometimes. That's why Mimi…" Sher wasn't sure she even wanted to think about _that bitch _right now.

Zoro thought he might be able to get more out of Sher. He wanted to keep her talking. "Mimi has been helping take care of him since the beginning right? She looks after Evan while you're running the ship."

Sher nodded. "That's how it is, mostly."

"You got the Rose Red when Evan was what? A month or two old?"

"He was about six weeks old. The Avalon was too small for the three of us. Mimi and I were about ready to kill each other. She can be a real bitch. Evan cried all the time. There was no escape from that noise. I was ready to go crazy."

"You and Mimi handling a ship this big by yourselves?" It was more then just a pain in the ass, it must have been hard as hell.

Sher rolled her eyes over to Zoro. He could understand how hard it had been for her and Mimi. "Yeah, but not for long. The second time we hit a town I found Z. He got caught up in a bar fight, I kinda gave him a hand. We split before the cops showed up. He was lookin at going to prison."

Zoro blinked. Zack didn't seem all that criminal to Zoro. "Prison for what?"

"Street fighting. It was how he was making his living."

"You're kidding?" Zoro knew how bad fights like that could get. _Fuckin brutal._

"There's a lot of money riding on some of those fights. That's what the fight in the bar was about, money." Sher looked back at the beach. "He needed to get out of there." She smiled a little remembering meeting Zack. "The first time I met him was a night or two after his last fight. He had a black eye."

Zoro shook his head grinning. He was impressed, Zack was tougher then he thought. "So ya saved him huh Sher?"

"We saved each other. He's a damn good first mate. With him around, I had someone to talk to besides Mimi. He was great with Evan too, better then me."

"So Zack was perfect for ya from the start?" Zoro couldn't help but feel bad for Zack and Sher. He knew how much Zack loved Sher and Evan; how much Sher depended on Zack. Sher had given her life over to her ship and her crew, Zack had given his life over to Sher, her son and her ship.

Sher blinked at Zoro. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. "I guess."

"I'm glad he was there for you sweet cheeks. He loves the hell outta you and Evan. This ship and your mates too."

"I know he does." Sher felt the worry and sorrow creeping up on her. _Please Z, be alright._

5.

The Merry Go tied off on a small dock in the fishing village of August. There was nothing here to see so Nami stayed aboard and watched the sea while the others went ashore to find Mimi and Evan. Sanji was so excited he was practically floating. To his surprise the usually serene Charlie seemed to be in a bigger hurry then Sanji. Charlie missed Mimi, he missed his woman.

One of the locals directed them to a swimming area down the beach. Mimi and Evan were sitting in the sand. Charlie hurried to Mimi calling to her. Mimi got to her feet smiling. Charlie went to Mimi and Sanji went to Evan.

Evan looked up and saw "Daddy!" Evan cried getting to his feet. He ran to his daddy. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Sanji dropped to his knees and Evan ran into his arms. He hugged his boy tightly. "Evan! My son! Daddy missed you so much!"

Evan hugged his daddy back. "Daddy come to take Evan home?"

Sanji kissed the top of Evan's head. _I got him Sher. I got our son. _"Dat's right son. Daddy came to get you."

"See mommy?" he was excited.

Sanji smiled down at his son. You bet son. We're gonna go see mommy."

Evan was smiling. "Mommy! And Z! Nails, Duke!"

Sanji didn't like to think of the Rose Red as home or Sher's crew as the family, but that is how Evan saw it. Sanji stood with Evan in his arms. "Everybody's waitin for ya buddy. Mommy is gonna be real happy ta see you." Sanji couldn't wait to reunite his family.

"Mommy," Evan giggled.

Mimi and Charlie came over. Luffy was behind Sanji watching it all. Charlie spoke up, "We have to get Mimi and Evan's things, then we better get the hell out of here. This is a small place, but the marines patrol these waters."

"Then lets hurry," Luffy said. He extended a hand so Mimi could take the lead.

Evan chirped excitedly in Sanji's arms. "Go home!"

6.

The surgery went well, but Zack was out for the rest of the day. After dinner he was moved back to his room and made comfortable. Sher resumed her post at Zack's side. She wanted to be there when he woke up, no matter when it might be. It was going on two in the morning and Sher was dozing in and out when she heard Zack groan. She watched him slowly come awake. His eyes were glassy; Chopper had drugged him good for the pain. "Z?" she said quietly.

Zack opened his eyes a little. He was tired, floaty. _Must be the good drugs. _He smiled crookedly. Sher leaned over him and he stared at her. "Sher…"

Sher smiled down at Z. "Hey, how ya feelin?" Pretty damn high was her guess.

_Sher… you're in my room again. _He reached up and touched her face. "Sher…"

"It's okay Z. I'm here." She rested her own hand over his on her cheek. "Doc Chopper says you're gonna be okay."

Zack had the feeling he wasn't going to stay conscious for very long. Before darkness took him again, Zack wanted to hold his captain. _Lay with me Sher, just like the old days. _"You stay?" it was harder to talk then think.

"I'll stay." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It's okay Z."

Zack slipped his hand from her face to her back. He pulled at her, pulling her down on the bed with him. "Stay… with me… Sher."

"Sure." Sher climbed up on the bed next to Zack trying not to move it too much. She didn't want to hurt him. She put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder watching him for sign of pain. She didn't think Z was feeling any pain at all right now.

Zack smiled dreamily as Sher settled next to him. _Gods I've missed this so much. _ He hugged her as best he could with a body that he could barely feel. "Don't…leave me." Sleep was creeping back up on him. Zack was out of time.

"I'm not going anywhere. You just rest." She watched his eyes slip shut and a minute later Z was snoring again. _You're going to be okay Z. _ She sighed tiredly. It had been a long time since she had lay with Z like this, she probably shouldn't be now. Sanji would have a fit if he knew. _But it's not like Z even knows what the hell is going on. He's totally out of it._ Sher was exhausted. She hadn't slept much the past few nights. The sound of Zack's soft snoring was comforting, relaxing. Her eyes fell shut. _Maybe just a quick power nap… _Sher drifted off to sleep.

Zoro went down to wake Ussop for his watch, he peeked into Zack's room. He was hoping Sher was in bed getting some decent sleep, but it wasn't her bed that she was sleeping in. _Well, at least she's not sleeping in that damn chair. _ Zack was snoring just slightly louder then Sher. _Alright then, get some rest. _Zoro stepped back and closed the door to Zack's room.

7.

It was after lunch Sanji worked up the nerve to talk to Mimi. He got the feeling that she didn't particularly like him. Sher had called her a bitch a few times. But there were things Sanji wanted to know and Mimi was Sher's doctor. Sanji found her leaning against the port rail watching Evan play with Luffy on deck. Evan and Luffy were laughing hysterically, Evan stretching Luffy, Luffy tickling at Evan. Sanji strolled up to Mimi lighting a cigarette. "Hey there Mimi. You got a minute?"

Mimi flat eyes Sanji. She thought her look said it all. _Just because you moved in on Sher, that doesn't mean I have to like you. _"What do you want Sanji?"

Sanji swallowed hard. _If looks could kill I'd be deader then shit. _"I wanted ta ask ya something about Sher." Mimi just went on giving him the hard eyeball. "I was wonderin… if she's okay after havin that… miscarriage."

Mimi's eyebrows went up. "She told you about that huh? Did she tell you she drank that baby away? Did she tell you I hit her? Called her a stupid drunk bitch?" Mimi couldn't keep the agitation out of her voice, didn't want to really.

Sher had said that Mimi had been upset with her but _hit her? Called her names? At a time like that? _Sanji frowned and puffed his cigarette. "She told me something like dat." _How could you be such a bitch to your friend?_ "She said youz was upset."

"Not half as upset as that baby's father," Mimi growled. "Not that he put down the bottle when he was with Sher." She hissed disgustedly through her teeth. "Drunk fucks."

Sanji realized too late he didn't want to talk to _dis bitch _at all. "Is Sher okay," Sanji repeated. He was ready to end this unpleasant conversation. "Did it mess her up inside? Can she still have children?"

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Sanji. "Why? You gonna knock her up and leave again?"

"It wasn't like dat." Sanji was starting to sweat.

"Yes it was Sanji. You fucked her and you left her. Sher was clueless about being a mother and she was all alone. Don't give me any of your bullshit excuses."

"I didn't know she was pregnant wid my kid."

"So what? You still just fucked her and left her. You didn't go looking for Sher. That fucked up her head. Popping out a baby that looks just like you didn't help much either. Did she tell you she couldn't even hold her baby, huh Sanji? That all he did was cry every time she picked him up?"

Sher had said something about Evan crying a lot and her being nervous, but not quite the way Mimi put it. _She couldn't handle Evan cuz he looked like me? _He felt his heart sink a little. "She mentioned it was hard."

_Am I making you feel bad Sanji? Good you bastard. _"I mothered Evan because Sher couldn't. It was better that way anyway. She was a miserable drunk. Zack's the one that straightened her out; he started fathering Evan. Made her want to be a mother to her son."

Sanji felt his anger rising. He tried to remain calm, but every time Mimi opened her mouth it was like she was slapping him in the face. "Yeah well…"

If Sher couldn't tell Sanji how it was, Mimi would. "Zack has been a good father to Evan. He loves him. He woulda loved a baby with Sher too if she hadn't killed it with booze."

Sanji was about to snap. Jezuz Mimi!" _how can she say dis shit to me!_

"It's the truth. Drinking caused them to lose that child." Mimi could feel her old anger returning. "Zack was devastated. That fool loves Sher like there's no tomorrow. He would have married her. Would have raised both children together as his own."

Sanji fought to keep his temper in check. "Evan is my son."

Mimi shook her head. "You're just his father. Zack is his daddy. Even after Sher was done having fun with Z he was still there for _both_ of them. He taught Evan to piss standing up for fucks sake. He loves that boy."

Sanji smoked his cigarette down to his fingers. "So do I. He's _my_ son. Daddy's home."

"Daddy's home?" Mimi scoffed. "Just cuz you're fucking Sher…"

"I'm gonna marry her," Sanji's voice went up a notch.

"So I heard," Mimi snarled. "I'll believe it when I see it pirate."

Sanji took a step closer to Mimi and dropped his voice. "You listen to me _you bitch_, I love Sher and Evan. I'm gonna make her my wife and we're gonna raise our son together. You got me?"

Mimi was about ready to punch _this son of a bitch _right in the face. "Then _you_ listen to _me_ Sanji. If you or that stupid bitch I call captain try and take Evan from me, I'll kill ya both. I'll shoot ya while ya sleep if I have to. I'm not letting either one of you irresponsible fucks take my boy away. You got me?" she hissed coldly.

Sanji couldn't control his tongue anymore. "I'm gonna have a life wid Sher and Evan. They are _my family_. I've seen her wid Evan. Sher will be a great mother once I get her away from this pirate bullshit _you_ fucks got her tied up in. My wife and son don't belong on no gods damned pirate ship I don't give a fuck whose been there lookin out for them. I'm here now. I'm back in their life cuz that's what I want. It's what Sher wants. You wanna come along and be da nanny, I don't care. But if you're ever mean to Sher again, I _will_ take Evan away from you. You don't like me, I don't like you. We aint gotta like each other do we Mimi? "

Mimi was pissed that Sanji had spoken to her _common_, but part of her was almost relived to see how strongly he cared for Sher and Evan. _Yeah… we'll see wont we. _"No Sanji we don't." Mimi took a deep breath and let it out. "As for Sher, I don't know if she can have any more children. She recovered just fine, but that doesn't mean much. I have an infirmary, not a hospital. Sher hasn't let me near her much since then anyway."

His anger faltered. _Sher…_ he couldn't blame her for avoiding her mean doctor, but Sanji was worried. He pitched his cigarette. _I wanted another baby once we was settled… make Evan a big brother… _"I see," Sanji sighed defeated. He looked back at Evan and Luffy rolling around on the deck.

Mimi was done. She said all she needed to say to Sanji. She walked away and went to sit with Charlie on the steps.

Sanji stood where he was for a long time watching his son climb all over his captain. They were having a great time. Sanji smiled despite his pain. _My son… _Sanji went to join them.

8.

Zack had been in and out of it most of the day. Chopper had him on a heavy dose of medication. It was hard to wake up, harder to stay awake. Most of the time when he woke, Sher was there beside him. He tried to talk with her, but he couldn't get out much. Mostly it was _Stay with me _or _Don't leave me. _ Sher spoke reassuringly telling Zack she would stay right here with him. It eased him back to sleep.

Work on the mast was coming along nicely. It would be ready to go up by the time the Merry Go returned. Nails Ussop and Zoro had begun the task of sanding it smooth. It took them two days. They came back to the ship sweaty, tired and covered with sawdust.

Sher had dinner with them for the first time in a week. They were all happy to have her back amongst them. Nails and Duke were thrilled to hear that Zack was coming to, even if it was for just a few minutes at a time. Chopper assured them Zack would start to stay awake longer once he started easing him off of the morphine. They were looking forward to it. They missed their friend.

Sher ended up falling asleep in the chair again, Zoro found her there. He couldn't stand seeing her sleep like that anymore and he went to her. She started to wake up when he lifted her into his arms, but that didn't stop him. He carried her across the hall to her room as she came more awake. Zoro laid her down on her bed, but Sher sat right back up. Her eyes weren't even open all the way. Zoro pushed her back down by her shoulders. "Come on Sher, you need to get some decent sleep."

"No," she mumbled in a sleep fuzzy voice. "I gotta stay with Z." She tried sitting up again, but she was too tired to fight Zoro.

"Z's not going anywhere. He's sleeping which is just what you ought to be doing." Zoro was tired too. He had put in a long day on the shore and watched the sea for half the night. Sher was still trying to sit up, but she wasn't getting very far. Zoro sighed tiredly. She'd sleepwalk back to that damn chair if he didn't sit on her.

"I was sleeping," she tried to sound annoyed, but she was just too tired.

Zoro lay down next to her and threw an arm over her to keep her in bed. "Just go to sleep Sher," he said and yawned. After a few more weak attempts at sitting up, Sher went still. A moment later Zoro heard her breathing change. She finally fell asleep. Zoro closed his eyes. _I'll just stay here a minute... _A minute later Zoro was asleep too.

It was almost dawn when Ussop spotted the Merry Go coming at them. He hurried down from the crows nest and went to the port side. He waved excitedly as they approached. Luffy and Sanji were on deck bringing the Merry Go in. Luffy waved back. Even at a distance, Ussop could still see his captain's big grin.

They came up beside the Rose Red and weighed anchor. Luffy bounced him and Sanji over to Ussop. "Hey guys!" Ussop greeted happily.

Luffy patted Ussop on the shoulder. "Hey Ussop. How's things?"

"The new mast is about ready to go up," he beamed proudly. "Just got to seal it up and let it dry."

Luffy thought it was great news. In a few more days they could set sail and leave these waters behind. "That's great!"

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go let Sher know Sher I'm back," Sanji was anxious to see his woman. He hurried away from Luffy and Ussop and practically flew down the stairs. The door to their bedroom was half open. Sanji smiled. _Maybe she was expecting me? _He stepped in and searched for Sher in bed in the dim. His smile fell away quickly when he saw Zoro sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. Sanji stepped over to the bed quickly and smacked Zoro in the head. _What you doin sleeping here ya slut?_

Zoro snapped awake. "Huh?" he reached for Sher. She was gone. "Sher?"

"What da fuck you doin in my bed swordsman?" Sanji grumbled. "Where's Sher?"

Zoro blinked up at Sanji coming more awake. "Hey, you guys are back."

"Where's Sher?" Sanji repeated impatiently. He had an idea she might be sitting with Z.

"I tried to get her to sleep in bed." Zoro sat up and swung his feet over the bed. Now that the Merry Go was here he could hit his own bunk and Sanji could take care of Sher.

"You tried to get my girl ta sleep wid you?" Sanji was ready to smack Zoro again.

Zoro stood up rubbing his face. "Don't be a dick. I just wanted her to get some rest." Zoro headed out of the bedroom. Sanji followed. Zoro headed for the stairs, his bed was calling him. "Check Z's room for Sher." Still half asleep, Zoro went topside.

The door to Zack's room was half open too. Sanji went to it and pushed it open. Sher was sitting in a chair by Zack's bed. Her head rested on her folded arms next to Zack's shoulder. Sanji sighed at the sight. _She's been sittin wid him. _ He went to her quietly and pulled her up. Sher stirred and came awake. "Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Sher heard Sanji, felt him pulling her to him and forced herself awake. "Sanji?" She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. "Sanji…" Sher threw her arms around his neck. Sanji pulled her up and hugged her. "Evan?"

"He's still sleeping. He'll be over in a little bit." Sanji held her tighter. He wanted her out of this room. Zack looked better, but his shape under the blanket told Sanji he was minus his right leg from the knee on down. "Come on Sher, let's get you to bed."

Sher let Sanji lead them back to their room. She lay back on the bed tiredly and watched Sanji crawl in bed next to her. "Sanji… I missed you."

"I missed you too Sher." Sanji leaned over and kissed her. He wondered if she had been watching over Zack the whole time he was gone. His jealousy threatened to flare up so Sanji turned his attention elsewhere. He focused on kissing his woman. He wanted to show her how much he had been missing her, how happy he was to be with her again. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck. Jealousy gave way to the heat of passion and Sanji's hands started to roam. _Sher… my beautiful Sher. _ "I love you," he whispered against her ear. _I'm never leavin your side again Sher. Never. _ Sanji made love to his woman as the sun crept over the horizon.

9.

Sanji went up to make breakfast and Sher got dressed in her work clothes. They would be staining and sealing the mast today. Soon this little island would be a memory, for that she was grateful. Sher wanted to be back out on the open sea. On her way upstairs she paused outside of Zack's room. She heard Chopper talking to him, and Zack answering. It made her smile to hear his voice.

The rest of her crew was already in the galley waiting to be fed. Ussop and Luffy were also at the table. "Hey Sher!" Luffy greeted excitedly getting to his feet. He was grinning from ear to ear. Sher looked all healed up now.

Sher went to the table smiling at Luffy. "Hey pirate," Sher gave Luffy a hug and he squeezed her back.

Sanji spread butter over toast. He smiled a little at Luffy and Sher. Luffy was all sorts of excited that he and Sher had become partners in piracy. The door to the galley opened and Mimi stepped in holding Evan with Charlie right behind them.

Evan rubbed his tired eyes and saw his mommy. "Mommy!" he squirmed excitedly in Mimi's arms.

Sher turned quickly to the sound of her son's voice. "Evan!" She hurried to him and Evan practically jumped in her arms. She took her boy and hugged him tight. "Evan! I missed you buddy!"

"Mommy, mommy!" Evan hugged his mommy back.

Sher was so happy she almost cried. She kissed his cheek. "My Evan."

Sanji left the stove for a minute, he couldn't resist. Seeing Sher with Evan made his heart soar. He went to them and hugged them both into his arms. "Dat's what I'm talkin about," he said grinning like a fool. It felt wonderful to hold Sher and Evan together.

"Daddy bring Evan home!"

Sher fought the happy tears. "Yes, you're home!" Nails and Duke shuffled up behind Sher and Sanji. They were eager to see their little buddy too. Sanji kissed Sher and Evan then hurried back to the stove.

"Nails! Duke!" Evan chirped.

Sher turned and let Evan go to Nails. Nails took Evan and hugged him. "Hey little man!" he could barely contain his happiness. "How's my buddy?"

"Good to see you!" Duke leaned in and kissed the top of Evan's head.

Evan was giggling until he noticed Duke's wrapped hands. "Duke got a boo boo?"

Duke smiled at the boy. "Just a little accident."

Evan looked around. "Where Z? I want Z!"

Nails looked up at Sher. "Umm…"

Sher knew Z was awake. She took Evan from Nails. "You wanna see Z?" she smiled down at her son. Evan nodded pulling on her shirt. Sher couldn't help but laugh. "Okay pal, we can go see Z." She looked up at Sanji. He smiled a little and nodded. He understood Evan wanted to see Zack. Sher started for the door and stopped in front of Mimi. "Mimi…" She wrapped her free arm around her doctor and hugged her.

Mimi hugged Sher back. "I'm glad you're alright Sher. Evan missed you." She stepped aside so Sher could take Evan to see Zack.

Sher took Evan below deck. Chopper was just coming out of Zack's room. "Hey doc," she greeted. Evan giggled down at Chopper. "Is Z up?"

Chopper nodded. "He's a little groggy, but he's awake. Go ahead, just don't stay too long." Chopper smiled a little. A visit from Sher and Evan would ease his patient more then all the drugs on the ship.

Sher stepped past Chopper and pushed the door to Zack's room open. Zack was half sitting up in bed. Evan saw him and immediately got excited. "Z! Z!"

Zack lifted his eyes to Sher and Evan. _Evan…._ "Evan!"

Sher carried Evan to Z's bedside and he wriggled out of her arms. He climbed up on Zack's chest. "Z! Z!"

Zack found the strength and will to move his body. He hugged Evan to him. _My boy! My Evan! _"Evan! I missed you so much!" his heart swelled with joy.

Evan planted a sloppy kiss on Z's cheek. "Miss Z!" he pulled away from Z a little. "Z still not up? It morning."

Sher and Zack both laughed a little. "Z's not feeling so good buddy," Sher told her boy.

Evan nodded. "Z tired. Z work hard."

Zack tousled Evan's hair. "I sure do boss." He hugged Evan again and the boy giggled. Zack looked up at Sher. He held Evan with one hand and reached for Sher with the other. He pulled her down to sit with them. He hugged Sher with one arm, Evan with the other. Sher hugged them back. _My family is together again! Thank the gods! _Zack kissed Evan again, and then he kissed Sher. He was so happy he was ready to cry, but he fought the urge. "Missed you guys so much."

Sher let Evan visit with Zack for a few minutes and then took him up to breakfast. Nails had rolled out Evan's high chair and it was at the usual spot at the table. Sher set him in it and strapped him in. Sanji came up behind her and set a platter of cinnamon rolls on the table. Sher turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Sanji…"

Sanji wrapped his arms around Sher. He could see how happy she was to have Evan back. "We're all together again Sher." He kissed her softly.

Evan wiggled around and saw mommy and daddy together. His eyes got wide. "Daddy kissing mommy!"

Sanji smiled down at Evan still holding Sher. She laughed lightly against his neck. "Dat's right son. Daddy kiss mommy. Daddy loves mommy." He patted Evan on the head. "Mommy and daddy are gonna stay together wid Evan. How's dat son?"

Evan thought it was wonderful. He clapped his hands and laughed.

10.

Sher wanted to help with the mast, but Nails said he had all the help he needed. He insisted she stay with Evan and she hurriedly agreed. She spent the morning with Evan Sanji and Luffy on deck. Evan was thrilled to be home, excited to have his parents together with him. Sher sat holding Sanji's hand watching Luffy try and teach Evan to do summer salts. It was hilarious.

Mimi spoke with Chopper about Zack and then went to examine him herself. He was dopey, half asleep, but glad to see her. He told her that he _most defiantly _wanted the leg Nails had started working on for him. Mimi could understand why Zack was so eager. He wanted to walk, get back on his feet. She knew that Z wanted to find some way to fight Sanji for his family. Seeing Evan again had made him sure of it.

Ashore Nails and Luffy stained the new mast. Luffy was excited that it was almost ready. In two days, they could leave this place and he would begin his journey as Sher's partner. _It's gonna be so awesome! _

11.

Dark had been promoted to Commander and was given charge of a fleet of five ships. His top priority was the capture of the woman pirate Sher Cerces and her accomplice Monkey D. Luffy. Dark was more anxious to catch the woman though. He owed her some pay back. The disaster at Central Star had been her fault. He was going to make her pay for what happened there.

Dark stood staring down at the photos spread out all over his grand desk. His eyes swept over them. Mimi Hostay, a backwoods doctor from the town of Day. Sher had murdered a man and Mimi's home and burned the place to the ground. Mimi had fled with the woman pirate. Zachariah "The Iron Fist" Quint. A street fighter and criminal from St. Paul. Horhe "Nails" Gomez, a carpenter from the island of Medellin. The big chef was Raphael Duke also from Medellin. Finally Sher had acquired Charles Branigan from the small east blue island of Locke. Dark frowned down at the pictures of the Bloody Thorns. _I'll catch you. All of you._

There was a knock at the door. Dark straightened and faced it. "Come," he said loudly.

"Commander," an ensign carrying a memo stepped in. "Sir, it's a message from the Enterprise. The Luffy pirates were sighted in a fishing village, a place called August." He extended the memo to his commander.

Dark took the message and read it over. It wasn't just Luffy pirates that had been in August, Bloody Thorns had been there too. "Tell the helmsman to set a course for August." Dark wanted to question the villagers personally.

"Aye aye air," the ensign saluted and hurried out.

Dark moved to sit at his desk. It wouldn't be long now. He would catch the pirates and then they would pay.

12.

It was a joint effort between the two crews to get the new mast into place. Luffy's stretch and Zoro's strength helped greatly. Nails and Ussop hung the new sails smiling excitedly. Sher and Luffy stood on the deck of the Rose Red watching the Rose Red get finished up. Sher was almost as excited as Luffy and he was practically dancing.

"We can hit Long Island to re-supply," Luffy was ready to go. "Nami says it will be a few days before we get there, but after that," Luffy clapped his hands together and let the right one veer off.

Sher took a deep breath. She knew what Luffy meant. _We are so outta here._ Sher smiled at Luffy. "Then I guess we better get ready to go."

Luffy giggled excitedly. "This is gonna be awesome!"

While Sanji did up the lunch dishes the Merry Go and the Rose Red finally pulled away from Talamasca. Once they were underway Sher headed downstairs to check on Zack. He was awake, propped up on bed slightly. He looked confused. "Hey Z," Sher greeted going over to his bedside.

They had been weaning him off the morphine slowly, but he was still pretty high. He looked at Sher. "Are we moving?"

Sher smiled broadly. "Yes, yes! We're sailing!" she was very excited.

Zack smiled a little. _Sailing…Sher is so happy. _"Well alright captain. It's about time."

Zack looked happy too and Sher hugged him. "You better hurry up and get better number one. I need ya."

Zack hugged Sher back as tightly as he could with weakened arms. _I need you too Sher. You and Evan. _He tried not to worry about the ring on her left hand. "Thanks captain."

Sher pulled away a little still smiling at him. "I'll bring Evan down in a little bit okay? He's been asking for you since breakfast."

_My boy. _Knowing Evan was coming made Zack want to regain his senses. "That would be great Sher. I really miss him."

Sher rested a hand on Zack's cheek. "He misses you too Z."

Zack wanted to pull her to him. To kiss her and show her how much he missed Sher too. _No. Not now, not yet._ Instead he took her hand and kissed it. He did his best to smile at her. "Go mind your ship Sher."

Sher laughed a little. She was beyond thrilled to be out at sea again. "Right." She kissed Z's forehead and got up. "See ya soon." Sher hurried out and headed back above deck.

Zack sighed and relaxed into his pillows. The Rose Red was sailing again, he was glad. They could finally get out of this region, get someplace safer. Sher would be busy again, they all would. Hopefully too busy for much free time with that _damn_ Sanji. It shouldn't take too long for Nails to finish Z's leg either. Soon enough Zack would be up and helping his captain. _And then I'll get just as much time with her as Sanji. _He smiled a little at the thought. _Sher, I'm not letting you go. _

24


End file.
